Gathering Storm
by Someonerandome
Summary: COMPLETE! Another Wicked next generation. What happens when a pair of spoiled kids meet a Girl with the wildest ideas about Animal rights? How will they change? And what is her relationship with Liir?
1. Intro part 1

_Summary: Basically another Next Generation thing. read to find out more_

DISclaimer: I DO NOT OWN IT! Seriously, if I did, I would watch the play EVERY weekend, but sadly, it looks like I will be stuck with clips from youtube and my soundtrack until they make a movie or sell broadway tickets cheap!

**A.N: For the purposes of this story, Morrible is a little slower acting in her removal of Nessarose…like nearly a year…or about 8-9 months. Oh and also a few more things, **

**1) Elphaba isn't allergic to water in this, **

**2) she has grey-blue eyes like Kerry Ellis (though I don't necessarily mean that she looks exactly like that actress). **

**3)Since this is in the musicalverse, Fieyero is more like an aristocratic prince than an aboriginal one, which is the impression I get from pieces such as 'Dancing through Life'. **

**4) And finally, at points Elphaba may seem a little out of character, well first of all, sorry. I've never actually been able to see the whole play, just clips and extended clips of songs on youtube and have listened to the songs on the soundtrack. I **_**have**_**, however, read the book, during which after a point Elphaba becomes a bit more…well quiet and almost defeated, until the end when she goes a little crazy about the stupid shoes…**

Chapter One

"Fieyero?" Elphaba whispered to him one morning. He couldn't believe it had been 3 months since they had all escaped the Emerald City with the Monkeys. That night in the woods had certainly been memorable, and they had made other nights as memorable since arriving at their little hide-away in Kiamo Ko.

"Fieyero," The green woman repeated, shaking her lover a little more to get him to wake up. He moaned a little and snuggled into the blankets a little more

"I'm sleeping." He murmured.

"Yero, I have something to tell you, it's important."

"Elphaba, please…don't." he said, not pretending to be asleep anymore. "Don't tell me that you're going to leave me on one of your missions that you might not come back from. Not while I'm half-awake and might mistake it for just a bad dream."

"You might anyway." Elphaba said dryly, "But in about 6 or 7 months you will have a crying, smelly, _loud_ bundle of evidence."

"_What_?" the Prince asked, rolling over and sitting up, fully awake now.

"I…I'm pregnant Yero. You're going to be a father." She said quickly, sounding very anxious. There was a tense silence for several seconds as the news sank in. Then suddenly Fieyero grinned jumped out of bed, picking up his lover and twirling around with her in his arms, laughing.

"Are you serious? We're going to be parents?" he asked excitedly, putting her down gently.

"Wait," Elphaba interrupted, "You aren't upset?"

"No!" he said, "Elphie-Faye, this is wonderful! Alright, it might not be the best timing, but we'll muddle through this." The green girl's lip quivered,

"But what if it's…what if the baby's…" she trailed off, unable to say it

"Green?" He finished, "What's wrong with that? I love you, Faye. And we will love this baby." He said. The green girl snorted

"But we aren't getting _at_ _all_ corny, are we?" she sniggered, kissing him again.

"No of course not." He smiled into her lips.

"Fieyero?" she said after a few moments,

"What is it Elphie-Faye?"

"I'm a little, well, nervous." She said sheepishly, "About becoming a mother."

"Wait a minute, you, Elphaba Thropp, who can stare down the Wizard of Oz and an entire nation without flinching, are worried about being a good mother?"

"YES!" she cried, pulling away abruptly, "My mother died when I was only a toddler, I don't remember much about her, and I was never the child that people wanted to go near, I don't know how to _be_ maternal! Sticking up to the wizard-that was just like standing up to a bully, and I already knew how to do that!"

"Hey, calm down Elphie, it'll be fine. We'll work through it together, you'll see."

& _**6 months later**_&

"What a touching display of grief." Elphaba remarked acidly when she saw Glinda putting flowers at the base of The house Nessa had been crushed under.

"I don't believe we have anything to say to one another." Glinda said, turning her back on the green woman, not saying anything about the illusion that she had clearly put on herself. The Elphaba she remembered hadn't been anything like that old hag with the strangely beaked nose that had shown herself to Dorothy.

"I wanted something to remember her by, and all that was left of her were those shoes! And now that wretched little farm-girl has walked off with them!" the witch of the west yelled, "So now I would like a moment alone, with my _sister_." She said, leaning against the house as she broke into tears.

"Oh Nessa…please forgive me!"

"Elphie!" the Witch of the North cried, "It's not your fault, really! It's dreadful, it is, to have a house fall on-what in Oz is _that_?!" she broke off mid sentence, her voice rising in pitch as the illusion melted away to reveal the large swell of the Green Girl's abdomen.

"Sweet Oz! Elphie, are-are you…?" she sputtered. Elphaba nodded, tears still streaming down her face.

"And it's…Fieyero's?"

Another nod.

"I love him Glinda." She whispered. Suddenly Gale Force soldiers appeared out of nowhere and surrounded the pregnant witch, two of them grabbing her arms to restrain her, exchanging slightly revolted and shocked looks with each other at her obvious pregnancy. Looking over at the blonde, Elphaba shook her head

"I can't believe you would sink so low! To use my sister's death as a trap to capture me!" she cried

"No! Elphie it wasn't like that! It-" but the 'Good' Witch was cut off by a grunt and Prince Tiggular himself swinging down

"Let the green girl go!" he cried, pointing his gun at the soldiers restraining his lover. When they didn't move his face hardened further in expression "DO IT! NOW!" he said louder,

"OR tell all of Oz how the Gale Force soldiers stood and watched while Glinda the good was slain!" he said, turning the gun on his ex.

"Fieyero what are you doing?" Elphaba cried. She might be angry with Glinda, but didn't want her friend to be killed!

"Fieyero!" Glinda wailed,

"Quiet!" he snapped "Let her go!"

"Do it!" Glinda commanded, bending down and slowly picking up the black hat Elphaba had dropped and tossed it to the Green Witch.

"Go!" Fieyero told her when he felt her hand on his shoulder.

"No, not without you." She replied, and in a lower volume, for his ears only, "Don't forget who else this child needs." He looked back at her briefly, keeping the rifle trained on Glinda.

"I'll be fine, go!" when she hesitated, he tightened his grip on the gun and Glinda whimpered, sending Elphaba running awkwardly along. Once she was out of sight, the soldiers started as if to chase her, to find the gun pointed at them. They surrounded the prince, and he surrendered his rifle. However, before they could start beating the crap out of him Glinda shrieked for them to stop

"Don't you see?" she asked, kneeling beside him, "He was never going to harm me, he just…he loves _her_. And what she carries."

"Glinda, I am so sorry. I never meant…" he trailed off. Suddenly the Captain barked

"But him up on those poles there!"

"No!"

"Take him to the field until he tells us where the witch went!"

"Please don't hurt him! Please! Stop! NO, please!" Glinda begged, to no avail. One of the Guards who was a little more in control pulled her away from the scene. However, if she had stayed, she would have heard the desperate, anguished chanting that echoed through the air and seen the transformation of Prince Fieyero… … …

**An: Okay, please review. This first chapter is a little weak I suppose, but (hopefully) it gets better.**


	2. Intro Part 2

Disclaimer: Nope

Disclaimer: Nope. Still not mine. Boo hoo, oh well.

**A.N: Wow. I got 3 reviews on the first 2 days after Chapter 1 was posted! Anyway, the replies to them are at the end of the chapter**

"No Good DEED! Will I DO!" Elphaba yelled to the tower ceiling "AAAGGAAAIIINNN!! Never again!" she cried, collapsing to the cold stone, water coming from between her legs. It was then that the door finally gave way and Chistery led the Nanny Goat, Tiger and Bear in.

"Her water has broken." The Goat stated, leaning in close to her forehead to feel for the amount of heat coming from it

"But it is too early!" The Tiger exclaimed

"She is burning up. We have to deliver this baby now! Come, help me get her to the bedroom, at least there are blankets and things there, not to mention somewhere for her to lie down."

The Tiger lifted the woman as though she weighed no more than a porcelain doll and held her just as carefully as they rushed their friend and leader to her room. She began to regain consciousness as they brought water and towels in.

"Fieyero…" she murmured feverishly, "What's happening? Where am I?"

"You're going into labour dear." Nanny said gently; right on queue a contraction hit and Elphaba moaned in pain. After a while her moans escalated into cries that almost bordered on screams.

Just before the baby was about to emerge, Chistery sped in through a window, chattering something to the Tiger.

"The Gale Force is coming this way! They will be here within the hour!" the big Cat said.

"We can't move her now!"

"I wouldn't think of it." Morrible said smugly from the doorway, several soldiers behind her who had restrained several of the winged monkeys and other Animals taking refuge in the Witch's sanctuary.

"You! Get away from us-AARRGHHHH!" Elphaba screamed as another contraction hit and a window exploded.

"We won't move." The Goat promised, "But you need to leave. Stand outside at least, or she'll exhaust herself even further trying to get rid of you, I assume you want the child alive."

"Animals should be seen and not heard Goat!" Morrible snapped

"GET OUT! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Elphaba shrieked again. At this Morrible unhappily complied, but posted guards at the doors.

Two hours later the wail of a baby could be heard.

"Congratulations dear, it's a boy." Nanny said to her charge. The Green girl pushed herself up to see her son.

"Lirr. His name is Lirr." She croaked, and then gasped. "What the hell?! The baby's _been_ born!"

"I think…Dear, I think we are looking at twins." The Goat said. Elphaba groaned and collapsed back against the pillows. Just then two of the Guards burst through the door.

"What is going on?" one of them asked

"Twins." The Goat said by way of explanation. The Captain raised an eyebrow, but looked over where the other baby was being held by Chistery.

"Take that one to Madame Morrible."

"NO!" Elphaba screamed, "Leave my son alone! NO!" but she was ignored as one of the soldiers took Lirr from the winged monkey. She started to sit up, but Nanny Goat gently pushed her back.

"Hush, they won't keep him away for long, and you need to save your strength Dearie." She said through her tears.

She was certainly right.

&

"What is taking so long?" Morrible demanded. Elphaba's cries were quieter as she tired, but still there.

"Twins apparently."

"Is the first child in there?"

"Yes Mam."

"Is it healthy as yet?"

"Yes mam."

"Ah, good. Just put him back in there with her then." She said. Suddenly a scream of agony erupted from the room where the Witch was in and the soldier stuck his head out.

"The _Goat_ told me to tell you that it is a 'breech' and that the Witch needs herbs and hot water."

"She'll have them." Morrible said coolly. She was still going to win either way. If Elphaba died, than the babes would be without such an influence and would serve the Wizard and herself unquestioningly. And if the Witch lived, well the Wizard might get his vizier after all…

"Nanny!" Elphaba whispered, exhausted and drained by this point, "Nanny, promise me something."

"Anything Dearie." The Goat said as she dabbed her charge's sweaty forehead with a damp cloth

"This child…don't let the Wizard get it! Promise me they or you will protect it!"

"I will, but we have to save you first."

"If it's a choice between me and the baby," she murmured feverishly, "Save the innocent one, save the child. Promise me!"

"Alright. I promise."

A Few minutes later the second baby finally started to cry feebly, its wail all but drowned out by the louder sounds her brother made. Bringing the infant around to her mother, the green girl smiled weakly and lifted her hand to touch the beautiful, creamy face. It wasn't green. Neither of them was, which was a small relief.

"It's a girl." Nanny whispered quietly, but this time, the mother did not have a name ready, or if she did, she didn't seem to have the breath to say it.

Her energy was fading fast, she didn't think she could hold onto her consciousness for much longer, and the Lieutenant would be back soon. The infants lay in their basket together for a few minutes, the Tiger and Chistery each holding a bottle to their mouths until they fell asleep.

"Take care of them…" Elphaba managed to croak as everything went black. After checking to make sure she was still breathing the Goat carried out her promise, wrapping the second baby up in a blanket and shoving both it and a bottle of milk from her own udder into the hands of Chistery, who had been sent back into the room when he created too much of a fuss outside of it.

"Take the youngest child and hide it. They don't know if it lives yet. Give her the milk and get more from the next Cow or female Goat you can, take care of her Chistery." The monkey nodded and sped for the window as Nanny got everything ready for the second part. As several people came through, fronted by Morrible they grabbed her by the horns and forced her to her knees.

"Well? Where is it?" the Press Secretary snarled at the Goat as she put her hooves to her horns and bleated painfully.

"It-it didn't make it." The Older Witch's eyes narrowed, but then looked over to where the green girl lay motionless

"And the Witch?"

"She's alive, but exhausted, drained. She's too weak to nurse." Nanny cried, the skin attached to her horns now throbbing in pain. Morrible straightened.

"Very well. We shall wait one day, and then we shall go to the emerald city." She said, "For now, I shall simply contact the Wizard."

Elphaba woke up the next day to find guards in her Room and Morrible sitting in a chair by the bed, watching her. The green Girl recoiled from her ex-headmistress.

"I see you are awake now." The older woman said in that annoying voice of hers

"Where are my son and daughter? What have you done with them?!"

"Oh your whelp is in the next room. The second didn't survive."

"You killed her!"

"No. Actually it is a shame that it died, we could have used both twins more than just one."

"You're disgusting." The younger witch muttered

"Get up; we are going to be doing a bit of travelling. You're off to see the Wizard…again." The fat little witch told her

"I will **not** see him again!"

"You will not have a choice. Do you really think you could fight us now?" Morrible asked her. Elphaba's silence brought a cruel smile to her face as she threw her a cloak.

**Once again, review please! I will answer all or as many as I can! Plus, it isn't that hard. That little review button just loves to be clicked...**

**Now to answer my wonderful reviewers:**

HaChosenOne:** Sorry If it is rushed. To be honest, the beginning is, sorry. After we get past the next chapter or two it moves at a much slower pace. The reason for this is that I had more ideas for it after a certain point and knew that if I started from where I had inspiration, I'd never give it a beginning. **

Cohen101: **I've actually got the whole introduction and most of part 1 written already, however, due to the fact that I have exams in June and Independant Study Projects for every class now, the posts might not be as fast as one might expect after a certain point, so I will aim for at least one update a week. No promises though. ****Unfortunately, I do not live in the Big Apple, but thank you for thinking of me with the speed ticket things!**

crazy-homeschooler : **It's good to hear that the opening chapter wasn't too bad! I'm glad you liked it, thank you so much for reviewing, everyone!**


	3. Intro part 3

_**Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own it. Drat.**_

**_A.N: Alright, a little more than a week, but not much, I didn't make any promises remember. Before I posted this chapter I went over it and tried to add a little more so that it wasn't as rushed. Don't know if I suceeded or not. Answers to reviews at the end of the chapter._**

Prelude part 3

Glinda was a constant visitor to the Witch's room, often bringing flowers or some of the oils that Elphaba had liked so much when they were in Shiz together. Sometimes she would put a cool compress on Elphaba's forehead or just talk to her. The Green girl slept most of the time and when she was half-conscious she was pretty much delusional.

However, finally one day she woke up and spoke coherent words.

"Glinda?" she whispered "Is that you?"

"Oh Elphie!" Glinda cried and flung herself at her friend, hugging her tightly. "You had me terrified!"

"Where am I?" she asked weakly

"In a Hospital in the Emerald City."

"The Emerald City? No! Lirr…and my daughter…where are they? Where are my children?" Elphaba cried feebly as she started to try and get out of Bed to have Glinda gently push her back down, though tears started to form.

"Lirr is fine. But Elphie, the little girl, she-she didn't survive. I'm so sorry." She said, meaning every word and expecting yelling, screaming, tears…or something else that was loud, hurt and angry. However, none of that came, but what she got instead, if anything, was worse. The Green girl looked at her for several long moments, during which the blonde could almost see something die inside of her friend before Elphaba turned away and put her head back on the pillow soundlessly.

"Is my son alright?" she asked quietly.

"Yes." Glinda nodded

"Good…But I'll never see them again…any of them" she murmured "The Wizard and Morrible will take him away. I've lost everything…" and with that she fell silent. Nothing Glinda said or did would get her to react, and after a while the Witch of the North left with a promise that she would return the next day.

The 'Good Witch' was true to her word. The next day she visited the Green woman in her room. This time Elphaba was huddled at the small window, looking outside, but not seeming to see anything.

"Well are you going to talk to me today?" Glinda asked, trying a different approach. Elphaba acted as though she didn't hear her. "This moping about won't get you anywhere." Still no answer. Maybe if she could get her arguing…"Alright, well then, I think it's only fair to tell you that I think Toto is the closest thing to an Animal that there has ever been. Nessa's shoes look fantastic on Dorothy and they never would have fit you, your father never did a very good job on munchkinland and you need to wear more pink" When mention of the annoying little dog, the shoes, Elphaba's least favourite colour and the other woman's father didn't provoke a response, Glinda gave up on trying to get her to argue.

"Look, Elphie." She began after a few minutes of silence, "I know things seem bleak now, and I know you have always been steadfastly against the Wizard, but life here isn't so bad you know. With the Wizard's support you can stop running, stop hiding, you still can accomplish some of the things you want to. Think about that." She said before leaving out the door.

The next day the normally bubbly blonde returned again in the evening to find an untouched plate of food shoved under the door. She blanched at seeing the state of it. They were treating Elphie like a convict! She knew that none of the guards would dare touch the Withc of the West, but that didn't stop them from throwing insults and making obscene remarks. She made sure after that day that the food Elphaba was given was good, but she still didn't touch it, remaining in her catatonic state. But still, Glinda went every day.

**878787878787878787878**

After about a week and a half of this, Glinda was walking out of the infirmary when Madame Morrible stuck her head out of an office.

"Ah Miss Glinda!" Morrible said as the blonde walked by her, "I hear you have been in to see the Wicked Witch."

"Don't call her that!" Glinda snapped

"Very well, but the Wizard would like to see you." The middle-aged woman replied, motioning to the door leading to the wizard's chamber.

"Ah, hello Glinda!" The Wizard said as he turned from the little crib in which Lirr was lying. What was with him and this baby? Nanny Goat was in the Cage with several of the winged monkeys that had been caught (though there was still no sign of Chistery). No doubt she was the one doing most of the dirty work with the infant.

"How is Elphaba doing?" he asked

"Terrible!" the blonde snapped "She's out of the fever but she's like a corpse! Are you happy? You've taken everything from her! She thinks she's never going to see her son or her friends again!"

"Well that's nonsense. Of course she can see this little tyke again. I wouldn't dream of separating a child from its parent. After all, I was and I didn't even know it."

"What are you…" Glinda began but trailed off when she saw the green bottles, one was unmistakably Elphaba's, old and worn, but the other looked almost brand new and the design was identical!

"What are those bottles?" she asked, "I recognise them. You offered me a drink from one, but the other one is Elphaba's mother's…" she trailed off then swore in a very unladylike manner

"She's yours." Glinda breathed.

"Yes she is it seems." The wizard replied. "It turns out that I am officially a father, apparently I have been for more than 20 years, isn't it wonderful?" he asked. Glinda was still too shocked to react with anything more than by stuttering "B-but…you can't tell her now! It would destroy her!" the seedy little man looked a little disappointed, but supposed he had to agree. If his daughter was starving herself at the moment, who new what she would try to do to herself if he told her the truth before winning her over. Now that he knew who she was, he didn't want her to die.

"Very well, we'll wait. But I guess it's time for little Liir to go and meet his mother." The Wizard said.

"Elphie?" Glinda said as she came in quietly later that evening, the little boy wrapped in a blanket in her arms. Her friend was lying on the bed, her back to the door, staring at the silvery light given off by the rising moon. "Elphie, there's someone here who wants to see you." As if on queue Liir started to whimper. Upon hearing this, the green woman stiffened before slowly sitting up and turning towards the sound, her eyes shining with tears as she carefully (if a bit awkwardly) took her child from her friend and hugged him to her. The infant took a while to settle down, even after she gently rocked him, her silent tears falling freely now. Glinda smiled slightly as she slowly backed out of the room. Maybe now Elphaba would return to her old, fiery self, or at least a little closer to it. The silent catatonic Elphaba had been more terrifying to her friend than anything the Wizard had put out about her. Just as she began to close the door she heard something issue from Elphaba's lips that sounded something like "Thank you."

**Okay, that's then end of that chapter. One more part and then the Prelude is done. However, before I answer reveiws I have a question to ask you guys about the story. Would you**

**1) would you like a few questions left through chapters that keep you guessing or have everything explained**

**2) would you like to know what happens to the second child right away, or skip straight to the x number of years later and see if I'm capable of adding a good underlying air of mystery(can't guarentee sucess on that score though)?**

**Now reviewers:**

**TillItryIllneverknow: Thanks, the next update I am planning will somewhat depend on reviews as well as my homework and studying since I might be making some alterations on what I've already written depending on your answers. If I have prompt reviews, I plan to post again on the long weekend.**

**Dame de la Nuit: I think I've fixed them in the rest of the story now, thank you for pointing that out, I would not have realised if you hadn't said something.**

**Crazyhomeschooler: Glad you are enjoying.**

**Cohen101: I know beginnings are sometimes hard to get through, thanks for bearing with me, I am trying to slow it down a bit.**

** Thanks all and keep reviewing! I love getting them!**


	4. Part 1 ch 1

Disclaimer: Still isn't mine

**A.N: Review count was a little dissapointing for me. As of me writing this Author's note now, only ONE person reviewed. To Cohen101, you are awesome! Since yours was the only opinion I got, I decided to just skip to the 15 years later. Also, this one moves at a much slower pace.**

From the last chapter… … … 

_Just as she began to close the door she heard something issue from Elphaba's lips that sounded something like "Thank you."_

_**15years later**_

High up in the tallest tower of the Emerald Palace sat a woman reading a book. No one else could read the Grimmerie like she could, simply reading it like nay other book and innately knowing what the runes said, even if they were in another, ancient language. It was late, or rather early as it was past midnight, but the green woman had found herself unable to sleep, haunted by dreams of a Goat, a certain Vinkus Prince and a nameless little baby girl. She was a fairly solitary creature, locking herself away in her little tower office. Her books were all here, as were her quill, papers and inks. Pushing a loose strand of hair from her face and throwing her long black braid over her shoulder she looked at the stack of reports that were neatly piled at the far corner of her desk. A pull at the skirt of her brown nightgown made her look down at the Old Winged monkey that was huddled by her side, a glass of milk in his hand. He straightened a little and handed her the glass.

"Thank you Chistery." She said. The monkey had found her three years after she had been taken to the Emerald City and had elected to stay with her and the other flying monkeys that had not been killed. The family of primates had altered considerably over the years as babies had been born and the older ones died. Chistery was currently the oldest of them, the only one left from her initial cast that had mutated them. Elphaba gave him a small, grateful smile as she accepted the drink from him and took a sip, setting it on the corner of the table by her candle. Her paper was liquid proof, so she wasn't worried about it tipping over. She looked back down at Chistery and pushed her chair back from her desk so that the old monkey could hop into her lap creakily and allowed him to hug her. He sometimes had fits of anxiety like this where he just needed reassurance, particularly after he had not been well. The monkeys were all under her protection, and no one dared go up against the Magical Grand Vizier. She had been defeated in almost every way in her opinion, but one thing she held onto fiercely was that any animal or Animal that sought her protection would not come to harm while in her presence. She had not been able to do much more.

She couldn't recall exactly when she had given up precisely. She had made two escape attempts with Liir over the years, one when he was a baby and one when he was barely more than a toddler, each foiled with precision and diligence. She had spent time in the dungeons after each. She had first been cowed into submission by subtle threats to her son's life from Morrible and the Wizard. She could have taken anything they could muster except that. After a few years she had just given up. Now she worked for the Wizard as his Magical Grand Vizier which was, ironically, what she had always wanted when she was a child and student at Shiz. They had never found her broom or hat at Kiamo Ko, and while she could have replaced either, she hadn't. She was still pretty much flying solo in her cause, but she was no longer flying free. Therefore she no longer flew, contenting herself with the view from her tower and watching her precious monkeys.

Setting Chistery down she sighed.

"What happened that day old friend? How did my daughter die?" she asked in a whisper, not expecting an answer. None of the monkeys had the vocabulary of Dr. Dillamond, but out of all of them, he was the only on who could no longer speak at all. A knock at the door brought her out of her musings. She ignored the knock, suspecting the identity of her visitor.

"Elphaba," said that irritatingly cheerful, smooth-talking voice "I know you're in there." How had she ever looked up to this man? Grinding her teeth she muttered a simple spell and flicked her wrist. The door opened and the seedy old man hobbled in.

After Liir had started to learn how to talk the Wizard had decided that he wanted to be able to spend time with his grandson and had spread the notion that he could take on many forms and faces, including that of an old man that was a fatherly figure to the people. He still used his machines and smoke to uphold his supernatural illusion though.

"Still up at this late-or should I say early hour?" he asked brightly

"I could ask you the same thing." She replied coldly.

"Oh I wasn't that tired." He said cheerfully. Why was he in such a good mood at this hour? It was ridiculous.

"Please go away, you're bothering the Monkeys." Elphaba said offhandedly as she read through a report, the Grimmerie now closed. "Why are you here anyway? You know that strenuous activity makes your joint-disease act up and it's nearly 7 flights."

"Can't a man come and check on his daughter?" the Wizard inquired. He had tried valiantly to form some kind of bond with her as well as Liir over the years, though his success with the boy was insurmountably greater than with his child. She refused to call him 'father' and while she seemed to have grudgingly grown to somewhat care about him, she still didn't particularly like him. Nothing could change the atrocities that he had condoned and/or committed in her eyes. Chistery was now huddled behind her chair, looking around it fearfully. He had never forgotten what it was to be in that cage before Elphaba had freed him.

"So," the Wizard began "Liir leaves for the Academy in a week." He said at an attempt at conversation with his somewhat prickly daughter.

"Yes."

"I know I'll miss him."

"As will I."

"Ah, but he'll be fine. He's a smart lad, and good-looking. He's got his grandfather's charm too…" Elphaba did not respond to that. Liir did not look like his grandfather in any way. Granted, the Wizard was quite old now, but Liir had never looked much like him. He had always taken after his father; he was the spitting image of Fiyero nowadays. That was a painful topic for the Vizier, one that she never spoke of, not even to her son, despite his constant questions. She continued to ignore her father and boss, answering his questions with short, straight forward, single statement answers. After a time he sighed. She was clearly not in the mood for conversation at the moment. Over the years he had gotten to know her as much as she had let him, or at least enough to know that it was no good to try and get a decent conversation with her when she was like this. Upon noticing him head for the door Elphaba muttered a spell and with a wave of her hand a carpet sped up the floors through the air for the old man to seat himself on to take him down the long flights within moments and get him out of her hair and space.

Once he was gone the woman got to her feet and walked to the large window, staring out at the starry sky, thinking about those she had loved and lost, and the one person left that she had to hold on for, even if she wasn't his favourite person in the world. She loved her son, but wasn't that good at expressing affection, having been shown so little of it in her own life. She also had little patience with his male teenage arrogance, particularly when it concerned Animals and the Principals his grandfather had always taught him. She had tried to teach him her way, but it was one voice against dozens, nay, hundreds, even if she was his mother. Looking at the full moon she sighed again, thinking about Fiyero and the others who had been hurt because of her; the Animal rebellion, Dr. Dillamond, Nessa, the nameless child of hers…

Little did she know that some of those she thought of were thinking of her too at that very same moment… … …

AN: Okay, so what do you guys think? Questions, comments, sugesstions, opinions; I love all those! Please press that lonely little review button... ... ... ... ...


	5. Part 1 ch 2

Part 1 chapter 2

**Okay, better with the reviews, but I'm afraid I will have to answer them and the ones I get for this chapter, in the nexy since I am really busy at the moment, but still review.**

The teenage boy named Liir frowned in his sleep as he tossed and turned in his sleep as he dreamt a strangely familiar dream… …

_He was 5 years old again, on a trip with Morrible, Aunt G'linda and his mother to a place called Gilikin, where his Aunt G'linda was from. On the way they stopped in a village. He had never noticed the strange metal wristband his mother had worn at the time, but oddly enough in the dream he did- it was one of the Gale Force devices to keep track of someone. She was also wearing a magic dampening charm, one that decreased the amount of magic one could use by storing it within the jewel. Strange how he only noticed the significance now, in a dream. With his mother talking to someone and distracted, he took the opportunity to slip away and find someone or something to play with. He came across a pond that glittered in the sunlight. It looked so pretty that he went right up to the edge and bent over it to look into the depths and see his reflection. However, the face of a little boy only stayed for a breath of time before it shimmered and changed into that of a girl who looked to be his age. She had light red hair that was a little messy and blue-grey eyes set against pale skin. She seemed somehow… familiar, though he didn't know where he could have seen her. In the distance the little boy could hear his mother calling his name out, but for once did not react to it, so entranced by the spell of this strange pool was he. He reached out a chubby little hand to touch the surface, the girl in the reflection doing the same, except that he began to loose his balance and felt himself begin to tip over… _

At that point Liir woke up. That was odd. He hadn't had that dream in a while. He knew what it was, it was a memory, or at least he thought it was. He had been leaning over a pool like that when he was 5 years old and had nearly fallen in. He might have drowned if his mother had not reacted and managed to reach and catch him before he fell. However, this was the first time he recalled anything to do with a little girl. Perhaps it was something he was thinking of from a different part of his day, perhaps leaving for boarding school in a few days, except that why that face? Red hair was not something very common, neither was that shade of eye colour, though his mother had eyes that were like them-no wait, exactly like them! Oh well. He never thought much into anything if he could help it. Life was much more painless if you were brainless. Hey! That was a good rhyme, or catch-phrase. He'd heard it before though, wasn't sure where. G'linda or someone probably. Looking over at the clock he saw that it was nearly time for him to get up anyway. However, he decided to use the excuse to sleep in a little more. So what if his carriage was leaving in two days? It wasn't like he had to do anything but pack and climb in…

878787878787878787878787

Meanwhile in a much smaller room more than two days journey by flight, someone else awoke to a dream very similar, for they too had seen into a pool like the one Liir had encountered, except that it had been a lake, and this person _had_ fallen in just before the ones watching them had been able to grab them away. Such odd dreams had been happening on and off for years for this person. They awoke at around the same time, to discover that they had actually slept later than normal and climbed out to make preparations… … … …

78787878787878787

"Liir! Oh Liir wait up!" Annette Midland cried as she spotted the young man near the carriage, waving her silk handkerchief to get his attention. He was really quite a handsome young man, with wavy black hair and sparkling blue eyes set against a slightly tanned, completely pimple-free complexion and toned body, not to mention his stunning smile. The girl skipped up to him, leaving the luggage carriers to deal with her numerous suitcases and bags, all pink of course.

"Hello Annette!" Liir drawled in his macho, 'cool' tone, "I see we will be sharing a carriage."

"Yes. And Cousin G'linda is going to accompany us!" the blonde said excitedly. Annette was Glinda's cousin, who lived with the 'Good Witch' and idolized her. The two of them started talking, or rather flirting as the servants loaded up the carriage.

Meanwhile within the Emerald Palace, the servants all stood at attention as the Vizier walked by, her black skirts flaring around her as she moved at a brisk pace, a winged monkey a few steps behind her. It was not often that she wandered through the streets when not on an errand for the wizard or herself, or leaving to do whatever it was she did with that spell book of hers. All that the people of Oz really understood was that she had used her powers to save them from a Goblin invasion a few years ago and had vanquished the Wicked Witch of the West, at the cost of terrible scarring. The only way to save herself had been to cast a spell that had turned her skin green…At least, that was what G'linda the good and the Wizard had told them, and they _always _told the "truth". She was a quiet, troubled and solitary creature was all the staff knew. She walked out the door to the step outside the palace and saw with a roll of her eyes that her son was once again flirting with Glinda's cousin. Upon seeing his mother Liir leapt back about a pace and a half from Annette with the look of a child who has been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Mother! Uh…I didn't…I thought-I didn't think I'd see you until…well later..." he sputtered, somewhat wide eyed and guilty looking. She arched an eyebrow. He was so much like his father sometimes, which was a little odd considering that he had been raised by _her_ and never met _him_. Then again, she could be seeing what she wanted to see.

"I find that hard to believe." She said in response to his statement, "You know that I am an early riser." Upon seeing his slightly cowed look she softened a little "Besides, I wanted to see you off." He started a little at that and looked up in time to see the brief flash of tenderness in her face before it was replaced by the cold nearly expressionless mask that was the face she held in public.

"Are you nearly ready?" she asked him. Her son straightened and nodded

"Yes mother. The coach should be ready soon." The green woman looked over at the people labouring to load up the carriage and the two Horses looking back at it, weary at just the thought of pulling that amount of weight and then back at her son.

"You could always lend a hand Lirr." She suggested half-heartedly, fully aware that he would refuse and be able to get away with it thanks to the Wizard. Just then Glinda appeared.

"My don't you look positively scandilicious! You're going to break a few hearts at the academy aren't you?" Lirr's godmother complimented him, though a sharp look from her friend stayed any other such comments.

"Your aunt G'linda will be going with you and Annette to see you safely there, she has business with the headmistress before going off to see the Governor of Munchkinland." Elphaba told Lirr.

"Mother, aren't you from Munchkinland? Why don't you ever go conduct the dealings with the Governor?" she ignored that question, which infuriated him. She never told him anything that he really wanted to know! Not about his father, not about why she would never go to her hometown, nothing about herself! He knew so little about his mother and it made him chafe that she expected him to do as she told him to just because she was his mother! And she was always lecturing him!

"Behave at school, and please don't ask for special treatment. You may be connected to powerful people, but that doesn't make you better than anyone else. Study hard, and be respectful, and Lirr?" she asked to get his attention, "Take care of yourself." she rarely said those words that seemed to have condemned her sister and lover- the words 'I love you' rarely came from the green woman's lips, but when they did, they were only ever directed at her son, though he seemed not to have noticed this. Nor had he noticed that all her lectures were on things that kept him safe and tried to keep him from becoming a spoiled brat. He had missed a great many little things over the years, little details such as the fact that just before she did something for the Wizard and Morrible that she detested or wanted more than anything in the world not to do, that she would look over in his direction before gathering the strength to keep going, even if she was helping those she had sworn to defeat.

Lirr nodded curtly before turning to his friend and started to chat again while the last bags were being loaded on. At seeing the look in her friend's face G'linda went to stand beside her.

"He's a good boy. He'll be fine. He's just at that awkward age, you know? He'll realize how much you care about him as soon as he's been away for a couple of days!"

"This isn't anything that has developed recently." The Green woman said sadly "We haven't, or rather, I haven't been very good at interacting with him the past few years, but thank you anyway." Glinda nodded with a smile and then walked down the steps to board the coach

Elphaba watched her son climb into the carriage and only just remember to look back and wave half-heartedly as it drove away. She didn't know exactly what she had expected, really. Raising a child in the stronghold of her enemy. The Wizard spoiled that boy, as did everyone else. She had been the sole disciplinarian in his childhood, though in his younger years she had been slightly comforted in the fact that he _had_ still gone to his mother when he was frightened. However, as he had gotten older, he had resented being told off more and more. When exactly their problems had started she didn't know, but while he didn't exactly argue with her outright, he seemed to avoid her and didn't talk to her very much. She supposed the fact that her stays within her tower room had begun lengthening during the last couple of years hadn't helped. When she had first arrived, she had been kept under a tight guard for a couple of years, even spending some time in the dungeons after her escape, however, around 5 or 6 years ago, after she hadn't made an escape attempt for 3 years, she had been granted the tower room.

She hadn't spent _that _much time in it at first, just a few hours at a time. However, those couple of hours every little while turned into a couple every day, and then to a few. Finally the time came when she spent three days up there with her monkeys and the Grimmerie. Her books were moved up there after a while, as was a cot and things for the monkeys in the adjoining chambers. It was her refuge, her place to escape, and also an easier way to protect her monkeys, besides, up there she had a great deal more insight on problems, as well as an entire archive of magical texts.

It was there, when studying these various texts along with the Grimmerie that she had discovered an ancient secret that had been dismissed as merely a myth or exaggeration for generations that not even Morrible or the Wizard knew the exact details of.

Hers was not the only… … … … …

**A.N Te he hee. Behold my very sad and very tired mind's attempt at a quick cliffy! Its not the best, I know, but I have had a long couple of weeks with several major projects due, and oh lucky me, exams to get ready for that are in only a couple of weeks! **

**Also, a quick insight on how the updates have been working recently: I take the prewritten stuff that I had before these project deadlines started coming up and just added the authors notes. However, as of about halfway through this chapter I reached the end of this version's pre-typed stuff (hence the very sad cliffy attempt) consequently, next update? Well I will make a valiant effort, but there are no promises as to when it will be. I have not, however, given up on this story, so keep an eye out!**

**Oh, one more thing. That review button loves to be clicked...(HINTHINT) **


	6. Part 1 ch 3

**A.N: Wow, I actually made my normal deadline. Yay! That was better than I expected, but then again my projects are done, so now I'm on to just studying for my exams instead of studying AND projects. As usual, please press the little review button and responses at the bottom**

Part 1 chapter 3

Glinda enjoyed the trip with her Godson and cousin, chatting with them about all sorts of rather inconsequential things. Liir pretended to merely put up with the two Gilikenese women's gossiping, though really he found it quite interesting. If it weren't for the fact that he had a reputation to uphold he might have joined right in with them.

It was fairly late and the two had just started talking about the scandalous elopement of a merchant's daughter with the Captain of the Gale Force when the carriage suddenly jolted to a stop, causing all the cards that Liir had set out to begin a game to scatter across the floor. He let out an exasperated sound and was about to get out to yell at the driver when his Godmother stopped him and reached for the door herself. However, before she even touched the door handle a dark shape slammed into the window, causing the coach to lurch for a moment with the force and the Horses to cry out. Annette shrieked and Lirr cried out. Glinda remained oddly silent, though she trembled in fear. The lights inside the coach had gone out but they could still make out a clawed paw and fangs as the creature crawled up the side of the vehicle.

He slipped the cover from it carefully and followed Glinda as she stepped out of the coach. They were on a path that led through the woods it seemed, which made it even darker. Looking up the teenager's eyes connected with a pair of round yellow ones as the creature in the shadows perched on the roof of the vehicle. The horses seemed oddly calm now, with such a large feline creature in such close proximity. One of the Guards saw it too. He quickly lifted the rifle he carried up and fired it. The cat leapt from the carriage roof to a large branch close by with a hiss

"Stop! For goodness sake stop!" Glinda shrieked as he fired it again, only to have the cat leap to another tree and again avoid the bullet, now in a vertical position on another tree facing downwards, head up and looking straight at them. She (for it was a very feminine creature) was definitely an Animal, not an animal. She was even wearing clothes, a leather crop and shorts with a hole in the back to accommodate her long tail. In the light, it was impossible to tell her colouring, but heck, she even seemed to have hair, not just fur!

"STOP!" Liir yelled, suddenly realizing that he shouldn't risk his reputation over a mere Cat! He had to think up an excuse… "If you kill her, you'll make a mess of _all_ our luggage, and then where will we be? Besides, we can't drag along the body of a cat!"

"I cannot let that beast harm any of you, Sir Wizantier."

The guard rolled his eyes, however the Cat let out a purr-like, throaty chuckle.

"You humans are so amusingly oblivious." She purred, (**A.N speaks in Spanish accent**) "What exactly would I want with any of you? Do I look like some kind of assassin?" the guard exchanged looks with Glinda. The feline seemed to rethink her question

"Well perhaps I might, but I'm not interested in your blood. I carry a message for the Lady Glinda upland to pass on to her masters; tell the Wizard that we have been keeping quiet for these past years not out of fear or any form of respect or subservience as his courtiers seem to like fooling themselves about. We will no longer just sit back and let you destroy our homes and peoples. When we strike, we shall strike hard!"

"Who exactly are you?" Liir demanded. The yellow eyes narrowed at him a moment

"My name is unimportant to you, yours to me however, is different story. You are Lirr Wizantier, no?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Someone who sees that destiny is a complicated matter for you. Not what you seem, si?" With that she winked at them and leapt to a branch behind her, disappearing into the woods.

"What was that all about Aunt Glinda?" Liir asked as they climbed back into the coach.

"Nothing for you to worry about sweetheart." She told him lightly. Annette, who had stayed inside the coach fussed over the two of them whilst going on about how "horrifical" the whole experience was.

The rest of the trip was uneventful. Liir must have fallen asleep at some point as one moment he was looking out the window at some trees going by, and the next Glinda was shaking him awake saying that they were nearly at the gates. Taking out a pocket mirror he checked and fixed his hair as well as took a moment to admire himself in the looking glass before putting it back. Annette was doing the same, in a much more exaggerated, girly way. The coach swerved a moment and then slowed to a stop. The driver jumped out of his seat and went to open the door for the occupants. People had already started to crowd around them, no one seemed to notice that a human and a Donkey had nearly been hit and had, in their scramble to get away had tripped over a curb as well as each other. The Horse that was among the horses driving the coach had though. He'd been the one to create the swerve so that they wouldn't be injured. The poor Donkey had been carrying a large amount of packages, several of them heavy and the girl's books were now strewn all over the cobblestones. She quickly gathered as many as she could reach and then moved to help the poor Donkey, much to the latter's surprise. After a minute or two she then did something that surprised the Horse too. She got up and walked very purposely over to the crowd and somehow managed to half-slide-half-push through the crowd, right up to the Wizard's grandson. (Glinda had disappeared to go and talk with the headmistress.)

"Excuse me," She demanded "Who do you think you are?" everyone in the crowd laughed at her, not just for her comment, but her appearance apparently, some pointing out aspects of it and giggling. She ignored them

"You lot can't just speed in on some tacky, overly expensive vehicle like a bunch of maniacs, nearly run people over and then just ignore the fact that you nearly caused some serious damage or worse, laugh it off like its no big deal!" She stated in a voice that was calm, and yet a little ticked at the same time. Annette looked her from top to toe and snorted.

"Look little lady," Liir said in his most smooth-talking tone and flashed her his stunning white smile, "No one was hurt. It _isn't_ a big deal. Why don't you-"

"Get a look straw-girl!" Annette snorted. "What'd you do? Hug a scarecrow?" All the others laughed. The girl was indeed dressed a little oddly, or at least old-fashioned. Her worn navy blue frock was plain and didn't quite reach her ankles with a matching jacket that was just as worn out, with patches in several places as well as a similar cap. Her brown boots were sturdy, but also quite muddy. Her bright red hair fought its braid and pins with several strands around her face falling from their clips to frame her pale face. Her blue-grey eyes were set behind a pair of thick, round spectacles that had tape across the nose and on one of the 'arms' that went behind her ear. There were bits of straw sticking out of her hat as well as the arms of her jacket. The girl turned to the blonde

"At least I'm capable of standing on my own two feet." She retorted coolly, referring to the girl's extremely high heels and the way she clung to Liir's arm possessively before continuing "Besides, how can the rest of you justify your treatment of these poor Animals? They all look over-worked and underfed! And you know, you might have rich and powerful friends so this may surprise you, but some of us will actually have to earn a living and consequently we need our books." She held up the muddied textbook that had unfortunately been run over by the wheel. Liir couldn't come up with a comeback as he saw those blue-grey eyes…they were so familiar. A strange look also crossed her face for a moment as her eyes narrowed a little mouth opened slightly as though she were going to speak again, but it passed quickly and she instead turned to walk away.

**A.N: Only two reviews? Owwww. come on people! On this site, the only way that I know if your reading is if you leave a message (a.k.a REVIEW) **

**Cohen: I didn't know that only people who are signed in can give reviews. Can you tell me how to fix that? I don't know why its like that. Oh and keep reading. You'll see what happens to Liir.**

**Crazy-homeschooler: Okay, thanks for telling me. To be honest, since it was written fairly quickly, there are probably a few typos and grammar mistakes. I know I personally don't like those, so after my exams are done I will go through the whole thing and clean that stuff up. **


	7. Part 1 ch 4

**Part 1 Chapter 4**

Disclaimer**:** If I owned it, would I really bother with a DISclaimer?

**A.N: Okay, by now you know the drill. At the bottom of the page are the review reponses, but first, **

** the next chapter is well on its way and I would like a couple more reviews, three or more this time would be nice. I don't mind if you have some criticism, just make it constructive so that I can improve the story.**

Annette and Liir were separated as they each went to their separate dorms to claim their private suites. Unfortunately they wouldn't be anywhere near as large as the rooms they had in the emerald city (never mind that they were still larger than any of the other rooms). She had already attracted a gaggle of giggling girls who were flocking around her, each trying to get her attention. She smiled to herself. 10 minutes in the school and she was already the most popular girl in the school. That had to be some kind of record!

"Oh please will you let me be your roommate Ms. Annette?" several of them chorused when they arrived at the "sign in" desk. The girl from the incident with the coach was already at said desk. It seemed she was having some difficulties.

"…But I registered here, my name is Throular **(A.N pronounced Thro-ULar)**, Raye Throular, though you probably have _Rhonaraye_ Throular. I received this acceptance letter for my scholarship application." She said, retrieving a letter from her tan-coloured backpack.

"Yes, you are on our attendance list, but it seems that we did not assign you a room." the young woman at the desk said. She was a small little thing, probably another munchkinlander, (though considerably taller than any of the farming class no doubt, or she wouldn't be working in such a prestigious boarding school) with dull black hair and plain brown eyes. She was dressed in a light blue suit which actually suited her rather well; though she still seemed a little…sour.

"There must be somewhere that I can bunk!" the redhead, Rhonaraye, exclaimed

"I'm sure we'll find some arrangement." The administrator said in a cool, detached voice before rising from her seat and walking around her desk. Despite the fact that it was apparent no one was listening, she called

"There has been some clerical errors that have caused Ms. Throular to not be assigned a room. Will anyone volunteer to share with her? Please raise your hands volunteers." Just then Annette twirled around and raised her hand in a flourish to show off her outfit.

"Ah. How kind of you to volunteer to share your private suite, Ms. Midland."

"WHAT?!" Annette and Rhonaraye exclaimed at the same time, the blonde practically shrieking the word and the Red-head yelling.

"No! I was most certainly NOT volunteering to share! Especially not with...that!" trilled the Gilikinese girl as she pointed at the roomless girl with a horrified and disgusted look on her face.

"Thank Lurline for that!" the tall redhead snapped "I'd rather sleep next to the garbage heap then next to your bed. The fumes probably wouldn't smell as bad as that disgusting perfume!"

"_Excuse_ me?" Annette snapped

"You're excused." Rhonaraye retorted.

"_Any_one of these people here would kill for the chance to have ME as their roommate!"

"Well then I'll save them the trouble. Who wants to switch?"

The hands of several girls shot up.

"Take your pick." The one with glasses challenged with a raised eyebrow. Annette narrowed her eyes but before she could say anything they were interrupted by the administrative clerk.

"No, no, no, no, no. This will not do. The decision is final ladies. Until this can all be sorted out, you two will be roommates. Now everyone go find your dorms. The names and numbers are posted on that bulletin board." She said brusquely. When Annette looked as though she were going to start a scene the woman in the blue suit held up a hand

"I am afraid I can do no more. I am about to miss my train to Shiz, however my decision here is one that complies with the wishes of the headmistress, as she sent me a note on what to do if such a situation arose. It apparently happens every few years." She said as she gathered the note pad and pen that were on the little desk and walked out of the room primly. Her task was complete. It was time to get another assignment.

"I'm taking this to the headmistress! My cousin the Lady Glinda will not allow me to be treated so!" Annette said with a toss of her shoulder-length, ringletted hair. However, before she even got to the door the lady in question came through the door in a great hurry.

"Oh Cousin Glinda, the most horrifical thing has happened! They are trying to make me share a room with the most terribifying, unfashionable girl in the school!" Annette whined.

"Oh my dear, I'm sorry but I have to go on urgent business. I shall see if I can sort it out soon, but I am afraid that this is an urgent matter involving the state. But my dear you look wonderful!" the Good Witch gushed at the end before summoning her bubble. As she brushed past Rhonaraye a strange look crossed the girl's face for a flash, but passed before anyone noticed it.

"Goodbye my dears!" Glinda called down from the air "Take care."

((((())))))))

So the two girls were stuck with each other for the time being and classes began.

Despite the fact that they were both in new to the boarding school, Liir and Annette were instantly the coolest of the cool, mostly because of their connections and wealth as oppose to their personalities.

Rhonaraye, or rather Raye, on the other hand was a completely different story. She was, well, _odd_. She didn't seem to have clothes that weren't clearly hand-me-downs or homemade, nor did she seem to have any kind of social skills with her own kind. She was honest, but painfully blunt, (tact seemed to be a foreign concept entirely) and wasn't exactly profecient in matters of starting conversations or getting to know other people and while she was well versed in matters of current politics, sciences and all sorts of literature, it was as though she didn't get what interested her peers.

She was, however, easily able to get along with the Animals on campus. The morning after her arrival, the teenager arose early, earlier than the rest of the students and went out to explore, where she encountered the Donkey she had run into the day before, struggling with a heavy load of textbooks. She was just crossing the cobblestone street (a lot more cautiously this time) when he began to teeter with the amount and weight, a few of the books starting to slide off.

"Oh n-n-n-noo!" he muttered as he tried desperately to regain his balance, cringing as he felt a few of the books on top begin to slide off the pile. If he screwed up a delivery he would get a beating for sure! It would be even worse if they thought he had been trying to teach himself how to _read_ the books! He was fortunate enough that he was permitted to keep his ability to speak! Even if he had, from a young age, been forced to walk on all fours and not wear any clothes so that, except for his mangled glasses, there was no outward indication that he was an Animal, but still. These thoughts flashed through his head in a terrified jumble that occurred in less than a heartbeat as he waited for the condemning sound of the texts hitting concrete…

However instead a muffled grunt met his long ears and he cracked an eye to see a pair of arms holding the fallen cargo. He opened his eyes wide, shocked that a human was helping him!

"Would you like some help?" the girl asked. It was the one who had tripped over him in her attempt to evade the coach! And then had the courage to stand up for them both!

"Y-you know," he began hesitantly, "Your stronger than you l-look." The red-haired girl smiled a little, the corner of her mouth twitching slightly. She _was_ stronger than she looked, for while she wasn't twig thin, she was quite slender, and the 3 thick and heavy books she now held fairly easily were each a good 5 pounds apiece!

"I'll take that as a compliment." She said, carefully putting her load down and turning to the bag draped across the Donkey's back, rearranging the items so that the weight was distributed and also so that they would be more balanced. She then picked up the books again and said,

"I'm Raye. What's your name?"

"Jack." The Donkey replied

"You're kidding!"

"Trust me; I'm not a fan of it."

"Alright I won't bring it up again. Now, if you would show me the way, I'm still willing to help you carry this stuff." She said. Jack looked at her suspiciously.

"Why would you want to help me?" he asked suspiciously.

"What?" she asked in an incredulous, yet confused voice "What kind of a question is that?"

"Just answer it."

"Why do I need a reason to want to lend a hand?"

"So you think you're better than me because you have fingers?"

"No! Why in Oz would I think _that_?! Why would **you** think that I think that?!" she exclaimed, "Look, I'm not just going to stand here and be insulted when I was just trying to help. If you don't want any assistance, fine." She said as she turned away

"Wait." Jack grumbled before she even took a step "I'm sorry, okay? But you can't really blame me, can you? If you _don't_ think like that, then you're probably the human on the grounds that doesn't, certainly the only one I've ever met." he grumbled. Raye's expression softened a little

"I'm sorry too, I guess." She sighed and they started walking "Look, I don't think of Animals as being inferior at all, in fact, from what I've seen so far, I think that you're smarter than about 98 of the campus, not to mention a heck of a lot more hard-working." She said. Remembering her Guardians' warning, she didn't mention that in her opinion, the Animals should be students too and treated EQUALLY. She probably didn't want to draw too much attention from the Gale Force agents that were undoubtedly stationed at the school.

When the two of them reached the back door of one of the buildings containing classrooms Jack stopped and looked up at her.

"It would probably be a good idea for you to just put those books on top of the pile and get going." He said "I'm not sure they'd like to see a student consorting with, well one of us Animals." Raye nodded reluctantly. Noticing that the donkey's glasses were askew she frowned a little

"Here." She said, fixing them, "Might as well put these fingers to use eh?" and with that left.

In her wake she also left a very puzzled Donkey. Who was that girl that didn't believe like everyone else did? He must have stood there dumbly for longer than he thought or walked slower for after struggling up the stairs he found himself staring at the dark shadow of his master, the man in question looming over him with a long, thick bundle of hard sticks tied together in hand…

**Okay, well not much to say here this time. **

**musicfan1207, I'm glad you like this story so far, thanks for reviewing**

**and**

**Cohen101: You are awsome! Thank you for reviewing again. I can't answer your question of course, because that would spoil the story, but please keep reading and reviewing!**

**And as usual, please leave me a review. An author practically lives off feedback.**


	8. Part 1 ch 5

**Part 1 Chapter 5 **

**Disclaimer: Guess what, it **_**still **__**isn't**_** mine!**

_A.N: Alright, 4 reviews! Awesomeness! As usual, responses at the bottom._

_**Oh and by the way, forgot to mention this last chapter, the anonymous review is now on, so you officially have no excuses not to review**. **Actually, I like the number four, can I get at least four reviews before the next chapter if possible? It might take a little longer than this one, but they still give me more incentive to write... ... ... **_

**Part 1 Chapter 5**

Raye discovered that the cliques within the school were soon very well defined.

At the bottom of the 'Food Chain' as she called it (considering the behaviour of the other pupils, it seemed to be an accurate description), were the _phobics_. They were individuals who seemed to have just about every fear imaginable, making them very easy targets for, well, anyone. Enough said really.

After the _phobics_ came the '_dorks'_. Their intelligence seemed to be about average and they mainly bunked in the lower end of the campus in the less expensive rooms and weren't that good at sports or the other extra-circular activities, not that they tried out for many.

Next up on the ladder were what Raye mentally thought of as the '_Gorks'_. People of similar wealth as the _dorks_ with a little more intelligence. They tended to hang out at the chess club and comic section of the library and seemed to have a whole string of allergies or bizarre medical conditions.

After that were the several different sub-types of '_Geek'_. These were the students who were smarter and received high grades but weren't as glamorous or rich as those at the top. They also tended to have strange allergies or conditions which (like the Gorks) Raye suspected they faked most of the time to get out of gym class or other things.

The next ones up were the average students. She mentally labelled them average because they didn't seem to be as drastic as the others. They got average grades, and tended to have a little bit of one or the other, but not enough to make them stand out. They were, however, always poised for an opportunity to climb the proverbial ladder.

Now it was down to the top three.

The next up were the Jocks and/or Cheerleaders. These were all the strong, athletic and pretty who had somehow wrangled their way up to an almost god-like status with the rest of the student population. In fact, if it weren't for Liir and Annette, they would be at the very top of the chain.

Which brought the tally to the top two rungs of the ladder, or links in the chain, or whatever. At the very top were Annette and Liir, the King and Queen of the Campus thanks to their connections, wealth and looks, and then their little "inner circles" of equally shallow, selfish social climbers.

Raye observed all this with the cold methodical logic of a scientist studying a specimen. She did actually recognise the negative ramifications of thinking of her classmates and peers like that, but frankly, she couldn't really help it. Despite the fact that they were her own age and species, she just couldn't identify with them! Let alone understand them! They confused her somewhat. She just had no idea how to interact.

However, it wasn't just Raye that was a little puzzled by her peers; the other students (and a couple of the few teachers who actually noticed the student cliques and social ladder) were a little perplexed about her too. She bugged her roommate in particular, who, despite sharing a living space however grudgingly, seemed to understand her the least. What Annette really found irksome was that the redhead didn't assimilate into any of the defined groups. There was even a section of loners, but they were very obvious, making a point of sitting alone and shirking company, but this Rhonaraye didn't even do that. It was not something that the 'Campus Queen' liked; as it meant that she didn't know any way to get at her.

She was also annoyingly smug at times, especially when she out-smarted them in arguments.

Annette complained about her often to Liir and his friends as well as her own cohorts. The Prince of the Campus was usually surrounded by Jocks and other cool people, as well as the occasional hopeful social climbing geek or two that did his homework for him. Currently, said 'geek' was actually the brother of his current best macho friend, a jock who was the star of several of the school sports teams. He was also a bit of a bully.

However, that particular day a different event had the blonde talking (despite the fact that her roommate had recently discovered her secret stash of hair dye, this eclipsed even her desire to insult and make fun of the other girl). Madame Morrible was coming to the school to look for magic talents and teach them. No one doubted that Liir would be chosen, he often showed off his little parlour tricks and he came from a strong magical background with the Emerald Vizier as his mother and the Wizard as his grandfather.

Annette was also desperate to become a magic user to become Glinda's heir. She also thought it would impress Liir, not to mention raise her popularity to an unchallengeable status… … …

"The press secretary is coming, she's going to be keeping an eye out for talent and testing everyone in the school for magic!" Nirise, a pixie like girl said. She was one of the 'A crowd' because she always had the latest gossip. Whether or not the information was accurate was questionable, however they didn't care about that so long as it was juicy, and on this particular incident she wasn't exaggerating (or fabricating) a thing.

"How is she doing the testing?" Jenson, Liir's 'best bud' asked just as Ronaraye passed by the table.

"What testing?" she asked as soon as the words left Jenson's mouth. The reactions from the table varied from rolled eyes to snickers.

"Madame Press Secretary is coming next week to look for magical talent." Said Mark, Jenson's brother, quietly.

"Madame _Morrible_ is coming _here_?"

"I thought you were supposed to be smart charity-case." Sweet-Shee, another of Annette's groupies, drawled.

"At least I'll be getting into university on my own merit, not my daddy's coin." She retorted.

"Oh ho! A girl with spirit." One of the jocks laughed "That's cool, funny even."

"Cool it." Liir told the other boy warningly, he might be arrogant, but he wasn't actually sexist, living with his mother and Glinda had stopped that in its tracks early on.

"You're a sexist pig with the IQ of a maggot and garbage for brains. Anyone ever told you that?" she informed the large brute of a wrestler coolly without missing a beat, ignoring Liir's attempt to help. Her pale eyes and angry cold stare chilled the brute to the bone. Everyone else gaped. Some of the girls might have taken him to task for the remark later on, but not in front of everyone and certainly not like that!

The redhead didn't give them a chance to throw some kind of insult or retort after her as she turned and walked away with her tray. When no one was looking she his the apple she had taken from the cafeteria in her jacket pocket. Jack might like a treat.

But Morrible…this was not good. Her guardians had always been scared of Morrible, and the things she'd heard about the little Witch, it was enough to make her shudder, though she suppressed said reaction as she bit into the second apple that she had taken for her lunch. The cafeteria ladies had allowed her to take more fruit, veggies and bread since she never ate any meat.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Jack?" Raye whispered to the darkness of the stable. "Jack, are you in here?" she hissed as she walked in a little bit further. A low snort met her keen ears and she crept over to a stall. Inside her friend was huddled in a corner, and though the light was dim, she could smell the blood.

"Jack!" she breathed as she opened the door and hurried to kneel by the Donkey's side. "What happened?" she asked, noticing that the water troph was empty she went outside and put some of the water from a bucket, but kept some of the contents to clean his cuts.

"Please tell me this wasn't because we were seen talking!" she begged. He coughed slightly and shook his head

"Don't be so arrogant. The foreman was just in a bad mood, and drunk." He replied, wincing as she pulled a twig from one of his cuts.

"What in the 7 hells did he hit you with?" she demanded in a hiss as she found more bits of things in his fur and injuries.

"He calls it the tickler. It's a bunch of sticks and rods tied together with a whip."

"They shouldn't be allowed to treat you like this!" she whispered, outraged

"Legally, he can't. The Vizier managed to get a law passed a few years ago that we have to be fed and watered enough, provided with shelter and not beaten, else wise they could get a month's time in the dungeons and a fine, though they rarely get that."

"This is so wrong! You are just as smart as I am and a heck of a lot smarter that the majority of the ones that everyone fawns over, this isn't fair!"

"Guess you didn't get the memo," Jack said, "LIFE isn't fair." She gave him a look, but couldn't stop a smile from tugging at the corners of her mouth. She went serious again after that. Her temper was rising, but she managed to reign it in. Things happened when she got angry, things she didn't always like the consequences of.

"It's still deplorable, the conditions you live in! Not just you, but all the Animals here! This isn't right." She said, putting the apple down in front of him as she continued washing the cuts. Her friend wouldn't let her bandage them, since it would show that someone human had helped him. She hated not being able to do more than clean the wounds, but if he didn't want her to, she couldn't force it on him. They weren't life-threatening, just messy.

As she slipped out of the stable, Raye vowed that things would change, she would make them change. She was young and could be patient, but not too patient as things needed to stop soon. She would change things if it was the last thing she ever did! With this silent promise to Her friend she began walking back to her dorm when trumpet-like instruments sounded and an elaborately decorated coach began to pull through the gates… … …

**Okay then, review answer time...**

musicfan1207: Yeah. It's not much comic relief, but I figured that would be the kind of thing that people that follow the Wizard's way of thinking might name a poor Donkey.

Eowyn-Faith: I'm glad you find it interesting. Alright, so I'm not good about keeping any mysterious airs, for that particular element, I'm not really trying that hard for them at the moment. I'll save the real twists for later in the story.

Crazy-homeschooler: No worries. I'm glad you like the last two chapters.

Cohen101: Don't worry. His master is not going to get off scot-free at the end of this story. Not giving you any hints as to when he meets his just dessert though, could be soon, could be a lot later, could be at the end... ... Elphaba will be in this story more, but not for a little while. Some other characters are making appearences soon though!


	9. Part 1 chapter 6

**Part 1 chapter 6**

** A.N: Alright! You lot really rise to the challenge. Now this chapter is a little bit longer, (maybe not the best, but longer)so how about 5 reviews this time? Answers to the ones for this chapter at the bottom.**

The coach moved surprisingly quickly, skidding to a halt right in front of her. It was evening, close to curfew, so it would take a little longer than usual for crowds to gather. The tall young girl stepped back a few paces as the door opened and a footman hopped out to help the "important" occupant out. Rhonaraye felt her blood run cold at the sight of the fat little fish-like woman.

Madame Morribe, unfortunately, noticed her before the redhead could slip away.

"Excuse me." She said, "Stop right there, yes you in the shabby coat." Raye stopped and turned slowly, but didn't meet her eyes "I need help carrying my bags to my suite."  
"Um, I will help with some of them-" Raye began. Morrible laughed

"You will help with all of them."  
"But I need to be back in my dorm room before curfew, or else I will get a detention and possibly privileges revoked." Morrible seemed surprised at this. Raye knew that she probably sounded selfish, but she did not like this woman. _Besides, showing selfishness would probably make me blend in_. She thought ruefully.

"You're a student?" Morrible asked after a moment as Raye picked up two large bags.

"A scholarship student, yes Madame."

"What is your name?"

She was spared from answering as Liir of all people came over.

"Madame Morrible! A pleasure as always! You look as fabulous as ever." he said, sweeping a low bow. Raye had to hold back a snort. This creature? Fabulous? Clearly he'd hit his head somewhere.

"And I see you are still as flattering as ever." Morrible replied as she extended her hand palm down for him to kiss it. Raye nearly gagged, but hoisted up two more of the bags from the back of the coach to the small pile that was to be moved later. To Rhonaraye's surprise, Liir offered to _help_. With _manual labour_. Her surprise vanished when Morrible waved him off with a chuckle.

_He never intended to help. He knew she would refuse any actual help from him in such a menial task. _The redhead thought with a roll of her eyes. Morrible then led the way to her suite, after which to the student's surprise and dismay, Jack was sent up to help. Upon seeing her friend was going to be made to carry so much on his already-strained back she stayed to help with the whole load. What the heck. She'd sneak into the dorm, it wasn't like Annette hadn't done so about 4 times already, and they'd only been there a week and a half, so if the hair-dye-blonde tried to blackmail her, the taller girl would fight fire with fire. After the last piece of baggage was finally in the grotesquely luxurious and downright tacky set of pre-prepared rooms, Rhonaraye made to leave when that slightly shrill voice called after

"Tell me child, what exactly are you protesting?" Morrible asked, only just managing to hold back laughter

"I'm sorry Madame?" she asked, turning back slightly, but not looking her in the face.

"Your hair and clothing." The fat little woman chuckled "What are you protesting?" None of them heard or saw a tiny crack appear in the window behind the heavy curtains. This time the teenager did look her in the eye

"Genetics and over-taxing apparently." She replied dryly, "I was born with this hair and am a scholarship student. I hope you find the rooms to your liking, now that is what I as a "servant"" she air-quoted the word, "Am supposed to say right? Enjoy your time and don't worry you won't be hearing much more from me." She finished and crossed the distance between her and the doorway in two long strides. When Morrible reached the place she had been standing it took her 4 to get to the door to close it. Who did that girl remind her of? Shrugging it off with the decision that it was probably something she was wearing that reminded her of some of the shabbier cross-country messengers, she walked over to the window to pull back the curtains and noticed the thin line across one of the panes. With a tsk-tsk, she pulled the bell connected to the servants quarters to have someone come and fix it.

()()()((()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"What was with that?" Jack asked his slender human friend as they walked out of the elaborate building together.

"I lost my temper a little, alright?" she replied, "I'll try to keep a low profile from here on though. I don't like the idea of having to spend that much time with her."

"Why?" the Donkey asked. She gave him one of her 'looks' at which he added "Well for me its understandable, she's notorious for her dislike of Animals, but your human."

"Yes, and not one of her rich little princesses. She's a complete snob, I don't know what it is about her, I just don't trust her. Why did she come so late? Almost everyone was inside already because it _had _started raining, and then she turns up and it stops, clearing up immediately. Why didn't she want a public greeting? Somehow I doubt it's out of shyness." Jack let out a low, whinnying chuckle

"I knew there was a reason why I liked you."

"Other than the fact that I'm always putting my opposable thumbs to work for you and slip you a-p-p-l-e-s?"

"Well, that stuff too. I have to admit, for a human, you aren't too bad. Don't go getting an ego though. If you do I'm never associating with you again."

This time it was the human's turn to chuckle as the two went their separate ways to their living spaces.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(())

Liir had also been a little perplexed about Morrible's timing. She was usually as much of a Drama Queen as she accused G'linda of being. He sneaked into his room easily. He had originally started out with a private suite, but right now, he was not alone.

One of his mother's Winged Monkeys had flown in the night before last. He wasn't sure what its name was, it was one of the younger ones, but he didn't want to run the risk of anyone finding out that it was with him. He wrote a letter to his mother and put her seal on it. Now this Monkey would hopefully be okay, if it didn't get lost again. But it should leave tonight. Morrible hated Animals almost as much as the Vizier loved them.

He wondered what people back in the Emerald city were doing now…

Well Glinda could be doing any number of things.

His Grandfather was probably tinkering with some new hair-brained invention, or bothering the Vizier…

And his mother was probably reading that stupid book and hiding from the Wizard in her tower. Thinking of her stirred up an emotion all right-frustration. Why was it that she never answered any of his questions? He hardly knew anything about his father, except that he had been in the Gale Force, captured by the Wicked Witch and presumably killed, though he never got any more than vague references to those events. Oh no wait, he was _Handsome_. That was what Glinda had told him, that and that Liir looked a lot like him.

Not one to let something bother him for long, the teenage boy hopped onto one of the long couches with his hands behind his head casually.

"Ahhh." He sighed out loud, "This is the life." He actually fell asleep like that. Life really was painless for the brainless. And as long as he kept himself that way, he would never be stressed out…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Glinda watched the events at the school unfurl through Elphie's crystal ball. It was running out of power, so she didn't have many more peeks left. It was why Elphie had let her use it. Why did things seem to be repeating themselves? Or was it just that every spoiled little princess demanding a private room was doomed never to receive it? The whole thing was like some sort of Karma or teaching tool. She would wait now to check up on them again though.

()()()()()()()()()()()(

Morrible's purpose at the school became clear in the assembly that was held the very next day.

"Jack?" Raye hissed to the Donkey as he started to pass by her. She had hung back from the rest of the line, but could catch up if need be. "What's going on here? Why are we all being sent to the auditorium?"

"There's an assembly to officially welcome Madame Morrible. She wants to make her announcements in public." He said. His friend nodded and then walked faster to catch up with her classmates.

The assembly was…educational. Hardly interesting, but educational. If one bothered to listen for the "fine print", they would know what she intended. Oddly enough, Liir also picked up on that as she droned on with other pointless information. The handsome young man also found himself watching the peculiar redhead.

She intrigued him. That was the only word for it. She didn't seem to fit in, but it wasn't just that. She was in several of his classes, one of the top students in fact, (which was one of the reasons that many scorned her) she would probably be at the top in academics if it weren't for one subject, history. That was where she seemed to have trouble, and where several members of his crowd watched her to wait for her to slip up.

The girl had such weird ideas though. Like, she seemed to be under the impression that a _Dog _had been the diplomat that had negotiated the very first treaty with the Gnome king after the 1st war with them, and that a _Mouse _of all things negotiated the second.

There were several events that she just didn't seem to get right, but other than that, she was a straight A+ student, which was why he had not argued when, in the Life Sciences class just before the assemble, she had been assigned as his partner for the up-coming project.

"Hey! _Throular_!" he called after her as the assembly was ended and everyone began to head to their next class (they'd only skipped two periods). She stopped and waited for him to reach her before replying

"What do you want _Wizantier_?" she said, purposely using his last name the same way he'd used hers.

"When is our project going to be done then?"

"Sorry?" she asked dryly, a tiny amount of disbelief in her voice.

"When will our project be done?" The girl let out a short laugh

"When you decide to drag your sorry behind over to _work on it_." She replied, leaning in towards him and jabbing her finger into his chest with every emphasised word. She then straightened, pushed her large round glasses further up the bridge of her thin nose and continued past him on her way to class. She had hated being assigned to the Vizier's kid. He was lazy, arrogant, selfish…but then again, he wasn't as bad as some of the others in his crowd. And why did he seem so familiar? It was odd, but at the moment irrelevant to anything in particular, so she filed that feeling away in her memory, for the time being.

The rest of the classes that day were boring, but she still listened and made notes, not putting it past the professors to throw in a test question about something in these lessons. Other than the aftermath (or rather after-chat) of the assembly, nothing more surprising happened, or at least…

not until she reached the library…

**So, **

**_Drop Your Oboe_: I'm glad you like it, but I'm a little unclear about one thing you mentioned in your review- "**hey aren't really Elphaba and Glinda's daughters. I mean, I know Raye is (she is, right? Sorry, it's been a long day), but she doesn't know it and neither does anyone else there. And Annette is only Glinda's cousin." **Was that something you liked, or didn't like? Is it something you want improved or altered? Yeah, Liir is a bit like Fieyero, but I'm hoping to make him a character unto himself. He isn't as brainless or unobservent as people think, which might shine through a bit in this chapter, (he is Elphaba's son afterall) but it's more of a case that he doesn't want to see or know it, so he convinces himself that he doesn't see it. And as to who he thinks his father is, well if they made it common knowledge, than people might connect the dots, so the Wizard purposefully makes it vague, (for other reasons as well that will come up later in the story) and both Elphie and Glinda find it too painful. **

**_darkfirechain:_ I'm flattered that you took so much trouble to review, thank you! Also, 4 is a random number, yeah, but I'm trying to work you guys up. You may have noticed that the number of requested reviews has gone up one (hint hint)**

**_Cohen101_: As usual, your an awsome reader for reviewing. Of course Morrible had to meet Raye, I hope that the meeting was satisfactory. **

**_crazyhomeschooler: _Yeah, she is a bit. Hopefully, she like Liir, will become her own character later on and not a mini-Elphaba, but I currently make no promises. I'd hoped you guys would like her answer to the bully's rude and descriminatory comment. I know I don't like it when people seem to get away with that kind of thing because no one is willing to take them to task for it.**

** Also, as usual, there's that lonely little review button just waiting to be pressed...I feed off of comments, questions and suggestions, so leave some!**


	10. Part 1 ch 7

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still own squat.**

**A.N: Frankly, the review count last time was kind of sad for me, _almost_ _non-exsistant_! A great big thank you to my SOLE REVIEWER Crazy Home Schooler, you are awsome and therefore get an answer to your review right here at the beginning,**

**_Thank you again for reviewing. Now I don't want to spoil the rest of the story, but let us just say that someone will have to give another character a certain piece of advice sooner or later, that is all I will say._**

**Now please everyone, on this site, the only way I know if people are reading and enjoying is if you review, so if an author doesn't get any comments, suggestions, concerns, constructive criticism, etc. Now in the last little while I haven't had much time to work on my own fanfic, let alone read others so that is why there aren't a lot of reviews around from me, a situation which isn't actually likely to alter in the next little while, but please please PLEASE press that little review button. I have got the next chapter ready, all it needs is to be posted so the more reviews I get the quicker I will update. Simple as that.**

**Part 1 ch 7**

Liir had gotten out of class early, he'd already forgotten what excuse he had given, and gone to the library. By the time his project partner had arrived, he was already researching the topic they had been assigned. Surprisingly enough, he was finding the social structure of wolves (wolves, not Wolves) quite fascinating. The book he was reading was quite old, and he'd never heard of the author, but whoever it was certainly made the topic interesting.

"I'm hallucinating." A dry voice said, he lifted his eyes from the page he was on to see the tall, slender girl with shabby clothing and glasses standing there looking down at him, her arms crossed and a wry smile on her face.

"What makes you say that?" Liir asked, flashing her his stellar grin.

"Now I know I'm not an expert at this, but I'm pretty sure you use that smile and tone for flirting or something, right?"

"Huh?" he was surprised. A couple of the geeks had actually tried to flirt with the girl for some reason, (probably for practise to be honest) but she didn't seem to get that they were hitting on her and not just trying to make idle conversation (another peculiarity, she had no idea what the concept of 'social skills' seemed to entail in that area, and very little of what it meant in others).

"Some of Annette's groupies were babbling about it, and since propositioning the opposite sex seems to be most of what a lot of them do, I put two and two together." She said as she slid into a chair opposite him.

"So," the boy started again, still using the same tone and smile,

"Okay, stop that. Let's make one thing clear, I am NOT interested in you, and you aren't interested in me. We both know that, so let's not set the Cat amongst the Pigeons."

"Don't you mean cat, and pigeons?" he asked

"Nope. Mine hate each other more." She replied briskly without elaborating "So were you just pretending to research, or was I actually hallucinating?"

"I _was_ researching and you _weren't_ seeing things." Liir said jovially, but not flirtatiously.

"Well, you certainly surprised me. I thought I'd have to fight with you for weeks, or until just before the assignment was due and you realized that I wasn't bluffing." She said. "That's what your little friend the Track star thought until he figured out that I would easily have let him fail."

They had now been in school a month an a half now. Annette and Rhonaraye were still stuck with each other because repairs were being made to about half the dormitories that year (health officials had finally cracked down on the school). The blonde had been given the choice of either keeping the roomie she had, or exchanging her for 3 more. Oddly enough she had chosen to stay with the girl she despised, and Liir couldn't figure out why.

Rhonaraye could though. It was out of fear. Raye had discovered several things from living with her without even having to try, such as the fact that the other girl dyed her hair blonde and was currently suffering from acne trouble that was hidden by about a pound of makeup every morning. Raye was the safest bet because while she knew these 'terrible' things, she **a)** had no interest in social climbing or the cosmetics of the other girls **b**) no one would take her word for it over Annette's, and **c)** she had known for weeks and not made any move or shown any sign of telling.

The truth was, Raye honestly didn't care, but also had to grudgingly admit that she was probably better off where she was. Annette was at the top, so she didn't have to do anything drastic to impress or avenge someone in order to get higher up in the school social order. Consequently, she didn't condescend to dig through her 'deplorable' roommate's stuff, for which the red-head was almost grateful. She was a very private person.

Pulling herself out of her musings she looked at the titles one the spines of the books in the pile, and then got up, walking over to a shelf and coming back with some different ones.

"The ones you've got aren't the informative, accurate books." She told him as she separated some of the books into a third pile, stopping to look at each one a moment before putting it in her second stack. "Well, these three aren't _too_ bad I suppose, but definitely none of the T. Woodsman set. They're completely inaccurate with a lot of glorifying dramatics. Don't trust any by Gale either, both of them write fiction in the guise of research. Nope, Tomocsin isn't worth it, he just recycles the junk from the others. No, you want the ones by Ox and Thwane, and others like that. The only modern one worth reading are the ones published anonymously by _A Vinkus author, _my guess would be it's done by someone in the royal family, since they would have the funds to get it published, and the opportunity to get into a variety of wildernesses." She informed him casually. Her partner's jaw was open slightly.

"How…how exactly do you know all that?"

"I read a lot, always have." She shrugged. It was then that Liir made a somewhat guilty realization. This girl must be lonely. She sat alone everywhere unless assigned a seat beside someone in class, people pushed their books into empty chairs when she walked by their table at lunch, they took verbal swipes at her, and she returned them, which didn't do anything for her popularity.

But at the same time, she didn't ask for pity. She gave as good as she got, acted as though she didn't care about sitting alone (pretty convincingly) and seemed to almost enjoy being different from everyone else.

"_Hello_? Earth to Wizantier?" she said, snapping her fingers. He shook his head a little and they began to get to work.

()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()())))()()()()

Liir and Rhonaraye met at the library every evening to work on their project. The librarian weren't surprised to see the female member of the pair, she was there every evening regardless, but the boy, Liir, was a prankster, and a general trouble-maker. The teachers were wary and weary of him, but couldn't say or do much because of his 'connections'. Yet, here he was, and he wasn't making any trouble and was actually _quiet_. Granted, he stayed only an hour or two while she spent quite a lot longer, but it was still both a surprise and an improvement.

Liir and Rhonaraye's teacher also noticed a very big change in Liir, particularly in his work habits. Professor Kindron (the life-sciences professor) had assigned his class homework and even a quiz on top of the project, and the arrogant, slightly obnoxious and annoyingly smug student with grades that just barely passed, had suddenly started to improve, not to mention actually complete his homework!

On the day that the projects were due, Kindron wasn't surprised that it was on time, after all, that was why he had paired the border-line delinquent with one of the best students, the next shock was the presentation(Kindron always had an oral component in his projects). To his surprise, they talked for an equal amount of time on the subject and answered the same amount of questions, and when he read over their work to mark it, it was neat, precise, accurate, and some of it _was_ in Liir's handwriting. A week or so after the assignments were handed in, the Professor went to give the Vizier's son the good news, he had received an A on it. He found him outside Morrible's office.

"Mr. Wizantier," he said as he walked over.

"Yes Professor Knidron?" wow. Manners now as well. Oh no wait, that was a mocking smile on his face, ah well, one step at a time

"I thought you would like to see your mark for that assignment." The teacher said, handing him the mark sheet, "You see, you can do it if you put your mind to the task." And with that he left.

Liir stared at the page for several seconds before he realized that his mouth was still hanging open. He had never gotten a mark like that before! Then again, he had never actually sat down to work or study for something school-related, except with his mother on occasion. Speaking of which, she would certainly be happy about this. Hmm. Maybe the library wasn't a waste of space after all… … …

Just then Morrible called him. It was his turn to do the magic testing. Whilst in there the Press Secretary made him touch a couple of magic detectors, see if he could do this and that, etc, etc. He, of course, did have the talent and though Morrible gave him a wide toady smile and congratulations and all that, he suspected that she had been expecting to find more.

In fact, the little woman _had_. On the day Liir had arrived, the 'magic waves' (as the Wizard had named them) had spiked off the charts when she had looked, or rather felt into them. She didn't have the power Elphaba possessed, but she had refined and honed two aspects of the small abilities she possessed. One, of course, was the weather, which everyone knew. The other one, though, was 'feeling' for magic. Unfortunately, she could only tell when there was an extreme talent in the area, and among many people, not who it was or exactly where it was coming from. Around Elphaba it was pointless to try seeing if her son would be anything like her. The green woman, at first without realizing it, had the ability to block that sense somehow, she wasn't sure exactly how.

Well, Liir was probably going to follow in his mother's footsteps eventually, even if at the moment he seemed to determined to be like the father no one would tell him much of. He had some magical ability, but not that much. Annette, the little copy-cat herself, had been in several times. Unfortunately Morrible would probably have to accept her into the classes with her connections, though she, like her hero, had barely enough to conjure up a change in the colour of her flagrant clothing. Still, there were a few she had not tried testing yet, so she would simply have to continue going through the roster. Sighing, she turned and picked up one of the clip boards. It had to be someone hiding in the larger social circles,(maybe even around Liir and his little blonde friend) it simply had to. There was no other explanation…


	11. Part 1 ch 8

**Okay, another update for you guys. The next chapter is complete, so please review and I will post faster, the only reason that I haven't done so quicker for this chapter is that I, like one of my reviewers, have been really busy lately.**

** Disclaimer: If I owned it, I wouldn't be putting on a DISclaimer, now would I?**

**Part 1 chapter 8**

Liir was walking down the streets of the little town built around the school when it happened. He was actually looking for Rhonaraye Throular, to thank her for helping him with his Life Sciences. Well, he found her.

The teenage boy was walking towards the Library when he first heard it, the sounds of a Donkey, and some angry humans. Breaking into a run, he followed the sound, and… something else that he couldn't quite explain. When he turned a corner he saw someone with a long, carrot-red braid and a somewhat shabby coat turn another corner. He followed, finding himself behind the supply building, standing right behind Throular, who stood rigidly in front of him.

Three large brutes of boys were tormenting a Donkey. He recognised them. The tallest one was Lotq from the wrestling team, big, but not very bright, neither was the bulky rock of a boxer named Borrack and their leader was the surprisingly short, but completely ripped star member of the shot-put team, Gardzaln, also known as Gary.

Lotq had the Donkey in a headlock and was pulling his ears and Borrack was standing in front of the pair, fists clenched and pounding into the wrestler's captive at intervals in Gary's little speech that he was giving. (All this Liir saw spanned the time of only a couple of seconds, his mouth agape)

"…so, Donkey, you think you can short us our due?" smack, whinny "Well we're going to teach you some humility!" another smack and cry "This might show you how to treat your betters!"

"How can he if they aren't present?" a female voice said from behind Borrack. As the brute turned he received a fist to the eye from the fiery red-head. All the boys were surprised at that, normally the girls they hung out with would give them a slap to the cheek, not a punch in the eye! Liir found himself rooted to his spot. They hadn't seen him yet. He could leave now, but also found that he couldn't do that either.

"Well what do we have here?" Gary asked sleekly, starting to circle the girl until he stood face to face with her. She was more than a head taller than him. By this time several more people had congregated around Liir.

"A four-eyed imbecile who needs to be taught a lesson as well!" the short one finished with a cruel laugh, at that point Lotq, threw the Donkey from him until he hit the wall to the building, making the wall shudder slightly and the open paint can and bag of beads at the little landing several feet up move closer to the edge. The girl's eyes widened slightly as the Animal was thrown, which distracted her just enough for Lotq to then ram into her and send her flying into the wall as well. (At this point Liir took a step forward and yelled "hey!" feeling weirdly protective of his project partner) This time the paint can fell to its side, drenching the girl in the sticky blue substance, the beads spilling afterward onto her head and shoulders as well, making her look like an art project gone wrong. By now, a large amount of people had gathered around to watch the show, and they started laughing and pointing at her, none of them seemed to have heard Liir's protest over their amusement.

However, it was then, as the girl against the wall swiped a hand over her glasses to whip the paint from her spectacle lenses to reveal a pair of cold, angry, and stunning bright blue-grey eyes, that a series of things began to happen.

First, ice began to form in between the cracks between the cobblestones and across buildings as a freezing cold wind whipped in. Thunder clouds started to boom over head, and then the ground began to tremble.

"How dare you?" Rhonaraye hissed at the three bullies as she slowly got to her feet, trembling in fury, the apparent earthquake not seeming to affect her. Glass windows shattered, the small flames in the picturesque little street lamps exploded. People started screaming then. When Morrible appeared, no one was quite sure.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" the teenage girl almost roared in the bullies faces as lightening began to crackle overhead along with the booming thunder. She had been holding all her emotions inside since she had gotten to the school, bottling up her anger, hurt, disappointment, homesickness, everything inside for more than two months, not to mention holding back all her doubts and anger at the way she had seen her friends treated at home, and now it was all bursting out. She was too angry for words, which was saying something considering her vocabulary. Her nostrils flared with each deep, quick breath she took, and the wind whipped around her.

"Raye, stop!" Jack called, trying to get her attention. She had told him once why she would verbally snipe back, but made sure never to loose her temper. Things happened when she got mad, things like this apparently. When the fiery-headed girl looked over at her bruised and bloodied friend, the change was instantaneous. Her expression changed, the edge in her eyes softened. The storm dissipated, the ice receded, the wind died down and the lamps snuffed themselves out as she regained control of herself.

Everyone had stopped laughing by now, and most were a little wide-eyed. Who knew that the Misfit-Loner could do _that_? The girl drenched in paint seemed to wilt as she knelt down to pick up the Donkey's glasses from where they had fallen and put them on the Donkey as he limped over to her.

"I'm sorry Jack." She said quietly.

"What was that?" a terribly familiar voice said from behind her. Raye whipped around, sending some paint splatters, to see Morrible a few steps away from her.

"Well, what did you say?" the woman repeated when the teenager remained silent. She mumbled something.

"Sorry?"

"I said I'm sorry!" she repeated louder, then sighed. "I guess I'll go pack." She said as she started to walk past, but Morrible grabbed the teenager's slender arm with her fat podgy hand. The girl stiffened and froze, every muscle in her body tensing. She didn't like being near this woman, let alone having her touch her. These thoughts flashed through her head in a heartbeat and were interrupted by the older (WAY older) woman speaking

"You **never** apologise for talent!" Morrible shrilled, "And you have quite an impressive one!" For a moment, Rhonaraye was speechless, but quickly recovered

"Excuse me?" she asked, the paint was still dripping all over her.

"You have a great and rare talent, a considerable amount of power and power must be harnessed! It is meant to be used! A gift like yours, well there is a definite chance that if you work as you should-"

"Hold on a minute, not that I'm complaining, but I'm not getting expelled?" Raye interrupted, she had heard that speech before in a dream one time, and it was calling up too much de-ja-vu at the moment.

"No dear, come with me to my office. Let's see if we can arrange a schedule." At this point Morrible was leading the teenage girl away, however after a few steps she planted her feet

"Uh…if you don't mind, I would like to go clean up first." She said, which was true, though it wasn't the only reason why she didn't want to go with Morrible. She not only wanted to see if Jack was alright, but she had this terrible feeling that if she went with her now, something would happen that she wouldn't like.

Morrible looked a little taken aback for a second, but then smiled and replied,

"Yes, of course. Come see me tomorrow morning then."

"Thank you Madame." Rhonaraye replied quietly, "I'll help clean up the mess." She tried to add, only to be waved off. Making a mental note to go see the head janitor, she headed away from the rest of the crowd to the pump outside the thrift store. Both the human workers that manned the stores and janitor staff used it while the Animals used the one set aside. From her first day she had been using the pump to clean up the "accidental" spills of ink or juice on her or the mud that seemed to end up on her a lot somehow. It wasn't that she was bowing to peer pressure by avoiding the girls' elaborate bathhouses, she just couldn't take the smell. She was allergic to certain artificial scents, not severely, but enough to give her a headache if she inhaled too much, or even a slight burning sensation if she got some on her skin. Besides, outdoor pumps were things she had used all her life… …

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

When Morrible got into her office she headed straight for the communication crystal to update the wizard on the situation. Flicking it with her thumb and forefingers three times she muttered the word Wizard and soon enough she was staring at the seedy little man through the Mirror that the crystal was set into.

"Ah Morrilbe! How is everything over there? Is Liir alright?"

"Yes, Wizard. He does have some small talent." The woman replied, "Though he wasn't the one that sent the magic here off the charts."

"Oh wait a minute, Elphaba just walked in, Elphaba!" the wizard called from the other end of the line. From where Morrible was, she could hear the Green woman exchange a few words with the Wizard before she appeared in the mirror

"What is it?" the Vizier asked wearily "The Wizard tells me that you have found the talent you were looking for?

"I believe we may be dealing with a mage." The fish-like woman said.

"_What_?" was the shocked response, much to the Press Secretary's satisfaction. She did love some good dramatics

"I thought you said that those sage people died out years ago!" the Wizard exclaimed

"_Mage_, not _Sage_ Wizard." Elphaba corrected "The Sages dealt with natural magic, plants, weather, water, fire, they didn't need spells because they used the magic and power within things already there, natural magic. Witches and Wizards use a different kind of magic, with spells and pentacles. It's more…well its just different. We conjure, transform we do different things with it. Morrible is one of those on the border line, a hedge witch. But a _mage, _a mage has the ability and power to use both, but they are very rare. The last one died nearly a century ago."

"This girl is powerful, the mage that I've found." Morrible said smugly, proud of herself for finding yet another powerful student who would eventually be of use to the Wizard.

"Morrible, are positive that this girl is a mage? You could be mistaken. Why don't you leave this one alone?" Elphaba said, not wanting another innocent to get trapped in the web of lies and deceit that the Wizard and his advisors laid out. She was of course contradicted heavily by the other two and then (somewhat rudely interrupting) made sure that Liir was alright before leaving. She didn't want to hear any more. Returning to her tower she took out her crystal ball and decided to scry for this so-called "mage" herself, but first she decided to check for Liir.

To her surprise, she only needed to spell out a scrying spell once, for there was no doubt that the girl her son was with at that moment was the one, even in the crystal ball Elphaba could almost see the power radiating from her, though it was calming. She must be regaining control of herself…

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

In the ball she could see her son and a teenage girl who looked to be around his age around the back of a building. The girl was tall, slim with slight curves, long, bright carrot-red hair. Upon closer inspection the large round glasses were overtop a pair of bright grey-blue eyes. Her clothing was a little shabby, possibly because it looked so worn.

"Go away Wizantier!" the girl said sharply. She was on her knees with a dust pan and sweeper, her sleeves rolled up to her elbows as she swept up broken glass.

"You know they told you that you don't have to clean this up, right?"

"I made the mess, so I will clean it up, now leave me alone!" she snapped

"Why are giving yourself more work Throular?" Liir asked her

"Why are you still here?" she retorted, looking over her shoulder sharply, but then she sighed "I might as well. It's not like I have anything else to do. Besides, if I don't clean it up then one of the Animals or other Staff will have to, and they're treated badly enough without getting cut by glass, don't pretend you don't see it." She told him matter-of-factly.

"You know, you stood there and did nothing until they threw me against the wall, and you don't even like me! What's with that?"

"Who said I didn't like you? You got me my first A…s. My mom will actually be happy with my grades in Life sciences when she sees my first term report card, besides, you're almost fun to hang with." Suddenly the girl froze, turning back to face him again slowly before inquiring

"Wait a second, I'm not any form of expert, but are you hitting on me?"

"Ew, no! Absolutely not! NO! Er, no offence." Was the instant, shocked reply. The red head started laughing

"Oh thank Lurline for that! No offence to you either pal, you're not bad looking but the idea of going out with you is disgusting to me for some reason."

"But can we be friends?" Liir asked, following up with his attempt at a joke "I need help on my other subjects." Unfortunately, his companion didn't take that very well, or in context as she immediately seemed to shut off and practically attacked the glass with the little broom.

"No, no, that was a joke!" Liir quickly corrected, "I didn't mean it like that! How can you say that?!" this puzzled Elphaba. She hadn't said anything.

"Liir, I didn't say anything." 'Throular' stated.

"You didn't?"

"No" she replied. Thoguh, she didn't add that she _had_ thought it.

**Review replies:  
**

Eowyn-Faith: Don't worry. I've been busy too, thank you for taking to time to write something though.

Cohen101: I'm not exactly the most computer "savvy" person ever, where d you find the "hits" on this site?

Crazy Homeschooler: Hopefully you'll be surprised at the identity of "the Vinkus author"...hopefully. All will be revealed (but in this case, probably not until part 2)


	12. Part 1 ch 9

DISCLAIMER: Nope. Not mine.

An: **This chapter is quite long, but not really that good. It is rushed, but that is because I had a lot more ideas for what comes after this, therefore I decided to have one long crpy chapter instead of 2 or three, but here's an update. Next one is done, I just have to post it (HINT HINT)**

**Remember, I like and will take: questions, comments, suggestions, even concerns. My only request is No flames. If you think it needs improving, or just sucks, I would prefer constructive critiscm to improve. Actually, anyone have some C.C for me? **

**Part 1 chapter 9**

Within the span of a few days a sorcery class had been arranged for the little trio of students and worked into their schedules. While Liir wasn't complaining about having the redhead in another of his classes (more chances for tutoring), neither Annette nor Rhonaraye were particularly thrilled that they would have to spend more time with each other. They currently held a somewhat shaky truce with each other, but who knew how long that would last. The girl with glasses didn't seem to like being there period, though she never openly complained, and listened to Morrible attentively, taking notes and answering questions directed at her, though unlike in her other classes, in sorcery Morrible practically had to drag the answer from her, even though she clearly knew it. She was holding back.

Raye still maintained her friendship with Jack, sneaking away to visit him and smuggling him apples and other vegetable treats when she could. However, the next drastic change in the school was to happen after only a week of sorcery class's commencement.

One evening Raye walked into the room she shared with Annette to have her roommate rush at her with clawing nails, a crazed look on her face. It was a good thing for the 'Campus Queen' that the door was shut or she might have been caught in a moment that she wouldn't like too many to remember. Raye grabbed her wrists before those scratching fingers could reach any part of her face.

"Where is it? What have you done with it?" the rich girl snarled

"Done with what?" Raye asked incredulously, still keeping a firm grip on the other girl's wrists

"You know what! My hair-care products are missing!"

"What, your hair-dye?" the red head inquired coolly

"HAIR CARE PRODUCTS!" the other girl insisted, "Where have you put them? Who have you given them to?!"

"No where and no one. I haven't taken them, I don't have any use for them."

"Except to blackmail me!" Annette hissed, "Or to ruin me!"

"I don't care about school politics, and your hair colour is irrelevant to me. Who else have you let in here?" Suddenly the blonde froze, eyes wide as she tried to remember all the different, shallow girls that had come in and out, used the bathroom, been where she couldn't see…

"Someone is going to expose me to everyone, I'll bet its that little back-stabbing leech!" she cried, turning away as Raye released her wrists

"You're going to have to elaborate, that describes too many of your friends." The other girl said in a bored tone. She named one of the girls that was always hanging around the blonde now, one who had already usurped several others on the 'Food chain'.

"And to make matters worse," Annette wailed as tears started to run down her face, "Aunt Glinda told me that if I don't get at least a B- in literature studies she is going to revoke my wardrobe allowance and cancel our winter trip!" she burst into a fresh batch of tears and threw herself onto her bed and began to cry her heart out.

Looking at the annoying, selfish girl, Raye began to pity her. She wondered if she was really like the way she acted, or if she was trying to emulate her hero. Could anyone really blame her for wanting to impress the woman that took more interest in her then her own parents? Did she even have parents?

A few minutes later Annette jerked at a touch on her shoulder.

"Look, I know we don't exactly see eye to eye, but is this really that important to you?" Rhonaraye asked, a look of concern on her face. The blonde nodded, her mascara and other make-up had started to run, making her look quite pathetic really. Her roommate sighed.

"I could tutor you in Literature and Languages, maybe try to get your mark up before Lurlinemas holidays, and as for the other thing, I have an idea."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Why are we here Throular?" Annette asked. They were in the little drugstore in the school grounds at the hair-care product section.

"Just trust me." Rhonaraye said, handing her a bottle of blue hair dye, "Now go buy that." Taking the bottle from her warily, Annette went and purchased the hair dye. Once they had slipped back into their room the taller girl pulled the rich one into the bathroom by her wrist and took to bottle from her,

"I assume you know how to put this on?" Annette nodded, Raye smiled brightly "Good, put a streak of it in your hair."

"Why?"

"Because you're going to start a fashion trend."

()()()()()()()()())))(((())()()()()()()()()()()()()

The next morning Glinda the Good's niece surprised everyone with her new hairstyle, a blue streak in her golden blonde hair.

"Well you see, I just HAD to try this look, I saw it on a gypsy from Quadling country once and while it looked _terrible _on her, I knew I could pull it off, but the first time round I bought _blonde_ hair colouring instead of _blue…_" she prattled to the crowds the next day. They reacted the same way they always did, praising and flattering her. Meanwhile Raye watched the girl that Annette thought had stolen the incriminating evidence to her roommate's falsehood. When she had a free period, she slipped into that particular social climber's room and retrieved the bottle of hair dye without a problem. Why she was doing this for someone she didn't even like that much, she wasn't sure. Heck, perhaps because it was ALMOST fun.

However, over the course of the next few weeks, the opinions both girls held for each other seemed to change as the tutoring sessions began. Raye found that underneath all that make-up and glitter, there was actually a human being that was somewhat intelligent. She also felt a little sorry for the hair-dye obsessed blonde who was trying so hard to impress this Glinda person, which made the redhead wonder if the adored "St. Glinda" was really as perfect as everyone liked to believe, but didn't bother trying to say anything in front of the other girl, not really wanting to get into an argument at this point.

((()()()()()())()()()()())()()()()()))()()())(()()()))(()

One week before Lurlinemas break, the students received their first term report card. It was at the post office that Raye was barrelled into by something puffy, fluffy and pink, taken into a great hug by Annette

"OOOHHH! I did it!" the girl squealed, nearly falling in the snow because of her high heels, but her roommate caught and steadied her

"You passed?" she inquired

"Oh yes! I did! I even got a B! Thank you!"

"I didn't do anything." Raye said, holding the shorter girl at arm's length to avoid another hug. She was wearing some of that perfume that so bothered the redhead, "All you had to do was hand in your assignments once in a while and study for a little before a test."  
"Yes, I did do it myself didn't I?" the blonde said cheerily. Raye started to roll her eyes before her roommate hugged her again,

"But you helped a little, so thank you!" Raye felt a little overwhelmed with the strong scent and pushed her away.

"Yes, yes, yes alright. Now _let go_." She said briskly "Aren't you worried that one of your gaggle of, what are they? Group? Fan club? Will see you consorting with social enemy number 1?" Annette waved this off

"Oh forget about them. When will you be leaving for the holidays?"

"Quick to get rid of me aren't you?"  
"Oh no, nothing like that, I'm leaving in two days, we should celebrate!"

"Ahh…no. I'm not to any dances or parties."

"Those are tomorrow night silly! You should still come!"

"I am not a party person. I am not going."

"Oh well, its nearly curfew, come on!" Annette giggled, taking her roommate by the wrist and skipping away, nearly falling several times

"No wait, but I have to-" Raye began, looking back towards the post office as they rounded a corner.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()((

In the meantime a Donkey was waiting for his friend to show up like she had said she would. It was cold, and he had to get back to work soon. He sighed. She had been spending less and less time with him after starting that tutoring stuff. Well, he should have expected it. She was a human after all, they were all the same. Still, he refused to be hurt. He would be angry instead. If she didn't want to spend time with him, that was her fault and her loss.

()()()()()()(()()()()()))()()()()()))()()()

"I know what we should do!" Annette said later that night,

"No." her roommate interrupted. She was having the weirdest sense of De-ja-vu… …again

"You don't even know what I was going to say!" the shorter girl laughed, pulling back the make-shift partition that divided their room.

"I'm not telling you any secrets. _You_ are not really interested in them and _I_ do not feel like divulging them. End of story." She said curtly as she closed the book she had been reading until then. They were both dressed in their nightclothes, Annette in a fancy pink dressing gown with white frills at the sleeves and low v-neck as well as on the bottom of the skirt. The waist tie was an electric blue and her silk slippers were the same colour. Raye on the other hand, was in a thick brown woollen shift with no decorations and (like most of her clothes) a couple of patches.

"Oh come on! Just one teensy-weensy one, _please_?"

"No."

"Well fine then! Be antisocial!"

"Works for me." Raye replied, opening her book again.

"Fine!" Annette huffed, offended that someone didn't want to gossip with her. After a few minutes of brushing her hair she heard a strange, partially muffled sound coming from Rhonaraye's side of the room. She was even more ticked when she realized what it was

"What are you laughing at?!" she snapped, pulling back the partition again. The redhead was laughing but trying to muffle it with her sleeve.

"Sorry." She chocked, tears forming in her eyes as she tried to suppress the laughter that was bursting out of her, "It's just funny, I don't know why, but it is!" just then Annette giggled, and that giggle turned into a laugh and before either of them knew it, they were having a pillow fight. When they were done, they collapsed back onto their separate beds, a little out of breath from laughing.

"Alright, you still desperate for a secret?" Raye asked after a minute or two,

"Oooh, yes!"

"That…that was my first pillow fight." She said, taking off her glasses and putting them on her bedside table before pulling the partition back, thereby ending the conversation. After a moment or two Annette turned off her light as well, though she didn't fall asleep for a quite a while.

()()()()()()()()()()()(()))

Liir didn't have a very restful night either, for he was once again plagued with really weird dreams. He'd been having odd dreams for a while now, but this one, quite frankly, disturbed him

_He was in the dark at first, with the ground trembling. He was ramming a door, he had to get past it! Someone he loved was in there and he had to get to them…or something would happen to them…something bad. Finally he burst threw the barrier and ran up the stairs, finding yet another wooden door barring his way. Suddenly an explosion sent him flying…_

_Dream logic- he was crawling back up the stairs to the space where the door had been, the wood having been torn right off its hinges and staggered through the opening when he saw her, or rather her outline. His dream was too fuzzy for details, and too dark for colour. _

_She lay, collapsed on the floor, one hand resting across her waist and the other on the cold stone of the floor, palm up. Something seemed to be in that hand, though her fingers obscured the view of it. A trickle of blood ran down from one side of her mouth, though no other injuries seemed to be present, despite the explosion……_

Liir jerked awake then. But one thing was for certain, he wouldn't let it come to pass. He couldn't remember exactly who had been the one lying on the cold stone, but he knew one thing, he recognised the design on the outside of the pendant in the woman's hand, it looked like the one his mother had! No, this couldn't happen. He loved his mother, even if they didn't always quite understand each other, they truly did care about one another. At least…he did for her. He could never be sure of how far his mother's affection extended beyond primary maternal instinct to protect from immediate danger.

How little he knew.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next morning Liir met with Annette at Sorcery class. Rhonaraye was late. That in itself was unusual. You could time classes by her presence. When she walked in ten minutes later she moved quickly to the back of the classroom, into a shadowed corner, away from the other two in the seminar. Something was wrong. The young man couldn't tell what exactly, or how he could even tell, but it was like there was this uneasiness, this dread that lay within him, and yet…it wasn't _his _precisely.

"Do you have a reason for being late, Miss Throular?"

"No." the redhead replied shortly and…a little sullenly. The tone made Liir and Annette exchange glances. She _never_ talked to _teachers_ like that! Morrible didn't exactly take it well either.

"Excuse me?"

"I slept late? I tripped on the stairs? No, that one won't work, I don't have any bruises." She said, looking Morrible straight in the eye.

"I beg your pardon?" the fat little woman asked

"I was running through the excuses that you expect from me. None of them are valid in this case of course." She said, leaning back in her chair a little.

"Miss Throular! I realize that it is only one more day before Lurlinemas break but that is no excuse-"

"To be rude? Yes, I know. For your information, _someone_ decided it would be funny to take my books and hide them throughout the school grounds, I found one in a snow bank. That's why I'm late." She informed them flatly. Annette's mouth slowly opened, but she daintily covered it with her hand. However, as guilty as his friend looked, Liir, for some reason, didn't quite buy it. Looking over discreetly, he noticed that there was a minimal amount of snow on her dress, just a light dusting, and underneath looked to be only damp. She was lying.

Catching her eye, he heard it again, though this time he recognised it as a thought, for her lips didn't move.

_You have proof that I'm not telling the truth? _She challenged him mentally. This time she was clearly aware of his presence, _Then go ahead and tell Horrible Morrible. _

_I won't tell. _He "replied" _IF you'll tell me why. _

She made no reply, and the lesson continued. They didn't really do anything much though, just an introductory to locator spells.

()((()()()()))()()()()()()()))()()()()))

That afternoon Annette was passing by one of the storage sheds with her luggage when she spied her roommate by the door to one of them. When she called out her name the taller girl whipped around, closing the door that was directly behind her back slowly

"Annette…what are you doing here?" she asked a little hesitantly

"I'm on my way to the coach. Liir and I are going back to the Emerald city for the Holidays, aren't you going to miss your coach?"

"That would be difficult, considering that there isn't one coming." The girl replied dryly.

"Why ever not?" the blonde inquired. Her roommate shrugged

"Train tickets are expensive. I'm staying here for the holidays."

"Oh. That's not fun." Annette replied quietly, feeling even guiltier. How could her friends have pulled that stunt with the books? She knew they'd been giving the misfit a hard time for her sake, but hadn't intended it to go that far.

"Hey, don't let a sad story dent your preppy look. I neither need nor want pity cause I know whatever job and credentials I get, I'll have _earned_." She told her coldly before walking away, leaving Annette a bit perplexed. She and Liir then left for the Emerald city, though the teenage boy was a little peeved that he hadn't managed to confront her about her little fib.

**AN: Okay, review answers,**

**Firstly, thanks to the two who DID review, two of my regular commenters, **

**Cohen 101 and Crazyhomeschooler! You two are phenomenal!(excuse bad spelling)!**

**Cohen: Thanks for the info, I found the page. I'm glad you like the little telepathy. **

**C.H: Yeah, I thought I'd try and lighten the mood with that, but it will actually be somewhat important later, believe it or not...**


	13. Part 1 ch 10

**A/N: Still only two reviews. Okay I give up! At this point, I'm dedicating the chapter to Crazyhomeschooler and Cohen101. Thank you for telling me what you think of it.**

** So Cohen: There is Elphaba in this, please tell me if she's too OOC (that applies to everyone/anyone by the way) And it is the equivelent of Christmas or rather Winter break.**

**CrazyHomeschooler: I fixed the summary. Is it better? TO be honest, it really applies more to part two (Part one is fully written now, just a matter of posting the rest) but hopefully it will catch reader's attention a little more now.**

**Part 1 ch 10**

The school seemed an almost eerie place without the excessive babble of hoards of students. _It's strange_, Raye thought to herself, _I don't like being in a crowd here, but I'm not sure I like being alone in these stone walls either. _It was a bit of a mixed blessing all around, especially because of what she had smuggled away in her room the minute that Annette had left. Walking up the stairs to the little apartment, she took out her key and "accidentally" fumbled with it, hitting the knob in a seemingly random series of clatters.

Upon seeing the open window she clenched her teeth and took a deep breath to calm herself. Walking over to it, she leaned out to grab the little flag that had been hung out by the sill.

"Like it?" A very feminine voice purred from behind her. Turning around slowly Raye held up the flag in front of the pair of round yellow eyes that were now level with her own.

"What part of _low profile _is unclear?" she asked in a weary tone that was surprisingly calm, her hand going to her temple tiredly.

"I thought you'd like it." The other occupant whined

"I'm not as flamboyant as you are Charlane, and besides, you aren't supposed to _be here_, remember? That little spat you had with the Coach Driver in September put you back onto their "urgent" wanted list, and don't pretend that isn't exactly what you wanted, miss, _I'm the best **Cat** Burglar in all of Oz_."

"Well I'm a Cat and I'm good at burgarling. What's not to brag about?" The Feline purred as she hopped onto the redhead's bed and stretched out her lithe form, resting her paws behind her head. Rhoaraye sighed and rolled her eyes,

"Just try to stay out of trouble for the next few hours, Brenno will get here tomorrow to take you home. You'll be with your Family for Lurlinemas." She told the Cat, not adding _Lucky you _even though she wanted to.

)()()())))()()()()(()()((())()())))()()((((()()(()))

Meanwhile, as they were pulling into the drive that went to the palace, Liir couldn't help but wonder about his girlfriend's (since they WERE now officially dating) roommate. What had she been hiding, and why was it that they could tell what the other was thinking? He'd tried to see if it was a magical aspect that they shared on the way up there, seeing if he could tell what Annette was thinking, or the Driver, or even Morrible, though his effort had admittedly not been 100 on that one. Since she had arrived at the School, he had felt increasingly wary of the Press Secretary, especially since his dreams had increased in strength and frequency, though whether they were nonsense or important, he couldn't tell yet. He intended to ask his mother about them when he had the chance. The carriage gave a little lurch as it came to a halt in front of the palace. Liir got out first and held out a hand to assist Morrible down, then Annette appeared at the door, arms straight and reaching. He flashed his stellar grin and moved forward so that she could put her hands on his shoulders and he could put his on her waist. He placed her on the floor, but instead of releasing her they hugged. The chirp of a Monkey caused Liir to whip around before they could kiss. To his utter surprise, his mother was standing at the top of the steps that led to the palace from the street. Lady Glinda was just behind her.

"Mother! Aunt Glinda!" he sputtered, the two teenagers practically leaping apart as though something had burned them.

"Relax boy. We already knew, remember? I'm not about to Hex my own son for having a girlfriend, _even_ if it's a Glinda clone." Elphaba said in her usual dry, bored tone, the barest hint of a smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth, which turned into a small (if forced) smile as her son walked up the steps a little sheepishly. "Come inside." She said gently, extending her arm in invitation and wrapping it (and a part of her cloak) around his shoulders a little awkwardly when she noticed him shivering. Chistery kept even closer to her then usual, clutching her hand when he saw Morrible looking at him in her scathing, scheming way. He no longer had the power of Speech, but he wasn't as senile or as stupid as many assumed. He could well remember flying desperately in the cold and wind and rain trying to keep a precious bundle warm and alive…

Morrible watched Liir and Elpahaba walk away, but mainly she watched the stupid monkey. She had to get her hands on the creature, but how to do so without incurring Elphaba's wrath? That was the trick. She didn't want to risk having her father order her. Liir was too precious to the Wizard and becoming old enough to be an asset on his own to be endangered in any way. Therefore they couldn't threaten him as they had done in the past, and the matter concerned the Monkeys themselves, so they couldn't manipulate Elphaba that way, sinceshe was much more likely to refuse to do what they requested. They would have to tread even more carefully with the prickly Green woman now. Still, she should inform the Wizard…or should she? The Old man had gotten her into power, but how far could she really go with him? No, that train of thought would lead down questionable roads. Better to be the power _behind_ the throne that she was at the moment-- that way if there was a regime change, she could ride it out and end up on top once again.

()()()())))()()()(()()()))

"I have something for you Liir." Elphaba said when they were at the door to her tower room. Liir was amazed at his mother's physical fitness, she wasn't even out of breath and he was panting from climbing all those stairs!

"You…do?" he asked, surprised, "But Lurlinemas isn't for another-"

"Week? Yes I know. New Years comes first, I do happen to be aware of that." She said in her brusque tone before visibly clamping her mouth shut and taking a calming breath. She was really trying, he finally saw that as she continued, "This is a reward for your report card." The Green woman said as she led him into her workroom. The boy's jaw dropped. He'd no idea all the amazing materials and objects she had up here! Not to mention the amount of Flying Monkeys there actually _were_! The sound of a chest opening brought his attention back to his mother, who was opening a chest he hadn't seen before. When she stood, she held a long parcel in her arms.

"Here," she said handing it to him, "This was your father's."

"My…fathers?" he asked, stunned.

"Open it." She prompted

The teenager looked at her for reassurance that he had heard correctly and then moved the cloth back to reveal what it was he was holding…

()()())))()()()()((()()()()()))))()()()

Annette was walking through the halls a few days later, holding a hand-mirror to her face to admire herself when she passed by the back door to Morrible's office.

"…are you positive?" a male voice asked. It sounded almost metallic.

"Of course I'm not you stupid piece of tin! That's why I want you to go to Munchkinland and ask around!" That was Morrible alright

"See if you can find that brainless friend of yours, and ask him what it is he has been doing these past 13 years or so."

"I see. I shall not fail you your Morribleness." The metallic voice said. Annette pressed herself against the wall as the door opened, which luckily hid her from view, but regrettably obscured her vision of what was going on. She heard a clunking sound which got dimmer as it moved away and heard a chuckle from Morrible

"Having heartless help can be _so_ useful."

**Tee hee hee**!** IS that a better Cliffy? I hope so, my last attempt at it wasn't very good. **


	14. Part 1 ch 11

_A/N: Yeah! A new reviewer! Keep it up people! Remember how lonely the little review button gets..._

**Part 1 ch 11**

It was New Year's Eve at the Academy. The Cat had left a couple of days earlier which allowed Raye to relax a bit.

Jack and the other Animal workers were sleeping, even though they didn't have to work the next morning (another of the motions pushed through by the Vizier). They still took the opportunity to rest throughout their brief holiday. However, about a quarter of an hour before Midnight, Jack awoke drowsily to a gentle tap on his shoulder and his name murmured.

"What do you want?" he asked his redheaded "friend" grumpily

"It's new year in a few minutes." Raye replied in a whisper. She had a candle in one hand, but what he hadn't seen was that it was set into a sort of cupcake.

"What's that?" Jack asked

"Oh, it's for you. A peace offering." She said casually, holding out to him. They'd had a bit of an argument a little while ago, right after Charlane had appeared, which had been another reason why she had been late. Jack had lashed out angrily at her (somewhat out of hurt and somewhat out of jealousy) and she had snapped back. But they both knew that each was the only friend the other felt they could count on. That position on Jack's part however had been jeopardised recently by Liir's appearance in the girl's time schedule and (even more recently) Annette's.

Reaching over, the Donkey blew out the candle, a silent agreement to put the argument behind them and go back to being friends, leaving them in the moonlight shining through the hole in the roof. Raye smiled and sat back against the stall wall, getting herself comfortable.

"So, any New Year's Wishes?" she asked. The Donkey grunted in a definite negative

"Lurlinemas?" she prompted. He shook his head as he replied

"I gave up on wishes a long time ago; you never struck me as the wishing type either."

"I'm not." Raye informed him with a shrug "It's more for fun, and to say what you really want or want to happen with the safety net of the knowledge that it won't happen. So," she finished, "What would you wish for?"

Jack mulled the thought over in his head for a while

"Other than freedom?" he asked, the girl nodded. (That was a given) The Donkey sighed "To see my family again, and to see…to see my…my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? You've been holding out on me. What her name? What's she like?"

"Her name is Mirisee. I haven't seen her in over a year. We were going to be mates, but then I was sold here. There was a Pigeon friend of hers who relayed messages for us, but he left a few months ago."

"I'm so sorry." Raye breathed "The atrocities going on here, its so…wrong!"

"Hey, you aren't half bad as far as humans go. But hey, you aren't getting off Scot-free, what's you wish?"

Raye seemed to take forever in answering, in fact before she did, the sounds of partially drunken men cheering "Haa-p-py Newyear!" (pronounced like that in those slurred syllables)

"Happy New year." Raye told her companion with a smile.

"You too. Now what's your wish?"

Once again she took a while to mull her thoughts over, but when she finally answered, he was a little perplexed, and more than a little dissatisfied

"To escape." She murmured almost inaudibly, her pale eyes had a faraway look behind her glasses for a little while before she jerked a little and seemed to come back down to earth

"I have something to show you tomorrow, but I'll let you get your rest now." She said as she started to get up, only to swiftly crouch as a bunch of the drunk human workers ploughed in loudly and clumsily. They startled Jack too, and he jerked his head in the direction of his hay pile for her to scoot under. He then positioned himself in front of it and feigned sleep so that when the intoxicated foreman came looked over he just saw a Donkey sleeping in its stall.

"Perhaps you should stay here for the rest of the night." A Horse said after the foreman had gone, craning his neck over the wall of the little stall as the teenager began to get out of the hey pile

"Sorry?" she asked quietly, surprised

"Touching a student, even a scholarship one, isn't allowed--but in their state, who knows what they might do." A Cow said from across the aisle, "You're safe with us."

"Any child of such pa-" an Ox started to say but was cut off as the Cow kicked him "Of such pa...tience!" he recovered, "Of such patience, yes, ought to be encouraged." He finished, though Raye hadn't missed that little slip. However, for the meantime she let it go and laid her head back in the straw. Many of her fellow students would have found it scratchy and uncomfortable, but to her, it was a reminder of home and someone she loved, and who loved her and had protected her in their own way… …

()()()()()()()()())))()()()()(()()()()

Liir couldn't remember the last time he'd felt able to talk to his mother so freely. She'd changed so much over the last few months! Or was it that he had changed? It could have been that she finally saw him as worthy enough to be a little more honest with, or maybe he was a little more willing to open up to her after being without her blunt, straight foreword lecturing, or rather (now that he thought about it) attempted guidance. Perhaps a bit of both, or maybe he was just noticing how much she was trying now. Whatever it was, the two of them spent that New Year's Eve in her Tower room with the Monkeys, conversing to each other by the fireplace.

"So Liir, you're having fun at the academy?" she said in a still somewhat awkward attempt to break the ice.

"Yes."

"You also seem to be doing quite well. Your marks haven't been this high since your second year of primary school, though I have to admit I wish you were a little more well-rounded in that area." She said as she stroked Chistery's head gently. The ancient Monkey was sitting in her lap like a small child with his arms around her neck.

"Well, I can't really take the credit for that. A classmate was the one who actually got me to sit down and work on things."

"Yes you mentioned a study partner in your letters, but you didn't say a name." Elphaba remarked as she took a sip from the drink at the little table beside her chair.

"Oh, Rhonaraye." Liir replied as he sipped his own warm beverage. The Green woman froze a moment and then replaced the mug slowly

"Really? Rhonaraye…sounds like you could get Nari out of that."

"I guess you could." Liir shrugged

"You don't remember Nari?" The teenager shook his head, "Your imaginary friend? Good Grief, you only stopped talking to her about 4 or 5 years ago."

"What?" Liir asked, then sputtered, "Y-you…"

"Yes I knew you talked to her when you thought no one was listening in your pre-teen years. I'm not that hopeless I hope." She informed him, smiling a little at his flush, "Don't be embarrassed." She said frankly, though her tone didn't comfort.

"So…" her son said after a few minutes awkward silence, desperately looking for another topic to discuss, "How many Monkeys are flying around now?"

"A little more than 3 dozen the last time I checked." Elphaba told him, "One of the females is going to have another soon though, Chistery's great-grandchild"  
"They don't seem to live as long as other Animals." Liir commented

"That's because they are on the cusp between Animal and animal, thanks to your beloved grandfather." She said bitterly, though while Liir noticed the edge in her tone completely, and actually acknowledged it for the first time, he let it go and they continued their conversation with surprising ease.

)()()))()()()((()()()()()))()()()()()()()))

Lurlinemas passed without anymore fuss than was normal, though it was on that day that Rhoaraye took the opportunity to show Jack what it was she had been waiting to discuss with him.

"Look at this book." She said, carefully removing a time-worn volume from her bag. It was an ancient, but sturdy book with a brown leather cover that was bound with golden yarn. There was a strange set of runes written on it and some kind of jewel set into it that was surrounded by a circle that resembled the root or bark of some sort of tree. The pages were yellowed with age, but in amazing condition. "I took it from the Library."

"You did what?!" Jack asked incredulously. Raye NEVER broke rules involving the Library, and broke only the ones that prohibited her from talking to, or being friends with him.

"I couldn't help it, it was like, it was like it was calling me or something. I kept dreaming about the shelf I found it on and the back of my head, it was like I could hear these whispers, these-these echoes until I picked this up. I don't think anyone knows it was even in there. I can't find it on the Library book Catalogue." She said quickly, a little surprised at herself.

"What's in it?" the Donkey asked after a minute or two

"I'm not sure. It's in a strange language, the characters look like runes of some kind…" she said as she opened the book to show him. Jack's eyes widened

"I can't read myself, but all the Animals know what magic runes look like."

"Can you read it?"

"Didn't I just say I couldn't? Animals are forbidden to read past a certain level. Besides, its not in Common tongue, that much I can tell."

"I know, but…I _can_, a little anyway, if I really put my mind to it."

"You can read this?" the Donkey asked incredulously

"Didn't I just say that I could?"

"Alright, alright, what does it say?" Jack pressed, his curiosity eating at him now as he leaned his neck over to get a better look at the words.

"It not in common when you say the words, but I'll try." She cleared her throat, "Ata naetuiem mei-orons ka tumae Grimmerie..." She murmured "This is the mage Grimmerie. Use it well." She translated, a distant look in her eye

"Wait! Raye, the page! Look!" The Donkey exclaimed, bring her attention back to the task at hand. The runes were changing, rearranging themselves, shifting, appearing and disappearing, forming new words and symbols. Again the human read them out in the language first and then translated them in a strangely distant voice, as if it wasn't her saying the words that translated the cryptic into common, but only within her mind this time, since she wasn't sure she had fully understood it this time.She stopped and shook her head, closing the book with a thud. She was breathing deeply and quicker than normal.

"I can't do this." She breathed, more to herself than to her companion

"Do what? What does it say?"

"Never mind." She said abruptly, ending that conversation.

()()()((()()()))()()()()()(()()))()()()((()()()))

Winter vacation was over far too soon in the student's opinions as they returned for second term. On the first day back, Liir and Annette found their-dare they say it –their friend outside the Library…with a Donkey.

"Rhonaraye Throular!" Annette trilled "What are you doing with that creature?!" The redhead jerked and leapt to her feet, holding something behind her back.

"What are you two doing here?" she demanded, slipping whatever it was into the bag over her shoulder

"What are you doing with that-that _Donkey_?" Annette shrilled again, though Liir hadn't missed that little thing with the book and the two met each other's gazes challengingly

"Jack is my friend." Rhonaraye replied coldly "If you can't accept that, too bad for you, but he has been my only friend all year, I'm not about to ditch him for the sake of your image."  
"I see." Annette said, an almost thoughtful look crossing her face before she turned back to her prickly friend. "I guess we'll have to manage."

That caught Rhoaraye off guard enough that the blonde managed to skip over and link arms with her, dragging the taller girl off. She looked over her shoulder at Jack, who shrugged and then let her roommate drag her off.

Sorcery class was not the most…relaxing class. Morrible seemed determined to force Raye to perform spells from a piece of paper.

"Say the words!" Morrible commanded

"I _can't_!" Raye exclaimed. Her previous attempts were evident by the scorch marks on the walls "I'm not good at this kind of magic! Maybe I'm not that powerful."

"Nonsense, give it one more try." The little woman hinted. The girl sighed

"Aviantarae ta-tum a-tum nos-tae a-tum » she muttered, and this time the little globe of light formed and merely danced around the room for a little while before halting in front of her. Morrible straightened with a smug smile on her face.

"You see, you _can_ do it." The Press Secretary said smugly "You shouldn't hold yourself back." Just then the bell rang to go to the next class. Raye slumped in relief, her head going to rest on her arms which were leaning on the table.

"Thank you!" she hissed to herself, jerking when she felt a hand on her shoulder

_You alright? _Liir 'asked'

"Get out of my head." She muttered.

"Aren't you going to rush to class like you normally do?" he inquired verbally

"Free period." She replied in a grumble

"Really? Us too." Liir said brightly as he and Annette sat down beside her. She then got up and walked out of the room, but they followed her.

"I see, it's an antisocial mood today." Annette said absentmindedly as she practically had to run to keep up with Rhonaraye's long, powerful strides, but nevertheless continued chattering at her "I mean ever since we started planning that dance you've been more moody than ever!"

"I think its Madame Morrible she doesn't care for." Liir said offhandedly. She threw him one of her chilling glares and continued down to the Library. They still followed her.

"Why are you still following me? I'm sure you have other friends that are just dying to bask in your glow!"

Liir shrugged "It's a refreshing change sometimes." At that the tall girl laughed

"Now I have to admit, I never thought I'd hear that from-" she was cut off by a whole gaggle of fans…friends…groupies…what did one call them?

With a roll of her eyes she pushed through the large doors to the library, found her little out-of-the-way corner and cautiously took out her book.

"What do you mean?" she hissed at the Book, opening opening it. She had plenty of time, the free period she had today was the last one of the school day, (which ended at around 3:00) and the library didn't close until around 7:00 or 8:00.

She needed to ensure that she had plenty of time, she could so easily get lost in the pages of this text. They were both terrible, and wonderful; frightening and comforting. How could one book stir such conflicting feelings within such an opinionated individual? She could go on an on within her mind, but concentrated instead on the strange runes…

Reading it was somewhat difficult. She had to move slowly, feeling like she had when she'd attempted to read a 410 pg classical novel when she was 6. She'd possessed a reading level of someone 5 years older than she, but not 11 years-the level that the book had been. Rhoaraye smiled to herself at that memory. One of her guardians, a very wise and intelligent Goat, who had conducted her education until her arrival at the academy (He'd once told her that he had been a professor at a University in the past) hadn't allowed her to give and had assisted her with the words and phrases she didn't understand. Another of her three guardians had made everything seem okay whenever she felt upset or lonely, she missed all of them.

_Well_ she thought to herself, coming back to the present, _You aren't a child anymore, and its time you took care of things yourself, so stop grumbling and work at it. So one meaning or language or equation doesn't come to you easily? This is life! It isn't simple, or easy or fair. So get down to it and concentrate!_

The girl then proceeded to immerse herself in the runes as she slowly uncovered the mysteries it held.

At around 4-ish, Liir managed to give his 'friends' the slip and made his way to the library, during which he ran into the Donkey, Jack.

"Oh. Hello Jack." He said as he passed by him. The Animal stopped and turned slowly

"You were talkin' to me?" he asked disbelievingly

"Yes, I was. Have you seen Rhonar-" he stopped, that did sound a little too much like the long form of 'Nari', "Have you seen Raye?"

"She's still in the library."

"With that book she tried to hide?" Liir inquired. Jack's eyes narrowed

"You aren't as dumb as you look, or sound, or act for that matter." He said more to himself then the boy, who in the meantime bridled at the comment

"Watch your tongue Donkey!" he blurted out before he could stop himself, regretting it immediately, "I'm sorry. Watching my mouth, its taking some getting used to." The Donkey shrugged and continued his walk.

Liir entered the Library quietly and went over to the corner where he knew he'd find the feisty Red-head.

"Still reading that?" he asked, causing her to startle almost out of her chair. When he managed to catch her at a VERY rare moment of speechlessness he continued quickly,

"Have you made any progress on that?" when she still didn't answer he took out something from his bag and putting another, very ancient-looking book on the table in front of her "Because I can't make heads or tails of the one I found."

()()()))))()()()((()()()())()))()()()()())

From that day forward, Liir and Rhonaraye spent and increasing amount of time together with those two books, Jack was often present as well, but Annette was not.

Raye found it hard not to be jealous of the boy who could read his with such ease!

"Oh come on!" he exclaimed jokingly when she mentioned it in passing, "I gotta have _something_! _You've_ got the power, intelligence and 'presence'! Not to mention the strength to be your own person."

"What makes you think I'm my own person? Just because those who influence me aren't the same that influence you?" she inquired

"What's that supposed to mean?" Liir asked, confused and a little concerned now.

"Nothing."

"I know you better than that by now…"

"Who says?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Lets drop this topic now." She said, "Can you read this passage? It's tricky." Liir recognized the diversion on her part, and opened his mouth to protest, but then he caught the look on Jack's face and the Donkey shook his head and chose to let it go. She had been putting up with quite a bit recently, finally having allowed her roommate to slowly 'make her over', more out of a desire to get the pesky social butterfly off her back, though she did look quite attractive actually. She did have another reason that Jack was aware of, recently she had tested out a spell, a small one, and the result had been an improvement in her eyesight, meaning she no longer required glasses. Annette's little makeover provided a good excuse to stop wearing them.

"Liir," Raye asked after a moment's silence, "I think I've found out why this Grimmerie chose you."

"Why?"

"Well, there's more then one kind of magic-user, right? Well, I think you might be an Oracle."

"A what? I am not a fortune teller!"

"No, no you idiot! Those aren't _real_ Oracles! From what I understand of this, an Oracle, a true one that is, is almost as rare as a mage, they can tell the future, but also have some regular skill in Wizardry-or witchcraft-depending on the circumstances of course."

"You think?" Liir asked

"Darling! Oh Liir!" a familiar voice called excitedly as Annette skipped up the hill to under the tree that they were seated under. It was now spring and quite pleasant outside. Before she reached them they slipped their books into their bags.

"The Wizard has sent for us! All of us isn't that exciting?" Annette squealed as she wrapped her arms around Liir in a hug. Morrible was close behind her.

"Yes, my dear, it is. All three of you are to go see the Wizard."

"My Grandfather has sent for us?" Liir asked, "He thinks we're ready?"

"Yes! We're leaving within the next two days and spending another week or so on the road sight-seeing! Isn't it exciting?!" Annette cried. Liir laughed and hugged her tighter, though Morrible noticed that their classmate wasn't as thrilled. She got to her feet quietly and attempted to slip away, except that the Magic "teacher" followed her.

"Aren't you excited to be granted an audience with the Wizard? It is quite an honor." Morrible inquired

"It's just that…" Raye began, a thousand retorts had come to mind immediately but she had controlled her tongue, "It's just that I-I don't think I'm ready." She stammered

"Nonsense." The Press Secretary pooh-poohed before trotting away.

That night Annette was woken up…by her roommate of all things. Normally Rhonaraye was a very quiet sleeper, but not for the last little while. She'd been having some sort of dream repeatedly, but this time she was talking in her sleep.

"Farro…Farro no! Ralima! Dr. Dillamond! Run!" she moaned, tossing and turning, "Not again…no…leave them alone!" she hissed. Finally Annette got out of bed and walked over to the red-head, shaking her in an attempt to wake her up.

"Throular! Throular! WAKE UP!" she cried. Finally the other girl jerked awake with a gasp, drenched in a cold sweat. For a few minutes she was silent, wide-eyed with remembered fear from the nightmare.

"Sorry." She said after a little while, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"What were you dreaming about?"

"Nothing for you to concern yourself with." Raye replied

"Please Raye," Annette said, "I'm your-or at least, I would like to be your friend. You see me and Liir as people, not prizes or ladders. That's why we like you."

"Please don't go sappy on me. It doesn't suit you."

"Alright, don't forget that we're leaving tomorrow."

"How could I?" Raye muttered ruefully.

**Okay, time to answer reviews!**

**Boston Blue: Yeah! A new reviewer! Thank you for leaving a message, I'm glad you like it so far. As to your question-patience**

**Cohen101: I'll keep the cliffy suggestion in mind. As to what vers its in, well itss upposed ot be musical, but since I haven't actually seen the musical (Wikipedia discriptions and little clips from music vids on Youtube are wonderful) and I have read the book...well you can see where the mixture is coming from. **

**Crazyhomeschooler: I'm glad you are enjoying it and think you are awsome for reviewing and leaving questions/comments/opinions/concerns. Thank you very much (Cohen too on this) as for your question...patience. **


	15. Part 1 chapter 12

**A/N: Okay, this time I am going to answer the reviews first because one of them brought an important point up...**

** _Cohen101_: Yours was the important point. Sorry about the parcel. When I wrote that I knew I wanted Elphaba to give Liir something of Fiyero's because of what I'm going to do in the next chapter, but when I wasw writing I couldn't decide what. It wasn't really important until part 2 (which is in about 3 or four chapters) but it is in that. If you are desperate to find out, tell me and will add a passing mention of it in the next chapter. If you liked A passing mention of Dillamond, you'll love this chapter.**

**_Crazyhomeschooler_: You get a little more of a peek into Raye's childhood here, not too much, but a little. **

**J Prince: Yeah! A new reviewer/reader! No I'm not being sarcastic there, I am seriously excited, I'm so glad you like it! The emerald city is actually in a little bit. **

**Pt 1 ch 12**

The little band that went on 'tour' consisted of Madame Morrible, Annette, Liir, Raye, a few Animal servants (Which included Jack) and one or two of the current crowd that was 'in favor' with the King and Queen of the school. In Liir's set of boys were the two brothers, (the popular one and the 'geek' from that Lunch where Raye had taken down a Jock for his sexism), both of which had a 'thing' for the red-head. For Jenson, the attraction had begun after she had started to allow Annette to start her 'make-over'. She was actually quite pretty under all her…oddness, though more and more he found himself intrigued by her fascinating personality. However for Mark, it had been almost immediate. Sadly for both of them, she was completely oblivious, under the impression that they were, like all their male peers, fussing over Glinda's cousin.

One morning when they were staying in a quaint little village, the party awoke to find Rhoaraye gone. The Innkeeper, when asked, told them that she had left a couple of candle-marks (hours) before dawn gave them a note in her neat and almost elegant handwriting,

_I have decided to take advantage of the facts that we are a) staying here for a few days and b) that this town is near my home. I have not had the opportunity to see my family in a while so I have decided to take advantage of it. _

_I won't hold you back, if I do not return before you are scheduled to leave, then be my guest, I shall catch up._

_Sincerely, _

_Rhonaraye._

Morrible was quite upset at this letter, it was almost as though she were under the impression that the Teenager was going to run away and was determined to prevent such a thing.

()()())))()()()()(((()()()()(((((())()())))))()()()()(8)

Rhonaraye had actually told the truth in that note. Not the explicit truth, as she had left out all but the bare essentials of information, but she was indeed headed towards the cottage in which she had grown up. Her childhood would have seemed to outrageous for any of them to believe anyway. After all, who else could say that they had refined the art of layered clothing in winter because a fire was too risky to a man made of straw? Who else (in these dark times) had received a high-quality education from a Goat? Who'd been protected by a Bear? And who had been raised by all three in a secluded corner of the woods surrounded by trees and plants and wild animals?

When the teenager neared the trickle of water that _should_ have been the stream she froze. Smoke. She could smell smoke!

"Farro!" she breathed as she broke into a run, leaping over the stream and fallen logs, stopping again at the pitiful scene of the clearing in which the cottage stood. The trees surrounding it showed marks of a fight, some of them felled completely, others missing branches, and many sporting deep grooves in the bark. Crouching swiftly with a silent grace she ran her hand over the tips of the blades of grass that were still left, finding a pool of something sticky. Her heart pounded as she dipped her fingers into it and brought them closer to her nose to inhale the scent. She breathed a sigh of relief. Oil. Not blood. At least it didn't look as though anyone had been dragged off or hurt, except for some kind of machine…or a man of tin. The door had been ripped right off its hinges and was lying a few feet away, along with some other pieces of broken furniture.

The cottage, or at least the room connected to the door, was a mess, but again, the signs pointed to acts of vandalism, not violence against another living creature--except the plants of course.

A sound from further into the little house caught her attention, it sounded like bickering…

"…come on, let's see if we can get him up." An elderly voice said. It had a bit of a bleaty edge to it.

"I don't know what good that'll do." Commented a gruffer, more feminine voice, "He's lost nearly half his stuffing by the look of it, poor blighter." Now the human was following the two voices until she reached what had been their "sitting room", in which a very elderly-looking Goat was lifting a scarecrow off the ground whilst a large, majestic Bear held a sofa in the air by her front paws while standing on her back two, clearly it had been pinning the scarecrow or something before.

"That was certainly brave of him."

"What was brave of him?" Raye asked. The two Animals whipped their heads round in shock

"Raye!" the Bear gasped, throwing the couch to the side so that it landed with a crash as she rambled over to her 'cub', enveloping her in a true bear-hug "What do you think you're doing here?"

"Visiting you! I was in the area. I guess you didn't receive my last letter, but never mind. What happened?"

"It was B-The Tin Man. He and a troop of Gale Force soldiers managed to find the cottage." Dr. Dillamond informed his ward. It had taken him years, but he had finally lost even the stammer he had been plagued with after regaining his ability to speak. Teaching the young girl in front of them had helped considerably in that area.

"So I see." She replied, kneeling down by the scarecrow.

"We were fortunate." Ralima put in. "A Bird saw them coming and warned us."

"Farro got us out through the passage, but stayed behind." By now the Bear had opened the secret compartment full of straw and the three of them started stuffing the scarecrow, giving him fresh straw in a sort of straw transfusion like a human might be given a blood transfusion.

"He thought that, since the Tin Man had known him before and was looking for him, it wouldn't be too bad for him."

"Didn't the last time teach him anything?" Raye asked angrily as she continued with the task of re-stuffing her guardian. Her other two guardians looked at her with surprise. They'd no idea that she had remembered anything from that incident. She'd only been around 5.

Just then Farro started to make a sound similar to a moan. What his name actually was, Raye wasn't all that sure. When she was little she must have heard it somewhere and imitated it, but her attempt had come out as 'Farro' and the name had just kind of stuck.

"Rhona-raye? What are you doing here?" he asked, jumping up now that he had been filled with straw again

"Long story Farro." She said with a smile. He returned it, then seemed to remember something which made his face fall.

"Raye, your little tree. I'm sorry." He said. The girl looked to her other two guardians who nodded, they would make sure that the scarecrow's new stuffing would be put in securely before allowing him to exert himself again.

Walking over to the broken window in the front, she found her special plant pot, in which she had cultivated one of her miniature trees. It had been shattered on the ground, the tree itself was lying on the wood of the floor, its roots exposed to the air and soil all around it. Gently she scooped up the bonsai willow and carried it outside, the Animals and Scarecrow followed as she walked about halfway between the little house and the tree line towards the back of the house. There she crouched down to one knee swiftly and cradled the fragile, broken little plant in one arm while she moved the soil with the other hand. In the little hole she had dug, the teenager placed the tree within it and moved the soil back into the gap so that it covered the roots.

Dr. Dillamond was about to say that, sad as it was, it was probably useless to try and make the little tree grow in the soil there when Farro put a hand out in a gentle shushing manner, motioning for him to watch. The two Animals did so. The Scarecrow had always seemed to know about the child, even though he hadn't met her until she was a toddler, there was a very close bond between parent and child.

Raye seemed to only see the plant in the next few moments, her next actions were instinctive for her as she placed her hands around the little mound of soil that surrounded it and closed her eyes. She started to glow and the light spread from her body to the little tree through her hands. The plant itself trembled a moment, then shed its broken limbs to replace them with new growth, growth that grew at an alarmingly impossible rate as it began to rise into the air, its trunk broadening, branches lengthening and filling out, roots stretching beneath ground, causing it to tremble, a feeling that complemented the groaning sound that the tree (quickly approaching full size) was making. It almost sounded like someone who was just waking up after a long nap and was stretching to limber themselves up. By the time the teenager removed her hands, the little tree, which had started out a mere 8 inches tall, was now a beautiful 8-foot Lein blossom tree(**A/N Think cherry blossom with rainbow flowers**). Now she was ready to test a spell from the book. She possessed a photographic memory, and recited it on the spot

"Leithwaye-aneistum-a-te nostwethous a-tum mei-poluisthen courouslanti-taye." She whispered, one hand on the bark of the trunk as she did so. The now (almost) full-sized plant shuddered again and the blossoms all took on a kind of glow to their colour whilst the bark seemed to have a silver sheen to it.

_Be safe old friend_. She told it silently. To her surprise it 'answered'.

_**I intend to be. You will always be welcomed here. **_It was only then that the teenager looked around to see that the entire grove now had the silver sheen to their barks and glow to the leaves. The damage done to them also seemed to have repaired itself.

_Maybe that's why I'm a little dizzy_. She thought to herself. The Lein Tree alone still glowed faintly, but then again, they were known for their magical properties.

"I had no idea I could…" she trailed off

"We did." Ralima told her as her three guardians went over to her. She didn't bother to respond to that. Of course they had. It would certainly explain a few things.

"Come with us." Farro said after a mew moments, "It's time for us to show you the place where you were born."

)()()))()()()((()()()

"Well, she isn't in any of the houses near here." Liir told Morrible as he walked in through the door. She didn't seem to have heard him, so engrossed was she in the Mirror she held in her hand

"I know she's around somewhere! Where is she?! Show her to me now you stupid piece of glass!" the older witch snarled at the glass she was looking into. Clearly arguing with an inanimate object didn't seem at all strange to _her_.

"Madame Morrible?" he asked hesitantly. The fish-like woman spun around, her overly-made-up face now the model of civility as she addressed the teenage boy.

"Liir!" she said cheerily

"Um, Madame, why don't we wait a little before we send out the bloodhounds? She did say she was just going to see her family, and its not like she got to leave The Academy over Lurlinemas to do so."

"Yes, of course." The Press Secretary said, "But we must make sure that she is safe."

"Oh she's fine." Liir said before he could stop himself. The forced smile disappeared from Morrible's face

"What do you mean by that?" she asked him. Now the boy had to grasp at an answer that would have him sent for 'psychiatric evaluations'

"W-well if she wasn't," he began, "We would know, right? There would probably end up being some kind of explosion this time!"

Thankfully this seemed to satisfy his Sorcery teacher and he could leave without too much more of a fuss.

--

"Farro, where are we going? I have to get back before they leave again." Raye reminded the Scarecrow as he led her to a familiar cave near the cottage.

"Don't worry Raye, you'll be back in time." He said as he leaned over a set of stalagmites and pushed one of the ones in the back of the cluster to the side. The ground shuddered a moment before sinking in a fashion that created a spiraling set of stairs. Farro leaped down them quickly and easily, disappearing into the darkness, followed by the teenage girl. However, before she even reached the halfway point, the Scarecrow had come back up carrying something which he handed to her. She felt the wood between her hands, and as soon as light touched it, she discovered that it was a broom.

"Farro, why exactly have you given me a house-cleaning tool?" She asked him skeptically. The scarecrow let out a chuckle

"I had a feeling you would say something like that." He said lightly before continuing solemnly. "This," (he tapped the broom with his finger) "is an enchanted artifact. The broom is quite powerful and very strong, though it does have its weight limitations, and almost acts as though it has a mind of its own. This thing helped your mother 'defy gravity', as she would say." He told her, a far-away look in his blue eyes.

"My…my mother?" Raye breathed, looking down at the old broom with newfound interest and wonder. She had never been told anything about her parents, when she had asked her guardians, they would give vague answers…although the two animals often cast a quick glance at Farro before giving those vague answers… …

"Farro," she asked after a minute or two of silence, "What is your real name? And don't give me that 'Farro is my name now' routine. I'm curious."

"That, my dear, is something for you to be told later. For now, follow me." He said again as he led her through a different passage and this time tapped the low-hanging stalac_tites_ in a series of knock and taps, which moved a boulder from its place

"Good Grief, is this whole place wired?" Raye asked jokingly, though her jaw nearly dropped when she saw the shimmering, vertical pool in front of her. She had seen its picture in sorcery class

"Is that a _Portal_?" she asked him in a whisper, shocked. Gates were extremely rare, _very_ powerful creations of magic that were scattered throughout the realm Oz was located in. It was said that the Three Great Mages of the Ancient times had set a system of them up so they could watch the world and protect it. Whether or not such stories were true, no one could prove. In the present time it all boiled down to whether or not you believed in such things.

"Come." The Scarecrow said as he stepped toward it.

"Hang on," Rhonaraye interrupted, "I know why I'd be hurrying, but why are _you _in such a rush all of a sudden?" Farro sighed. He thought she might pick that up, considering that he had always been the one that was telling her not to rush things, (especially not her childhood) and now suddenly he was in such a hurry.

"You'll understand…in time." He told her, holding out his hand. He hated the fact that they couldn't spend more time together at the moment, for all he knew, it could be the last time they could spend together before…well it could be his last chance…why was it he couldn't even bear to complete his line of thought? The Lion was supposed to have been the coward, not him! It wasn't fair! He'd known from the moment he'd found her, Dillamond and Ralima that the little girl being raised in the woods wasn't destined for a normal life. He had tried to do the best he could by her, had loved her and helped to raise and protect her, but above all he had done his best to giver her an actual _childhood_, despite what others in his 'organization' thought about wasting time on 'playing' and 'games' when she could have been training or spending time on her studies. She had been the best part of his life for the 12 years since he finally found her, hell she'd _been_ his life! Now, in a few short minutes, he could be saying goodbye to her for a very long time, possibly forever!

It was with such heavy thoughts and feelings that he and the human girl stepped through the Portal and into a secret stone room within the castle of Kiamo Ko… … …


	16. Part 1 ch 13

**Part 1 ch 13 **

**A/N: Basically this is the second last chapter of Part 1. Its on the longer side because I combined two shorter chapters for you guys. I'm trying to slow down since I've noticed I'm starting to rush again, to do that and also show that I didn't forget about the 'Witch Hunters' I threw in a quick summary of what happened to them.**

**Reviewers: Not a lot of time right now, so I'll answer both of you right now; Yeah, I'm getting better at cliffys! But, no. Elphaba doesn't meet Raye in this chapter, next one. **

Fiyecrow led his daughter through the depths of the Castle he and Elphaba had lived whilst she was carrying the twins. How he missed his Elphie! He would often keep an eye out for the newspapers an magazines on the few visits to town that he and Rhoaraye had taken, picking up those that had material about either Elphaba, his son Liir or both. More often the media contained news of Liir, which didn't surprise him really.

He had initially joined Dorothy on her 'quest', not to exact vengeance on Elphaba, but to find and rejoin her. Dorothy had been cute enough in her own way, but extraordinarily naïve, vain, gullible, not to mention a complete idiot. Her dog was annoying, but also kind of endearing once you got to know him. Boq had frightened him the most. The Munchikin had never been particularly…well, stable in his opinion, but he had become a monster, hell-bent on vengeance of some kind, and since he could no longer do anything to Nessa, Elphaba had been the only choice left. Dorothy was completely taken in by his piteous acting, but Fiyero had been able to see through it.

The Lion had been a surprise, though he (like Dorothy) was very impressionable and Boq soon had him hating Elphaba as well.

They hadn't even gotten halfway down the Yellow Brick Road when a troop of Gale Force Soldiers had appeared to arrest them! They were then taken to the Emerald City, in to see the Wizard (Or at least his giant metal machine) where Dorothy was apologized to for being so 'unnecessarily frightened' and they were all given 'commendations'. The Lion had become a sort of ambassador to the Animals, telling them at every opportunity that they should listen to the Wizard, who only had their best interests at heart and blah, blah, blah. Needless to say, he wasn't too popular with his fellow Creatures.

Boq had been given a job with the Gale Force, though now Fiyero suspected he was working for Morrible, especially after this little escapade.

Dorothy had, very ironically, stepped into Nessa's shoes metaphorically as well as physically, 'taking over' as the Governor of Munchkinland, though she was very clearly just a figurehead.

He, on the other hand, had been given a 'brain' and offered a job of his own, but had turned it down in order to see the world, claiming to have been tired of sitting in that one Cornfield all day. Thankfully they had bought it, even though he'd been lying to them. At that time he hadn't know that Elphaba was in the Emerald City already, and had gone in search of her.

For more than 2 long _years_ he had wandered through Oz, trying to ask discreet questions, though it seemed that he was unfortunate enough to be a step ahead of the Gossip, as it wasn't until he started to Back-track that he heard about the 'Emerald Vizier'. He, of course, could see right through the cover story fed to the public. So it had been with a heavy heart that he had been traveling in the woods that fateful day…

&FLASHBACK&

_The scarecrow trudged through the woods with his straw hands in his patched pockets. Two years and he hadn't found anything, not one Rebel Stronghold or way to free Elphaba and his son. He didn't really care if one of the forest creatures attacked him, he was made of straw and hadn't felt physical pain in years. He only felt anything close to it when he was near a flame, out of fear of being torched. When he reached the deepest part of the forest, he heard something that sounded like-like a giggle? Bending low, he crouched behind a bush and peered through the gaps in the leaves. There was a cottage. In front of the door to the little house a large Bear was running in a large circle on all fours with a laughing toddler on its back, the two of them having a ball. The scarecrow watched them play for several moments, mesmerised for some reason. After a time a figure appeared at the door and hobbled outside, it was a Goat. _

"_r-Raliml-la, d-d-do you have to play around l-like that? The child could get h-hurt. D-don't f-f-forget her breathing p-p-problems." It stuttered. The Scarecrow gaped. It was-no. No that wasn't possible! Was that Dr. Dillamond?_

"_Dr. Dillamond?" he asked incredulously, stepping into the Clearing. The Bear whirled around to face him and snarled, ensuring that the she was between him and the child. _

"_Who are you?" she growled, "what are you doing here?"_

_The scarecrow put his hands in the air to show that he was unarmed. _

"_I'm not armed, and I'm alone." He said, looking at the little girl who was peeking out from behind the Bear's legs. Those eyes ... … _

"_Hello." He said to the toddler, "What's your name?"_

"_Who are you?" The Bear repeated. Just then the Goat seemed to recognise him. _

"_F-f-f-aaa, F-fiye-er-ero-o?" he asked, the bleating stammer still very evident. The Scarecrow, still not taking his eyes off the young child, nodded._

"_Fiyero? Not THE Fiyero?!" the Bear asked, wide-eyed. Dr. Dillamond nodded, _

"_I t-thiink so-o-o." at this, the Bear looked behind her at the tiny Human _

"_Alright little one, you can go meet him." She said, though she still kept a wary eye on them as the Straw Man approached and knelt down, his hands held out to the toddler. She cocked her head and looked at him with her mother's beautiful eyes _

"_Is she…?" he trailed off, but they understood and nodded. _

"_Yes Fiyero. You're a father scarecrow."_

"_Facrow." The toddler stammered, rolling the syllables in her mouth "Farocrow, Farro…"_

"_Hey I like that one! Farro." The Scarecrow said with a small laugh. _

END OF FLASHBACK

"Farro?" a familiar voice called as the teenager snapped her fingers in his face, bringing him out of his thoughts. "Farro are you alright?" he jumped slightly and smiled at her as he nodded. She was so much like her mother (which might be a little odd as she had never met her), she even looked like Elphaba. People always laughed at him when he said this because her skin wasn't green and her hair wasn't black, but he knew better.

Rhoaraye's face wasn't green, but she had her mother's high cheekbones, her long, straight nose and slender frame. Her hair, while not the same colour, was long and a little curly, like Elphaba's. It could be that he saw what he wanted to see, but he didn't think so.

"I'm fine." He told his daughter as he led her to a chest and took out a key. Opening it, he took out a black object and blew on it, sending dust particles into the air. Shaking the old hat out he turned and put it on the young girl's head. The long cone and wide brim didn't suit everyone, but the look worked for her, just as he knew it would.

"Farro, what's going on?" she asked, picking up the sadness mixed in with the pride and reminiscent tones in those two words. When he didn't answer she pressed on, "Tell me!" he looked out the window briefly. They didn't have much time.

"I want you to know how proud I am of you." He told her with a smile, putting a cloth hand on her shoulder, before digging into his pocket and retrieving a medallion which he put around her neck.

"Farro you're starting to scare me…" Raye began, unconsciously touching the piece of jewelry.

'No matter what happens Rhona-Raye, I will always love you." He continued. Now she was really frightened. Grabbing his arms with her hands she leaned in toward him a little

"What is going on?" she demanded, "You and the others are talking like we're never going to see each other again! You brought me here telling me that I was going to learn more about my mother and yet you've only told me that she 'defied gravity' on that damn broom, not to mention that you're in such a hurry all of a sudden!"

"We don't have that much time. You have to get back to your traveling companions before people get here."

"Is it something to do with the Tin Man?" The redhead interrupted

"Don't worry about us; just go back to the Village before they leave, alright?"

"No! It's not _alright!" _she exclaimed, but Farro didn't let her finish,

"Do you really think you'll do any good if you were to be captured as well?"

"Farro, wait! You don't understand-" Raye started, realizing that they still didn't know where Morrible was taking them. None of her Guardians had ever been huge fans of the Wizard or Morrible. Suddenly there was a huge crash above them and the sounds of feet stamping through.

"It'll be alright. Go back through the portal, its adjusted to a new location just outside the village you're staying in." The Scarecrow said as he gave her a shove towards the magical device. He was stronger than she had anticipated and managed to push her through.

"Farro!" she cried as she was transported to the location he'd said, stumbling to her knees. "Damn it!" she hissed, pounding her fist into the ground. It was then that she heard her name being called. Taking several deep breaths she picked herself up, tucked the medallion under her clothes, and followed it until she found Jack. The Donkey didn't need to ask to know that his best friend was troubled, and that she wouldn't tell him what it was either.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Morrible actually bought the mostly true story that Rhonaraye told her with surprisingly few demands for details. She got told off a few times for leaving without and escort, even Jack was a little ticked that she hadn't even trusted him enough to tell and/or invite him, though this time he forgave her a little more readily. The rest of the trip seemed to go a lot quicker, not to mention more smoothly until finally they were at the famed Emerald City. Once inside the Gates Morrible had one of the Palace employees address the group of Students.

"You will now have three days to do whatever you like in the City, the passes you have been given will give you free admission to all the attractions as well as stores that will sell you anything." He said in a drone. It was a good thing that he was saying what they wanted to hear, otherwise the guard would have put them to sleep! However, since it was information that excited them, they didn't notice.

"Your Hotel is the Emerald Spectacle, the large building to your right." He said, pointing at an opulent building a few meters away, "Enjoy your stay." As soon as he left the students (well, except one) grinned in excitement, chattering about where they should go first.

"People, people, People!" Liir said in a jokingly commanding voice, "There is only one place to start with," He paused for dramatic effect, "THE THEME PARK!" the others cheered and started rushing in the direction of the extremely tall, looping roller-coaster that could be seen from their position. The tall redhead hung back slightly, still more than a little disturbed about what had happened at the dark room and the cottage.

"You planning on telling anyone what's on your mind?" a familiar voice asked as Jack walked beside her.

"Jack, you know I trust you." She said, leaning in a little to whisper in one of his long ears "But the city walls have ears." The Donkey couldn't help but nod at that. Both of them knew they were being meticulously observed at that very moment.

"Just promise me one thing." Jack murmured, "Whatever you do, be careful. I don't want my current best friend to get chewed up like my last one." (The Donkey had once been great friends with a Pig named Chester. He had ended up on the Wizard's banquet table, though despite his death, he had made a difference. When the Vizier had found out an Animal had been slaughtered so uselessly she had thrown a fit! From that day forward no Animal was ever to be eaten, not legally anyway.)

"I'll do you one better, I'll take you with me." She whispered just as Liir jogged back towards the two lagging behind with Annette on his heels.

"Come on you two!" she exclaimed, "Don't get lost!"

"I can't go in." the Donkey said plainly

"Why ever n—oh. Right. Sorry." Liir stammered

"It's alright. I'll stay with him." Raye said

"Oh no you don't! I'll bet my tail you've never been to one of those!" Jack said, "Go on, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes he is! Let's go before the lines get too long!" Annette cried excitedly as she grabbed the other girl's hand and started to pull. She didn't budge her at first, but at Jack's nod Raye allowed herself to be dragged along with a sigh.

--

The amusement Park was an interesting experience for Rhoaraye. She had never been on anything like the extravagant and extreme thrill rides, nor had she ever even had the odd spun candy that was handed out at a concession stand.

"So…they expect us to eat cotton?" she asked, confused

"No silly!" Annette laughed. The two girls that had tagged along sniggered and put their heads together, probably to whisper something insulting

"It's just called cotton candy." Mark explained, "It's really just spun sugar."

"Interesting." She replied, examining the fluffy treat with fascination.

"Here, just try some." Jenson said jovially, thrusting a stick of the stuff into her hand with a smile. Hesitantly the teenager tore a piece off and put it into her mouth.

"Well?" Liir inquired

"Where have you been living that you've never had cotton candy or chocolate in your life?" one of Annette's obnoxious friends demanded mockingly.

"A place where there isn't enough money, to waste on having sweet-shops instead of real food." She shot back without missing a beat.

The rides themselves were exhilarating, though they didn't make Raye scream like the other girls (and Jenson), and the arcade provided plenty of amusement. The group spilt up somewhat to play different games there. It was at that point Jenson decided to try and make Rhoaraye jealous by playing the different divices with Annette's two friends. Unfortunately for him, she didn't notice.

Liir, on the other hand, was trying to impress his girlfriend by winning enough tickets to get her one of the giant plush toys that were hanging on the prizes wall. Sadly, he wasn't doing very well. At one point, Raye went up behind him as he was attempting to roll a ball down a ramp and bounce it into one of the circular holes that were worth different amounts of points.

"Not doing very well, are you?" she asked, startling him so that he dropped the ball, making it bounce into the zero-points zone, just like several other of his attempts.

"Now look what you made me do!" he exclaimed. She grinned mischievously

"Hey pal, you didn't need my help to zero-out." She said, pulling out the three tickets that he had managed to acquire from that particular round of tokens. She put a few more of the little coins into the slot and the set of little balls fell into place.

"Look, the trick is to try get consecutive scores, not aim just for the 50 000 marker. It's the highest point value for a reason." She said, rolling the sphere down the ramp and into the 30 000 hole.

"And you would know this…how?" he asked "You've never been in an arcade before!" She smiled again and held up a very long strand of tickets

"I hit this one earlier. Come on Li. Get those tickets!" She encouraged. However, something she said made him stop

"What'd you call me?" he asked, straightening

"Liir." She replied

"No, you called me Li." He insisted

"A slip. Sorry. Hey you called me Nari earlier!" she pointed out.

"Sorry. Your name is kind of similar to my imaginary friend's when I was little. No offence." He said as he rolled another into a target

"None taken. That's funny though. 'Li' was my imaginary friend, no offence." She commented as she rolled a ball into the 50 000 mark, earning them a 'high-score' and a huge amount of tickets. The two of them spent the rest of their time in the arcade together, proving themselves to be an excellent ticket-winning team.

The two together, however, stirred the jealousy of a certain blonde. Jealousy which was only slightly swayed by the giant teddy bear they presented her at the end of the day.

However, Annette had an idea for that, deciding to set up her roommate with the Jock, Jenson. Therefore, the second day was spent…shudder…shopping.

"Why are we here?" Raye demanded as her roommate went through the racks picking things out for her to try on.

"You have to look presentable before you see the Wizard!" she exclaimed, looking at the patched clothes with distaste. Rharaye sighed and simply allowed the fashionista her fun (though there were a few articles of clothing that she put her foot down and simply refused to wear) So that by the end of day two, she had a new wardrobe and wore one of the dressed to the dance that night.

It was pretty. Annette had managed to implement a wider range of colour into the clothing they purchased with the 'credit passes' given to them by Morrible when they arrived. The frock she wore that night was a pale silver (slightly) off the shoulder dress that accented her eyes on a design that hugged her waist a little but had a flowing skirt and sleeves.

To Annette's satisfaction she turned a few heads, (though not as many as Annette who was already famous) to her **dis**satisfaction, one of them was Liir.

8888888888

The third day was spent recuperating from the late party-night for most, except for (of course) Raye and Mark, who ended up spending the entire day together visiting museums and libraries. A concern that the Red Head did have was that she hadn't seen Jack since they had arrived. She'd already made several inquiries as to his whereabouts,

"**_Look_** at that!" The 'Carrot-top' said disgustedly as they walked through the so-called 'anthropology' museum. In front of the pair was a depiction of two bears alongside a human. The human was a man in the gale-force uniform, standing upon a raised hill with one foot raised by its perch on a cluster of rock. He was a handsome statue with a strong chin, toned muscles as well as cute brown eyes. He was even saluting with one hand whilst holding his rifle up triumphantly with the other. This in itself was a revolting example of propaganda, no one even seemed to question how incredibly **up**dated the uniform was, though it was the two Bears that really made Raye nauseous. One was ridiculously subservient- its head almost to the floor and was looking up at the human in awe and admiration, a look of idiocy and bliss upon its features, despite the fact that it was on a leash with an iron, spiked collar around it's neck. The other Bear was shown as a rabid monster with foam at the mouth and a crazed look on the face. It too was in chains, but harsher ones. The aggressive Bear was also making this horrible face at a crippled _child_.

"What's wrong?" Mark asked, concerned. They had been doing so well!

"That!" Raye exclaimed, pointing at the offensive work of 'art'. She didn't even bother to read the garbage on the tag underneath past the lines,

_This brilliant work of art by an anonymous friend to the wizard depicts the two roles that Animals can ever hope to fulfill with their second-class intelligence and morals…_

"That is utter garbage! They might as well stick a sign on it saying "I'm a piece of propaganda designed to transform you all into shallow, insensitive automatons!" Where do they come up with this crap?!" a vase nearby literally fell apart, creating a mess of artificial flowers. The teenager cursed under her breath before storming out the door, closely followed by her classmate.

"Hey! Wait! Why did that anger you so? Its just a painting!"

"It's not just the painting! It the complete desensitization of this entire society! No one cares about anyone but themselves and find primitive pleasure in the suffering of others! You, thankfully, are an exception, but there are few of those! I admit, I'm not exactly a role model for 'civilized' behavior, but at least I don't pretend to be. This whole business of class-privileges and not even needing a double-digit IQ to be in charge of something important just because you're rich is revolting." There was silence for several moments.

"I agree. But look where we-I mean you, are! You're going to see the Wizard! Soon you'll be in a position to change things, think of that instead." Mark told her encouragingly. She sighed.

"Yeah, you're right. I should just…calm down."

"That's the stuff. Now let's see if we can find another museum like that paleontology one" Mark suggested cheerfully. That (to his satisfaction and pleasure) prompted a smile from her. Not all of the galleries/museums/libraries were anything offensive or poor-quality, in actuality, most of them were intriguing.

It was with satisfaction and a little disappointment to the two of them when the day ended, but they both had to admit the excitement for the upcoming day…


	17. Part 1 final chapter Defiance

**Part 1 Chapter 15**

**Alright, last chapter of part one. The first chapter of part 2 is coming soon! So basically this is how it will work: Intro and pt1 you've got already, so now there will be a pt 2 and an epilogue. If it drags on for two long, there might be a shorter part three, but doubtful. Unlike the intro, the Epilogue will be only 1 chapter. Also, I'm answering my reviewers now because at the end I have a couple of questions for you guys...**

**_Cohen101_: Fiyero is in part 2, I don't just forget about him. There is actually a question in relation to that, also, this one is supposed to be exciting, don't know how sucessful it is at that, but I tried to fix it so that it isn't rushed. Please tell me if it worked**

**_CrazyHomeschooler_: He he he. I can burn the painting for you later if you want.**

**Defiance **

Finally, it was the morning that many had been anticipating.

The day that Annette and Rhonaraye would finally meet the Wizard of Oz

The Day that the Wizard and Morrible would admit three (or rather two and a wannabe) new magical protégés into their organization

And _possibly_ the day that Liir would pluck up the courage to tell his mother about the book he had found.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())(()9)()(0()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())(

Rhonaraye awoke that morning to a couple of rather unexpected surprises. Firstly, Annette was up before her, secondly, when the other girl walked out of the washroom in her bathrobe, her damp hair was no longer blonde.

"Well I'll be." Raye said quietly (so as not to wake the other two girls in the next room) "You actually washed the hair-dye out. I thought it would take years!"

"It nearly did, but since we've been back home, I saw too many of Aunt Glinda's advertisements, and then caught myself in shop windows. They're trying to pawn her off in a marriage to Sir Chuffery you know."

"Really? But he's so…" the skinnier girl trailed off

"Revolting?" Annette supplemented

"Old. And she isn't exactly the youngest diva either."

"She's only 38." Annette replied evenly as she rubbed a towel across her hair to dry it some more.

"Well, I'm still impressed." Raye informed her, pulling back the blankets from her bed to start getting ready. She stretched the kinks out of her muscles as she stood, but when she headed to the bathroom she found the shorter girl barring the door.

"Oh no you don't!" she said with a mischievous little smile on her face, "I am going to make you look presentable!"

"Oh no." Raye groaned

"Oh _yes_!"

In the end, Raye permitted only the smallest amount of makeup, but refused to let her roommate touch the hair this time. She put a hair-tie around it at the base of her neck so that it was confined in a loose, but neat ponytail and left it at that. The dress she wore was simple, but smart. Professional even. It was royal blue with long, closefitting sleeves, a high neck, a midsection that hugged her torso(though it didn't try to conceal her _slight_ flat-chestedness. She had curves in that area, but they were minimal) and a skirt that was looser and went down to her ankles. Her boot-like footwear was sturdy, but also polished and "presentable".

There was a rather comfortable silence as the two girls began to get ready. Needless to say, Raye was finished long before her roommate. After about half an hour, the (now) brunette was just about to start curling her hair and the 'carrot-top' was curled up in a chair with one of her books.

"Raye," Annette began hesitantly as she curled her hair in front of a mirror, "May I ask you something?"

"Sure, why not?" The taller girl shrugged as she flipped through the pages of her book from her position in the chair by the window.

"Why are you trying to steal Liir from me?"

"_What_?" That question certainly got her attention "What kind of a question is that?!"

"Just answer it!"

"I'm not! I _do not_ want to date Liir. Gross! We get along well, and he is probably considered very attractive to most, but we are _just friends_. That is it. And that is _all_ it ever will be." She said firmly. Her answer relieved Annette a little. Raye might be secretive, but she was also honest, and never beat around the bush in matters like this. In actuality, the tall redhead was quite possibly the only girl her age that Annette would believe that statement from, which in itself made her begin to question the company she was keeping.

The two of them beat the boys to the lobby,(an instance that the pair fully intended to hold over their heads for all time)spending a few minutes straightening their clothes a little self-consciously, Raye as well. This was her shot at making a difference. If she worked from the inside, perhaps she could change things for the better for all those currently at the bottom of the heap, humans as well as Animals. Consequently, she was determined to make a good first impression. The rest of the posse that had accompanied them were then dismissed as Morrible led them to the palace. On the way Rhonaraye attempted once again to ask after Jack- only to recieve the same vague, dismissive answers.

()()())))(((((((())))))))))))))(((((()()()())(()()()()()()()()))((((()

The Wizard's chamber was certainly intimidating to newcomers, though for some reason, Raye found herself feeling far more calm then she anticipated, partially because Liir seemed so unperturbed. Remembering that he had grown up here and was still alive- considering how young children apparently were-the Wizard clearly wasn't as short-tempered as he was made out to be, which of course led her sharp mind down the path of immediate cynicism. She forced herself to remain calm when the bright, flashing multicolored lights painfully cut into their eyes when they had started to adjust to the darkness of the chamber just as the almost impossibly loud voice echoed off the sound-proof inner walls of the chamber. Suddenly a giant face blasted into view and began to speak in an ominous voice

"WHO DARES DISTURB THE GREAT AND POWEFUL OZ!" It boomed, startling the girls, making the taller one jump slightly whereas the other screamed. After a minute or two of silence, well except for Annette's slight whimpering the 'Wizard' repeated his question.

"W-w-we a-are th-the students of Madame M-morible! S-she's with us!" Annette stammered, trying to find her teacher through the dim light as she clung to Liir. Her heart was racing and she trembled with both fear and nervousness. In the back of her mind she wondered why Liir wasn't even remotely afraid of this-this thing! Of course, it was his grandfather, but this looked nothing like the sweet old man that she had met once or twice!

Liir was bored, though he couldn't help but appreciate having the hottest girl in school hold onto him like this, not that he could or would ever tell his mother or godmother that bit.

Raye, in the meantime, had made her way quietly over to one side of the giant head and touched it gingerly, feeling metal beneath her fingers in the brief second that her fingers brushed its surface before moving behind it to feel for and pull a wire. The effect was instantaneous. The head drooped, chin slumping down to the ground. The lights then came back on, though they were still concentrated only in the general vicinity around the metal contraption. Coming back around she gave her companions a withering look, one fist on her hip while the other held the cord and plug. Annette turned crimson with embarrassment, Morrible had a look of shock on her face--not about the exsistance of the cord (she would have a talk with the wizard about getting rid of that liability), but the fact that the teenager had possessed the nerve to do such a thing! Someone, however, was laughing.

"Didn't I tell you she'd figure it out?" a new voice said from inside the metal head as a very elderly looking man opened a hatch located at the back of the contraption. Raising an eyebrow the tall young girl helped him down without thinking

"Why thank you!" he said cheerfully. She gave a curt nod in response.

"So, these are the three Adepts of the future." He said, apparently seizing them up.

"Now, Liir, why don't we start with you? Come over here boy and look at your mother's grimmerie." The old man continued, leading his grandson over to a small pedestal

"Well actually I-" the boy began, about to tell his grandfather about the Book he had discovered, but felt a sudden feeling of dread that wasn't his.

_Don't tell them! Not now. Wait for all the facts! _The voice spoke in his mind. It seemed doubly familiar now, he knew it was his red-headed friend, but couldn't place the secondary familiarity to it just at that moment.

"-I don't know if I'm ready for such a complicated spell." He finished, receiving the rebuke he had expected and read the book with the same ease as his mother. Soon the alarm clock in front of him leapt to life, fusing with a few other appliances into some kind of walking…thing!

"What is that?" Annette asked

"Er…" Liir said, unsure himself,

"Very good Liir! You've created a Tick-Tock! Why don't you give it a name?" Morrible simpered. Raye rolled her eyes at the Press Secretary's sugary tone

"Uh…how about Grom…metic. Grommetic!" he said, scrambling for a name from the first sounds that came to mind. The strange device seemed to imprint on the first thing it saw, like a baby bird, and that 'thing' was (unfortunately) Morrible.

However, little attention was paid to that as The Wizard beckoned to the young lady who had assisted him a few minutes earlier.

"Now dear, it's your turn. If you can't read it, don't worry. Liir has beena round texts like these all his life-" the old man began, however since Raye had begun studying the language in the book she had learned a great deal. Therefore she had no trouble speaking the incantation in front of her. As she read, she realized that she had not asked what the spell would do exactly, a huge mistake. However, to her relief, when she was finished, the result was merely an alteration in the interior colour and design of the room, or so she thought initially. When Annette went to one of the walls, she returned with a hunk of crystal in her hand that had turned from green-painted stone to a stick of pure emerald.

Later on, servants in the palace would discover that several areas had turned from stone to emerald, as well as several more little 'tick-tocks', many of them infused with the precious green stone.

In the meantime however, Morrible and The Wizard were _very_ impressed, their scheming little brains already thinking ahead on how to bind these two to them. Ignoring Annette, the pair then sent the three student to return to the hotel rooms whilst they arranged for permanent quarters in which they would reside a little more permanently, except for Liir who could simply return to his own rooms. Just as she was heading out the door, Raye realized that the necklace Farro had given her had fallen.

"Oh no!" she hissed, one hand going to her chest where it had rested

"What is it?" Annette asked her

"I dropped something. Go ahead, I'll catch up in a minute." She told them, slipping back into the chamber to look for what she had misplaced. She jumped slightly as the great door closed with a boom Morrible and the Wizard began talking. Raye stayed silent, quietly feeling around for the medallion. She found it fairly quickly, but also discovered what the two were talking about attention-grabbing.

"I think that went quite well." The grating female voice of her sorcery teacher said smugly.

"Yes it did. I don't know why you were concerned about that Throular girl…" The voice of the Wizard replied. At that point Raye (who was still crawling on the ground) felt her hand come into contact with something that felt like rusted iron. Frowning she closed her hand around it and stood, still listening

"…She seemed quite taken with everything."

"Wizard, you know I am your most loyal servant, but sometimes you really do only see what you wish to." The woman informed him in a falsely sweet tone. It was then Raye's eyes adjusted enough to the level of light where she was again that she finally saw what it was she held in her hand. Her eyes widened and her breath lodged in her throat

"She has been asking a few too many questions about that disgusting Donkey that accompanied us." Morrible said, snapping the girl out of her horrified petrifaction

"You mean that Ass we sent down to the mines before he goes to the abattoir?" the old man asked in a dismissive tone. The teenager dropped the rusted iron 'discipline' collar that had barbed wire on the inside of it. The metal clanked to the floor far too loudly for her liking, since it caused the two adults to whip around and see her.

"Miss Throular!" The Wizard exclaimed nervously, trying to sound welcoming. "I don't know what you thought you heard…" he began upon seeing her expression as Morrible began to call for security.

This proved to be a mistake

"I heard enough!" Raye cried spinning around and charging through the door as it opened and slid through the wide gap between the guards. As she passed the reception area she snatched up the bag that she had brought with her, another heirloom of her mother's apparently (though given to her by Dr. Dillamond in this case). It was enchanted to be larger on the inside then the out. She currently had the broom, hat and Book stashed in there.

She pushed past Liir and Annette, ignoring their calls after her and headed straight for a winding set of stairs, not caring where the led at this point. In the back of her mind she wondered why the Guards were hesitant to pursue her up that particular set of stone steps, but didn't quite manage to care as it gave her a bigger lead. Bolting through the first door she saw, she jammed a metal crowbar into the space that a wooden beam normally occupied, however the crowbar was probably stronger. She also pushed a small set of shelves in front of the side that the door would open from before she realized that there was someone else in the room, she had been so desperate to escape. However, upon that realization she froze and turned.

Half-leaning-half-perched on a set of shelves was a woman siluetted in the glow of the setting sun. She was thin and tall, like Rhonaraye, watching her silently. Raye was now breathing heavily from her frenzied sprint, and for several moments they just stared at each other, two pairs of pale grey-blue eyes meeting each other. The woman spoke first

"Gotten yourself into a bit of trouble have you?" she asked dryly.

"You could say that." The teenager shot back, looking back at the door as she heard the sound of footsteps approaching

"What's your name?" the woman asked as she stood and approached the younger sorceress. As she stepped out of the glare created by the sunset peeking in from the solitary window the teenager could see more then simply shadow and outline. The woman was wearing a black dress and her black hair was loose, but her skin was green.

"You're the Vizier." Raye said, stopping herself from swearing. Such a thing would do her no good, and this woman's power-both magical and political-was almost legendary. She did not want to insult her. "I'm doomed." She muttered instead.

"What makes you say that?" the Green woman inquired "And you still didn't tell me your name."

"Rhoaraye Throular." She replied before asking "So are you going to turn me in?"

The green woman sighed.

"If I'm going to do **you** any favors I should."

"Do you say that because of the scorn you received?" at the older woman's surprised look she elaborated "Most people might believe that cover story, but I don't, not after this."

"Well I'm surprised if not impressed. You do realize that if you do this, your life will never be the same again."

"Since when has my life ever been normal? I've done the big changes deal before." Raye replied.

"They might go after your family." Elphaba warned, "My actions got my sister killed."

"My family has already been in hiding my whole life, it won't make much difference to them." Rhoaraye told her "Are you still going to turn me in? They'll probably kill me now."

"They won't. You would still be too useful a tool." Elphaba informed her emotionlessly

"Blunt way of putting it."

"I see no reason to sugar-coat."

"Neither do I. I respect you honesty."

"Stop trying to flatter me, it won't help you."

"I wasn't aiming for a compliment. Just a statement." Raye retorted before asking the question that was now eating at her, burning to be voiced, "Why did you surrender? You stood up for what was right! You were so strong, an actual opposition to them, and then you became their servant! How? More importantly, why?" the teenager demanded, "Why?!"

"Because I had no strength left and no energy!" The Vizier snapped, "You think its glamorous to be a rebel? Well dearie, you are in for a big surprise. I fought long and hard for what I thought was right and lost everything! My sister, my father, my friends, my lover, even a child. Everything, except for my son and I came _this close_" she held her index and thumb about half an inch apart "to loosing him too. They captured me when I was weak and alone and I just never managed to get out. I got sick of prison and stopped trying to escape once the guards to my cell figured out that I preferred my gruel stirred instead of shaken!" she finished harshly before continuing at a quieter tone "Maybe I'm weak, maybe after all this time I'm still a terrible mother, but I stopped feeling most things a long time ago. Anger takes energy and willpower, and I just don't have those any more." Raye was speechless, and more than a little frightened. The Wicked Witch of the West had been the Wizard's most dangerous adversary, political or otherwise. If she had been defeated, had ended up like this, then how could a simple girl like Rhonaraye hope to accomplish anything? On the other hand, she couldn't stay. She just _couldn't_! She'd go mad here! And what about Jack? NO. That made up her mind. She wouldn't allow her best friend to meet such a fate.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" The Vizier asked her, looking the teenager over critically

"No." the girl replied, "I'm not sure. But I have to. If I don't find Jack they'll work him to death in the mines!" she said. It was difficult to tell what the Vizier thought by her carefully schooled expression before she said

"Come, I know a spell that will get you airborne. Fly threw the window and stick to the shadows. The mines are just about half a mile outside the city walls." She said, turning to open the shutters of said window. The sun had set, leaving the city in the faint glow of twilight with only the brightest stars peeking through as the night began to take hold

"It's alright, I have something that is supposed to help me fly, but I'll take the spell too, if it's the same to you, I don't know if this thing will work…" The teenager said as she dug into the bag to retrieve the broom. That was the first time the Vizier noticed the sack she'd brought with her, and now the broom-ordinary to most, but to her…she'd recognize it anywhere.

"Where did you get that?" she hissed in an accusatory tone.

"It's an heirloom. My guardian gave it to me and said that it was my mother's." the girl replied. Elphaba moved back a little

"Did your mother die?"

"I don't know. I think so. My guardians would never tell me anything, but I never met her. This was hers too, or so I'm told." She took out the strange pointed hat from the sac. There was a sharp intake of breath from the Green woman, before she caught the teenager's eye and Raye saw something unexpected, and difficult to identify. Was it…sadness? Hope? Denial? She couldn't tell.

At the sound of more footsteps the Vizier grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her to the side in the shadows putting a finger to her lips, indicating that the younger girl should be quiet and then picked up a bottle, pretending to scrutinize the label as the guards burst in.

"Got you now you little…" the Captain trailed off when he saw the Vizier

"What is the meaning of this?" The green woman asked sharply

"Sorry Madame." The guard said sheepishly, "We were looking for a dangerous fugitive. Another Wicked person in the making."

"Do I look like a fugitive?" the sorceress snapped.

"N-no Vizier. We are terribly sorry."

"You might try the South Stairs; if she is trying to escape she will no doubt be looking for someone to harbor her among the Wizard's enemies."

"H-how did you know it was a girl?" One of the soldiers inquired

"Didn't you hear the announcement? You really must get your ears checked. Now I have better things to then coddle you spoiled rich boys. Get out of my storeroom!" she barked. They practically fell over each other in their hurry to do as she commanded. When they were gone Rhonaraye stepped out from the shadows behind the dark shelf.

"That was incredible." She whispered.

"I still have my moments." Elphaba told her with a slight smirk, leading her to the window again. She took the hat from her for a moment and looked at it, brushing the small amount of dust off the rim before putting it on top of that carrot-red hair.

"I'm not doing you any favors you know." She repeated.

"If you're so convinced of that, why are you letting me go?" Raye asked her

"Because you remind me of myself, and I don't think you'd fare much better in a gilded cage." she told her. "Now the broom can be a bit temperamental if you get too close to an ax or saw, or if you fly into a storm. Just let it know whose the boss." She said, causing the teenager to whip her head round to look at her with wide, startled eyes that held a look of shock in them.

"Go." Elphaba prompted, helping her onto the window ledge. The girl looked down at her, still unsure of what she was about to do.

"Go!" Elphaba repeated, then quieter, but not so much that the Teenager couldn't hear her, "Defy Gravity."

Raye took a deep breath and nodded, turning to face the open sky she made the stupid move of looking down. However, she set her jaw in that stubborn way, threw the satchel strap over her shoulder, set the broom in front of her and jumped. For a terrifying moment Elphaba worried that it hadn't flown, but then she saw the broom rise, with a rider on it. The girl appeared surprised that it had actually worked, flashing the older woman a grin of triumph, before suddenly remembering something,

"What about you?" she asked

"Just go. Forget about me. I can wait a little longer, save your friend." The redhead opened her mouth as though to argue, but changed her mind when she heard a cry from the ground drawing attention to her position in the air. With an apologetic glance at the Vizier she turned the broom around, leaned foreword and sped off into the night.

**Okay, end of Part 1. Part 2 ch 1 coming soon. But first,**

**As you probably know, I have written about three chapters more than what I have posted, but right now, I've hit a road block. I have a bunch of things that I am planning to pu tin, but where to put them is the key. So here are a few questions**

**1) There will be a couple of reunions in part two. Would you like them to **

**a) Happen quickly or B) build up to them a little more.**

**2) If I were to say that the rating would go up would you:**

**a) Not care, B) Want it to stay the same or c) Like it? -A scene with somewhat darker content will be edited according to your response.**

**3) How much romance would you like in the rest of the story**

**a) A hint or none, b) a little bit more c) A lot more.**

**4) Do you like **

**a) Natural disasters, b) a War, or c) invasions-- best?**

**please review and answer. PLEASE! I NEED TO KNOW AND/OR GET INSPIRED!!**


	18. PART 2 ch 1

_Hey everyone! Part 2 is HERE!_

_DISCLAIMER: Crud. I'd forgotten about this! Well, I still don't own it and unless in a few years I win the lottery, I never will. Satisfied? If i forget again later, it is not intentional. Just keep coming back here if it makes you feel better._

**_Now, I'm going to keep the rating at a strong K+ for now, but still might go up to T, but will not go higher than that. I don't write anything strong enough to be M. _**

**_NOw for my wonderful reviewers:_**

_**Cohen101**: Umm EW! One thing I will tell you there will be NO INCEST in this story. I hope your having a good time on your vacation, thankyou SO MUCH for still reviewing! You are awsome! Also, thank you for your imput._

_**Crazy**:Okay, I was re-reading this and tweaking it, so unfortunately (this was not intentional) the reunions will probably have to take a little longer than I'd initially thought_.

_**NOW WITHOUT FURTHER ADUE**_,

**_PART 2_**

**(From the last chapter**:)

"_Just go. Forget about me. I can wait a little longer, save your friend." The redhead opened her mouth as though to argue, but changed her mind when she heard a cry from the ground drawing attention to her position in the air. With an apologetic glance at the Vizier she turned the broom around, leaned foreword and sped off into the night_.

_**4 years later ... ... ...**_

Within the harsh, angular depths of the Emerald Palace, a young man slept fitfully on his luxurious bed with its thick mattress, soft, plush pillows and silken sheets. Yet, in spite of the elaborate care taken to make his sleeping palace comfortable, the young man still slept poorly mainly due to the dreams that plagued him. These were not normal products of REM sleep, though these were visions of his past, not of what might be the future (he still wasn't sure about that part)…

_This scene in his life often replayed itself in these powerful flashbacks. It had happened four years ago. His friend had run from the Wizard's chamber and escaped, but he hadn't found that out until later. What he had discovered was the Donkey, Jack's, fate, feeling as though he knew it without having to uncover the terrible truth personally and had immediately rushed there, departing from the palace only moments after the other girl had pushed past him. _

_The horse he chooses from the stable seems to know the urgency, or can sense it. Either way it appears to know shortcuts that cuts their time in half, but it still is not enough. _

_He arrives too late to stop her, the guards and foreman already knocked unconscious. He doesn't stop to see from what, and follows the sounds of fleeing, ticked-off Animals. He knows he won't be on his own very long; Soldiers have undoubtedly followed him, which the wildebeest who grabs him as he rounds a corner has obviously deduced. _

"_I will not let some scrawny princeling keep me here!" It growls as the grip it has across his neck tightens, forcing him to gasp for breath_

"_No!" a familiar voice shouts, causing both him and the Wildebeest to look to where the rest of the political prisoners in the mine are fleeing through it. The Donkey called jack stands to the side of the opening. The girl with carrot-red hair was standing closer to them, a few meters away from the exit._

"_STOP!" she cries, an edge to her voice that gives her presence and authority. The his surprise, the huge Creature releases him_

"_Hurry, into the tunnel!" she says to him urging him through. Jack begins to follow the Wildebeest, halting at the entrance, waiting for his friend. She turns and runs toward the tunnel entrance. She too, stops just in the opening and looks back, but she is looking at him. _

_**Come with us Li. **__The voice in his head implores. It is then that he finally recognizes the double familiarity, the voice of his school friend, and the more mature one of Nari, his "imaginary" childhood companion. She too has obviously realized it. He is torn. He wants to go with her, and yet…he can't move his feet. It is then that the soldiers round the corner, diverting the attention of both. The girl's expression hardened into one of determination and dislike of the Gale Force as she stepped back into the tunnel and then raised her arms slowly, fingers tensed and spread out, chanting a quick spell under her breath from her Grimmerie. As she did so the ground began to tremble. She held her arms out with her hands at eye level for a moment before jerking them down whilst turning round to run in one swift motion. Rocks and dirt cascaded down to block off the tunnel entrance_

_In swirl of colour the scene began to change……_

* * *

Liir awoke with a start. That had been 4 years ago, and yet recently he'd relived it in his dreams over and over, but felt as though something would waken him before whatever it was that gave him these 'visions' finished with what he was supposed to see.

A great deal had happened in 4 years. He had joined the gale-force and risen quickly through the ranks, even though he spent around half the time training that the regular recruits did so that he could attend lessons on his other 'talents'. Currently, he was a captain with his own squad that patrolled within the walls of the emerald city.

Annette had changed her look several times over the last few years, but she never again went blonde, nor did she religiously follow her cousin in the ways of fashion, setting her own trends and putting more of an effort to be herself, or find herself, like their friend had once suggested. She had actually proven to be a somewhat skilled witch, though not very powerful, she found ways to work around that—much to Morrible's annoyance.

He and Annette had not remained the same blissful romantic item they had begun as, becoming the "it" couple as they broke up to make up. Perhaps if they didn't have to spend so much time together for the functions his Grandfather and Godmother constantly arranged…The relationship had been over for more than a year, they both knew it, but weren't permitted to move on! If they were forced back together too many more times, it was likely that they wouldn't even be able to remain friends.

Jenson had also joined the Gale force, but was in the regimental portion and had been shipped out to various parts of Oz as a border guard, or Law 'Reinforcement'. Officially, he was there as a member of the gale force, they all knew was really there to look for a certain brother that had went off to look for a certain girl with a powerful talent and blue-grey eyes.

None of them had seen or heard from Rhonaraye or Jack since that fateful day. The Wizard had sent out some propaganda, denouncing her as another Wicked Witch, but she gave him little to work with, it was as though she had disappeared.

Glinda had been married off to sir Chuffery. It had not been a happy affair though, and had ended with the Good Witch running away from his house to seek the protection of her best friend, who had admitted her into the tower room and then stood in front of its door when Chuffery and his guards had returned to bring her back, though how the old coot had survived climbing those stairs he'd never know. Elphaba had then alternated between comforting GLinda, nursing her cuts and bruises and confronting those (CoughMorribleCough) who would have forced her to return to that abusive environment.

The Political status of Oz was also in turmoil. It had been for years, except that the problems had been swept under the carpet, as it were. Covered up, hidden, forgotten about and left to fester and grow. The Goblins who had attacked Oz more than a decade before, (only to be driven back by the Vizier) had not spent their time sitting on their hands. They had gathered allies and were waiting to strike. In the meantime the Animals were also unwilling to tolerate the Wizard and his tyranny. Incidences like the one with the Cat and the Carriage had become frequent, though no one ever got seriously hurt. In the meantime Glinda was sent out more and more to tell O how wonderful everything was and not to worry. How they made her he wasn't sure as she was often arguing with Morrible about it or complaining to Elphaba.

Liir sighed, turning over he looked at the clock at his bedside table. It was 2 in the morning! Well he was awake now. Perhaps a mug of hot cocoa would settle him in this unusually chilly autumn evening. Crawling out from under the covers he slipped out of his room quietly, shrugging on a dressing robe (he refused to call them gowns) but left the sash untied as he made his way to the kitchen.

He fixed himself the warm drink while somehow managing to avoid the servants and was headed back up to his room when something brushed past him, creating a slight breeze and catching at his hanging sash. He started and looked around, scanning the room, but he didn't see anything. The sounds of quiet foot falls echoed down the hall before stopping.

However, he did feel something. It was a presence, magical, yes…but it was fading as it moved further away. There was a familiarity to it…

Liir had found that, ever since he had become friends with that strange girl in high school that he was no longer able to force himself into oblivion. He noticed and registered everything now, from the pattern to his mother's trips up to her tower room to how Glinda tensed whenever Morrible came near her, to the Wizard's tactic of skipping around the topic whenever Rhoaraye or the Animal 'situation' was brought up.

Well, whatever it had been, he wasn't going to bother investigating it now. The effect of not one, but three disrupted nights of sleep in a row was catching up with him.

The next morning Morrible was in a very bad mood as the usual crowd ate breakfast in the dining table within the Wizard's chamber.

"Is something the matter Madame?" he asked politely

"Nothing for you to concern yourself with." She told him

"If you want to promote him to Major it is." Glinda said in an acid tone. She and Morrible exchanged venomous looks before the Wizard also insisted, for he hadn't been told the news yet either and was too impatient to wait until after breakfast.

"Some of the execution orders have disappeared." She grumbled. Several of the rebel Animals who had been captured recently had immediately been sentenced to execution-- without the curtsey of a trial or even a chance to explain themselves. Normally something as trivial as paperwork wouldn't stand in their way, but in this case it was vital. They were looking for allies now, starting with the Vinkus. However that area had traditionally been pro-Animal rights due to the spiritual connections some of the tribes within the kingdom held. Therefore Morrible and The Wizard needed to at least pretend there was more to executing these prisoners than sheer predjudice and convenience. They, of course, upheld this pretence at all times, but Liir had begun to see through it. Now, whilst they looked for the papers, the punishments would have to be delayed for a time at least. Indubitably a Rebel insurgent had removed them, but the question was, who? The infamous Cat-Burglar Charlane, who would otherwise have been their first suspect, was one of the detainees.

Well, for the meantime they would simply be re-forging documents. What was even more interesting though, was that the security ball, a crystal globe that would display various parts of the Palace, hadn't shown anyone in there. It didn't, however, show magical activity. Therefore, whilst the drawers could be seen to open, no one was in the room except for the sleeping guard (who was about to be jailed for negligence). It was left unsaid that Morrible suspected the one who was once again absent from breakfast. The Vizier was still in her tower room, had been for 2 days now. She had fought tooth and nail against the harsh punishments on Animals from day one, and for a while she seemed to be making progress—until one of the 'statements' from a Buffalo had ruined one of the Wizard's favorite monuments to himself. There was also no crystal 'transmission' from her tower. The power of her spells blocked it.

They'd never get into her tower without her permission, that was certain. However, Liir had no intention of flushing his mother out as she made the long trek up to it.

"They think you did it you know." Liir informed her as he walked through the door. His mother shrugged

"Of course they do. I only wish that I had." She said simply.

"You mean, you didn't?" the young man asked as a young flying Monkey sped into him for a hug. He had been a frequent visitor since that winter break and now knew almost all of them, though not as well as Elphaba of course. The Green woman raised an eyebrow at him for his statement

"I was in here all night. You don't have proof, and neither do I, but I do think I know who did it."

"Who?" he asked

"I believe you'll find out…in time." She told her son, "Now, since you're here, we might as well see what we can drill into your head." Elphaba and Morrible shared his magic schooling. He had (to his mother's pleasant surprise) asked for her to teach him, but his grandfather and Morrible had preferred the Press Secretary. Eventually a compromise was made that resulted in them sharing the duties. An hour later Liir departed to meet his patrol on their rounds. Once he was gone, Elphaba stood and went to the shelf by the window, moving the Monkeys' blanket from its rack to reveal the old broom that had been left there last night. She was alone so she didn't have to hide it, not that Liir would have known what it meant.

She took the note that had been attached to it by a string out of her pocket and held it to her heart a moment before reading the parchment again

_In case you ever need to Defy Gravity again. _


	19. Part 2 ch 2

**Part 2 Chapter 2**

_**WARNING, some language in this one as well as some "subject matter". I don't go into details, but there is an outline on how some of the rebel Animals are treated if they are captured by certain people, just to warn you. It is just a passing mention, but still I am going to put the rating up. If you read and think it is unnecessary, please drop a review and tell me so that I know to put it back down. **_

Annette was bored. She half-heartedly cursed Rhonaraye. 4 years ago she would never have been bored at a fashion show, but she was now. Since her friend had disappeared she started changing as a person, evolving really. Even when the other girl had been denounced and discredited, she had still decided to try and follow her advice. As a result she had stopped imitating her cousin, though she still admired her, and had striven to become her own individual, trying new things and activities. It had been on one such episode of self-exploration in which she discovered she had a flare for painting of all things! Drawing too, and even mathematics if she actually decided to concentrate once in a while. She would soon be Attending Shiz with a major in Architecture and a minor in Sorcery. She couldn't wait to get some time to herself, and away from Liir. They would probably be able to get along fine if they weren't forced together by certain people at every chance! Didn't these people get that they wanted some time apart?

Well, it wouldn't matter soon. She'd also be able to finally ditch the crowd of groupies, one or two of them still from the days with Raye. Well her mind was made up. Too much time with them and she'd morph back into the bitch she'd been back then without even realizing it, and nowadays if she was going to be a bitch, she'd rather be the corporate one in charge, running her _own_ show and her _own_ _**life**_!

* * *

Morrible was not in a good mood. She couldn't figure out who had stolen the documents. One thing was certain, it wasn't Elphaba, she knew that much now after talking with the green witch. Said witch did, however, know who did it. That much was also certain. But she would never get it out of her. Elphaba was stubborn.

She didn't want to think about the possibility of…_the other one_. Not only was _she_ dangerous in her own right, but she stirred emotions in others who were dangerous, people like Elphaba. Morrible would never forget what had transpired between her and the Vizier after the girl had departed…

There was no time to waste on reminiscence or speculation. This mysterious assailant wouldn't pull the same trick twice!

Soon the orders for execution would be complete again, and they would make haste to carry them out this time.

* * *

Three nights later Liir was on guard duty for the midnight watch within the dungeon cells. It had taken a heck of a lot of begging and persuading to get him the slot so he wasn't going to blow it. He was sick of being coddled!

"So Princeling," one of his fellow guards said mockingly, "You think this makes you one of us?"

"Not really, since you so obviously dislike it."

"Maybe I dislike those who get special treatment!" he growled. Liir didn't bother to continue with the conversation. He couldn't deny the obvious favoritism he received.

There was silence for quite a while afterwards, during which Liir looked down at the long sword clipped to his belt. It had been his father's. His mother had given it to him that New Year's Eve, but he had kept it a secret, asking that she keep it whilst he had returned to school. When he moved to the Emerald City on a permanent basis a year and a half later to be schooled by palace tutors, he had taken it to his own room. Suddenly he felt something, that same…aura as the night the papers went missing. Just then a candle blew out.

"Did you see that?" Liir asked, pointing to the candle

"So what? A breeze blew out the candle."

"What breeze? We're in a dungeon whose only window is unbreakable glass, _which is closed_!"

"So someone opened a door." The soldier said, slouching in his chair and pulling his helmet over his eyes. Leaning over Liir pulled the helmet back to look at him

"Who?" the young man asked. Finally it clicked in to the other soldier who bolted to his feet, scrambling to get his gun ready.

Just then there was a splash from the puddle nearest the door.

"He's trying to get away!" the third guard cried and they ran after her, or at least Liir and two of the others did. The fourth, who had been asleep already found a set of claws imbedded in his jacket that pulled him back

"Alone at last." A seductive voice purred in his ear as a furry arm wrapped around his neck, pulling him to the bars. Dislodging her claws from his uniform she made a fist which she brought down on the top of his head, knocking him out. She allowed the idiot to fall to the floor since she now had his keys. Turning to the other Animals in her cell the cat triumphantly twirled the iron ring on her claw before sticking her arm out a bar and putting one into the lock on the door.

Meanwhile the 'invisible' assailant led the guards on a chase all across the castle, leaving them little 'clues' like broken vases, puddle splashes-all rookie mistakes. Liir noticed after the third or forth. It was as though they…

"Wait a minute!" he cried after they reached the landing of yet another set of stairs. They were now in the Western Tower, nearly at the top.

"What is it? Keep moving!" the sergeant yelled back, panting as he kept climbing the winding staircase.

"Who exactly is guarding the prisoners?" Liir asked them breathlessly. The other guards stopped, exchanged looks, mentally tallied everyone and very eloquently swore. They'd left the dim-witted newbie all by himself.

Of course by the time they reached the dungeons again, the political Animal prisoners were all gone.

Liir could have sworn he heard a chuckle echo through the cell, but couldn't see anyone.

"Wait, they get far! How well can a group of Animals hide in here? Sound the alarm!" one of them cried. It was then that Liir heard a very familiar voice in his head

_**Shit**_! It hissed, but didn't seem to be aware of his presence in her mind at first, but definitely became aware as he reeled back from the sudden, forceful mental shove.

Then the chase began. Reinforcements were called in to assist them as they split up into teams to search the castle. People were awoken from their sleep to be informed of the breakout and a few volunteers joined the search of the palace and its grounds.

Liir ditched the newbie, who he'd been paired with, and struck out on his own to search for some of them himself. He'd be far more successful this way, he was positive. Newbie was an idiot. He didn't even know the guy's name, just that he was clumsy, and awkward, and stammered…

_Oh and that doesn't sound at all familiar. _A voice echoed, though while it sounded like an actual sound, only he heard it. Stopping, he frowned and looked around the room

"Nari?" he asked

_Hello Li. _

"Your close." He said, following it

_Are you so sure?_

"No." he said after a moment's silence. They had been hundreds of miles apart when they were children and had still managed a connection in which they could both see _and_ hear each other. Now they were both trained (or partially trained at least in his case) in the craft of sorcery.

_But think about it, when we were kids you were always complaining to me that I was the only real friend you had, most of them were doing the social ladder act for their parents and the others bullied you because you were-_

"Clumsy and awkward with a stammer." He finished with a groan

_I missed y- SHIT! _

"Nari? Nari?" he asked, then swore himself and bolted towards the sound of a Cat sounding a battle cry.

The scene he found was interesting to say the least. It was the Cat from the cell, and (now that he saw her in this light) the one from the carriage incident years before. At the other end of the room was the Cat. Scattered around the room were various groaning soldiers, all nursing bruises and long, bloody scratches which varied in depth on different body parts. Just as the young Captain walked through the door she sent the last one standing, a _General_, reeling with a backhanded blow to the face that sent him sprawling. The Feline herself had sustained a few minor injuries, but had clearly not noticed them as adrenaline pumped through her veins. Seeing her in this light, Liir could tell that she had always been one for a good hunt or fight-there was a terrifying, barely-controlled bloodlust in her eyes that betrayed her predatory nature as she stared down with hatred at the man before her.

"You pissed me off." She snarled at him, bearing her long, sharp white teeth. "Not a good idea."

"You are nothing…but an Animal!" the Officer said pompously as he got up, slowly starting to take out his gun, thinking she wouldn't notice. She did, and it angered her even more. This was not good news for her quarry as she snatched it from him and hurled it across the room with such force that it dented against the window sill.

"Animals," The idiot began spouting, in an attempt to gain authority no doubt, as he was being backed up by the livid Cat- who became even more infuriated with every word he said, "Have no natural capacity for anything but savagery and primal instinct. Not real emotion, intellect or even true manners. You simply imitate. Absolutely no respect for your moral superiors-"

"_MORAL SUPERIORS?!_" The Cat roared, her paw grabbing his throat and slamming his head into the wall. Those words had been the General's biggest mistake. Liir knew that he should help him, but found himself moving at a snail's pace, and that his feeling of obligation to assist his 'Superior' officer decrease with every step

"So was it your 'moral superiority' that led you to tear Kala's limbs from their sockets and make her watch you force-feed them to her _mate_? Did your wonderful ethical compass give you the idea to skin a Tiger alive? How did your infinitely wise and accurate conscience handle it when you mutilated Tok's old grandfather when his crippled wing hindered his escape?!" she hissed at him. Liir was shocked to hear examples of the extent to which the atrocities against the Animals had escalated, but it was the feline's next words that stopped his movement.

"You don't even harness your sadistic cruelty for your own kind! What about the little Quadling girl? Remember her? She didn't get pregnant after all, so you wouldn't even have had to kill her to hide your true nature from that trophy wife of yours! I won't even go in to what you did to certain others!"

"Traitors!" He managed to get out

"The quadling was 12 years old you dammed sadistic bastard!" the cat roared in his face. Neither had noticed Liir yet, despite the fact that he was standing in the middle of the room by now, rooted to the spot in shock and horror.

Suddenly there was a crash at the door and something stumbled in, making a loud noise but remaining remarkably well hidden. Several questions were suddenly answered when a large Buffalo appeared by the door when he took a cape off

"Charlane! We have no time for this!" he called, beckoning for her to hurry, "You and I are the last, hurry! _She_ will not leave before we do, and WE have the cape!" Liir still felt as though he couldn't move, though by now emotional and mental factors other then revulsion and shock played a part in it. Confusion was one, both Animals had seen him, looked directly at him, but made no move to touch him. Some kind of morbid fascination seemed to hypnotize him as he watched the Cat and the General, the former looking very annoyed that she couldn't avenge herself and her friends at that particular moment, satisfying herself with slashing her claws across one side of his face, the side that was already bruised, cutting into his ear and leaving four long, deep scratches that ran from his ear and jaw line down across his nose and/or the tip of his lip.

"That is going to scar, I know because made sure to scratch deep. A little marring on that fat face of yours, but nothing the will hurt past a few days. How's that for 'Moral inferiority?' But let this remind you that your days are numbered." She spat at him before knocking him out. It was as she got to her feet that she finally acknowledged his presence.

"Take care Liir." She said in a surprisingly playful tone for someone who had just been doling out accusations and ultimatums mere seconds earlier. She and the Buffalo slipped out, and suddenly Liir wanted to move again, desperate to follow them, though he wasn't so sure that he wanted to actually catch them, he was just so dazed and tired that he just focused on the task at hand. In the back of his mind he heard a couple of the soldiers start to groan as they came to, but didn't quite manage to bring himself to care. Others met up with him by the time they reached the stables where the tail of a cat could be seen disappearing in to the dark of a closing passage way door, the tip just slipping in before it shut completely-leaving one occupant on the other side. This was, undoubtedly, the one who had initially brought the invisibility cape, though why even Liir made that assumption was unclear to him considering that the person in front of them was clad in black from head to toe. There was even a hood over their head to further conceal their identity. They could only see the vague outline of their quarry in the dim light, so the fact that a smoke screen caught them by surprise wasn't really all that unexpected. With an inward groan Liir forced his tired body to pick up the chase again, willing adrenaline and excitement to start pumping again as their quarry led them back into the castle and up _more_ stairs…

**Okay, there we go. Sorry, i'll have to answer some reviews next chapter, but please tell me whether or not to keep the rating where it is. Oh by the way, that wasn't the darker scene, in fact I'm halfway through re-writing that so that it isn't as nessecary or important. Sorry I took so long to update.**


	20. Part 2 ch 3

**A/N: Alright, I think I'll put the rating back down and make it T just for that chapter. It still might go up, depending on how everything goes. Anyway, here's the next bit. Review replies at the bottom as usual. Speaking of which, REVIEW! **

**Part 2 chapter 3**

The Wizard was not pleased by the reports given to him. Despite their efforts, the Animals sentenced to death who had escaped had somehow outwitted them and escaped. Morrible was even less happy that Elphaba couldn't even be held under suspicion. She had been ill for a week with some kind of stomach flu, nothing serious, just tiring and inconveniently discomforting-as Elphaba described it. She couldn't do any kind of powerful spell and even the little ones aggravated her. The Doctor had actually had the nerve to suggest taking her spell books away until she was better! Needless to say, that had not happened, though she did have to swallow a disgusting medical concoction. One concession had been made at her insistence; she was recuperating in her tower room. The only condition on this was that Glinda, Liir and one or two others she _didn't_ particularly like, had to be able to get in to check up on her.

While normally Morrible would still insist on interrogating her, she couldn't ignore her own Tick Tock, Grommetick, who had been at the bottom of the stairs leading to the tower the entire night. No one had entered through there, and the Witch no longer had her flying broom. Therefore she couldn't have used the exit that the monkeys utilized either.

When Liir was finished giving his official report he made to leave immediately, but before he could leave his grandfather beckoned to him

"Liir, where are you going?"

"To my quarters and then to see my mother, Sir." He replied in very formal tone.

"Son! You finished your report; you don't have to be so formal with me!"

"No, I guess not. Sorry Grandpa."

"We never spend any time together anymore! Whadaya say we play a good ole' game of horseshoes?" he asked cheerfully. That had always been a favorite of Liir's when he was growing up. The Wizard was now a somewhat desperate attempt to reclaim some of Liir's affection. Over the last few years the boy had been drifting away from him and closer to his mother again-the old man wouldn't have minded the latter so much except that Elphaba didn't spend much time with him either.

"Maybe later grandpa, I have some things I need to do." The boy said gently.

"Oh, okay. See you later." His grandfather replied disappointedly. His grandson bowed slightly and then left.

When Liir opened the door to the Tower Room he found his mother staring out the window with her back to him.

"You should be resting." He chided her

"And you should be studying." She countered

"I know."  
"What are you here to tell me? That you left something out of your official report?" she inquired. One downside to their improved relationship was that Elphaba could now read her son like an open book. He sighed and began reliving what had happened when they had finally chased the black-robed figure to the tower…

* * *

"_We got 'im cornered!" one of his two comrades whooped when they neared the landing to the tower. They even got close enough to pull off the hood, though that wasn't much help in identification thanks to the lack light. They all burst through the door leading out to the landing of the tower they were on. It was the tallest peak of the palace, so high that the air thinned a little, making it harder for them to catch their breath. It didn't, however, seem to effect their quarry very much as he kept running and leapt to the edge, spinning slightly in the air so that "he" was now facing them. Except that __**he**__ was a __**she**__, Liir was sure of that. _

_The intruder had taken precautions to conceal her identity for as well as the hood she had donned a black scarf that covered the bottom half of her face from halfway down her nose all the way to the bottom of her neck. She stared them down for a moment before her chilling gaze met Liir's. After a moment or two she looked at all of them and Liir swore he could sense her smiling as she stuck her hand out and something very long appeared in it before she turned and jumped off the ledge before they could stop her. The three of them rushed to the ledge and looked down, expecting to hear a sickening splat. Instead there was a strange whooshing sound. Liir looked up to see a shadow in the shape of an airborne human streak past the full moon and it was then he knew………_

* * *

"I think…mother I think it was her." He said to Elphaba. There was no need to specify, for the Vizier knew who he was referring to. For several long, tense minutes, the green woman didn't answer him.

"Do you think I'm crazy?" he asked her in a whisper.

"No." She replied, looking out the window again, "I don't."

"Not even when I tell you all about my dreams?" he asked. He'd continued to have disturbing visions, both waking and sleeping. Some of the minor predictions had already come true, such as her coming down with this virus. As to the bigger events he'd seen, well only time would tell. But now his mother was still talking "She's been out there, working against him, but differently from me, I think, since the Wizard has tried a different tactic with her."

"You?" Liir asked. He had never thought much to the stories of the Witch of the West, and never connected her and his mother before, but now he was beginning to, despite the fact that he didn't want this particular revelation. Thankfully, she ignored this question and continued,

"Liir, you have to decide whether or not you believe your grandfather, and then what to do about it."

"But the things that Cat said…how could they had done anything that atrocious?"

"Hate and anger will commit terrible crimes." She replied cryptically. Clearly her mind was elsewhere, but he wasn't giving up on the conversation

"What would you do?" he asked her. That question captured her attention

"That is not a good question to ask _me_ Liir." she informed him tersely

"Why not?

"Why do you think?" his mother challenged, looking him straight in the eye. It was then that another piece of the puzzle fell very unwillingly into place. For what seemed like an interminably long silence (which of course was a few minutes, tops) Liir couldn't help but ask another question, hoping to get a better answer. It was one he had asked a thousand times when he was a child, but once again he received the same answer.

"He was a brave and wonderful man. You look just like him." When he had been a child, that had been enough to satisfy Liir Wizantier, but it wasn't anymore. Without another word he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Elphaba sighed. He wasn't ready. That was what she told herself, however she constantly questioned whether or not it was really Liir, or if it was that she was a coward? She still loved Fiyero, even after all these years. After 19 years she didn't allow herself to continue mourning him, knowing that it wasn't what he would have wanted, but in all honesty? She did. A part of her had died that day. She still felt as though she were dying. The only thing that had kept her going back then was Liir, and while he was still one of her reasons for living, she was now responsible for the monkeys' well being, not to mention the more recent obligation to shield Glinda from that revolting ex-spouse of hers.

Yet, another candle had flickered into the dark meaninglessness of her existence. The possibility that she had not failed in one thing all those years ago…

**Flashback**

… … …_It's alright, I have something that is supposed to help me fly, but I'll take the spell too, if it's the same to you, I don't know if this thing will work…" The teenager said as she dug into the bag to retrieve the broom. That was the first time the Vizier noticed the sack she'd brought with her, and now the broom--ordinary to most, but to her…she'd recognize it anywhere._

"_Where did you get that?" she hissed, suddenly right in Rhonaraye's face._

"_It's an heirloom. My guardian gave it to me and said that it was my mother's." the girl replied. Elphaba moved back a little_

"_Did your mother die?"_

"_I don't know. I think so. My guardians would never tell me anything, but I never met her. This was hers too, or so I'm told…_

_**3 days later **_

"_What really happened 15 years ago?" Elphaba demanded_

"_What are you talking about dear?" Morrible inquired in that disgustingly sweet tone she so often used_

"_You know __exactly__ what I'm talking about!" Elphaba snarled._

"_You mean the little girl? I knew it was you who helped the brat escape." The press secretary said smugly as she rose from her seat in an opulent chair at her desk/_

"_Watch what you say or I'll ensure you never speak another word!" The Vizier hissed, grabbing the press secretary's arm, her thin fingers digging into Morrible's fat arm painfully, "Now tell me! _What did you do_?" _

"_Absolutely nothing to the whelp on the day she was born." The fish-like woman said smugly, knowing that Elphaba couldn't fault the truth._

"_Alright, then how long have you known?" _

_Morrible wasn't happy about the change in question or the fact that the Green Witch had known she hadn't lied. _

"_How long?" she repeated, tightening her grip on Morrible's arm even further. With a grimace of pain the older witch finally answered _

"_Since she displayed her power at the Academy." The older witch said through clenched teeth_

"_I'm not the only one who has power, and Liir never displayed such things when he was young." Elphaba stated, "What else?" _

"_She resembles you." _

_The Green woman laughed at that_

"_She hasn't got even a hint of green."_

"_I thought you of all people would be able to see past such a triviality as colour."_

"_I might be able to, but no one else does." _

"_As soon as I saw her drenched in paint, so could I. I saw how much she looked like you, the eyes, the nose, she has several of your features." She said. Elphaba let her go and took a step or two back, departing from the room abruptly. _

**End of Flashback**

She had a feeling Morrible wasn't lying, not because there was a shred of anything remotely resembling integrity within the husk that served as the Fish-like woman's conscience, not even because it was what she had wanted to discover (she had purposefully squashed that self-indulgent habit from herself at every opportunity) but because of what the girl had possessed. However, it wasn't even that. She had something about her…an air of destiny that had made up the Vizier's mind on the whole thing. She knew it didn't matter whether or not the girl was the child she had lost so long ago. She had potential to do great things.

Perhaps this young woman would be the one to restore Oz to its former…how had Dr. Dillamond put it?...Colourful state. She sighed.

"Maybe I should have told Liir." She said to Chistery. The Old Monkey looked up from his little pile of cushions and blankets that served as his bed. He cocked his head to one side sleepily, not having heard or understood her fully.

"Should have told Liir what?" Glinda asked as she slipped in the door. "Elphie, what are you doing out of bed?"

"Stop fussing over me like I'm an invalid. I'm fine. I haven't brought up anything all morning, not even that disgusting tonic you all insist on force-feeding me." She said in a dry tone.

"What should you have told Liir?" Glinda repeated

"Nothing." Elphaba said in a distant tone.

"Well, just make sure you rest and get better. There's someone being brought here in 3 days that has already put in about 5 requests to see you."

"Who is it?"

"I don't know, I just received a letter from that charming boy Jenson. Right lunatic this one sounds. He keeps talking about you and Liir."

"That's strange. I make him wait a while, but I think I'll see him."

"What? Why?"

"Because there isn't anything better for me to do. The Wizard insists on ignoring my warnings about the Goblins, so I might as well see what this one is talking about. It isn't even enough that Liir has had visions of an attack from them, and he's a gifted seer. The old coot will doom us all, or at least Morrible will."

"Oh Elphie, all this talk of doomsday, yes I know its important but you need to sit back at some point and relax. Why don't you take a day off?"

"And go where? Its incredible that at my age I'm still treated like some sort of naughty child!"

**Reviewers**

**Cohen101: Yes, there will be more Charlane in this story, so I hope you like her. **

**Crazy H: Okay, I've decided to lower the rating again, but will leave a warning on that chapter. I'm glad you like it so far.**


	21. Part 2 ch 4

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Simple as that.

**_Okay, I actually decided to cut a shorter chapter from this story because I found there was too much OC action with Jenson and not enough with the regular characters. It also seemed kind of boring and pointless._**

**_ Also, I've decided to incorporate more from Son of a Witch in this, except that I've tried to make Liir more like I think he might have been in the Musical had they gone that far, but am adding in a few more elements from the book (Son of a Witch that is) but have tried to take my own spin to make it part of my own story. I also had little inspiration for a section of it so decided to experiment with a slightly different style of glazing over it without trying to do a rushed, shabby chapter. _**

**_ Please tell me if I have suceeded as well as your thoughts/opinions/suggestions by leaving a review. (imitates stewardess) Thank-you and enjoy the chapter._**

**Part 2 ch ****4**

The Boy groaned as he started to come to. It was a painful thing, regaining consciousness. He remembered who he was and most of his life pretty quickly, it was the events leading up to where he was now that were a bit fuzzy and seemed to come in flashes…

…_Finally_ being assigned to a patrol unit after months of begging…

…Meeting the Major. A man who, for once, treated him with respect, as well as a group of soldiers-of mixed variety in decency…

…The Major stopping some of his men from being cruel to a passing Cow running an errand for her master…

…Adrenaline rushing through his veins as he tried to fight several other men who were beating the crap out of him and laughing--and--saying something…

…the sound of a gunshot and a sharp pain in his side and laughter from his fellow guards (the swine! That jealous idiot had shot him!) and--and laughter! They said something about gremlins? Or was it Goblins? He wasn't sure, the memory was foggy…

...There had been a whinny, startled yells and then something shoving him onto its back…

…Galloping through the woods--a strange, but vaguely familiar voice telling him to hold on. He remembered feeling fur and the light prick of claws as the thing fought to keep him on the Horse's back,

"Hurry Bucephalus!" The voice urged, "You know she'll kill me if he dies."

"Oh please." A second, breathless voice gasped, "She loves you, why else would she risk her neck all the time to pull you out of the messes you get yourself into?"…

…… Liir?" another voice, this one he knew well—but he couldn't place it—"Liir, you have to hold on. Listen to my voice, come back to us…you aren't done here yet…Candle, please…need to keep him from leaving…" Leaving? Where the heck would he go? It wasn't as if he could stand! Let alone walk...

…music was playing. That person was speaking again, but not to him-

"Thank you Candle." It said in a weary voice. Why was it thanking a piece of wax? "I have to leave now, but I'm sure I'll see you soon."

…more music, singing too. Some kind of potion being forced down his throat and someone scolding him about drinking it… … …

The music was still playing as he started to regain consciousness. His hearing had broken through the darkness of his sleep, or had it never left? The beautiful melody was so soothing and-and healing for him somehow.

Next came his sense of touch. He was aware of lying on a bed and moved his hand a little across the mattress. It wasn't like the exquisite one he had at home, but it was cozy enough. Unfortunately the pain returned to him as well about a second later. His head was killing him, he could tell his eyes were swollen shut, one arm was numb, both legs were sore and his rib cage ached.

The smells were interesting, he couldn't place them all and didn't bother trying to, but they were conflicting.

Finally, he opened his eyes blearily and painfully. The room he was in was dimly lit in the orange glow of sunrise (or was it sunset?). He could make out light and shapes, but the rest was hard to make out, mainly because one eye was swollen shut. At the end of the bed sat a girl with a strange harp-like instrument in her lap. Upon seeing his lids flutter open she stopped moving her fingers across the strings, a look of nervousness on her face.

"please…" he croaked, surprised and ashamed at the pathetic rasp that was his voice. Swallowing in an attempt to clear his throat he tried again, "Don't stop." it was still pathetic but a little clearer. However the girl seemed frightened. She got to her feet quickly, knocking over the chair and rapped on the door. A Grizzly Bear came in wearing a white coat and a stethoscope around his neck.

"Ah, I see you're awake. Thank you Candle, you may leave if you wish, though you are permitted to stay if…" but the girl was already gone. The Grizzly sighed and shook his head.

"Poor thing. She's been making great strides, but I don't think she's come quite that far yet." He said as he picked up a clip board and flipped through the notes on it. He then picked up a bottle of something and poured some of the contents into a glass which he held to the boy's lips gently.

"I know it tastes vile, but it helps raise the hemoglobin and encourage skin regeneration, not to mention clears the throat!" The Chubby brown Bear said cheerfully. The concoction was disgusting. He choked on it and spat out the mouthful that the Grizzly had helped him swallow.

"There, there! That won't do at all!" he said in a light tone, though he still looked ridiculously cheerful. Suddenly an expression of inspiration crossed his face and he reached into the pocket of his coat, producing a candy from it in two of his claws.

"This stuff is delicious! It tastes just like honey and blueberries! So here, put it in your mouth," he popped the sweet into Liir's gaping mouth, "Suck on it for a bit, and then swallow the rest of the medicine!" he said happily as he once again tipped a now full glass back so that his patient could drink it. It was then that he noticed the many bandages that adorned his body.

"What the-" he exclaimed, "What happened to me?!"

"Well we were all hoping you could tell us." The Bear said, "You should have seen the state you were in when they first brought you here! I'm not quite sure how you'd managed to stay alive through that journey in your condition. We thought we were going to lose you."

"Who are you?" was the young man's second question.

"Didn't I introduce myself? Oh I'm terribly sorry dear boy. I'm Dr. D. Akota. Pleasure to meet you." He said with a grin, shaking Liir's good hand with his giant paw.

"Er…nice to meet you too." The human said cautiously, suddenly realizing that his throat _did_ feel better, "Where am I?" he asked as the Bear helped him to sit up, propped up against several pillows.

"At my hospital of course. Well, more of a clinic really. I keep it going for the resistance. Get a lot of work sometimes, and then there are slower times like now which are a little more relaxing. Ah Candle, do come in!" he beckoned upon seeing the girl at the door. She took one look at Liir sitting upright and stepped back into the shadows.

"Oh dear." Dr. Akota sighed, "I'm afraid she hasn't had much chance to grow accustomed to males of her own species yet. We've mostly had Animals in here."

"Why is she frightened of me?"

'That, I'm afraid, is a long story. And I have promised her that _I _wouldn't tell it." The Bear informed him solemnly before brightening up again to begin a new conversation about Flowers of all things...

* * *

Dr. D Akota turned out to be a wonderful anecdote reciter. He seemed to be permanently cheerful, (unless operating on a patient where he was truly brilliant and serious) had an amazing bedside manner as well as the kindest heart that the young man had come across. He spent time with all of the patients in his clinic, or at least on Liir's ward and always cheered them up. He would go out of his way for them too, wheeling them around in wheelchairs so that they could see the ground, or assisting them in walking on crutches and all sorts of things, which he did with Liir too as the days went by and he recovered in leaps and bounds.

The Grizzly was also very good to that girl, Candle. The young man had seen her whilst she thought he was in another room and she was a totally different person with the Animals then she was with him.

Candle was quite pretty in her own way. Nothing like the outstanding beauties like Annette and the other ravishing young women in the Palace with their impossibly perfect bodies and/or unnaturally good looks. They were all completely fake too, well except maybe for Annette nowadays, but for the rest it was obviously all cosmetics behind their beauty.

Candle was different. There was nothing artificial about her. Her golden brown skin seemed to almost glow in the sun and her straight, shoulder-length dark hair was usually pulled back from her face with a simple clip. Her brown eyes were kind and happy when she was with the Animals, but frightened and flighty when she looked at Liir. It was these things that he noticed, but above all, he loved to hear her on that instrument of hers.

The sound was beautiful, but also uncanny at times. It seemed to have the oddest healing properties as well.

One day, around a week after he had arrived, Liir asked Dr. Akota about his assistant again.

"Candle? Oh she's a wonderful girl." He said with a smile as he walked beside the young man slowly. He was doing well on the crutches and his legs were healing both speedily and well.

"Doesn't seem to like me much." He grunted as they reached the stairs.

"Give her time. She's not used to you yet. She was hurt before, that's all I can say due to my promise."

"How? When? How old is she anyway?"

"I can't tell you that. But I will tell you that she's about 18."

"_Really_?" he asked incredulously

"She doesn't look it does she?" the Bear chuckled, "Well, that's alright. She's been here a couple of years and she seems happy enough."

A few days later, Liir awoke during the night to partially discover why the girl was so frightened of him with horror and revulsion. He heard a scream from another room and jerked out of bed. It stopped before he even reached the door, but through a keyhole he saw Dr. Akota walking across the hall, his arm around Candle, who clung to him, sobbing into his fur as they walked to the kitchen. Liir followed at a discreet distance and listened at the door.

"…shh. It's alright Candle. It was just a dream. Just a dream." The Bear said comfortingly

"No its not alright! I see _them_! In the house! Their screams, their cries for help…and then…and then…" she trailed off, unable to continue. The Bear hugged her close.

"Shh, shh. Now listen to me Candle, I promise you, that despicable waste of air will never harm you again! Nothing will ever hurt you again! Not while I'm around to stop it!" the Bear Physician said with a fierce protectiveness that surprised the human listening at the door as he looked through the key hole. Candle was in her nightdress and was clinging to him still and the bear was seated, rubbing her back soothingly like a parent would do for a child.

"I know." She whispered, calming down somewhat now, though even from Liir's position at the door he could still see her shaking, "I know you would try, and I thank you for that." There was silence for a moment before Candle asked so quietly that Liir almost missed it,

"Dr. Akota, could I sleep in your room for the rest of the night?"

"Of course."

Liir returned to his room as well. He couldn't help but wonder if it was because he had been brought in in a Gale Force Uniform that made her so frightened of him. It sounded as though her family had died at the hands of Oz's army. He had trouble getting back to sleep that night. The Major was a decent man! That much he remembered about him. He hadn't allowed any cruelty to others if he could stop it! And yet, there were others that very much abused their power in the army. It was those that he was now worried about.


	22. Part 2 ch 5

**Okay, I devoted a little bit of theis chapter to explain a little more about what happened to Liir, so I hope this clears things up a bit. **

**Part 2 chapter**** 5**

The more time Liir spent in the clinic, the more he could remember about what had befallen him.

A few days after he had talked with his mother about the prisoner break out he had once again applied to be sent on a patrol mission with the Gale Force. This was no less then the 5th time he had requested to go on such a trip, but to his astonishment, his request had actually been granted this time!

The following week he had been assigned to a Major named Corrack Benson. He had been very professional, but also quite kind. The towns they patrolled were relieved when they saw him leading the platoon. Major Benson was, in short, a good man who believed in his cause. He didn't allow any cruelty to an innocent or even a prisoner, not under his watch.

The Major also believed in helping people such as farmers, or the occasional Doctor or orphanage. Once the patrol had been ordered to help with a barn raising and another time they had practically been conscripted (again) to deliver supplies for a Hospital. Some of the men thought he was soft, weak, for all the time he wasted on "commoners", but others (including Liir) respected him for it.

There had been other men in the patrol that the young man had not respected as much, people that didn't have the major's moral compass. It had been those that had tricked and attacked him.

He couldn't quite recall what the pretense they had made to lure him into the woods. It had been a stupid move on his part. They'd turned on him and beaten him to a pulp. They'd also said something that he had registered as important at the time, but now he couldn't remember it. He was only worried that people like those would find this place and hurt both sweet, gentle Candle and the kindly Dr. Akota.

Unfortunately his fears were realized.

* * *

Liir had been at the Clinic for nearly two weeks when it happened. A group of men in Gale Force uniforms had found the clinic, and because it was run by Animals, they attacked it.

Oddly enough, the night before, he had fallen asleep to the sound of Candle practicing her dominigan. That night, he dreamt again of the night he was attacked…

…_the sound of a gunshot and a sharp pain in his side and laughter from his fellow guards (the swine! That jealous idiot had shot him!) and--and laughter! "Give our regards to the unnamed God!" one said, "In the meantime, I think Oz is ready for some new management, and the Goblin King wants to expand his borders. And once he gets in here, we won't ever have to work again, just sit around counting our gold. Oh don't worry. He'll keep that green thing around for a while and your little girlfriend certainly is worth keeping…" He had panicked at this point. His mother and Annette! What were they going to do to them! HE had to warn them! But he was about to die, he felt sure of that…_

* * *

He had been on the second level at the time. Dr. Akota had told him where to find his things now that he was almost healed. He felt great, though a bit sore at spots and a slight ache in one leg, but otherwise he was fine. He found his pile of objects, not caring about the ruined uniform (which had been washed, but was in shreds) and revolver, though that might be useful. He was relieved to see that his Grimmerie was still there and unharmed as well as his father's sword. He had been admiring it when he heard them brake in. hobbling over to the stairs he stayed in the shadows, his eyes flitting between what was going downstairs and his gun as he opened the case. It was loaded. He had around 8 shots in it. He remained quiet and unseen as Dr. Akota was prodded with a gun to stand just at the foot of the stairs. Then he heard a scream and one of the men dragged a trembling, shrieking Candle into the room.

"Look what we got 'ere!" the officer drawled, "A pretty little Quadling!" Liir recognized one of them men that had hospitalized him. The man threw Candle to the ground and she scurried over to the Bear who knelt to hold her protectively. The young woman was shaking like a leaf, terror evident on her face and in her body language as she shrank into Dr. Akota's fur. The soldiers noticed this too and traded excited smirks which sent Liir's stomach lurching. Where was the commander? He was a decent man who genuinely believed, as Liir once had, that he was fighting for his country and family. Clearly these perverts had decided to extract some more sick pleasure out of the suffering of others. But then again, at least three of them were the ones that had attacked Liir and had pledged their loyalty to the Goblin King's treasury.

The looks exchanged by the soldiers did not go unnoticed by the Grizzly.

"You will not touch her!" he snarled at them, hugging Candle to him even more tightly, a murderous look on his face that shocked the man in the shadows with its intensity.

One of the Raiders just laughed though.

"You won't be able to do anything about it! Just you two here eh?" he sneered. They didn't contradict him. The other three patients besides Liir had left a couple of days earlier and his other assistant was out on business. So it was just the three of them.

"You'll have to go through me!" Akota growled, nudging Candle behind him and standing to his full height. To everyone's surprise, when he was an imposing figure when he wanted to be. You never really noticed how tall he was most of the time, he was just so kindly, you never really paid attention to how far you were looking up to see his face.

Another of the guys in uniforms shook off his shock and raised his gun

"I don't have a problem with that." He said with a shrug. Candle shrieked and stumbled in front of him crying

"NO! Don't please! Please!" Then another one, a little older stepped foreword and looked at her. The girl's eyes widened and she froze, looking like a trapped hare. It was then that Liir acted. He took aim with his rifle and fired. He hit the one with the rifle trained on the Doctor right below the collar bone, nicking the muscle by the sound of it. The guy screamed in pain and dropped the weapon. The others then started to take theirs out but Liir was still firing. He got another three before something very unexpected happened.

"STOP!" Candle yelled at the remaining two that were standing just as one managed to get the Bear in the equivalent of an elbow. They would have ignored her if she wasn't holding one of the dropped rifles with a dangerous look in her eye. She was still clearly terrified, but there was now determination mingled with the desperation.

"Drop them!" she yelled. Her hands were trembling, but her aim was somehow steady.

"Do what she says!" Liir called, coming down the stairs slowly. The older of the two that had shocked Candle by his presence looked nervous a moment, but then a sly smirk crossed his face

"I see you didn't learn anything last time. Something I'll be sure to teach you now…" he drawled as the two remaining raiders began to move in. The young Wizard hadn't noticed the pistol but the young woman had. With a scream of rage and something else that Liir couldn't place she fired. Twice. One bullet in each man's chest. She then fired more bullets into the older one and held lifted the rifle over her head when she ran out of bullets to smash into him.

"Candle! Candle stop!" Liir cried, praying he wouldn't frighten her away as he grabbed the barrel of the rifle and snatched it from her. She had just gotten to the stage where she would actually come close enough to hand him something, but he had to stop her. The Quadling rounded on him with a strange, vengeful look in her eye, her sides heaving with the deep, panting breaths that she was taking. Dr. Akota scrambled to his feet and limped over to his charge and put a paw on her shoulder. She straightened and seemed to collect herself. Liir still had the gun. He looked over at the men that were just wounded and not even unconscious. Raising an eyebrow, he looked at the big handle and then at them. He knew how to knock a person out without killing them. And that was exactly what he did whilst Candle pulled the Doctor up the stairs so that she could "bandage his wound", but he suspected that the Bear and his charge would probably be setting something up, or calling someone in that he wasn't supposed to see.

Sure enough, within minutes a couple of Animals showed up. There was a Cat and a rather large Eagle.

"Akota!" the Bird said in an educated, clipped accent, "What happened?"

"What do you think happened?" the Cat spat at him. Suddenly Liir recognized her

"Hey! It's you!" he cried.

"He remembers me! How sweet." She purred, before turning her attention back to Candle and Dr. Akota, "Its time for you two to come back to headquarters."

"What about him?" the Eagle asked, jerking his head in Liir's direction

"What about him?" The Cat Charlane asked with a shrug

"We can't leave him." Said a small voice. To everyone's surprise it came from the Quadling girl. She took a deep breath and then continued, "Those soldiers tried to kill him before. I'm almost sure of it." They all looked at her and to Liir's surprise, the others seemed to be taking this as seriously as he was.

"Were they?" Charlane demanded

"Yes." He said, unsure why it was important, "But there's more! They're working for the Goblins! I need to go back and warn my mother."

"Why didn't you mention this earlier?"

"I hadn't remembered until last night. Candle was playing her instrument, and I could remember more of what they said." For several long moments there was a tense silence. Finally, the Eagle broke it.

"Akota, do you have it? It is evident we should return to headquarters now. He will need to go before the council."

"But Igor, I do not think that he is ready to go there! Not yet!" The Bear said with a shake of his head

"Wait a minute, what are you talking about? Go where? Have what?" Liir demanded

"Mentally or physically?" Charlane inquired, "Because either way, we have run out of time. He is strong. He'll make it. Besides, she'll be there if he has any problems."

"Which she?" Igor, the Eagle, inquired drawly. The Feline gave him a coy look,

"Both of them." She replied with a grin.

"_What are you guys talking about?"_The human asked again. This time the Cat smiled that coy, cunning smile right at him.

* * *

As it turned out, 'it' was a flying carpet.

"Whoa." Was all Liir could say when he saw it rise into the air of its own free will.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Another raid? Get on!" Charlane snapped. He did so a little unwillingly, along with Candle and Dr. Akota. The Eagle and Cat then proceeded to tie on an assortment of parcels. Carlane also gave Akota a medallion from around her own neck.

"You know what to do with it." She said, "Igor will lead you, but stay above the cloud line. We can't afford to attract unnecessary attention. See you soon will I, Wizantier." The last statement was made directly to Liir with a mocking salute.

"Better let me drive Liir. I know how to." The Bear said kindly as he moved to the front of the rug and took hold of two of the decorative knottings of string that went around the edges of the rug. It seemed to be then that he realized he didn't have full use of both arms and looked to his assistant.

"Candle dear, will you take this side? I'll tell you when to pull on it." He told her. She nodded and elbowed Liir over a bit to sit by her large protector.

"Now, hold onto my fur, Liir. This ride might get a bit uncomfortable.

That was the single biggest understatement that the Seer had ever heard.

* * *

Perhaps it was because he was stuck with the back-end, maybe it was just that carpeting wasn't a mode of transportation he was destined to enjoy, whatever it was, the ride was sheer hell. He felt as though he was going to fall off half the time and loose the contents of his stomach the other half! If this was flying then he had been seriously wrong about how incredible it had appeared when he was little!

They didn't seem to be taking any particular course. They took so many turns and back-tracked and twisted around so often that he lost track. However, the hardest part for him was when they reached the mountain range. The air thinned and turned cold. He could feel the sweat on his forehead freeze on his brow. His fingers and limbs stiffened from the cold and he shivered like mad. His mind and senses started to blur, but this time he stubbornly held onto consciousness. At one point the Bear had to reach back and pull him back onto the rug before he fell off. Candle felt the cold as well, but she didn't seem to have the same problems with it that he did. Finally, they slowed to a stop and the large bear fumbled with something around his neck until the Bird helped him take it off. Dimly in the back of his mind Liir registered that he was putting the medallion into the clifface…

The next thing he was acutely aware of was someone putting a blanket around him and handing him a hot drink. A few minutes after that a dog (dog, not Dog) wormed her nose under his hand, demanding gently and playfully to be petted.

"Hey there." He said with a smile. The canine barked. His vision was clearing and he could see it better. The dog was some sort of collie mix with long silky fur, slender legs and a fine-boned face with a long nose. She was quite a large dog, but clearly quite friendly. He stayed there petting her for a few minutes before a Horse turned up and beckoned him over

"The council will here you now, just through that door." He said.

"Where am I? What happened to Candle and Dr. Akota?" Liir inquired as he rose to his feet, clutching the blanket around him.

"They're fine. And you are in HQ, I'm not saying any more." The Horse said, "I'm glad to see you're alright." Realization suddenly dawned on the human.

"It was you that saved me. You and the Cat."

"Yes we did. Don't worry in there. They don't bite… … …often." Upon looking back at him with wide, shocked eyes he saw the mischievous expression on the Equine's face. He was joking about the last part. The Horse and the dog then left him at the open door.

Liir entered the chamber and saw that there was a chair in the middle of the room. He felt exhausted and figured it was probably for him anyway, so he sat down in it and took in his surroundings.

The hall was incredible to say the least. It's ceiling seemed to just go up forever, or at least a good 90 feet! The walls, while made of stone as they were built right into the mountain, had been rubbed smooth and polished until they shone. It wasn't elaborately decorated, in fact, the walls were bare of that, and he couldn't see the furniture clearly as the only light at the moment was directly above him-thanks to the little ball of magical light bouncing around about 10 feet above him- but the room gave off an air of elegance, dignity and pride somehow, just the way it was. He couldn't explain how. Just at that moment, several torches suddenly sprang into flame and the entire room was illuminated in an almost eerie light. He didn't have time to take in the rest of the room because at that moment he noticed three doorways at the far end of the chamber with a long, curving table that resembled that of the one a Judge sat at in a court room. However, it was the Animals that were filing out in a line from both side entrances and taking seats. To his surprise there were actually two humans among that number who were in the same line and each took a seat. There were 9 in all, a Lioness, a Red-Tailed Hawk, a Horse, a Bull, a Serpent, a Swan, one short, chubby middle-aged woman, one lanky, weathered man and a Komodo Dragon.

Finally, three figures emerged from the door in the centre. The first to walk in was a regal and impressive Great Horned Owl, followed by a stunning white Wolf. The Wolf took the centre right seat and the Owl the centre. However, this registered only briefly because the third and final council member to enter the room was another young woman who took the centre left seat, and despite how she had changed, he would always recognize her.

"Raye?" he breathed

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun!! Okay, maybe its not _that_ dramatic, but what the heck. But to those who like Fiyeraba, stay "tuned" because there is a certain reunion coming up soon... ... ...**


	23. Part 2 ch 6

**A/N: Alright, here is some Elphie/Fiyero action. If it is a little out of character, I appologise in advance, though if it is, tell me and I will try ot fix it. But, to cut to the chase since I'm in a bit of a hurry at the moment, here is the chapter. I'll have to edit it later.**

**Part 2 chapter**** 6**

The Guards in the South Stairs scurried in alarm to tidy up the place and halt all "interrogations", particularly Animal ones, before the Vizier arrived. This was certainly an unusually peculiar instance. The Green Witch rarely took any interest in prisoners, and it was even more unusual, in fact almost unheard of that she took any interest in the ones that were not Animals. Even then, she had never visited the South Stairs. The Wizard rarely let her leave the confines of the City unaccompanied.

Panic was rampant among the officers. Were the halls dusty? Had all the torches been lit, refilled, replaced? Did the Vizier even _care_ about that stuff? The prisoners were their greatest worry. They would have to keep them quiet without using more forceful methods, which in themselves would cause noise. Could she be persuaded to stay along one path to a selection of rooms? These were all questions being asked amongst those running the Prison.

Consequently, by the time the smoke appeared outside the front gate, they were all in a panic. The cell occupants had all been drugged or bribed, depending on their disposition and all had the appearance of a relatively well-run Jail.

"Milady Vizier! Welcome!" the Warden of the South Stairs gushed. "Such a rare and-and-" he scrambled for the right word "Succulent pleasure!" he said. Elphaba rolled her eyes at his obvious ignorance when it came to adjectives. Unfortunately, he seemed to be bent on continuing to move his mouth

"We are so incredibly hornorified to have you here, Lady Vizier. Such a wise, wonderful, powerhouse such as yourself, now please forgive my men. They are not accustomed to such a beautiful woman being in he-"

"Close your lips and do not speak, such things are unwise for a mind so weak-Honesty is a virtuous thing, don't make a sound until you've heard its righteous ring." She said casually. The rhyming phrase was merely to distract him and keep his pathetic intelligence confused while she quickly muttered the real spell. It would wear off at midnight, when the Dragon-Clock tolled twelve. Sure it was corny, but it also added a classic touch that surely even nitwits such as these would be able to comprehend.

The descent down the stone stairs into the depths of the Prison was blissfully devoid of chatter as the Warden discovered that his tongue had disappeared from his mouth and the rest of her greeting party was too nervous to attempt any more conversation then necessary to avoid repeating his mistake.

The Officers led her down into a dank, cold stone corridor lit only by the sickly green torches on the wall. Halfway down the Vizier stopped

"The door at the end is where the prisoner is?" she inquired.

"Y-yes your Vizier…ness." One of the men stammered.

"Very well. You may return to your duties. I intend to speak with the Captive myself. Should any of you come within 20 feet of that door I shall know it. Whoever sent you to listen in on my conversation will be disappointed and you are not to try and eavesdrop. Is that understood?" when silence met her ears she repeated her question in a firmer tone. This time they answered her and dispersed after handing her the key to that particular lock.

Once she was sure she was alone, Elphaba marched up to the door and unlocked it, feeling very odd for some reason. She still was unsure as to why she had allowed this meeting to even occur, so it was with great uncertainty that she dragged the iron back enough for her to slip inside.

The Scarecrow within looked up at the sound. He felt his heart skip a beat when he saw the emerald skin reflected in the torchlight. The woman looked at said sources of light snapped her fingers, causing the enchanted torches to flare higher, providing more light. With the room no longer shrouded in darkness she looked at the creature chained to the wall with a raised eyebrow. A Scarecrow? This was the thing that had demanded, cajoled and even begged to see her? What could a man of Straw want from her? Still, this intrigued her and she walked closer to him.

"You are the prisoner that requested an audience?" though it was phrased as a question it clearly wasn't one.

"Yes" he managed to croak, keeping his head bowed so she wouldn't see the despair that he felt. After all this time…now they were finally together again and she wouldn't recognize him

"Why?" The question startled him.

"I beg your pardon Vizier?" he asked humbly

"Why did you wish to talk to me? What do you think is so vital that it required my express attention called to it?"

"I have information on one you love." Elphaba rounded on him with the look of a baited animal ready to tear her quarry apart

"What have you done with Liir?!" she snapped

"Nothing! What do you mean?"

"There hasn't been news of him in weeks!"

"That has nothing to do with me." He said decisively. There was a thick, heavy silence for a bit as Elphaba tried to decide whether or not to believe him. Fiyero finally broke the terrible quiet by inquiring, "What of his father?"

"He's dead." She said flatly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Those that are dead are dead."

"What of…Fiyero?" The Scarecrow elaborated. The Sorceress froze, but the Man of Straw continued

"You are a powerful sorceress. Why do you doubt your abilities Elphaba?"

"Who are you?" the Green woman hissed, drawing back a little. Few new her name, and fewer used it. Finally the Prisoner looked up and her eyes widened when they met his.

"No…" she breathed, shaking her head in denial as tears formed in her eyes. She turned her back to him and stumbled over to the table in the middle of the room, leaning over it.

"Elphie-Fae…it's me. Please look at me." He begged

"I don't know who you are, but haven't I suffered enough?!" she growled, a tear dripping onto the table.

"Please Fae, listen to me! It's me! How can I prove this to you?" she straightened at this question and turned to him again, her eyes narrowed

"Three questions." She challenged "That only _we_ knew the answers to."

"Ask away." He replied confidently

"What did I say to Fiyero the night we ran away together?"

"A lot of things, but one was that it was the first time you felt Wicked." He told her without missing a beat

"When did Fiyero throw hysterics over the possibility that our child might be green?"

"Never. You were the one worried about that. I told you that I didn't care and we would love it no matter what." He said. There was silence for a while

"What did you give me as token of your love?" she asked. This was the hardest question. She had told no one about the pendant she wore and had placed a charm on it so that literally, no one noticed it if she didn't want to.

"A diamond-and-emerald crystal set in gold enamel with a gold chain. It had been in my family for years, it was my grandmothers. Meant to be for my bride-I gave it to you to show that I loved only you and wanted to be with you forever. You said you wouldn't take it off for as long as you lived." He told her softly. Subconsciously Elphaba's hand went to her collarbone. While it couldn't be seen due to her high-necked dress, she still wore it.

"How…how?" she managed to get out.

"Your spell worked." He told her.

"Sweet Oz…" she choked, "What have I done to you? How you must hate me…"

"What? Elphaba no! Don't think that!" Fiyercrow cried

"Everything I touch…" the green woman breathed "Everyone I love…I ruin their lives…" she sobbed, her hand going to her mouth as she cried.

"Elphie-Fae, please listen to me! You saved my life! You didn't ruin it. The only thing that has been missing from my life since I became the Scarecrow was _you_. You and Liir." He told her. At this the Vizier seemed to calm down a little. She walked over to him and wrenched the shackles binding him to the wall open, catching him as he slumped to the ground. She knelt to the ground while still supporting him. The Scarecrow collected himself a bit and they embraced.

"Where have you been? Why didn't you come?" she asked him. She never wanted to let him go.

"I tried. I tagged along with Dorothy trying to find you. You have no idea how nerve-racking it was when the psychopathic Tin Man showed up. Then I heard that you had died…by the time I heard the whole story, you were already the Vizier, and getting to you was impossible, but it wasn't all terrible. I did find someone that I thought I'd never see."

"The girl…"

"Our daughter Fae, Rhonaraye." He said, pulling back from the hug to meet her eyes.

"I know…I'm not sure how, but somehow I think I did. How is that possible? She died…Liir doesn't even know he was born a twin!"

"Elphaba, I thought that you of all people would have had faith in Chistery."

"Chistery…he-he flew her to the Resistance? But she was so weak; sh-she was a breech!"

"And according to Dr Dillamond she was a cause for concern for several months. But she pulled through-"

"Dr Dillamond?" she hissed. Fiyero nodded. She sighed, "I'll have to ask you about him later, we don't have a lot of time-You raised her?" The Scarecrow nodded.

"From when she was a toddler." He said with a small smile as he remembered instances from his daughter's childhood.

"Who named her?"

"I sort of did. They called her Nari. Apparently it means Hope in some obscure language. They filled out a forged birth certificate a little while after I got there, which is when we decided on her full name. She liked it and it seemed to fit her well."

"You know what I would have named her, given the opportunity." Elphaba said quietly.

"Yes, and that's why I didn't." Fiyero replied coolly

"What?" his love asked

"Fae, you've been haunted by her for too long. She treated you like dirt whilst she was alive, pinned her own crimes on you when you needed her help, not her scorn and we both know that she would have done anything to protect her own image. I'm sorry, I know you loved her, but I didn't want you chained to her anymore. Besides, that name was too obvious."

Just then a sound from the outside made them jump.

"We don't have much time." Elphaba said in a hushed tone

"You go. They can't hurt me. _Though they beat him, let him feel no pain. _Remember? Besides, Morrible will be here soon if you don't get back."

"I can't leave you." The green woman whispered

"You never will. Besides, it's only for a little while." He said, the disappointment and hurt in his voice poorly concealed. After nearly 20 years they got less than 20 minutes! Nevertheless, he stood and raised his arms back into the shackles. Before she put them back on though, the Green woman quickly kissed him, stepping back after her love was once again secured to the wall.

"I love you." They said in unison before the Vizier slowly walked out of the room, feeling her heart crack. And yet, it also felt as though something in the same vicinity was being put back together as well.

As she left, she made herself a vow: She wouldn't lose him again. She ordered that the prisoner was not to be touched, interrogated or even interacted with on any level above them sliding food in to him. Fire was to be kept as far away as possible from that room. The soldiers of course thought that she was intent on keeping him cold, lonely and generally in discomfort, and she didn't correct them.

She would be back. She would return, in more then one way.

It was time for her to get of her backside, stop feeling sorry for herself and fight back a little more.


	24. Part 2 ch 7

_**Alright, here we see some more of my OC Raye and a hint of what she's been doing, although the details will be spread out over a few chapters since you will find out as Liir does because I'm trying to keep it more about actual characters from Maguire's books and the Play instead of my OCs now. Anyway, here it is! **_

_**Oh and to those of you who enjoyed the Fiyeraba, there will be more! Promise!**_

**Part 2 chapter 7**

She was so changed! Liir observed as he saw his friend walk into the room proudly, her shoulders back and head held high.

The first thing he noticed was her hair. It was still long, thick and quite curly, but the colour had clearly deepened over the years. It was no longer the colour of carrots, but was now a true, deep red.

Her skin too, had deepened a little in shade. She looked as if she had gotten a tan recently. Her eyes were the same though. They were the same piercing silvery-blue orbs they had always been. The thing that caught his eye quickly though, was the scar that ran across from her cheekbone to just before her jaw line at the level of her earlobe. There were also no glasses on eher face.

While Liir didn't notice anything past the face of the friend he had known, Raye had changed in other ways too. She was no longer the flat-chested, lanky girl she had been 4 years ago. She was still tall, (in fact the years had added another inch and a half to that, making her nearly 5 ft 11) and slender, but had filled out in other places, giving her a little more in the way of curves. Not an overly large amount, but slightly more noticeable.

Once she had taken her seat the Owl sitting in the middle addressed him, causing his attention to drift briefly from the friend he had not seen in so long.

"Liir Wizantier." The Owl said in a voice that held not even the slightest trace of a hoot in it, "We are here because you have made some serious claims that the Goblin King intends to invade Oz."

"Oh for Lurline's sake Hermes!" the Swan snapped "Can we get on with this? The boy is not on trial here and half of us have been up for the past 23 hours!"

"He is also not to be trusted." The Owl stated coldly, "and even if you are tired, we expect a certain level of professional behavior, even if you are going through a difficult time." The Swan looked mutinous, but he didn't say anything more. The Wolf then took up the dialogue.

"Liir, tell us exactly what you saw and heard, don't spare us any details." She said in an authoritative, but patient voice.

He looked over at Rhonaraye. She looked back at him impassively, her face expressionless. She looked so different, most of the others probably wouldn't have recognized her, but he felt sure that was his friend. But why didn't she show any sign of recognition toward him? No, she knew who he was, he hadn't changed that much (surely) and they'd read out his name. Yet she still surveyed him with the same cool calm as the majority of the others at the council table.

Liir tore his gaze away from the table and unfocused his eyes as he recalled and repeated what had happened on the day he was attacked, leaving, as the Wolf had ordered, no details unmentioned or glazed over. When he had finished he looked around at the Council Members at the table. Several of them were muttering amongst each other. The Wolf and Owl looked over at the red-haired human questioningly. She gave them a meaningful look and nodded once. The Owl then gave one sharp hoot which silenced the others chattering. The Lioness then stood

"Are you positive that is what they said?" she asked

"Yes." He replied

"The Goblin King will make his move soon." Said the Serpent, she looked at her neighbors with an expression he couldn't quite place, not quite being accustomed to Reptilians. Was it fear? Determination? Or satisfaction at being right about something?

"Clearly The Wizard's desire to remain the most popular leader will lead to more than bankruptcy for his state. It will result in complete annihilation for his people." The Horse put in darkly.

"Do we even know that Destruction is the Goblins' wish?" The middle-aged woman at the side of the table inquired. She looked like she was from Munchkinland, "We can all attest to the fact that Stereotyping is not an affective method assessing an entire group."

"Perhaps," The Wolf commented, "But the Goblin King has a grudge against one of the Wizard's Puppet Master. He wishes to destroy her if he can. There is bad blood between them which has only soured and gotten even more rotten in the past years. He wasn't to happy about the last time he tried to invade."

"There is another matter to consider." Hermes said abruptly, glancing to his left at the young woman sitting there. She nodded again and spoke for the first time,

"Archimedes has joined the Goblin court." She said. This seemed to cause an immediate effect amongst the other councilors. They appeared frightened, enraged, disbelieving and in some cases even betrayed. Liir was just confused though. Who was this Archimedes person? It sounded like a name that a harmless old scholar would have, but judging by their reactions, it seemed that this person evidently was anything but...

"Why were we not informed of this?" one of Council (he wasn't sure which) demanded

"Because, as you know I just arrived back from his Kingdom yesterday and up until thirty minutes ago our _wonderful_ Healer refused to let me out of the Wing." She replied in a cool voice that was still devoid of any sign of any emotion other than absolute calm.

They seemed to have forgotten he was there as they continued the heated discussion, referring to him several times in the third person. However it was so incredibly fascinating that he didn't move from his chair as they argued over whether or not to try and warn the Wizard.

"I for one say leave them! All they've ever done is hurt us!" The Bull exclaimed

"But what about all the innocent Animals? And those humans who have no say in what goes on? We'd be no better then the Gale Force if we were to leave them to suffer. The Goblins are as angry as we are, and they have a lot more power." Pointed out the Horse

"Yes, but how exactly do you propose we warn them? Anyone we send in there runs a risk, even if they aren't known sympathizers! We can't very well send in an Animal!" Said the Man

"If we work straight through the Vizier, we might have a chance." The Swan pointed out. The Wolf nodded hesitantly at this,

"We would, except that Morrible has worked tirelessly to keep Elphaba trapped on all sides." she said

"I wouldn't put much faith in her." The Owl said haughtily

"What? My mother has always worked to help Animals!" Liir cried. They ignored him.

"She was once the strongest opposition to him." Raye pointed out,(she had remained unusually quiet) "And we will need her help once they arrive. I can't take on Archimedes _and_ the Goblin Wizards."

"Fair Point." The Bird Conceded "But it will be a difficult matter. We shall have to reconvene tomorrow morning. Dismissed."

At the last word they all rose to their feet more or less simultaneously and left through the doorways at the back. The Large Door through which Liir had come through then opened and he walked back through it. He had been exhausted when he'd entered, but now he was desperate to find out what exactly had happened during the last 4 years. A young Mule colt was waiting for him excitedly. He grinned and pranced when Liir walked by him.

"Yo'wer Liiwr, awn't you awn't you?" he said excitedly in a toddler's voice.

"How could you tell?" he asked

"My Awntie told me." he replied.

"My name's Zachariah!" the Colt said happily (Suddenly pronouncing his r's well for his name), tossing his head with pride.

"Come! Come! I'll show whewre to sleep!"

"What about Candle and Dr. Akota?" he asked a little nervously.

"Oh we're fine." said a familiar voice behind him. He turned to see Candle and Dr. Akota, "We've warming up and settled in . It isn't exactly our first time here."

The Bear and girl then continued to assure him that they were fine and informed him that _he_ needed to go warm himself up.

"C-can't argue with that ord-der." He shuddered as they passed through the doorway into a room with a wide, elegant marble stair-similar to one that he would expect to see in a palace, or ballroom of some sort. The hall was a lot colder than the rooms had been.

"I'll say." Said a familiar voice at the top of said stairway. The young man looked up slowly to see first the hem and flowing skirt of a long, black dress descending slowly down the stairs. "Didn't anyone tell you it would be cold up in the mountains Liir?" asked Rhonaraye with a small smile, though his eyes were still drawn to the scar across her cheekbone before he caught himself. What had happened there?

"So it is you." He said with a grin as she reached the landing. To his extreme chagrin she was nearly an inch taller than him, "You didn't seem to recognize me in there."

"I did recognize you. I'd know my friend Li anywhere." She told him with a pat on his shoulder. Looking over at the Colt she said with a slightly wider smile,

"I see you've met Zack. That's good. However," she addressed the little one a bit more seriously, "the fact that you wandered away from your Aunt Ester is not as good." She told the little Mule sternly. His ears drooped a little

"Sorry Auntie Raye-Raye." He mumbled as he stared at the floor. She then softened

"Hey, you know we only worry because we love you." She told him, "And what day is it tomorrow? Who's turning three?" she asked with a grin. The Colt brightened instantaneously

"Me! Me!" he whinnied excitedly as he pranced on the spot.

"So be good tonight and we'll see if we can't go to the meadow for a treat tomorrow." She compromised, holding out a baby carrot for him. The little Mule grinned, nodding enthusiastically before he snatched the offered treat and trotted away.

"He's so cute." Liir laughed

"He is." She replied before asking, "Do you want a tour, or do you want to rest?"

"I'm not tired anymore. I want to see this place." He replied. Just then there was a bark from the top of the steps and the collie who had greeted him before came running down. She skidded to a halt at the young woman's feet and sidled up to her, those cute brown eyes begging for attention. The Sorceress chuckled as she knelt down scratch her ears and ruffled the canine's coat

"So where have you been?" she asked the dog. The Collie barked happily in response.

"Hi there!" Liir exclaimed, kneeling down to their level and holding out his hand for the animal to sniff. She gave it a slobbery lick.

"Who's this?" he asked Raye.

"This is my dog, Kalassin, but we call her Lassie." She told him, "And no, we weren't going for a cliche before you ask. Come on then, if you want a tour." She said as she and the dog began to climb up the stairs again. He followed hesitantly at first.

"So where are we?" he inquired

"Surely you do realize the purpose of a tour is to explain that?" she asked teasingly. He rolled his eyes.

"No fair Nari, I'm still half frozen." He argued

"Well then you can go rest if you want." She countered When he opened his mouth to have no sound come out she said, "I'm on a council. I've had to deal with Gale-Force Hypocrites. I've only gotten better at arguing."

"Okay fine. I'm tired." He conceded, "So why don't we go somewhere where there's a fire and catch up?"

"Sounds alright to me. You still have to make it up the steps though."

* * *

"So where exactly have you been?" Liir asked her twenty minutes later. They were sitting in two very comfortable armchairs by a fire place with Lassie lying by Raye's chair. Dr. Akota and Candle were in the next room. Liir had a thick quilt now wrapped around him, and was loving the warmth-and the hot drinks both of them had. "It was like you disappeared off the map!"

"Actually, I did once." Raye told him. At his expression she laughed and elaborated. "I've been traveling. Learning all that I can, as fast as I can, but it hasn't all been about me."

"Then what's it been about?"

"Looking for allies. The Animals have been struggling with this rebellion for the better part of 2 decades. It's hard on them. Those that run away and are caught receive harsh penalties and we can't give them all asylum. Places like this helps of course, but hollowing out mountains is difficult, trust me." She said gravely, fingering the odd ring she had on the ring finger of her right hand with her left. It was then that the young man noticed the odd, swirling black markings on her hands. He wondered if they were anywhere else, the only parts of her that was visible with her high-necked, long-sleeved black dress were her face and hands.

"How's that been working for you? The ally-searching I mean."

"We have Quadling country on our side, but their on the brink of being taken over. We've started talking to the Vinkus, they've taken a few refugees in for us. That should get easier with you around, I'll explain that later.' She added at his confused expression. "Also, I've been keeping an eye on a few foreign powers, like the Goblin King and his allies. We might not feel any form of loyalty to the Wizard, but his Majesty the Royal Pain-in-the-Neck would make life miserable for everyone, including Animals and those at the bottom of the heap, so to speak."

"So where'd you go?" Liir asked, curious now.

"Loads of places. Let's see, I went to Great Desert(crossed it and found the land on the other side by the way), stopped by Quadling country, went through the odd mage forest in the South, popped over to the Vinkus once or twice as well as the Goblin Lands, a Dwarf Mine, and…oh right! The Land of Porcelain." She finished casually, looking down at Lassie and scratching behind her ear.

"Sounds like you had fun."

"I have. Its amazing how fast you can get to places when you can fly." She said.

"What?" Liir exclaimed, fascinated now. He hadn't been told how she escaped, but he supposed it made sense now. There had been rumors of course, but he had quickly learned after that incident not to trust them and his mother wouldn't tell him what had actually happened. The question he had was _how_?

"I had a flying broom at first, it was supposed to be an heirloom. A broom and a bag that was bigger within then on the outside. The Vizier helped me get away on it, I found the mine and shoved the broom back in the bag, blew a hole in the wall in the wall, and well, you know the rest of that. Later on I got my own Mage Staff, and it flies wonderfully. Would you like to see it?"

He nodded emphatically. She held her hand out and flicked her wrist in a circular motion and then snatched something from thin air and hled it out to him horizontally. It was certainly an elegant creation. He estimated that it was her height or longer made with thick, polished dark wood. The top was odd, but beautiful with the wood stretching out in tendrils that resembled roots or tree-branches which curved out and then met in a knot at the top. Within the space created by the tendrils was some kind of object, perhaps a jewel or flower or something. Whatever it was, it currently gave off a shimering light that changed like the Northern lights, but it clearly didn't do that all the time.

Suddenly the red-head spoke and startled him,

"What about you?" she asked

"What?"

"What have you been doing?"

Liir found it disturbingly easy to pour his heart out to her about most of the things that had happened to him. She was amazed to hear that he and Annette had broken up, but less surprised after he ranted a little about their arguments. He told her about the Gale Force (even though she already knew about that) and all the major events in his life leading up to that point along with his suspicions about Morrible that had been mounting in recent months.

"She and that Grommetick thing are always poking around in places that shouldn't really concern them. The Tick-Tocks aren't really that bad generally, they've been a great help to a lot of people, but I wish I'd never made _that_ one." Raye nodded at this. She had been listening attentively the whole time. Liir took a deep breath and then exhaled it slowly before asking,

"What's going on Nari?" He asked her, "I've seen the looks on those Animals' faces in the Hallways. They're scared. And they look like they waiting for the other shoe to drop or something." He said, looking her right in the eye. The Mage sighed. She got to her feet and walked slowly over to the window, crossing her arms as she did so.

"You're perceptive Liir." She said after a moment's pause, watching the snow that had started to blow outside on the mountain peaks, "More then a normal person could ever be, or at least you could if you ever decided to stop trying to fight your gifts. Surely you've realized by now, or someone has told you that you're an Oracle?" she enquired, uncrossing her arms as she turned to look at him with that penetrating gaze of hers.

"Yeah, Mum told me. But I'm still not sure what it means." He replied, standing and walking a few steps toward her.

"Alright, listen. There what people call Readers. Now there are 4 kinds. One is a person who can read the past, they see messages that no one else (save others like them) can. Those are unusual, but not as rare as it is possible to be." She paused, and he nodded to show that he understood, so she continued "Then there are the ones who read the Present. They see the signs and messages as they are being left. They don't necessarily interpret or understand them, but they witness the message's making. Candle is one such person."

"Candle?" Liir enquired, shocked.

"Yes, Candle." She replied, unfased by his surprise "Then there are those who read the future. Fortune telling and Prophecies, only these are genuine. And finally, there's the rarest Reader. One who reads all three. Past Present and Future are open books to him or her. They are called Oracles. And you are one Liir. You'd be a damn good one too if you'd stop fighting it, if you only stopped trying to be ignorant of everything that upsets you." Raye finished sharply

"I do _not_!" he sputtered

"You can't lie to _me_ Li." She said as she turned to face the window once more and crossed her arms again.

"I'm a Mage, not an Oracle. But I can predict one thing." She seemed to be talking to no one in particular, "There's a Storm coming Li. It's gathering its destructive power. What's more, its going to hit soon...and not everyone is going to survive it."

**DUN DUN DUNN! Okay, how's my suspense? The usual plea, views, comments, concerns, etc. I love everything except flames. Concrit is good though. Please review.**

**Oh, and to those wonderful people who did, I am glad you enjoyed the Fiyeraba! Like I said, there will be more in this story!**


	25. Part 2 ch 8

**A/N: Not a lot of time here for an author's note. Thankyou to my _sole reviewer_ Dr. Crazyhomeschooler, and pleasepleasepleaseplease review people! I have pretty much given up on asking you lot things to be frank, but please answer otherwise I am going to just give up here.**

**Alright here's a question, and please be honest, about the length. For a little I was considering making a third Part to this, but I'm wondering if it is already too long. Please tell me if you think the story is **

**a) Already too long, b) should be hurried along, c) Should continue into three parts, or d) you any works for you.**

**Part 2 chapter ****8**

Liir and Rhoaraye had each gone to bed after she'd said that, or at least he did.

For the rest of the night that statement echoed in his head.

_There's a Storm Gathering Li. It's collecting its winds, its rain, it hail, its snow. Its going to hit soon and not everyone is going to survive it._

Perhaps it was due to such dark, border-line pessimistic predictions that conjured up one of his more frightening dreams…

_He was never positive whether or not this particular vision was of the past, or the future. It couldn't be the present, it had recurred too often. He was never sure whose perspective this one was from either._

_He was running, searching through the wreckage for someone he loved. Where was she? He felt certain that if he didn't find her, she would die! He couldn't let that sadistic creep hurt her again! She'd been through too much. _

_He ran through the halls of the old castle. Where were they? He didn't know what was going on, or even who he was looking for, just that he had to stop something…to save someone…_

_Finally he flung open a door…and was tossed backward like a rag doll in the explosion that met him…_

_Dream-logic—He was stumbling through the wreckage, still looking for someone. There were bodies, but not as many as should be expected for such an explosion. One he passed without caring. It was good that the monster was dead. Now it couldn't hurt anyone else. _

_Another body, on the other hand seemed to break his heart. He tried to make it wake up, refusing to accept that it was a mere corpse now. No. This person would never, could never be a corpse! Too many cared too much for that to happen. He placed his hand under the motionless shoulders and lifted the from the ground. The head lolled back unpleasantly and something warm dripped onto his trouser leg. It was blood. Suddenly a hand erupted from beneath the ruins and grabbed his shoulder… … …_

Liir awoke with a strangled cry and then cursed himself. That dream became less and less clear all the time. He now knew that the body was that of a woman, and that it was actually him getting tossed around, or at least he thought it was. But there were increasingly more women in his life that he loved in different ways! There was his mother and his aunt Glinda who really _was_ like an Aunt, Raye and Annette who were his friends and almost like his sisters and then…and then there was Candle. He would probably only be able to love her from afar, but he still loved her. He knew that now.

The next morning he found Raye "indisposed" (Probably in that council meeting) and decided to explore. As he did so he ran into a certain acquaintance.

"So." A Feline purred, "The Princeling has come to our humble abode." The Cat Charlane chuckled.

"I believe I owe you my gratitude." He said, giving her a bow. The Cat laughed at this.

"Well this is refreshing. What a gentleman you are." Though she laughed, he somehow could tell that she was serious.

"You saved me. Didn't you?" he asked her.

"Well, me and Bucephalus got you away from your so-called colleagues. It was Candle and Raye that you have to thank." She told him as she turned away. "The council will be finishing its session soon. I thought I'd wait for Raye to come out. Follow me if you want to meet her as well." He nodded and followed her.

"This place is like a maze." He commented as they turned their 4th corner.

"A maze? This place? Oh no. Your palace, now _that_ is a maze!" she replied playfully. They arrived at the same door Liir had entered the night before, only it was closed now. A dog was lying down just outside it, watching the motionless oak doors expectantly. Charlane chuckled.

"You can always tell when a meeting is nearly over" she said, "Lassie is ever faithful."

Sure enough, the Council members started appearing from different hallways after that, but most of them took the route by the main door to wherever their destination was. The Dog leapt up and started barking happily when she saw her best friend walk towards them.

"How'd it go? You've been in there for something like 6 hours!" Charlane exclaimed

"4 hours and 43 minutes, to be exact. It was not fun." She sighed before changing the topic, "Where's Zack? I promised I'd take him to the meadow for his Birthday."

"Oh he's in the playground with his friends. We'll take all of them." Charlane said, "They'll be plenty of volunteers to come with us."

"You know," Liir said after a moment, "Just connecting thoughts here, since Zack looks a bit like him-probably the Donkey in him- but he looks kind of like Jack. Where's he? How is he? I haven't seen him in years!" He knew immediately by their reactions that he'd said the wrong thing. Raye's expression hardened and she stalked off without a word.

"What? What did I say? Did they have an argument or something?" Liir asked the Cat desperately. The look on her face was not much better. Not angry, not at him anyway, but harder. After what seemed like an eternity of tense silence she said gravely,

"Zachariah, the Mule Colt, looks like Jack because he was his father. Jack died more then two years ago."

()()))(())(()))

Liir spent the better part of the day trying to think up an apology to make to her. He should have figured it out; he was the Oracle after all!

On the other hand, how was he supposed to have known! If it happened two years ago why the hell was she still so sensitive about it? Soon anger overcame guilt as these thoughts took over, mainly in self-defense. Not only did he not like being wrong, he wasn't overly fond of guilt either.

"She could have told me." He muttered to himself resentfully in his room a day later. He'd discovered that Raye had taken Zack and a few of his friends to this 'meadow' or whatever. Now he was sulking on his bed "He was my friend too."

"Really?" An unfamiliar voice inquired from the other end of the room. Liir sat up and looked at the doorway, in which an ancient-looking Goat stood. He was walking shakily with a cane, his spine bent with age. He hobbled in.

"Good Morning, my name is Dr. Dillamond." He said in a voice that quavered slightly with age. He sat down in the chair by the window, his front hooves still resting on his cane as he looked at the young man in front of him with (what looked to him) a critical eye.

"Who are you?" Liir asked

"Didn't I just say?" The Goat inquired politely, "My name is Dr. Dillamond. But I don't think I told you that I was a teacher of both your parents when they attended University."

"Really?" the boy inquired, curious now. He leaned toward the old Professor, but before he could ask him anything Dr. Dillamond added,

"I also raised your sister." That captured Liir's attention.

"Sister?! What are you talking about? I'm an only chi-wait. I have a half sister? She must be older of course-"

"Actually she is younger, my impatient young man, younger by about 20 minutes." The Goat interrupted. At the Youth's confused, yet astonished look, he elaborated "You were born a twin."

"I know." Liir said bluntly before he could check his mouth, "I mean, I'm not supposed to. My Aunt Glinda told me, but made me swear not to let my mother know that I know. She took too long to be born or something and was weak, and died."

"I see. Tell me, do you consider Rhonaraye Throular weak?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"_What_?!" Liir cried, his eyes wide, "You don't mean…she can't be…we don't even look alike! How can we be siblings?"

"I am ready to explain. But first I will wait for the other party to whom this concerns…ah, there she is." The Human suddenly looked around at the door again sharply. This time the tall, young, red-headed mage stood there with that collie at her side. She didn't look at Liir but knelt beside Dr Dillamond and took one of his trembling cloven hooves into her hands. The tremors stilled and he smiled down at her.

"Now that you are both here, it is time that you were properly told. It seems that both of you know already, but nothing like a confirmation, eh? Right then, the two of you are twins." He said plainly.

The two humans exchanged looks. They had always had some kind of connection, but hadn't understood it. Now some light was being shed on the matter. They looked back at Dr. Dillamond as he spoke again, recounting the story of what had happened on the night they were born…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxooxoxoxoxox

When the two of you were born, your mother, Elphaba Thropp, was distraught with grief over the supposed death of your father, Fiyero Tiggular. The first was delivered without any unusual difficulty, but the second was what they called a breech birth. By the time the little girl had emerged from your mother's womb both of the babes were very weak. Thanks to the louder cries of the infant boy, Madame Morrible and the Gale Force troop outside the delivery room did not hear the quieter noises his sister made. Consequently, the Winged Monkey Chistery was able to spirit the second child away, and the Nanny Goat who had assisted in the delivery, my-my Cousin, was able to convince Morrible that the second child had been born dead.

Unfortunately, there _was_ a time when we feared that she would not make it. There had been but the slimmest of chances that one born so fragile would survive such a journey to the mountains. Not many understood how it was possible that she survived. For some reason, that little heart just kept beating. It seemed that it was a gift from Lurline. Even if it were impossible to retrieve Elphaba and her young son the rebellion now had what they viewed as a secret weapon.

To avoid unnecessary danger to the child she was taken to a cottage deep within the woods, away from the resistance as well as from the Tyranny of Oz. Whether or not that was a mistake, I don't know yet. There she spent her childhood.

Her surname was a combination of those her parents possessed, Thropp and Tiggular-Throular. It was with some irony that we discovered a somewhat similar thing had occurred with the boy, combining the 'ranks' of his mother and Grandfather, Wizard and Vizier, Wizantier. It wasn't until the two of them were toddlers that we realized there was some kind of connection between them.

You see, there are often twins that have a sort of Telepathic connection, but it didn't normally happen with those separated at Birth, except that these two children were not normal, that was clear.

The head council member became excited. He now knew that this child could be the key to his victory. However, others thought she should learn to interact with her own kind, so she was sent to an Academy for Humans. There, a pair of twins were reunited. They didn't know at the time of course, but now they-you-do.

Xoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Liir and Rhonaraye were stunned for a moment, though they weren't sure why. They'd both known there was some kind of connection between them, perhaps even suspected something of the kind, but to have it confirmed was something else. Dr. Dillamond watched them a moment and then started to get up (with his old Ward's help) and then left the room to give them some time alone. However, as he walked out the door he called back,

"Now you two need to reconcile whatever disagreement you had." And with that, he left.

For several minutes there was a tense silence between the two (apparent) siblings as they both processed the information, (though Lassie got a good stroking from both of them out of it) Raye was the first one to break the nerve-racking quiet.

"Look, I'm sorry. I overreacted."

"Yes, you did, but I'm sorry too. I haven't exactly been keeping my foot out of my mouth." He said with a small, dry laugh.

"That isn't your fault though. You didn't know." She replied, looking out the window. When had that haunted look gotten into her eyes? Had it come with the scar across her cheekbone?

"If you don't mind my asking," He began hesitantly, "How did he die?"

Raye met his gaze, her mouth open slightly.

"If you don't want to, you don't have to!" Liir said quickly.

"It's alright. You have a right to know." She replied quietly. She then took a deep breath and told him.

"It was two years ago. Jack and I were just returning from a short excursion to a Mage forest. We were ambushed within a cottage that was a rest stop. There was a man who calls himself Archimedes with them as well as three other Wizards with varying levels of power. I'm the equal of Archimedes in sheer power and skill, but I couldn't take _all_ of them. Jack was a good fighter, but there were too many for him too. Mirisee, his mate, turned up to save him, a good mile ahead of the Cavalry. They set the place alight. The two of them died side by side, and left their son Zack in my care." She said quietly, but clearly. Liir felt numb. It was hard to hear it, but it had to be harder to recount it. At that moment he caught his twin's eye, and then he made a realization

"You tried to save them." He said quietly, silently begging her to tell him the rest of what had happened. She met his eyes and nodded.

"I ended up outside, with the Sorcerers. They had sent me to my knees before they set the house on Fire after locking Jack and Mirisee in. I got to my feet, broke through their barrier and ran back in. Someone tried to stop me magically, probably Archimedes but it didn't work for some reason. By this time the others had arrived and they were busy. I went in. There was smoke and fire everywhere. Jack was trapped beneath a beam that had fallen and Mirisee was trying to get it off him. Just as I got in, she passed out from smoke inhalation and exertion; at least that's my guess. I tried to get the beam off Jack, and then I tried to move her, for some reason I couldn't even put out the fire with my abilities. Eventually, I blacked out too. I was the only one who woke up."

"Were you injured?" Liir asked. She shrugged.

"It was nothing compared to what we all lost."

"How badly?" he pressed.

"Let's end this uncomfortable conversation. You may officially be my brother now, but I don't intend to divulge every detail of every incident to you!" she snapped. Wincing at her own words she took a deep, calming breath and then said

"I'm sorry. I know that I'm being melodramatic, don't contradict me, but I can't help it. That was neither the first, nor the last time that I encountered Archimedes. He and I are a rarity simply because a) we both exist and b) because we exist in the same time period. A Mage is rare, but two living in the same century, never mind an age difference that is less then 6 years is practically unheard of. Especially two with the kind of power we have." She told him gravely. "You see, I suppose I'm a little jealous of you."

"Jealous? Of me?! Why?" he demanded, incredulous, "You're the smart one, brave, powerful, with friends who are actually loyal to _you…_" he went on, but stopped when she held up her hand in a halting gesture

"Try to understand Liir, _you_ are now the one who could be the turning point in the upcoming war. That was what I have essentially been raised for since I was a few days old; it's been my duty, my job, the way you hear Hermes talk about it, you'd think it was my destiny and maybe it was. _Was_ being the operative word. Archimedes has made me obsolete. We cancel each other out in a battle. But you are still, as far as we know, one of kind in the combination of skill and power. I know that my feelings are self-centered and irrational, it should be a relief not to have quite so much pressure on me," (Liir didn't bother pointing out that it seemed to him as though there was still an insane amount of responsibility and pressure on her, and while she was handling it well from what he could gather, it was starting to show in the dark shadows of weariness beneath her eyes and the pallor of her skin. However, she continued speaking, )

"But I cannot help my emotions. I do promise, however, to keep them under tight control. You will see no emotional outburst about this, don't fret. My jealousy isn't raging, it's just…well annoyingly nagging at best. I'm in complete control of my feelings." She assured him. However, he didn't feel that reassured though, mainly because of his concern for her. She bottled things up too often and far too seriously, that much he already knew from their time together at school. Perhaps one thing he could do for his…his sister was to help her with that rather unhealthy aspect of her otherwise practical and sensible attitude towards life.

It might be a challenge.


	26. Part 2 ch 9

**Part 2 chapter 9**

**A/N: Here's some more Elphaba and GLinda stuff for you guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was on vacation. Sigh But sadly I must go back to school in two days. Oh well. Anyway, here's the chapter. Thankyou to my two loyal reviewers, you guys are awesome.**

"Elphie?" Glinda called as she knocked on the door to her prickly friend's room, struggling with the bundle under her arm "Elphie, it's Glinda! Open the door will you?" she said louder as she rapped on it harder. When there was still no reply the blonde pursed her lips before pounding her fist into the wood a little painfully whilst she bellowed,

"Elphaba Thropp I just risked my position and possibly my life to get this Stupid little Monkey out of Morrible's hands, turned down a date from one of the most attractive Men in the city and walked up those miles of stairs, ruined both my shoes and my dress to come and talk to you! So damn it open this Do-o-o-or!" she squealed the last word as the door in question (on which she was still pounding) flew open and she fell in. She turned over so that she was laying on her back and looked up at the green face hovering over her.

"Well? I opened the door for you." Her friend said in an overly innocent voice, "You okay?" she added more seriously.

"Yes." Glinda snapped, accepting the hand Elphie offered her and looked around the room.

"A few of the monkeys seem to be missing." The blonde commented. The Green Woman shrugged.

"They fly in and out all the time. I don't keep them confined unless they are injured or sick, what do you mean 'you were risking your life' for the Monkey?"

"Morrible had him."

"Her." Elphaba Corrected. She wanted to get the other sorceress out quickly.

"Whatever." Glinda retorted, "What have you been doing up here?" The Witch of the North Demanded,

"Why are you suddenly concerned?" The Sorceress of the West retorted

"Why are you avoiding the question?" Glinda snapped

"Why are you answering questions with questions?"

"Why are you?"

"This is ridiculous!" Elphaba growled, throwing her arms into the air, "You know I'm not going to tell you the explicitly boring details of my life and I know that you intend on inflicting all the annoyance that an intentionally blissful blonde debutante can inflict to try and weasel it out of me, so why don't we skip that step and leave each other in peace for a little while before you come back to harass me again!" the Green woman then made a slamming motion in the air which opened the door with a bang. Nostrils flaring, the Blonde yelled something at her about controlling herself during 'That time of the Month' and ungratefulness, etc and stormed out.

Elphaba was grateful to have her friend out of the room. She trusted Glinda, but what she was doing was too risky. This way, if she was caught, her friend was protected by her ignorance of the matter. Waiting until she was positive that the Blonde was gone, the Green Witch returned to what she had been doing.

She pulled a scarf around her features and enchanted a blue light above and behind her. She then removed the cover from the Crystal ball to reveal a Guard of the South Stairs.

"I apologize for the interruption." She said coolly in a disguised voice, "Are we of an understanding?" The young man on the other end of the magical communication device replied,

"Am I willing to smuggle your prisoner for a fee you mean?" he inquired slyly, "Yes. But are you positive that you will meet my price?"

"You will get it. Just make sure no one notices him gone until it is too late and that he is unharmed." She said firmly. She couldn't stress those points enough.

"Yes."

"I will meet you at the decided coordinates at moonrise in two days." With that she covered the ball with a blanket. She had made an intentionally clumsy initial contact with this man with a perfectly disguised voice and purple face paint. Since then she had refined her apparent mystique, though he still had no idea who she truly was. He, like most of the human population in Oz at the moment, thought her to be some kind of stupid Ape or something.

Her heart thumped in her chest in anticipation. Two more days and she would be with Fiyero again, something she had longed for so for more then 20 years…and this time, she wouldn't let him go.

* * *

"Liir? Liir?" someone whispered in his ear tentatively. It was only 10 minutes to 6:00 in the morning.

"What?" he moaned, opening his eyes blearily, he still wasn't accustomed to waking up early. He was more of a night owl. He would take graveyard shifts and sleep past noon. Blinking several times he saw that it was Candle sitting nervously by him.

"Candle!" he exclaimed, sitting up. She recoiled, "No! No wait, I'm sorry!" He always felt so light-headed and nervous when he was around her, and didn't like that she was still so scared of him. Since he had arrived, he had made sure to dress in strictly civilian clothes and even stayed away from the colours of Gale Force, hoping that by distancing himself from the organization, she would loose her anxiousness of him. As yet, it didn't seem to working supremly well.

"Rhonaraye is planning on making an excursion. I have a feeling it is one that will drain her. You want to go with her don't you?" she asked quietly.

"Yes! How did you-of course. You read the present." He said, adding "You're amazing Candle." Everyone liked a compliment, and she really seemed to still need confidence boosters, despite her time with Dr. Akota. To his delight she seemed pleased and then said,

"She and Lassie are leaving within the half-hour. You might wish to hurry." With that, she slipped out of the room.

Liir was amazed at how early the people around here awoke in the morning, even some of the children were already running around. One bunch didn't look too lively though, the Swan from the Council seemed to be talking to three young Cygnets.

"Father, why are we bothering?" one of the little grey Birds asked as they trudged along, trailing their wings on the floor.

"Because it is our turn to clean the dishes and we need to do our bit!" the Swan snapped, buffeting the Cygnet along with his wing impatiently. Just then a female Swan walked out of the room,

"Oh, leave them be, they're tired and they are grieving! Just like you! Remember that you aren't the only one here who has lost someone!" she reprimanded

The little group grumbled but kept moving towards the kitchen. Liir couldn't help but wonder what had happened to that family.

He arrived just in time to see Lassie strapped to her human's back in a sort of sling. His…his sister was wearing purple gloves, a dark green-and brown dress, black cloak and a black scarf which she was adjusting over the bottom half of her face and around her neck. As he walked out further onto the platform he realized why. It was freezing cold! The air was thin too.

"You're up early." She said pulling up her hood, "Don't you usually refuse to get up until about ten-o-dragonclock?"

"Candle said you were heading out, and I'm curious about where you're going, about why you're sneaking off." He said.

"I 'sneak off' -as you call it- so that I don't have to argue with certain people for an hour about bringing all sorts with me! I take Lassie because she pines about being left alone and makes a fuss, not only that but she helps me out with these." She said, pulling her gloves on a little more snugly.

"Alright, but let me come with you this time." Liir suggested, expecting an argument. However, to his surprise she merely shrugged and flicked her hand outwards. A cloak materialized in midair and flew at him. He caught it and started wrapping it around himself quickly

"You've really mastered that summoning charm." He commented.

"Practice makes perfect. Try getting yourself that scarf Akota gave you. Go on, try it." She encouraged. Liir pulled a face

"I was never very good at these."

"Well hurry up, or I'm leaving without you."

"Fine." He grumbled. His attempt was less impressive. He managed to get half of it, but managed to get it around once and tie it clumsily.

"Come on then." Raye said when he done. She held out the staff to him. He stared at it

"Don't we have to mount it or something?" he asked her. She shrugged.

"We could. I normally do if I have a passenger, but when I'm by myself I just hold onto it with one hand, then it can double as a bow if I need it too. You'd be surprised how pliable it can be if it chooses." She said as she threw her leg over it. He followed suit. The two of them somehow managed to fit without being too crowded with enough space between them that Liir could grip the wood like she did. They actually looked like they were on some sort of weird tandem-bicycle.

"Hold on." She muttered to him before leaning forward and kicking off.

The flight on the staff was infinitely better then the stupid Rug. For one thing, he was fully conscious and it was a lot smoother. They seemed to glide rather then fly- floating through the clouds-getting wet as they did so. Even when they sped up it was pleasant. His sister was an excellent flyer. Now he couldn't wait to try a broom of his own.

They landed in a wood outside a small farming village. They slipped off the staff and the mage knelt to let the dog out of the sling.

"What are we doing in here?" Liir asked, watching her push her staff into a tree. It seemed to melt into the wood, literally becoming one with the plant. The sight struck him speechless.

"We are here," Raye said, "So that I can find out what is going on with the land here."

"But it looks fine!" her brother said in a falsely cheerful voice. He had a very limited knowledge of the Natural world, and absolutely none of the world of a mage.

"It isn't." the young woman informed him, "There is something very wrong here. What you see is an illusion. Here," she said, cracking a branch that appeared strong and healthy. However, when she broke it off, the illusion vanished. The inner wood was black and moldy and the outer bark looked rotten.

"Ew." Liir commented.

"Exactly. There's a spell of deception laid here. Now, keep that scarf and wrap it around your face, unless you want to be recognized. by some passersby." She said. He noticed that she had removed the cloak and re-adjusted the scarf around her head so that only her eyes showed.

"Why are you still wearing that?"

"The same reason I can't go on to any undercover work. Too many recessive genes." At his questioning look she pulled the scarf off her head and asked,

"How many ambidextrous, 5ft11, red-headed, grey-eyed mages do you come across? Even if I were to conceal my magical abilities I have too many distinctive features, and there is no such thing as a fool-proof disguise. Not in these times. However, it doesn't look like we need to go too near the town today, I suppose, so come on," she continued before he could say anything, "We're getting nearer. I'm going straight to the heart of the Forest, she will tell me what has happened." Liir was having trouble keeping up, both in terms of her surprising agility and speed in the woods and in her meaning,

"I'm sorry, what are you talking about?" He asked her, "I don't quite understand what you are talking about; the Heart of the Forest will _tell_ you?"

"Yes." she replied, leading him in further, "It's a mage thing."

They continued on deeper into the woods, twisting and turning on a path that didn't seem to lead anywhere. He could see that something was bothering her and that it was getting worse. Finally at one point the young woman lurched to a halt with a gasp of pain, her hands clamped over her ears. The collie whined in concern.

"What's the matter?" he asked, though he felt it a split second later as a sharp pain laced through him as though a knife had stabbed him- yet somehow it didn't feel like his pain, not remotely. In fact, it was fading already. "What's happening?" he pressed. She could clearly still feel it. He wondered if that was the reason he had felt anything at all, considering that they were apparently twins, and there did seem to be some kind of connection.

"We're close…" she gasped through clenched teeth, "Sweet Lurline, what have they done to this forest? Thank goodness I didn't wait."

"What are you going to do?" Liir asked a little worriedly.

"I'm going to join with the forest. It is a mage skill. Some of the more powerful sages can do it, but not the extent that a mage can." She told him, "You stay here, and out of sight with Lassie, don't make any sound."

With that she went to the center of the clearing and sat down with her legs crossed. She held out her arms with her palms facing forward. The markings on her hands glowed white and more appeared on the sides of her neck up across to her cheekbones under her eyes and one on her forehead in between her eyes.

Suddenly, without any warning that he could see, two vine-like things erupted out of the ground and imbedded themselves in her wrists and another from a tree nearby into her back. Liir flinched violently at the impact of each, but Rhonaraye barely winced. She had clearly done this before. Her head drooped forward onto her chest a moment and he thought she had passed out, except that just then her head lifted and her eyes opened.

They looked strange. The surface of them shimmered into different colours with another of those strange symbols in the center had replaced the irises and pupils.

He was too stunned to speak at first, then things took a strange turn. The mage suddenly went rigid and gasped in pain, her pack arching and light streaming out of her eyes, nose and mouth before she lurched forward and vomited up something that was black, viscous and sticky. She shook a moment before finally resettling herself and going still again.

"Nari?" he asked tentatively after a few minutes of this, "Nari, can you hear me?"

"No, I'm afraid she can't." a voice from behind him drawled, he whipped around to receive a fist to his face.


	27. Part 2 ch 10

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Just started school after summer break this week and have been getting used to the routine and yadda yadda yadda. Also, my family and I have been trying to finish this book on tape which is taking forever! anyways, on with the story! This chapter has more action in it, and it might seem a bit rushed towards the end, but oh well. Sorry about that. Thanks to my reviewers as well!**

**Part 2 chapter 10 **

Liir reeled back from the force of the blow, hitting the ground with a thud that winded him slightly. Lassie was snarling and barking as she blocked the way to the clearing.

"YOU!" Liir yelled upon recognizing the Ring Leader of the traitors.

"Miss me Princey?" the mercenary sneered. Suddenly there was a growl followed by a high-pitched whine as Lassie was catapulted into a nearby slab of rock that the Liir didn't remember seeing before as a man walked through the bushes towards Rhonaraye, who was still in some sort of trance. He wasn't quite good-looking with his pale skin and dark brown hair slicked back on top of his skull. The White robes with the iron coloured trim didn't do anything for him either. All in all, he looked pompous, hard and ruthless.

Delivering a swift, strong kick to his opponent's pelvis, (hearing a satisfying crack) he leapt to his feet and scrambled after the man, halting at the tree line unwillingly when he ran into some sort of invisible barrier, he found that he could merely watch as the man dressed in overly-elaborate white wizard's robes approached his sister.

"Well, well, well." The man said as he sauntered over to the red head in the clearing, "look what we have here. I knew this stubborn streak of yours would one day be the key to my finding you. Now when we get back to my castle, you'll be angry. But at the moment, you are powerless. Oh well, say goodbye to this grove."

The moment those words left his lips the ground shook, the plants trembled, but in rage, not fear. Rhonaraye's eyes opened. They were the same as before, with the slight glow and symbols replacing the irises and pupils, but they were now focused, and angry as she rose into the air until she was not only standing, but a few inches off the ground.

"You will not touch this forest!" she said in a voice that sounded like the echo of many speaking as one.

"Very well, than I shall settle for you." He drawled, "If you can even hear me, Sweet Rhonaraye." At this threw her arms forward and the vines imbedded in her wrists shot out of her skin to create manacles around his. She flicked her palms downward and made a pushing motion which sent the plants further into the ground, pulling their captive with them. It was then that her eyes reverted back to their normal icy colour and she hissed

"Oh I can hear you alright." The branch-like thing in her back retreated out and she landed gracefully.

Then the fights broke out.

It was as though her landing broke the hypnotic trance the two mages had created and Liir found himself fighting with another man who had betrayed him in the Gale Force. Meanwhile the one called Archimedes broke free of his "restraints" and snatched up a long iron staff as it materialized in front of him and shot into the air, closely followed by Rhonaraye. Liir found that when the odds were even and not tipped in anyone's favor, he was more then a match for the scumbag.

The other man clearly did not have the same kind of combat training that the young seer possessed, nor the wit. He gave a hard swing, aiming for Liir's head, but swung too wide, making it easy for the young man to duck and deliver a swift, straight punch to the brute's gut. This winded him, but also made him angry. He flew at the 'Wizantier boy' and tackled him to the ground. The two of them wrestled with each other for a bit until the traitor howled in agony as Lassie, (who had recovered herself somewhat) sank her teeth into his backside. This made it easy to bind and gag him before the young man and dog dragged him to the clearing.

"Good girl!" Liir praised the dog as he gave her a pat on the head.

Once the Traitor was on the ground and tied up, Liir turned his attention to the sky where the two mages were fighting a vicious and relentless duel against each other, neither showing any mercy nor holding back. He squinted up, and was somehow able to see, even though they were too far up. Realizing that this might be a part of his Oracle abilities he concentrated on watching the battle and found it becoming clearer and more defined…

Archimedes soared into the air, closely followed by Raye, slowing to a hover about 30 feet from the ground and several meters apart. The moment they reached that 30 feet the white-clad mage sent a torrent of fire hurtling at the young woman opposite with a thrust of his staff. Holding her own magical tool with one hand, she made a sweeping motion with the other arm, bringing it round and then behind her head to push it forward towards her opponent, transforming the fire into a great wave of water that crystallized into daggers of ice. As the deadly shards hurtled towards him Archimedes opened his mouth and chanted a spell which not only turned the knives of ice back towards Rhonaraye, but transformed them into metal daggers with jeweled hilts. She, however, simply flew higher and avoided them, sending a blast of wind his way. He froze it in a twister's shape and snapped it in two, allowing the pieces to fall to the ground. It was Rhonaraye's turn now to chant. This spell caused his staff to disappear from his hand and into her free one-much to her opponent's astonishment.

Having lost his source of flight, the male mage began to fall back to earth, no longer able to defy the laws of physics, or at least he was momentarily, for with a shouted spell and movements with his hands he slowed his fall with a cushion of air. She threw down his staff and sped back to earth in a break-neck dive, pulling up sharply 7 feet from the ground in a spectacular demonstration of flight with her cloack billowing around her as she pulled upwards alongside her opponent and grabbed his long sleeve twisting it up and behind his back, grabbing the material at his back as well, thereby breaking his concentration and essentially putting him at her mercy as she continued to speed up into the air again before diving down once again, this time landing hard and throwing her captive to the ground so that she could bring her staff to his throat threateningly.

"Yield." She demanded in a dangerous tone.

"Impressive," the man panted, "So, it seems we're at a tie now. Two draws, two for me, and now two for you. Our score seems to be even for the moment."

"Not even close. You still owe me both your blood and the lives of two close friends. I saved your life, remember and have regretted it every moment since." She replied acidly, a terrible, burning hate in her eyes that made even Liir quail the tiniest bit. He had no idea how the man managed to take it without even a shudder.

"You wound me. Make no mistake though, you will be mine one day." And with that, he literally disappeared in a puff of smoke,

"Oh and by the way Wizantier," his voice echoed in the clearing, "I hope your aunt Glinda doesn't owe you anything at the moment, she might take a while to pay up from a dungeon in the Goblinlands."

Liir was perplexed at this, but Raye seemed worried. Turning to Liir she asked,

"Did you ever master instant travel?" she asked him, the marks on her face were no longer glowing, but were still there.

"Somewhat, but not really." He admitted. She sighed, a tired look on her face as she grabbed his elbow and turned on the spot, pulling her cloak across both of them as she did so. Then there was a strange blackness and a crushing sensation on his chest and then suddenly they were there. The two-or rather, three including Lassie (Who had known what to do and rushed under the cloak just in time) stumbled. At the collie's worried bark Liir turned to see his sister slumped to her knees. He rushed to her.

"I'm fine." She told him, we should worry about them." She was pointing over his shoulder. They were in Munchkinland and a group was approaching them, including Morrible, Grommetick and a large amount of Gale Force Soldiers. Looking back at his sister he saw that she had risen to her feet and was clutching her staff.

The fat little woman was at the head of her little squadron, which included another in the band of traitors.

"Why, Mr. Tiggular," she said in a falsely kind and warm voice, "We have been so worried about you!"

"Cut the crap Morrible." Raye snapped, meeting the other woman's eyes, she was in rather a hurry and had no patience for this kind of nonsense, "You know that we would never hurt him and _I_ know that you have been using his disappearance as much to your own advantage as possible."

"My! Such words! Goodness, is that-no that can't possibly be Ms Throular!" she simpered with a note of genuine surprise in her grating voice. Suddenly out of the corner of her eye Raye saw a flash of silver. She whipped around, wielding her staff expertly and knocking the feet of a large man made of Tin out from under him. He toppled to the ground and his axe, which had been raised over his head ready to chop, was sent flying into the air. Pointing at it, the mage yelled a few words of magic and turned to dust in mid air. Liir in the meantime tried out a spell from his own Grimmerie (the only one he could ever remember actually) which was aimed at Grommetick, causing the whirring of his internal mechanisms to slow to a halt, effectively shutting the tic tock down. In the meantime, the red-head was standing over the Silver tin man with the head of her staff at his throat,

"Give me one good reason why you shouldn't go the same way as your axe, murderer." She demanded in a hiss, she had a deep, long-harbored grudge against this creature.

"Raye, don't!" Liir cried, fearing she would actually make good on this threat, "He's not worth it!" Morrible seemed to share his concern, and the Tin Man was one of her most useful agents. Seeing the young Witch distracted she seized the opportunity to call forth a crackling bolt of lightening from the already darkening skies and made a throwing motion down towards the young woman. Liir yelled out in alarm, and Lassie barked loudly, but they needn't have worried. Both he and Morrible seemed to have forgotten where her strength lay, for she merely held out her free hand towards it, and the markings on her skin lit up again, and the same markings flared momentarily on both the surface of the pond nearby and the ground and trees. The electricity forked when it reached her hand, strands going into her fingers and palm, lending a yellow tinge to the markings on her body. She closed her eyes a moment before throwing aside her staff (which Lassie rushed to catch) and throwing back her head to release a roar of pure lightening, sending back to the clouds in an unnaturally upward soar. The marks on the trees and water now throbbed with an almost oppressive force as they sent power flowing into their Guardian.

With another swift, jerking motion of her hands a set of roots burst through the ground and manacled the Man of Tin to the earth. The Sorceress rounded on Morrible, her eyes loosing color as the symbols began to appear in the centers

"You are a fool Morrible! An Arrogant fool! I am the younger, the stronger and, it seems, the wiser! _You_ are out of your element, I am not. Now you will stop and you will listen!" her voice had taken on an echoing quality to it that made it sound twice as loud and imposing as it actually was,

"The Goblin King, as the Vizier has been warning you for years, is about to declare War upon Oz! They also have the intention of kidnapping the Lady Glinda within a short time, perhaps even today! Now you will either tell them yourself, or stay here, in the pond with the other Carps, for I have no more patience left today!" She boomed, the wind picking up with every word she said and the thunder rolling overhead.

"Do it, Morrible." Liir suggested, "If you don't, I will, and you will simply be in the lake. I'd even throw you in myself after all you've done to my mother and sister!" he declared, knowing now that time was of the essence, "Find Glinda and double her Guard, either that or warn my mother, she'll protect her-just do something!"

Whether or not the fish-like little Witch realized they meant business, or simply decided that it might prove to eventually be in her better interests to comply she complied, and gave him a small mirror, instructing him on how to use it.

"Wise choice." Raye told her as Liir contacted his Godmother. After assuring her that he was perfectly fine and informed her of the danger she was in he "hung up" and returned the device to its owner.

"Go back to the Emerald City and warn them of what is going on. We will be contacting both Elphaba and Glinda as well as the Wizard, not to mention all of our operatives within the City and Press. One of them will tell the people. They need to be prepared so that they can prepare." Rhonaraye told her curtly as she turned to leave.

"Wait up!" Liir called and ran over to her, "You aren't leaving me behind!"

"This is your opportunity to return to the Emerald City, and ou-your mother," then in a lower tone, "We have operatives that would protect you from _her_." She nodded in Morrible's direction.

"Oh no you don't! I don't need to be protected, besides," this time he lowered his volume, "That's my job as a big brother."

"Twin." She corrected

"Fine, and besides, there are others I care about there too." He murmured. He didn't need to elaborate, she already knew. When it became clear that they were leaving, the Tin Man spoke up

"You can't leave me here like this!" he growled, trying to lift his head to look at them, fighting against the root that held his head where it was

"I don't see why not." Raye said with a shrug, "Rot there for all I care. The moment you try to cut that away, it'll get angry, so I don't recommend it."

The markings on the trees and water were fading, and Liir couldn't help but notice that his sister's strength seemed to be echoing that sentiment. However, she still took hold of one of his elbows and pulled her cape around in a twirling motion accompanied by that same strange feeling…except that this time something had gone wrong. They were slowing, falling, and it didn't seem like the right timing or something, for he heard Lassie yelp with fright as they hit the floor of the Headquarters with a dull thud…


	28. Part 2 ch 11

_A/N: Sorry this has taken so long. i have been really busy with school. I haven't given up on this story or anything, but the updates might take a little longer then before._

**Part 2 chapter 11**

Liir groaned as he sat up and found Candle helping him to sit up. He caught her eyes and both of them blushed and looked away and she scuttled back a few paces. At that point the young man looked over to where Dr. Akota had run to the side of Rhonaraye, who had apparently crumpled to the ground and was not moving.

"Stupid…very stupid." Akota muttered under his breath as he looked her over, beckoning for Candle to come so that she could check the Mage's pulse. The Bear lifted the young woman's shoulders off the ground and she seemed to wake up a little and started to sit up a little on her own.

"Stupid!" Dr. Akota repeated, reprimanding her. He turned to Liir, "How much did she do, and what?" he demanded. Liir described all that had happened, from the thing with the plants, to the duel, to the transportation and run-in with Morrible and the Tin Man. Dr. Akota shook his head.

"You resorted to borrowing power from the Land?" he asked her quietly.

"She must have been desperate. You know how she hates doing that." Candle muttered

"I happen to be right here." Rhonaraye told them testily as her hand went to her temple, "My head aches if you must know, but I can still hear you!"

"You'll get little sympathy here." The Bear informed her as they assisted her to her feet, for while she refused to be carried, she apparently couldn't walk unassisted at the moment, "I have lost count of the amount of times I have warned you about this, it seems that not even experiencing it has made you see sense."

"Please don't start this argument. It isn't fair when I can't fight back, and no using my own words against me. I'm aware that life isn't fair." She grumbled at him as they disappeared through a doorway, leaving Liir and Candle and Lassie outside. There was a tense minute or so of awkward silence before she finally said

"I suppose that in a way, this kind of thing is good for her."

"How so?" Liir asked. The Quadling shrugged

"It forces her to rest. She pushes to hard and too far. Every few months she simply crashes. I wish she wouldn't do that to herself."

"Why does she?" he asked, mainly to himself. However, to his surprise her found Candle looking at him with a strange, penetrating stare, as if she was considering telling him something.

"Follow me." She said a little quaveringly, and did stay very close to Lassie and apart from him, but led him down through the chambers and hallways of the headquarters and then into a series of dark tunnels lit by eerie clusters of crystals overhead that he had never seen before. They finally stopped at a strange door with some of the same symbols on it that seemed to be oddly tattooed on his sister's skin. Candle exchanged looks with Lassie and then traced certain symbols and tapped others in a pattern that he didn't think he could follow if he tried. It seemed to be some sort of code though, for the doors opened and she walked through them. He followed her hesitantly.

There was a strange contrast in behavior as the group walked through the dark halls. Liir felt closed in, trapped, and unwelcome. He felt like some kind of intruder, whereas Candle seemed to loosen up a bit as though she felt safe, welcomed and more confident-like someone surrounded by friends who would protect and always be there for her. The collie was much the same as she normally was- cheerful and friendly.

The hallways were dimly lit by the same kind of crystals that lit the tunnels leading up to that point. There were doors and arches hidden in shadow, all with different symbols on them.

"Where are we?" Liir asked her with a shaky voice.

"The Resting place of the Great Mages of our Past. Here, come and see this." She told him and led him in through a random archway. Behind it was a circular chamber, neither overly large nor small, though it still made their steps echo a little. In the middle of the room was some kind of strangely shaped altar with a light shining on it. As they neared he realized that the altar was a normal shape, there was merely a body on it. He froze upon that realization, fearing to go another step further. Candle noticed this.

"It's alright." She said. The collie trotted back over to him to reassure her newest charge (for that was certainly how she seemed to view both the humans and Animals) and he walked right up to the raised slab of stone.

Upon it lay a middle-aged man. He looked to be of Gilikinese descent with his sharply arched brows, delicate hands (which were clasped over his stomach) and button-like nose. He also looked as though if Liir poked him he'd jerk awake. There was no smell of decay, nor in fact any sign of it and his cheeks looked as though the flush of life had only just departed. He could have died only minutes ago.

"Who is he?" Liir inquired

"He was 'Eldar the Magnificent.' You might have heard of him." Candle said. The young man gaped

"What? That's impossible! He's a hero, but an old one! Eldar the Magnificent lived-"

"More then 180 years ago." Candle finished "He died saving a town as well as a small army of traveling merchants from an active Volcano. He stopped the lava and molded it into the cavern that still stands and is used today as a shelter for those caught out in a storm or at night, but died himself of the heat and smoke. He is young in comparison to many here."

"He looked like he could have died only minutes ago!"

'There are more famous names here." She said, "Come on, I'll show you some more of them."

And she did. There were many in the grand tomb, though in terms of the eras in which they had lived, they were well spaced out, barely any even in the same century, and fewer in the same generation. They all looked as though they could have died merely minutes before, not centuries or (in some cases) millennium. However, despite what Candle had said, he couldn't help but notice that Eldar, who appeared to be in his early fifties at the latest, was also the one who _looked_ oldest. He might have been imagining the amount of young people amongst the frighteningly life-like corpses, for they did seem to come in all ages, some of them looking as though they had died in an ancient age, but for every one of those there were three that couldn't have been older then 30. Also, a lot of them were women. The majority had glorious stories of Great Deeds and selfless acts attached, but none of them seemed to have died of natural causes, apart from the ones whose last act of extreme heroism had ended in tragedy.

"You see," said Candle, as they entered the largest, most opulent of the chambers at the heart of the mass tomb, (was it just him, or had she said more in the first few minutes then she had since the moment he had met him?) "Rhonaraye and Jack found this place shortly after they ran away, I wasn't there, but they told me about it. It was here that the First mage, Lurline," Liir made to enquire about that, but Lassie barked to shut him up, "told her about how this all worked. Not everyone with Mage ability is a Great Mage; mostly they are of minor skill and power and are often mistaken for either sages or a Witch/Wizard. It isn't even all about skill- since there are some who have possessed incredible and terrible power that you will not find here- it's about the person themselves. I doubt that Archimedes will ever come here because, you see, _they_" she motioned to their surroundings and the bodies, "Are sort of…waiting I think. They can come back if needed. The Elements guard and preserve them as they each Guarded and preserved it during their lives."

"So many of them look so young." Liir breathed.

"Careful, you run the risk of sounding old in your twenties." Candle snorted. At the sound of this the young man whipped around, looking at her with open-mouthed amazement. She seemed to realize what he was so shocked about and instantly retreated into herself again.

"No, wait!" he exclaimed desperately, "It's good to see you more confident and happy-just…well unusual, though I wish it were more usual…I mean…okay I don't know what I mean…" he trailed off, feeling foolish and giddy. She smiled slightly at him

"I'm safe here." She replied quietly after a minute or two. "It's their power." She motioned towards the dead mages. At his questioning look she continued, "I think they allow me to be…well, who I would be if I wasn't so- that is if they hadn't…never mind." She trailed off awkwardly, leading to a very uncomfortable silence as she led him to the largest altar, upon which a figure lay there with her hands crossed over her chest like a Pharaoh. This one was much different to the others. She too, was far from a decaying body, but her form seemed to be more like stone or something, at least, there was a certain hardness to it. It took him a moment to realize that somehow, she had actually developed a kind of protective shell of stone around herself. The platform on which she lay also had an even more earthly and natural feel to it as plants grew around and into it gracefully so that the elaborate carvings were unreadable.

He didn't have to be told that this was Lurline. Had she been the original mage? Was that the basis for the stories about her creating Oz? A thousand questions entered his mind, none of them answerable any time soon.

But maybe one of them was. He would ask at the first opportunity. In the meantime, they were leaving. He didn't complain. The place was creepy.

Liir went to visit his sister two days later. To his surprise and indignation he found her not recuperating in the room Dr. Akota had confined her to, but in her workroom reading her Grimmerie.

"Why aren't you in bed?" he demanded

"Why do you never take out your _grimmerie_?" she countered, "I'm fine. I slept for something like 23 hours straight and I'm drinking that revolting concoction to regain my strengths. I'm being a good girl." she informed with an overly sweet tone and smile. "Besides, I'm waiting for something."

"What?" he asked, plunking his butt down into a chair and putting his feet up on the desk.

"A message. Get your feet off my desk." She replied as she translated something from the pages of her spell book. He got out of his chair and moved to stand behind her shoulder. She was apparently translating something from her Grimmerie again. Judging by the neat, organized piles and folders of paper she had on her desk, she did this often. Frowning slightly, he picked up a sheet of paper.

"What's _Armageddon_?" he asked her. She snatched the paper from his hand and stowed it away somewhere in the desk as she stood.

"Nothing you need to worry about." She told him. How the heck had she become so much like his mother after only having met the Green woman for a few minutes? (She had told him about her encounter with Elphaba) This worried him.

"What are you planning?" he demanded

"I'm not planning anything at the moment. There is nothing wrong with looking into my abilities." She informed him tersely. This was freaky. His sister was their mother's clone-with red hair and non-verdigris skin! The tense moment was broken by a small Winged Monkey flying in through the window and flapping onto the desk.

"Is that…" he trailed off

"She's one of Chistery's descendants, yes." said Raye as she gave the Monkey a hug.

"Yes I am!" said the Animal, "I am very glad to see you again Liir, Mistress Elphaba will be so happy to know that you are safe. I will be sure to tell her." Said the little one very eloquently.

"How long have you been able to speak like this?" he demanded

"Oh, a few years now. I learned young. Mistress Elphaba says that I am the best student in language she has had from my people, but I am not supposed to tell any of them that. It would hurt their feelings." She amended almost as an afterthought.

"And mother knows where you are going?" he asked, still incredulous at his ignorance

"Yes. She has been a double agent for more then 2 years now." The red-head informed him as she took the letter the Monkey handed to her and opened it whilst Liir conversed with his little friend for information on people back home at the Emerald city. After only a few lines the young woman sank into her chair again with a groan of exhaustion.

"What is it?" her brother demanded. She shook her head and thrust the page into his hand. It was in his mother's writing but was very brief. He read it aloud

_Attempt on G'linda failed. Warning was appreciated and useful, we send our thanks. _

"What's so bad about this?" he asked.

"Keep reading." She told him, rising from her chair and walking to the window.

_Fights broken out at border. M and Tin at the center of propaganda. NO surprise there. _

"War Declared." Raye finished for him "The fools!" She yelled, slamming her fists down onto the windowsill. The wind outside picked up, the thorns on the rose at the table sharpened and the glass of the other window shattered. She then whipped around, snatched the paper out of his hands and stalked out of the room

"Wait!" cried Liir, chasing after her "Where are you going?"  
"To the council chamber. This is the worst possible outcome! Oh, why didn't I kill Archimedes when I had the chance?" she shouted throwing up her arms in the air angrily. A large crack appeared in the stone walls in her fury.

This, was not good.


	29. Part 2 final chapter

**Chapter 12 **

**A/N: NOTE THIS CHAPTER IS RATED T! This is where you find out exactly what Candle and Dr. Akota went through. This is also the last chapter of part 2. Part three will be much shorter, only a couple of chapters. Hopefully this won't take too long. Thankyou to my sole reviewer for the last chapter, Dr.Crazyhomeschooler. **

Elphaba felt a mixture of exhilaration and fear as she waited for the South Stairs Guard to arrive. She was, of course, wearing a disguise: a scarf and hood covering her face and a shapeless robe that could be for either sex. Even though she was aware that it was she who was early, the Witch fumed at the amount of time she was made to wait! At long last, they arrived. But too many. She had contacted one and there were four escorting the prisoner. Well, no matter. She had expected treachery. It had become a part of her life long ago. In fact, the fools had actually contacted the Vizier about it and it had been she who had suggested they bring the actual prisoner with them to the exchange. Too bad they had decided to outwit her, now instead of payment, they would go home with nothing but bruises.

"We agreed on you only." She said to the Guard she had talked with in her scratchy, disguised voice

"Well the deal has changed."

"Pity. You would have profited more from the old one." She rasped as she threw pellets to the floor which exploded into brightly coloured smoke. Through the confusion that ensued, Elphaba snatched up the scarecrow from his captors and leapt back with her lover.

"Is that you?" Fiyero whispered. She said nothing but dropped part of a page from the Grimmerie for them to find, as well as a defective smoke bomb. All the pieces would come together in the right order. If she had learned anything from her years in the Court of Oz, it was the art of deceit. With the smoke still obscuring the Guards' vision she pulled her lover into the wood and then twirled one the spot, transporting them both to a secret place she had prepared just for this occasion.

It was still dark and windowless, but she had managed to make it warm and airy without using any form of fire and everything from the floor to the ornaments was inflammable. Laying her pitifully light burden on a soft, specially-woven blanket, Fiyero's noticed how he barely had the strength to move. She didn't remove her disguise, but went to the loose stone in the wall which was connected to a small chamber that held plenty of the finest straw. Withdrawing a sac of it, she approached the scarecrow and filled in some of the places where his stuffing had been let out. There was a hole in his sleeve. She should mend that. But first, Elphaba didn't think she could wait much longer even as she lit the torches with magic, white fire that didn't burn.

"Elphie-fae?" Fiyero whispered. He had managed to pull himself into a sitting position and was looking at her intently with a look of hope, fear and longing in his eyes that called to her. With a deep breath and trembling hands, she pulled off the scarf covering her face and lifted the hood. As she turned to face him with eyes that reflected a lifetime's worth of tears left unshed, he felt his heart break and soar at the same time. It was _her_. _She_ had rescued him and they could be together again, which lifted his spirits, but at the same time, even though to most she would look pretty good for her age, he could see how the years had taken their toll on her. The black hair now had strands of grey and there were crow's feet at the corners of her eyes, which in themselves held the look of long-borne weariness and sadness, except that now they shone with something else.

He didn't know how long they stayed staring at each other, it felt like an eternity. But then, all of a sudden, they were in each other's arms and holding one another tightly.

"I'm sorry…I took…so long." Elphaba said joyfully in between kisses.

"It's been so long…I can't…believe I'm actually…holding you." Fiyero replied in turn, kissing her face as well. They were both crying by this time.

"Look at you!" Elphaba sobbed, pulling back a bit and reaching for the pouch of straw. He touched her emerald cheek with one glove-hand and whipped the tears away as she smiled at him and started re-stuffing him. She then conjured up a needle and spool of thread to start repairing the holes.

"Does it hurt?" she asked anxiously when she pulled the sharp point through his burlap body.

"I haven't felt physical pain in nearly two decades Elphie." He reminded her. She opened her mouth to say something and then closed it, looking down at her stitches. Gently, the scarecrow lifted her chin and kissed her again.

"You did the best you could to save my life. My only regret is that I couldn't spend the last 20 years of it with you." She tied off the thread and he took her into his arms again.

"But we're not being at all corny are we?" she asked him in a strained voice.

"Ouch. Not a good pun." He replied, thinking of the field in which he had been tied in.

"Sorry." She chuckled as she held him tighter. "I have to go for now. But I promise you, I'll find out how to free you from this curse!"

"Elphaba," he began but she cut him off

"Rest, you are safe here. Only I and three others know this place exists, and all of us are willing to die before giving away where you are. But just in case you need to get out, there is a trick stone beneath your mattress that leads to a wood. I must go now." Then with great reluctance she extracted herself from his arms and disappeared before he could say another word. He wondered who else it was that knew his whereabouts… … …

Liir was waiting in his room with Dr. Akota, Zack and Lassie. The council was in session- and had been for the better part of three days, breaking only to sleep for a couple of hours at a time. What they were doing in there they weren't sure, all he knew was that they were planning something. Something big. But against who? If they attacked the Wizard, then the Goblin King would easily overwhelm them. But they couldn't quite bear helping their tormentors.

The young man was playing with the dog and little Mule, boredom having long since overcome his worry and so he was sitting on the floor tossing a ball in the air and levitating it with his magical abilities (which might shut his sister up about practicing) so that the other two had to leap to get it. This lasted a surprisingly long amount of time considering the normal attention span of one as young as Zack. However, the coloured smoke might have helped. However, after a time he grew tired, and irritable. Candle arrived very advantageously to take him to bed. She gave Liir the tiniest of shaky smiles before Lassie and Zack accompanied her out of the room. His eyes followed her out of the room, something the Bear noticed.

"I see that you appreciate our Candle." He said in a tone that lacked his normal cheeriness, though it wasn't hostile.

"What? Oh, no-yes…I mean…er, well she is very beautiful and kind and wonderful and kind but…I mean…us? No, no. It's not like she would ever care for me…does she?" he blabbered anxiously and saw to his surprise that the Grizzly looked neither angry nor pleased, but quite sad and tired.

"Dr Akota, what happened to her?" he asked hesitantly, "I know something happened, something that made her afraid of the Gale Force, but I don't wear the uniform anymore and she still-"

"It isn't the Gale Force." The Doctor interrupted him

"What? It isn't?"

"Well, them too. But it's the males of her species she fears."

"Why?" Liir demanded, now afraid that the answer he suspected might be the reason

"I'm not sure I should tell you…"

"Please." He implored

"Very well. She told me that it was alright, so…are you really sure you want to know?"

"No. But…I think I love her, and I want to protect her. So I need to." He said. The Bear studied him a moment before replying.

"Alright." He heaved a deep sigh and then began. "Now as you know, Candle is a Quadling, and the Quadlings have never been treated fairly under either the Wizard or the previous three generations of Ozma. However, the Gale Force in particular have a few who love their little blood-sports. Eight years ago, when Candle was around twelve, a troop went through her village on a patrol. One night one of the villagers refused to pay the "taxes" they had set. He only had one field worth of crops, and it is hard to grow things in that area. He stood up to them and others followed his example, including Candle and her family. To make an example, the Gale-Force rounded the entire town up and herded them into the town square, where they watched their Animal neighbors executed and served at the Generals table, and then were sent back to their houses, with a few kept behind, who ere beaten, whipped and in some cases, murdered. Houses were then raided that night. Family treasures were taken as well as money and food, and some of the people. The rest were locked in their little wooden houses, which were set alight. The ones kept outside were restrained and forced to sit there and watch the houses burn to the ground. The screams of the occupants inside."

Liir's eyes widened in horror at this, but there was more to come.

"I was there, a traveling Doctor. I saw that part. Afterwards I was brought along as a dancing Bear, to "entertain" them. Along the way, most of the Quadlings were sold off as slaves to passing foreign merchants, but the General and a few of his men took a liking to Candle, who was very pretty even then. I didn't see it happen, but I saw her afterwards and secretly treated her. The brutes attacked and violated her. More then one of them and they did it more then once along the way. She had been feisty before that happened, brave and outspoken. It destroyed her. One night the General saw her bringing up the little food she had been given and worried that she might be carrying one of their bastards and didn't want to take the risk that it was his. He ordered to have her killed. That was when Charlane arrived. She had been tracking us for weeks, though unable to get near enough but I must say that her timing was impeccable." The Bears eyes held an angry, hateful look when he mentioned those Gale Force soldiers that Liir had never seen before. It frightened him. Suddenly a memory stirred, one of Candle throwing a fit of terror followed by rage at the sight of a man…

"That Gale Force man that she attacked back at the clinic," he began, "He was one of the ones who did that to her, wasn't he?"

"Aye."

"Sweet O- Lurline." He corrected quickly, feeling more then a little sick to his stomach as he thought of the Cat's accusations months back "The officer, the General Charlane attacked, he was one of the ones too! Oh I'm going to be sick! That was Grandfather's right-hand man. Morrible appointed him! He…he got me into the Gale Force…oh Sweet Lurline…" that was it. He threw up. There was a strong, but gentle paw on his back.

"You didn't know." Dr. Akota said kindly when he had finished. "And somehow, I don't think you could have feigned that reaction, and it might be good for her to have a positive relationship with a man. Just be gentle and let her take the relationship at her own pace. If you aren't willing to wait, then don't pursue her. Remember that you'll have me to deal with if she gets hurt through it." He added with a dangerous note in his tone that made the young man gulp nervously before nodding his understanding.

"I've been in relationships before, but I've never felt like this. I'll wait for her."

Unknown to the two of them, the woman in question had heard the tail end of their conversation and hugged herself. What a dilemma! On one hand, she was terrified of being near him as a male human, but she also wanted to be close to him…what's a girl to do?

The Council emerged sometime late that night, and Liir was awakened by his sister shaking his shoulder

"Wake up Liir. Liir, wake up!" she hissed at him, putting her fingers to her lips when he finally did awaken so that Zack and Lassie, who were sleeping a little way off wouldn't be disturbed. Leading him out to the hall she closed the door quietly. The markings on her face hadn't faded, in fact, they were as bold as the ones on her hands. She looked tired, and in more then one way. Raye uttered one sentence, but it was enough to both confuse him and set him off at a trot to gather his things.

"We're going to the Vinkus for allies."


	30. Part 3 ch 1

_This is the first chapter of part three. It will be considerably shorter, like 5 chapters maximum. It was initially longer, but I think for a fanfic this is already to long. So here it is. Thank you immensely to Cohen and Dr.Crazy for your reviews. I gotta go now. Enjoy!_

**Part 3 chapter 1**

_Raye uttered one sentence, but it was enough to both confuse him and set him off at a trot to gather his things. _

"_We're going to the Vinkus for allies." _

3 years later

Liir frowned in his sleep as he tossed and turned, sweat beading on his forehead in the throes of an unpleasant dream. He remembered a time when they had stopped for a while, just after Rhonaraye had brought him to the Rebels. Why they had quieted, he did not know.

At the moment, however, he was trapped in a strange one that was jumbled, frightening and curious at the same time…

_There was a woman giving birth with the aid of a Goat and a man who were standing over her…_

"_I see a toe…"_

"_I see a curl,"_

"_It's a happy little, lovely little GASP" the child's skin was a bright green._

"_What is it?" the mother asked desperately, "What's wrong?" _

"_Take it __**away**__." The man said. The woman shook her head and reached for the child "Take it AWAY!" her husband insisted and the babe, still crying for food was taken away by the Goat, held practically at arm's length… … …_

_Flashes of the childhood of a green little girl: The ridicule of others, the death of her mother, the harshness bordering on cruelty with which her father dealt with his daughter. He saw the younger sister come and the mother die. He saw how the younger girl, the cripple, got away with everything by allowing or making her sister take the blame whilst the green one protected and helped her. He saw how the elder was treated like a servant by both the Father and the crippled sister and then her school days……_

_Suddenly it was the green woman, Elphaba, in the forest with a handsome young man. He felt her amazement and joy that someone actually loved her and, as her pregnancy progressed, that there was someone who would look after her willingly and even happily…then he felt her grief and despair as everything fell apart__… _

_Suddenly he was reliving the scene three years ago when he and his sister arrived at the Vinkus palace…_

_It was a strange place, the Vinkus. Everyone he saw bore strange markings and had dark skin. Raye, despite her drastically different features, seemed to fit right in. In fact, they knew her and treated her like some kind of local hero. To strengthen this impression, she spoke to them in their own language, and fluently. Laughing at their jokes and bartering a fair price for shelter for the night. The people talked with her and seemed to give him a certain amount of reverence as well, though why he could not fathom. They didn't treat him the same way, and not just because he didn't speak their language. _

_The following day they had departed for the Vinkus castle Royamo Ko, the place of the royal family. There Liir caught the first glimpse of the Vinkus "nobles", to his confusion. They had pale skin, and few markings! There was even the occasional person with lighter hair! When he asked her, Raye explained to him that at one time an Ozma had married off a son to one of their tribal princesses. It became somewhat of a custom for a time for younger siblings of the heir to marry into the Vinkus, though it didn't last more then about 3 generations. However, each had several children of their own and soon they took over. The native blood of the "nobility" had been watered down with marriages from Quadling country, and the Gilikin peoples added in. Now they simply formed such links with each other, but it still set them apart from the somewhat conquered tribes' people. However, despite that, it seemed to be a rather peaceful place. So long as the nobles didn't mess about too much with the land, the tribes paid their taxes and kept to themselves. _

_The court appeared to be in session when Rhonaryae held her staff up to the great wooden doors which flew open with a thud that echoed in the stone hall, a sound which turned every head in the room to the archway. All those dark eyes on him made the once arrogant young man feel very self-conscious. There were several on raised table, as well as on either side of the room and two sitting in large thrones at the end. Liir felt intimidated. However, when he would have lagged behind, Raye gave his elbow a little tug and "said"_

_**Come on, they have been waiting to see you for a long time. Don't say anything about our relationship though, **_**especially**_** not the genetic one. **_

_He gave her a perplexed look, but was so surprised to hear her speak to his mind once again that he said nothing. _

_She knelt, giving him a slight whack on the foot with her staff when he began to, indicating that he shouldn't follow suit. The mage spoke to them in their language again, but as soon as she said his name and gestured to him, a commotion was started. The woman with deep red hair sitting in the throne leapt to her feet and a general gasp went through the room. _

_**What did you do?**_ _He "hissed' at her mentally _

_**Shut up and calm down. **__She replied as the woman began walking over to them_

_**How can I shut up when I'm not even talking? **__He retorted._

_**I don't know, you could experiment. **__She shot back. He should have known. She always had a come-back. His trepidation mounted as the man, presumably the Vinkus King rose as well and approached him._

"_You are the son of Fiyero?" the woman asked him_

"_Who?"_

"_He is." Raye replied for him. _

"_I never knew my father." Liir told the couple, "My mother is the Emerald Vizier. Her name is Elphaba." _

"_My grandson!" The King burst out after a few moments silence as the queen embraced him tightly, "You have finally come."_

_The memory of the past changed to a flash that had to be of the future. Bombs were flying, children and other civilians were wailing as panicking as they ran straight into the line of fire or freezing up like startled deer in their attempt to escape. He ducked behind a slab of rock and held his hands over his ears a bomb was dropped meters from him. He opened his eyes to see himself splattered with blood that wasn't his own and recoiled in horror from the sight of a limb without an owner. There was a scream, a familiar scream…NO! He couldn't let this happen! He had to get to them! They had to escape this place! They had to run, hide something! Rising to his feet to run to them, he started screaming himself as a bullet tore through his healing wound… …_

Liir continued screaming in his sleep until someone shook him roughly by the shoulders and yelled his name.

"Liir! LIIR! WAKE UP!" Raye yelled, more than a little worried. Her brother's visions had gotten worse, and were terribly strong when he slept. She knew, for she often shared them via their mental connection. Lassie and Candle had been the ones to awaken her, and exchanged worried glances. Yelling and shaking him wasn't waking him! Looking around wildly she desperately took the glass of icy water by his bedside and threw it in his face. The shock of the sudden cold and dampness finally jerked him out of his vision with a gasp. He was drenched in a cold sweat (then again, that seemed to be the only temperature in the frosty mountain caves they were in). His breath came in short gasps and he trembled.

"Oh Liir." Candle whispered as she gently hugged him. It had taken them more then a year and a half years for her to be able to do this, but to everyone's surprise, Liir had waited for her.

Raye backed out of the room, seeming to almost disappear into the shadows as she quietly slipped out to leave the two alone and check on Zack. She entered the room he shared with several others silently and walked over to his bunk. The little Mule had grown so much, his legs and face were longer and had filled out a bit. Oh he was still very much a child, but no longer a "toddler" in human analogies. With a small smile she closed the door again and walked back to her own chamber, Lassie at her heels. Once in the room she shared with the Quadling girl, she took out two candles and lit each as a sort of respect or vigil for Zack's parents, praying they would understand that she may have to break one part of her promise to them in order to keep the other.

The last three years had been long, hard and bloody-- very bloody. The Goblin King knew who the puppeteer behind the Wizard was and the two had a hard grudge against each other, despite the fact that they were exactly the same in most ways. The Wizard had been idiot enough to try and give the rebellion an ultimatum after declaring war; Surrender and join the army or be accused of collaborating with goblins and would be shown no mercy if captured.

That, of course, had been foolish, desperate and above all, catastrophic. The Animals were shown no mercy regardless, never had they been unless the Vizier was in the vicinity to protect them. However, this was the final insult. There were mass revolts and escapes, the rebellion's numbers had multiplied and sympathy for them had grown as Morrible and the Wizard introduced conscription, their propaganda working less and less, especially since the charismatic, if reclusive Vizier made one of her rare public appearances to denounce her father as a fool in order to leave and join the rebellion officially. To everyone's shock, Annette (now an acclaimed architect) had also defected. Simply getting out of her desk in the Office one day, taking down a painting of herself and placing it in her chair. She had then marched out of building and indeed out of the Emerald city. The deeper blow came when the immensely popular Glinda the Good also proclaimed her support of her dear friend and informed the Citizens of Oz that should they ever want help, they would be able to find her or the Vizier. When asked 'how' she merely replied that the people should remember what the two of them both were: Witches. In the meantime, the Wizard's search for allies had not gone too well. The Vinkus had merely replied that while they were against the Goblins, they were not with the Wizard. The Gilikins weren't overly supportive either, though they did send a few troops. This precarious position had lasted less then a year before the Wizard and Morrible caved and decided to begin talks with the Rebellion. A very uneasy and precarious truce had been declared. Now the two armies fought together. This had helped to ease up some of the casualties, but not by much. Losses were heavy on both sides.

The mage blew out the candles and stretched aching muscles. She couldn't sleep.

That had been what plagued her for years now. Insomnia. Sometimes it was mild only keeping her up for an hour or two longer then usual, but other times she could end up awake for days no matter how tired she was. She always felt like there was one more thing left to do. There was always _something_. Perhaps the end of the war would mean she could finally relax. As soon as Archimedes was gone…but did she want him gone? There was a strange relationship between them. On one hand, each was the bane and nemesis of the other's life, but they were also drawn to each other despite their hatred and constant fights. The mage winced as the long-healed wound on her arm twinged and rose to close the small window. As she did so she caught her reflection in the Glass. The marks on her face remained as did the ones on her hands, but she didn't mind. She liked them. The long gash across her cheekbone also stood out however, and she remembered receiving it during the years between her joining the rebellion and Liir's reappearance. She never talked about the brief, if extremely painful time she spent in the Goblin's dungeon. Most of her scars had been healed by her powers and by the land, but they couldn't heal one dealt by another mage. One consolation for her was that she had given him as many injuries as he'd done her.

Shaking her head to clear she set back to the task at hand, or one of them at least. Whilst Candle was busy with Liir, she took out a sheet of paper and turned to a page near the back of her Grimmerie and began to draw a design on it. She should consult Elpa- her mother about this, but she had a hunch what the older woman would say. Besides, the two of them had their own project aside from war efforts: Reverse the effects of the spell that turned Fiyero into a Scarecrow. Elphaba was driven by guilt and love. Raye loved her Farro, her father as well, but she also longed to see him in his human form.

Something big was going to happen, and soon. Everyone could feel it. The only question was what? And which side of the War would it profit?

** That little button longs to be pressed...please review, please please please. **


	31. Part 3 ch 2

**Yeah! I got three reviews for the last chapter! Awsome! Okay, so here is the next one and all you reviewers are awsome! **

_**Part 3 ch 2**_

"Alright, what if we tried transfiguration?" Rhonaraye suggested as she and Elphaba flipped through various notebooks and their respective Grimmeries.

'No, we can't risk it. We could end up turning him into a blob of goop." The green woman replied wearily, "Remember the last try we made?"

"Thanks for reminding me." The Scarecrow replied with a shudder. A few of the Flying Monkeys roosted in the rafters chuckled a little, though others cringed in disgust at the memory.

"Sorry." The two women replied in unison. Their previous attempt to at least get him some organs back had gotten a bit messy. _More_ then a bit messy. Yet, Fiyero liked these sessions. It wasn't as if anything they did could _hurt_ him. Physically he hadn't felt pain in more then 20 years, and emotionally-- the two of them were not only trying to help him and displaying how much they loved him, but they were getting the chance to bond with each other. He and Liir had been doing something similar over the last 3 years, though it was obviously through different ways. Sometimes the young man sat in as well, and other time both men just slipped out and let Elphaba and Rhonaraye look through their spell books together.

"Are you sure that a spell can do it? Not that I mind, Elphie, you saved my life with this, but is there _anything _that can reverse a spell?"

"Well…" Raye began, looking at her mother, "There is this one thing that would do it."

"It's a myth." Elphaba replied dismissively

"So are mages." Raye pointed out.

"What is it?" Fiyero asked, curious

"In leman's terms, the Fountain of Youth." Elphaba informed him, "Legend has it that the first mage, presumably Lurline, created a spring from the water of her home world as the only substance to reverse spells. She then made all spells permanent to try and keep people from using them without thinking."

"The Fountain also, like the name implies, rejuvenates all who swallow the water or become immersed in it. Because of this, people sought it out of greed to gain eternal life and youth. They misused it so Lurline hid it before she 'died', leaving behind a mysterious guardian at the entrance. If we could find it, then it could solve our problem." Raye said

"It's a myth. And even if it is real, no one has ever found the _real_ thing."

"It isn't necessarily impossible, look at me and Archimedes! Two mages of power aren't supposed to exist at once. We could find it with a locator spell if it were precise and strong enough."

"No we couldn't, there would be protections over it and besides, the Grimeiero Law states that…" at that point they started arguing different spells and vantage points until Fiyero got lost.

It was on this scene that Liir walked in, sat down beside his father and whispered,

"What are they on about now?" he asked as the two began an animated discussion

"Who knows?" He replied, reaching down to pet Lassie.

"Want to go do something fun?" Liir asked. Fiyero chuckled

"Think we can get away?" he asked his son mischievously. The two of them looked at the girls and then shook their heads as they slipped out. As soon as the door closed the two women grinned at each other and broke down laughing and the dog started barking cheerfully.

"I can't believe how stupid they think we are!" Raye laughed

"Oh, I don't think they are patronizing us, they just don't quite understand I think."

"Well, I guess it's hard to. I'm not sure I understand myself sometimes." Raye replied. Elphaba didn't miss the dark tone in her voice.

"What's the matter Rhonaraye?" she asked her frankly

"War is the matter. I don't know. I'm confused. The last three years have been terrible and bloody and destroyed lives, minds and happiness, but yet, when everyone is together, they almost seem more lighthearted- as though the thought that each day might be their last makes them live their lives when they get the chance. I feel the same, and I'm…confused."

"I think we all are." Elphaba replied. There was a comfortable silence between the two as they watched the wind toss the mountain snow in intricate patterns of white flakes. Suddenly the Red-haired woman tensed and sat rigidly in her seat.

"Something's wrong with Liir." She said. The two of them leapt from their chairs and ran out the door. Sure enough, Fiyero was calling for help. Liir was on the floor, jerking in spasms as though in some sort of seizure. Candle and Dr. Akota rushed into the hallway a few moments after the two witches.

"Liir!" Candle cried, taking his head in her hands, much to the Bear's incredulity

"Candle, no! You shouldn't restrain the head during a seizure!" he reprimanded

"Wait, it's calming a little." Raye said, putting out a hand to signal that he should stay still a moment. Suddenly Liir let out a cry that blended into the strange words he spoke

"_They come to claim the right to light, _

_Those hidden in shadows for so long._

_They don't know what they do is wrong, _

_The Dark one who basks in the light leads them…he comes to claim, to seek, to destroy…_

_A pair of power that has been wronged and now is thirsty for vengeance! _

_One of our number shall betray us to join the ranks against who he believes is his foe._

_Not tooth, nor claw, nor sword, nor axe shall win the day_

'_Tis words that will end the fight, and words to bring peace._

_But many will be lost forever. _

_Many will fall before the sword _

_Friends die as we speak as the mislead people tunnel_

_They seek to destroy, to conquer, to hold and to take._

_The beginning of the end draws near, the battle will be bloody, the crystal rivers will turn ruby with blood, the mountains will echo with screams._

_Few will survive the attack that will signal_

_The beginning of the end_." He finished with a gasp as he went limp, panting. Elphaba and Candle were trying to calm him as his wide frightened eyes darted around the room.

"What just happened?" He gasped, shaking. There was a tense silence for a moment.

"Liir, where's your Grimmerie?" Raye asked him. He shook his head. He couldn't do any spells now.

"Summon it, this is important." She told him gently. When he still didn't do so, she summoned it herself and leafed through its pages.

"_Avaieum, t'atunam avientarae ast-ae-a-tum._" She murmured, moving her hand in the air over his face in a wide circle. Liir's tremors died down and his breathing returned to normal.

"What happened?" he demanded again

"I think," Raye said somewhat distractedly as she flipped through the pages of his Grimmerie, squinting at the strange writing (Liir had always had more talent with the language) "That you just had a waking vision of the future, and a strong one. The waking visions take more of your power as an Oracle. According to this thing, it says, well I think anyway, that the first vision is normally something to do with the weather-well we can cross this one off the normal list then--and not usually a powerful one—hmm. Also not the case--This one didn't rhyme either. Oh well, you'll get better-- This is possibly why it had such an effect on you." Her little additions prompted a few small smiles at her dry humor, which relaxed everyone just a little bit.

"But what I said…did anyone write it down?" Liir asked as he started to sit up with Candle and Elphaba's assistance.

"I did." A Swan said from the doorway. No one had noticed him come in. "I'll give it to Hermes."

"What was all that about the beginning of the end?" Candle asked, "The end of what? The war…or the world?"

"And all that stuff about mountains and rivers…" Fiyero added. There was a loud, echoing thump as Raye dropped the Oracle Grimerie to the ground

"Hey!" Liir cried, "Just because that's not yours-"

"I know where they're going to attack!" She said as she turned on her heel and sprinted out of the chamber, Lassie at her heels.

"Rhonaraye?" the Scarecrow called after her, "Rhonaraye Throular, where are you going? At least wait for some help…" But she had already left the room. The dogs dejected reappearance a couple of minutes later told them that she had taken off, literally.

_888_

Several hours later there was a great commotion down in the entrance hall. A Gale Force soldier, beat up and frozen to the bone had made it back to the Mountain Stronghold of the Animals in the arms of a large Polar Bear, who also bore the signs of an extensive and bloody battle. There were several deep gashes on his body, his armor was scratched and dented and his white coat was red with blood both from his wounds and his adversaries. Others were behind him, most of them supporting, carrying or dragging wounded comrades with them.

"The Goblins have breeched the Northern Border. How they got past the Gilikikins' I don't know." He panted, collapsing to his knees as the soldier was taken from him.

"But the Northern Border was one of our strongest defenses!" Elphaba exclaimed

As Hermes, the Owl leader of the Animals, flapped in the Bear bowed his head

"I am so sorry Sir. The Troops fought bravely, but they outnumbered us. They knew all of our weaknesses, and they had their Mage friend with them. If Miss Throular had not come when she did, I don't think any of us would have made it out of there."

"Where is she?" Elphaba demanded

"She opened the portal for us to retreat stayed behind to cover our escape and close it; she said she would catch up to us."

The Bear and his companions were taken to the infirmary and the mages friends and family were left to wait.

**Your opinions are very highly valued, and the review button loves to be pressed...HINT HINT**


	32. Part 3 ch 3

**DISCLAIMER: Okay, haven't put one of these up, but like I said in my last ones, Don't own it and most likely never will. I also never claimed to own it, and If I forget later, refer back here if it makes you happy. **

**Part 3 ch 3**

_From Last Chapter_

"_Where is she?" Elphaba demanded _

"_She opened the portal for us to retreat stayed behind to cover our escape and close it; she said she would catch up to us." _

_The Bear and his companions were taken to the infirmary and the mages friends and family were left to wait_.

**888888888888888888888888**

Finally, figure with dark red hair and a deep green cloak zoomed in through the large, still open doors hanging over a long staff and clutching something small and furry under her arm. She landed on her feet, but stumbled a little as she walked to an empty stretcher before kneeling in order to put her cargo down gently, as well as the smaller form she had cradled in the same hand that they not noticed before. The former was a Hedgehog, who trembled in the cold. The latter, however, she cupped both hands around. It was the body of a small Field Mouse, its last grimace frozen upon its face in death. The looked at it a moment with eyes that shone with tears left unshed and turned her head away to compose herself before she took out a clean white handkerchief from the folds of her dress and shook it once. The cloth glowed a moment and turned into a small, mouse-sized golden blanket. She smoothed it out on the ground with one hand while holding the Mouse close to her chest before laying down the fallen warrior and wrapping the pitiful little body up in it.

"That place will never hold a portal again." She told them as she waved a bleeding hand over the make-shift funeral bundle. Tiny roses and lilies appeared over top of it as a small branch shot up gracefully and formed into a tiny coffin. Her knees gave way then and she managed to keep herself upright with arms that trembled, whether with grief or exhaustion was hard to tell.

"What?" Hermes demanded "That was one of the most useful places to have a Gate stationed! What do you mean it won't ever hold one again?" she looked up and a few stiffened. There was a nasty burn across one side of her face and dried blood from a cut under her jaw.

"It was destroyed. Archimedes was there. We fought, I thought he went down and I _thought_ it was safe for me to go through and seal it for a good few years, but he got up and tried to keep it open, even come through. I fought to keep it closed and he fought to keep it open. It's like pulling on a piece of cloth. The more force exerted on both sides, the more it stretches the fabric until it rips. This is what happens when there are two powerful mages around at once."

"And on the opposite sides of a war." Liir commented as he helped her up.

"Yes." she agreed before continuing, "The power back-lash blew us clear into the mountains. I used the staff to fly with the shockwave carrying us."

"What about the Goblin mage? Was he killed too?" Hermes inquired testily. Raye shook her head

"I doubt it. If one of us dies, I think the other would be able to tell. There would be repercussions in… …well, mage stuff. At least I think there would be. This isn't exactly a normal situation, even for people like us."

"Well, I suppose we'll have to tell that prick and the fish-woman." Hermes grumbled.

"Liara and I will contact them" Elphaba said, naming the Wolf who was also on the Council. When Rhonaraye went to follow her she ordered "Go get those fixed up." The Red Head stopped in her tracks and looked almost hurt before she turned, heading in a different direction then the infirmary. Liir knew where she was going, but followed her nevertheless into the caverns beneath the mountain. The place creeped him out, with the seemingly endless bodies upon their slabs or alters of stone. He remembered coming with her to this place once and having one of them _wake up_. The memory still made him shudder as he thought of the thin, dried-out lips of the old man parting and the rainbow-coloured light issuing from his mouth as he let out a hissing breath. This one had not stayed "alive" long though, stopping only to explain a few things to Liir about mage and oracle history, and how they were linked.

She went, as always, to the chamber containing a small pond that was fed by a miniature waterfall connected to the outside world by a tunnel. There was also grass and a tree miraculously, despite the complete lack of sunlight. It apparently fed off the power of the occupants within the mass tomb.

Sitting down cross-legged, the mage closed her eyes and allowed the grass to inch up her body to tangle around her waist and imbed the shoots into her wrists as a tree branch slid into her back. The markings glowed and she sighed as the energies of the land happily healed her. Strange as the whole thing was to him, the life around her, in particular the animal and plant life, loved her and reacted to her emotions. He'd pointed it out and she had shrugged, replying merely that it was a "mage thing" but he wasn't so sure. The same creatures shrank back from her rival, perhaps because he imposed his will on them and hadn't a care for what the elements and creatures needed or wanted.

They had all changed so much in the last few years. According to Dr. Akota and the Cat, Charlane, Rhonaraye was more like she had been before Jack died since Elphaba, Fiyero and others had joined (including Annette). They had resumed and strengthened their friendship. Liir and the now-brunette had also become friends, relieved to find that it was fairly easy once they'd had time to be apart from each other and move on.

Unfortunately, pondering his thoughts wasn't enough to keep him occupied and the young man found himself wandering into another part of the tunnels. He barely even registered where he was going until he saw the raised, branchy alter holding the form of Lurline. He hadn't noticed the empty chamber, but it glowed an eerie green light. Liir frowned and peered in curiously.

"There's no one in there." A disembodied voice said from behind him. He whipped around to see a multi-coloured light which had formed into the faceless form of a woman.

"He is out, doing some work for me. But his resting place will still be waiting for him when he gets back. But you need to tread carefully young Oracle." She told him.

"Lurline," he began, kneeling, "You seem to know about Prophecies…" the light-form laughed

"My son was the first Oracle." She told him "I taught him everything he knew, I helped him write that Grimmerie gathering dust in your rooms."

"What can I do to save my friends? My family? Candle? Is there anything you can give me? I'm willing to give you…anything."

"You _have_ the gift already Liir. Use it. Some things you see you can change, but others…you cannot."

"But which can I change?"

"I think you already know." Said the light-figure as she faded, leaving him alone.

"Wait! I don't know! I don't know what's going to happen exactly!" he yelled into the dark. When there was no response he let out a howl of rage and anxiety and kicked the cave wall, which only succeeded in hurting his foot as he didn't particularly feel any better with anything else.

*****

Fiyero watched his son limp into the room angrily, take out his large magic book and slam it onto the table with aloud thud.

"What's the matter?" the scarecrow asked his son.

"Nothing." The younger man snapped sullenly

"Maybe I can help."

"I doubt it."

"Try me." Fiyero replied good-naturedly. Liir scowled at him.

"Have you ever known something was going to happen, but not known what?" he demanded, "Or been told that some of things you know but don't know will happen can be stopped, but not which? And that one of the people you love the most might and probably will die?" There was silence for several moments

"Sorry, you lost me somewhere."

"It's an Oracle thing…"

"I am getting so sick of phrases like that. Do you know how much you sound like Elphaba and Raye?" Fiyero groaned

"Trust me; I'm all too aware of it." Liir sighed.

"Care to be unlike them and talk about it?"

"Maybe, but it might have to wait, as soon as Raye's finished we're headed to a Meeting with Morrible, grandfather and our allies." He said a little awkwardly. Even though he and Fiyero had been spending a great deal of quality time together in the last few years, he was still more comfortable talking to his mother. "Wanna come?" he asked as an afterthought

Fiyero had not attended any of these, despite the fact that one of his parents was often present. Elphaba had wanted to tell the Vinkus Monarchs that their son was alive, but Fiyero had stopped her. Knowing what his mother was like, he must have explained it to her, if not to Raye or himself. The scarecrow shook his head in response to the question.

"No, I'm not a warrior. A tracker, maybe, but not really a soldier."

"You spent time in the Gale Force." Again Fiyero shook his head

"I was in the Gale Force to look for your mother and only to look for your mother." He told him. "Speaking of which, why don't you and your Mother start getting ready. I'll go check on Rhonaraye."

The Scarecrow smiled and left his son to travel into the Mage Caves. He passed Lurline's great tomb on his way, feeling the urge to shudder. Yet, it was also like he was drawn to the door way next to the Grandest one, he couldn't look away from the light…

"Farro?" a voice called from behind him. The trance was broken and he turned around to see his daughter "Are you alright?" she asked him as she walked over, the skirt of her dark purple dress floating behind her as she moved. Fiyero couldn't help but smile. His little girl was all grown up; he was having many of these bitter-sweet moments these days. HE wondered what he'd do when she met somebody. She'd probably wait until after the war before even considering any kind of romantic relationship, but it would happen one day—she was a beautiful, brave and intelligent young woman. Well, he would have to cross that parental bridge when he came to it.

"I'm fine. The others are all set to go to the-"

"Meeting." They finished in unison.

"Well, I'd better get a move on then. Sure you won't come with us this time?"

"No. Not now, not yet. Elphaba has enough on her plate without having my Parents jump down her throat. I don't know how they'd react to my…state. Don't get me wrong, I'm fine with the way I am, your mother saved my life, but your grandparents are another matter. Now, I guess you'd better head out. I'll catch up later." He told her. She smiled slightly and patted his shoulder before kissing his cheek and walking out the hall, "Take care." He called after her

"You too."


	33. Part 3 ch 4

**A/N: Alright, so we have got three, possibly four chapters left after this one. We're nearly there people! Thank You to everyone that has stuck with this story up till here, and as always reviews are definately welcomed! Please drop an opinion, criticism, comment or whatever!**

**Part 3 ch 4**

The Conference was held in an abandoned mine. Ironically enough, it was the same one that Jack and Rhonaraye had escaped from all those years ago, an irony not missed by Madame Morrible. The Fish-like woman sulked as she waited with the Wizard and the Governor of Munchkinland. Actually, she'd been in a permanent Sulk since the war broke out. Nothing had gone her way in the past few years. The Wizard had lost faith in her and she her power over him. Then that stupid Goblin had returned. They had a grudge buried so deep that neither one of them remembered how it had started, but both had done their best to humiliate and destroy the other at every opportunity. Next to her, Munckinland's Governor whimpered. She didn't like the dark. However, the man on her other side were perfectly calm. The Vinkus King was an imposing figure, even if he didn't mean to be—unlike the Wizard, who currently embodied the phrase "How the mighty have fallen". He was disheveled, unshaven, his clothes were scruffy and frankly he smelled.

At that point several other people walked in: An Owl, a Wolf, A tall young woman with long, deep red hair, a young man, a Green woman and the Gilikinese Ambassadors. They took their seats at the large, circular table and began the meeting.

"What exactly happened at the Northern Border?" Morrible demanded imperiously.

"Well what can I say? There was a fight and we lost." Rhonaraye informed her in a dry, somewhat hostile tone. There had never been any love-loss between the two. The Red-haired mage had mistrusted and heartily disliked the "Press Secretary" from before the two had met and Morrible was still sour about the girl's defiance, rebellion and above all, that she hadn't managed to harness all that power for her own means.

"Yes, but I would like to know why." Morrible snapped

"You have the reports right in front of you, and I would thought you would all have read them." Elphaba said calmly. The Green woman was of course, supporting her daughter fully. She had a grudge against Moribble almost as deep as the Goblin.

"We have." The Vinkus King said.

"We haven't." The Gilikinese argued. The two nations had found a rift forming between them in recent years. The Animals also began slipping barbs at the Gale Force officers that were present and the Wizard, though surprisingly quiet was nevertheless as helpful as a spoiled grapefruit. The discussion deteriorated from there as Rhonaraye and the other two from the Animal council tried to tell them that they didn't have the forces or the strength to keep this up for another three years. They had the support from the Vinkus and Elphaba of course, but the Gale Force, Morrible and the Gilikinese refused to agree with them, not even on the possibility of sneak attacks and/or Guerilla Warfare, insisting that the Animals were just Bloodthirsty and Battle hungry. The arguments began going in circles (as Raye pointed out to them) until Morrible finally went too far with an accusation.

"Well, it doesn't sound as though you put your best effort into the fight Lady _Mage_."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Raye demanded

"That it seems whenever you and that other sorcerer get into a fight, we don't seem to see any victories."

"Have you considered the fact that it might be because magically, we're often outnumbered?"

"Magically you don't seem to know what he's doing most of the time. I thought the two of you had some sort of connection." Morrible sneered. Liir and Elphaba exchanged looks. The two of them had experience with both women, and could tell where this was going.

"Yes, that connection would be that we're both mages. The Lady Glinda and Elphaba are both witches, but they don't read each other's minds. Besides, on the subject of being 'in touch' where exactly were you when that self-centered, self-righteous psychopathic Rust Bucket went and betrayed us to the Goblin King? He used to be your agent didn't he? A word of advice Morrible, when pointing fingers, remember that I'm not a person who is willing to take all of the blame. This is a war, the time for political scapegoats as a band-aid measure is _over_." She said coldly and the temperature dropped a few degrees. The Governor of Munchkinland let out a cry of fear as a thin layer of ice began to creep up the table.

"Oh shut up you idiot!" One of the Gilikinese delegates snapped,

"Well I'm frightened!" The woman wailed childishly "I don't like the dark, or the war, or all this witch-stuff! All I ever wanted was to go home to Kansas! I was never supposed to b-b-b-e here!" she moaned

"Oh for Oz's sake Dorothy!" snapped Elphaba who had (for obvious reasons) never liked nor had much patience with the complete puppet that had taken her sister's place in Munchkinland "You're 35 and a public official, not 5 years old and in a nursery! Grow up!"

"Look," said Liir as he sensed the tensions mounting "We're all tired, stressed and hungry. But we won't get anywhere like thi---" he stopped short and went rigid. His mouth dropped open very slightly and his pupils shrank to near pin points and reflected not the table or faces in front of him, but brief flashes of what he was apparently seeing.

"Liir?" His mother inquired

"What's wrong with him?" The Vinkus queen and the Wizard demanded in unison, both worried for their grandchild

"He's having a vision." The Wolf said

"Great, just what we need, more drama." The First Gilikinese delegate muttered with an eye-roll. At that point Liir snapped out of it, quite literally as he reeled back from something no one else could see and then slumped limply in his chair, breathing hard.

"Well, what is it boy?" Morrible practically yelled

"I know where they'll attack next, and it'll be a big one. At the Western border of Oz, on the boundaries between Gilikin and the Vinkus. Large numbers, and soon…at an eclipse…"

"Lunar, or Solar?" the Queen asked

"Solar."

"But that's only a week away!" A Gale Force Officer exclaimed

"What else did you see?" Gilikinese representative and the Owl asked him as Elphaba conjured up a glass of water for her son.

"A large battle, bloodshed…and there was a feeling of…I don't know… I think its going to decide the war." He finished, meeting everyone's eyes but those of his mother and sister. He hadn't told them that he'd also had a flash of the vision that had plagued him for years—of a person he loved and blood, but the face was still a shadow. It was still impossible to tell which of the women in his life it was, but he was starting to fear for Candle in particular. The grief and overwhelming guilt he felt in the vision…why would he feel guilt if it weren't that he'd failed to protect someone he'd vowed to? And Candle was the only one he'd sworn something like that who fit the description. Well, no matter, he wasn't going to let it happen and the meeting was continuing. They argued the possibilities of this strategy and that, Elphaba's powers and Liir's and Rhonaraye's, but finally decided on a battle plan and left to ready their respective troops. They would be using some of the Guerilla warfare tactics, by fighting the Goblins face-on initially with a contingent that deceptively consisted of mixed troops which almost immediately would begin to fall back slowly and lure the opposing forces onto the coast of a lake that was surrounded by trees on one side and mountainous cliff faces on the other. The cliffs had already been tunneled through, and there were even abandoned watch-towers along some of the cliffs, including one ancient Sorcerer's tower on the highest cliff, though only those who could fly could acess that and the Birds refused to, claiming that it was cursed. On the way out, however, The Vinkus King pulled Liir aside, not really caring if the three other humans lagging behind (Elphaba, the Wizard and Raye) heard him

"Liir, son," he began somewhat awkwardly, "Look, will you come home with me today? Your grandmother and I would really prefer to know that you are safe at the Vinkus. We don't really want to loose another heir." The young man opened his mouth to protest, but then saw the look on the man's face. He had lost so much already…

"Liir, maybe you should go with them." Elphaba said, the same fear reflected in her eyes as well as Raye and the Wizard. The Vinkus King saw him looking at the green woman and said,

"Your mother is welcome to come too if she wishes, surely she can enact her spells from a distance, and she is a part of the family too." He said hastily. Elphaba was taken aback. She had not thought Fiyero's parents had any sort of feelings about her.

"Yes, Elphaba!" The Wizard said, jumping in, "Keep yourself safe! I don't want you to get hurt!" the Witch looked at her biological father, speechless. Did he actually care about her? He gazed back imploringly.

"I'm flattered, really, but I really must be here, to do what I can. My magic has repelled them before, and Rhonaraye cannot take on the other mage and their magicians. I'm needed here, besides…there are…" she trailed off, remembering her promise to Fiyero, "Others that I have to look after a well, but I too would rest easier knowing that my son was safe. However, he is also a grown man, and-and can make his own decisions." She finished, her gaze fixed on a wall. Liir could see that this was hard for her as his sister put a hand on the other woman's shoulder comfortingly and also didn't meet anyone's face. She was the outsider who should by all rights belong in this little group, but due to the secret she still had not allowed any of them to share with her grandparents, didn't quite seem to. Liir finally put his hand on the older man's shoulder and replied

"I know that you want to keep me alive and well, all of you," he added to the others, "But I don't think I could live with myself if I sat safely in some palace while my friends and family were fighting and dying for their freedom and mine. I'd never be much of a leader if I did that." The Wizard let out a strange, desolate sound and hobbled out of the room, but the VInkus monarch merely nodded sadly in respect and appreciation of his choice,

"Just, be careful. And remember, you have yet to see the Shimmering Waterfall in the Cavern of night, you must stay alive to witness it's beauty." He said as he left. Raye walked over to him and gave his arm a reassuring pat. However, as they touched, the names of the two locations mentioned by the Vinkus Royal echoed in their heads as flashes of places raced through their minds… … The two of them leapt back and stared at each other

_What was that? _Liir demanded "silently"

_I don't know…but I think we just uncovered the way to…_

"The Fountain of Youth!" the said aloud and in unison, turning to their mother to tell her the news.

************************8

When the party reached headquarters they went their separate ways. Elphaba went to get Fiyero for the two of them to quickly leave for the fountain in order to be back before the battle, Liir went straight to see Candle.

War had made a big impact on the Quadling. She had become a fully-trained nurse to help out and had even been put in charge of less experienced Medics. To the surprise of many, most of all herself, she had been fantastic and it had given her more confidence, especially around men- though her heart belonged to Liir alone. She was in the infirmary with Dr. Akota. In the last few months she had decided that she wanted to become a full Doctor and had been speaking with the Bear about how to set about it. However, aside from her classes, she still worked as a nurse. When he entered the infirmary, she had her back to him and was making a note on a supply chart. He looked over at another nurse and put his finger to his lips. She chuckled silently and shook her head as he hopped into one of the free beds and motioned at the other woman who rolled her eyes and cried over-theatrically

"Oh nurse Candle! Oh nurse Candle! I think we have a serious one here!" Candle turned, her black bun gleaming in the lights and her brown eyes attentive at fist, ready to hear a list of symptoms, but then glittered mischievously at the smirk on the other woman's face as she jerked her head at Liir, who was lying on the cot with one arm thrown dramatically over his face and the other hanging limply off the side of the bed. A smile tugged at the corner of the Quadling's mouth as she walked over and sat down beside him

"Really?" she asked, pretending to check his pulse, "Hmm. Well, this does look serious. I think I have a diagnosis."

"What? How long do I have before I succumb?" Liir "implored"

"Oh it's too late for that." The Quadling replied, "You've already got a terrible combination of the over-drama flu combined with a natural inability to act." Liir bolted up so that he was leaning on his elbow at this

"I do so have an acting ability!" He said indignantly, the patients watching tittered with laughter at the show "But nevertheless," He resumed his position, "What would you prescribe?" Candle briefly glanced at their audience and smirked. Liir was good at boosting Moral, he often helped the patients with visits like these

"I would suggest a healthy dose of humility and…" she trailed off as she leaned in, "Maybe a kiss?"

"Happy to oblige." Her boyfriend replied as he met her lips. There were whistles and clapping. Unnoticed in the Doorway Akota smiled. Candle had become so much more confident since she became involved with Liir, and particularly after she received that uniform. The couple had taken things very slow, taking nearly a year to hug for more then a few seconds, but after that kisses had soon followed. Liir never pushed her and always allowed Candle to make the first move, so she felt safe with him. They pulled back after only a few moments and Candle whispered in his ear,

"I'm off in an hour. You have some fans waiting." Liir followed her gaze to the small cluster of little ones that were watching him eagerly. He was always sure to bring this group a few sweets. They were very tragic and unfortunate casualties—children caught in the crossfire and injured. These ones were on the road to recovery though, there was another group smaller whose fate was uncertain. Rhonaraye, Charlane or Fiyero (Farro to the youngsters) always made time for them.

He kissed Candle on the cheek and went over to his little fan club and began to entertain them and the rest of the patients with some clever tricks sprinkled with just a hint of real magic. There was a round of excited applause as he began juggling a single orange which magically multiplied in the air until there were closer to 8 wheeling in a circle in the air…

* * *

Rhonaraye smiled as she slipped into another part of the infirmary, with Lassie at her heels. The canine had ecstatically welcomed her the moment she had stepped into the hallway, and the Mage knew where Zack must be. She watched silently from the door for a moment as the young Mule talked with the other children and told them one of the stories about one of the legendary heroes in a very animated fashion, keeping the rapt attention of the other children.

"…SUDDENLY!" he exclaimed in a dark tone, his front legs splayed out and his head low, indicating the climax to the story was probably nearing, "There was a great rumble from the depths of the cave! WHO DARES ENTER MY DOMAIN?" his voice deepened in tone and raised in volume as his head lifted, making some of the audience gasp

"But the Lost Ozma was brave, and replied; 'It is I! The Princess of Oz! And I demand you release your hostages, Dragon!' The Beast trudged out of its lair and into the sunlight, it was a HUGE dragon, as BI-I-IG as a mountain with eyes like giant, red pools and glittering Orange skin like flame!" the little mule ran in a tight circle in excitement as he described the great battle between the Ozma and the great dragon until she forced the evil, vengeful spirit to release both the poor Dragon and its hostages and banished it from the Desert forever and she continued on her journey to return to her long-lost home.

"Do you think the Ozma will ever return?" a small Cygnet asked him. The little Bird had been severely injured during a fight in a village and complications had resulted in infection after infection until now the Doctors weren't sure he was strong enough to withstand the slightest illness at the moment. He had a surgical mask on to ward off some infection and was hooked up to an IV that kept a drug flowing that boosted his immune system. Jack shrugged

"I dunno. Makes for good stories though. But—I think one day she will, maybe not how we expect her to, but she will. No one can stay lost forever." He pointed out. Raye smiled. When had Zack become so wise?

"What about the war? Will it ever end?" A human boy asked. He was bald from the treatment that he had undergone for the illness he was suffering from and his eyes seemed sunken in his pale, thin face.

"Yeah! I want to be friends with Rigoodoog always!" piped in a little girl named Crila. She too, was human, but it was difficult to see as her entire body was covered in bandages. Her village had caught fire during one fight and she had been trapped inside a wooden hut. Her entire body had been burned. However, the restriction on her movement hadn't seemed to dampen her spirits. She could still talk and quite a freakishly cheerful little thing. Everyone was very kind to her and she to them and she seemed to just accept everyone as they came, including the small Goblin whom they had found partially crushed beneath a boulder. The two of them were the closest of friends and Rigoodoog was devoted to Crila and would often wheel her around in her little chair. The boy blushed at the declaration his friend made and Ray echoes that moment to make her entrance

"And there's no reason why any of you shouldn't be friends."

"Raye-Raye!" they chorused happily. Zack bounded over to his Guardian and then stood up on his hind hoofs to wrap his forelegs around her middle, his face pressed against her chest as he hugged her tightly. The young Mule seemed to have the singular ability to walk both on two feet and four with ease, and often alternated between the two. This made him very flexible. Raye disengaged herself from her charge and took a moment to look him over. Zack was very proudly sporting the hat he had received from Dr. Dillamond on his birthday as well as a neck warmer and the watch Raye had passed on to him from his parents.

Because Equines developed at a rate that was in between that of human and their animal counterparts, Zack was still a child-or rather colt-at 5 ½ years old, however, his maturity level was closer to that of a pre-pubescent human then a 5 year old.

The mage smiled and spent close to an hour with the children, though in the back of her mind she was still weighing her options. After most of the kids on the ward started to drift to sleep, Lassie, Zack and his Godmother slipped silently out of the room. Whilst they were walking through the halls on the way to the quarters they shared with Liir and Candle Rhonaraye began to ask the little Mule some rather odd questions

"Zack," she began, "What do you remember about your parents?" The Mule looked at her inquisitively and thought for a moment before answering

"I don't know. Not much. I remember that my Mom was…well…cuddly. She used to cuddle me and nuzzle me a lot, and I liked that. I think I remember playing with Dad too, and he would read to me. I don't remember the stories, but I remember his voice. And Mom would sing to me…I think. Sing me to sleep…I really don't know." He finished uncertainly, noticing the distant look on his Guardian's face.

"They loved you. You should never forget that. They loved you more then anything else, and so do I." she said as she stopped and knelt so that her face was level with his (He was walking on all fours) "Which is why I need you to understand that this is hard for me."

"You want to send me away!" Zack breathed, his eyes wide "But you can't!"

"I don't want to, but there's a battle soon, and this place is too close. It's not just you," she said at the mutinous look he was giving her, "And it's not for very long. I'm telling you this now, because I will need you to do something for me. The other children in the area are being evacuated to a secret location, along with the old, the pregnant females and all the patients that can be moved."

"But I can help! I can fight too if they'd let me!"

"You most certainly will not!" Raye exclaimed sternly, "Besides, you are a creature of peace--"

"If it would help my friends I would fight! I'm not a coward!"

"Did I say you were? Remember our deal." She reminded him. Long ago the two of them had made an agreement always to hear the other out before making judgments or getting angry, "And besides, what I need you to do is very important, and it requires a lot of courage. Many of the other children going are being separated from their families for the first time, others haven't got anyone and everybody will be worried. What I want you to do is keep their spirits up! Tell them your stories about the Lost Ozma, keep them calm, and try to help out with the sick if you can."

"But what about you? And Liir? And Charlane and Dr. Akota?" he demanded "What about all of you?"

"Dr. Dillamond will be going too. Please Zack, please. They need you."

"As what? A story-teller? A-an errand boy? That's nothing important! I Want to help! I never get to do anything! I'm not going!" Zack cried as he ran off, Lassie at his heels. Raye sighed.

"Mirisee, Jack, I hope I'm doing the right thing." She said to the empty hall.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the infirmary, Candle and Liir were also talking about the plans for evacuation.

"Candle, please, will you go with the Children and patients to the safe place?" he begged. She looked at him

"Liir, I'm a field nurse. Not only that, but I have a team of Nurses now too. We're needed here, with Dr. Akota and the other medics. I can't leave them."

"It's going to be dangerous Candle--"

"For you too. I don't want to spend weeks worrying whether or not you survived and just find some body or worse, a grave with your na--"

"AND I DON'T WANT TO FIND YOU DEAD!" he practically yelled, instantly furious at himself. He turned away from her and to his embarrassment, tears began to prick at his eyes. "I dream of it all the time." He choked, "My nightmares are always about you getting hurt or worse!" he turned back toward her, "Because I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you and I could stopped it, if I could have protected you! I know someone did before, and I wish that I could have been there to beat the crap out of the guy! I still plan to if I ever find him and get him alone in a dark alleyway, so please Candle!" he begged her. For several moments the two just stared at each other until finally Candle said softly,

"But Liir, something could happen to me anyway. I'm not as brave as you seem to think. If a bomb goes off I hit the fetal position, I don't run into it. But I do provide care to those who are injured, and sometimes just pressing a pad to an open wound can save a man's life! I've never been good at much else, but Medicine and music, and even the music is mostly the instrument. Dr. Akota will look after me too. Besides, I need to know where you are too, because I don't know what I'd do without you." She said as she stroked his cheek. Liir's hand covered hers. Why did he feel as though his world was crashing in around him? He had to try and stop her, he had to stop his vision from coming true!

Then again, it could be his mother instead…the relief from that thought, as infinitesimal as it might be horrified him. How could he think something like that! He didn't want his mother to die! What the hell was wrong with him? And in that instant he realized that he had just opened up another window for fate's cruelty.


	34. pt 3 ch 5 The Deep Breath

**Okay, this is a really long chapter, but it was either that or like tow extra ones and this is already past the amount I said at the beginning of part three. A lot happens in this, sorry if there are typos, i will have to go over it later because I'm in a bit of a hurry right now. Usual request, review please. Usual thank-you to everyone who has done so so far. **

**Part 3 ch 5**

In the depths of the Goblin Stronghold, Archimedes the Mage sat in his opulent chambers brooding. The attack was scheduled to take place in a few days, not that it really mattered. He didn't really care how bloody it got. Undoubtedly the Lady Rhonaraye had uncovered the Goblin King's plan through the Oracle they had, but he didn't really care. The Battle was not important to him really. The Goblins had an over-sized population anyway, and the Ozians hadn't seen the half of it. Well, it didn't really matter to him how bloody the battle was. In fact, he was glad they had discovered it. Now he would be certain to encounter his beautiful counterpart. He would never be satisfied until he had her! Neither of them would ever be complete without the other! He could see that, why couldn't she? Together the two of them would rule the entire world! Archimedes smirked as he remembered one of their last encounters…

"_Come on Rhonaraye, why do you still fight me?" he had asked as he formed a circle of fire around himself and spread it outwards_

"_Why do you attack innocent people?" she countered as with a swipe of her staff the flames went out and she hurled a miniature tornado at him. He braced himself and allowed the gust of wind to catapult him into the air, and hovered a moment before sending a gush of hail down upon her. She threw up her hand and the ice pellets melted into harmless snowflakes that stuck to her hair and eye lashes, making the beautiful deep red glitter in the sunlight. Turning that icy gaze upwards, her eyes narrowed and she shot up into the air after him, vines shooting out of her staff to wrap around him in a vice-like grip that pinned his arms to his sides. Archimedes stayed still in the air a moment before starting to fall back down. He struggled a few moments until with a blaze of fire he broke free of the plant, turning it to flaming ashes as he flew back up into the air. Catching Rhonaraye by surprise, he grabbed her arm and pressed his mouth to hers. He felt her stiffen in surprise, and then push him away furiously—and when a mage pushed you away from a kiss, she did it with a great deal of force, meaning a backlash of fire, wind, hail and thorns. _

"_STAY AWAY FROM ME!" she yelled, sending a jet stream of water and icicles at him followed by fire, thorns, lightening and then wind. Each of these hit him in quick succession, pelting him back to the ground. He landed hard upon a rock, leaving an impression of his body in it and causing the hard sedimentary to crack. He looked up to see a sword made entirely of lightening and fire pointed at his throat. _

"_One reason." Raye panted, "Give me one reason why I shouldn't tear open your throat now." She said darkly. He smirked_

"_Because, I'm a part of you. And we won't be complete until we're together." He said. Her hair sparked and eyes sparked. Literally. However, at that moment an explosion sounded from far off in the distance coupled with cries of Animals and Humans alike and she whipped her head around. She glared back down at him and with a blur of her hand she slashed his cheekbone with her makeshift sword, which disappeared upon making the wound. He reached up to touch the cut with his hand, his fingers came away bloody. He didn't need a looking glace to know that it was the mirror image of the one he had given her so long ago. He still regretted that. _

"_You, are lucky." She growled as she backed away, "Next time we meet, one of us will die." She said as she turned to go assist her friends… _

She had been wrong however, for the next time the two of them had encountered each other had been the incident with the portal. They had again fought, and she had again stopped at the last moment with those other people and destroyed the Portal on her way out. He wasn't concerned. He would have known if she had died, or been seriously injured. Deny it as she might, there was a connection between them that ran deep. He was convinced he had felt her enjoy that kiss even if it was briefest of moments…at least that was what he told himself, what he had convinced himself. Well, soon enough there would be no delusions of fitting in with those other creatures. As soon as the Goblin King was Victorious and wiped out those other things, she would see the error of her ways and the two of them would become the Ruler's of all they saw! He didn't really care about the stupid Goblins, they were simply the means to an end. Little did anyone, least of all Rhonaraye herself realize that this war was essentially being fought over her. Once it was over, the two of them would take over. Oh there was no one else for him! She was intelligent, powerful, beautiful and so much more! He could hardly wait…but he would have to be patient for the meantime. It wasn't as if the Goblin could really do anything against him. The pathetic little King depended on the mage for hi heart to keep beating through a spell that the young man had enacted when the Goblin had been on his deathbed with illness. SO long as the mage lived, so did he, until such time as Archimedes decided to terminate the connection, not to say that the war had been his idea. No, that had been the Goblin King's idea. He didn't need any outright threats to manipulate him. Besides, the Tin Man who had come to them the moment the war began had been an enormous help in egging the idiot on about revenge for them both. Not that Archimedes really cared.

88888888888888888888888

"Fiyero, are you alright?" Elphaba asked as the Scarecrow started to lean on her a little more on the broom. She had her hand on the bag of straw she'd brought along (if necessary) out even as she asked this.

"What? Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking."

"About what?" the Green sorceress asked as they caught a gentle thermal. Her lover shrugged

"Just what I'm going to do once I'm…er, back to the way I was before. I'm going to have a lot to explain to Mother and Father." He said, "Mainly why I didn't tell them that I was alive. I know I would furious at Rhonaraye if she pulled a stunt like that." Elphaba smiled

"I know, I would kill Liir if he hid the fact that he had survived something like that without telling me, figuratively speaking obviously. Wait till they see you as yourself!" she exclaimed excitedly, looking back to grin at him.

"Yes." he agreed. Just before the two of them had departed on their little mission he remembered his daughter coming to see him off…

"_Farro wait!" The young woman called as she ran to catch up with them, her deep Emerald skirt flaring out behind her. She practically barreled into him in a rare display of exuberant emotion and hugged him tightly. Pulling back she studied him a moment_

"_You know, I think I'm going to miss you like this just a little bit," she said as she clearly had a moment where her childhood flashed before her eyes, _

"_I could always stay like this." He offered_

"_Don't be silly Farro!" she scoffed, "You know that I've always wondered what you would like as a human! I can't wait to see you! Since I, er, found out, I've wished to see you human again! Good luck!" she gave him another hug and then smiled at her mother and the two of them also embraced, but briefly. The Green woman and the Scarecrow then continued walking _

"_And Farro!" Rhonaraye called after them again. They turned towards her, "I…I love you. And you too…mother." She smiled like a shy young child and then walked off……_

Fiyero was so lost in his memories of Raye's childhood then that he at first didn't hear when Elphaba asked him a question.

"Fiyero? Did you hear me?" she demanded when he didn't respond

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked why you never wanted to see your parents. I know you've given me "reasons", but I know they aren't the real ones." Elphaba repeated. The Scarecrow was silent for a long while as he thought this over. Finally he said,

"Many reasons really. I didn't exactly part on good terms with them when I saw them last, but one of the main reasons…I don't remember what they look like Elphaba." He confessed "I can remember events in my childhood; getting lost in the planes, the hiding places I found in the castle, breaking my arm when I fell out of a tree, but I don't remember their faces. Anyone from the Vinkus. It's like their shadows or something." He said, meeting her worried gaze with his own.

"Could you…could you…" Elphaba began as they changed direction in a wide curve. She found herself unable to ask the question and used the guise of navigating by Liir's map to figure out where they were.

"I remembered you. Oh yes, I could remember you. I saw your face every time I closed my eyes. Glinda, too, though she was a bit fuzzy and even the Wizard, which was why I felt guilty. I could remember a man I was at best indifferent to, even despised but I couldn't recall my parents' faces, or my brother's."

"I didn't even know you had a brother. You never mentioned him."

"He was even more of a Wild Child then I was. Rebellious. Abdicated and then left to go explore the Vinkus. He's published books under the Pen Name a Vinkus Author, but other then that I don't know what he's up to. I never talked about him to you because I didn't think you would really want to hear it after everything that happened with Nessa. I chose not to get in touch with him." There was a tense silence between the two, until the Green woman tentatively whispered

"It's okay."

He had a feeling she didn't fully mean it, but she was still willing to try and forgive him. That was enough for the time being.

**8**********8***************8*******8**

Liir walked along the hall with a Grizzly Bear named Ralima, making preparations for the upcoming battle. Oddly enough, Ralima had been the third person to raise his sister when she was young. They stopped by the armory and helped the others in there prepare the weapons, making sure the guns were all loaded, that there were re-loads with each weapon, that the knives, swords and bayonets were all sharpened. It was a job that few liked, and the division between those who did and the others was clear. Some of the more bloodthirsty fighters were sitting with a gun or knife on their lap chatting in an almost comfortable way whilst others sat with grim looks on their faces. He couldn't help but notice that many of the ones who were cheerful hadn't seen serious combat yet, they were predominantly male and almost all were in their teens. Too much testosterone-driven aggression or romantic ideals of glory and bravery that the people who had seen the bloody stuff hadn't managed to stamp out yet.

"Are we going to be ready?" he asked the Bear. "If my vision is right, then they'll attack tomorrow.

"We'll have to be ready." Ralmia replied "Kill or be killed. That is what it has come down to." There was a numbness to the matter-of-fact way that she said it that made Liir stop a moment and look at her. The Bear had warmed up to him for the sake of her "cub" but still refused to acknowledge other Gale Force soldiers, not even the Captain Liir had served under before being reunited with Raye. He could understand. Before she had decided to become Rhonaraye's surrogate mother and protector, she had been an actual mother. Her mate had died of disease before the little one was born, but less then a year after her Cub came into the world, Gale Force Soldiers, led by one in particular whom Liir planned to lock up and/or kill (depending on which was better suited to the post-war situation) in the most painful way possible once the war was finished, had taken her prisoner. They had killed her young Cub before her very eyes and then stuck a ring through her nose which they used to haul her around and make her "dance" for them. She had been rescued by Elphaba, and had a year later taken the Witch's delicate, premature baby girl under her protection along with Dr. Dillamond and later Fiyercrow. He knew that she had also taken one of the young Orphans under her wing. She would never have another Cub of her own though.

Liir couldn't help but think of Candle. She was still planning to stay with Dr. Akota and work on the battlefield. He liked it even less that they had chosen a building of stone to be their main operating room for the soldiers at the front. He hated feeling useless.

8***************8****************8

Zack was sulking as he and the other kids were being herded through tunnels and passageways. He was so sick of being underground! He wanted to go and play in the Sun! He wanted to go to the meadow with Raye, like they used to. He wanted the war to be over. The Mule sighed as he saw Rigoodoog the Goblin boy wheel Crila in her chair, going so very carefully to avoid jostling the bandaged girl too much. Her burns had been paining her the last little while, and Orion, one of the sick young boys had been coughing up any food he swallowed. Instantly Zack felt guilty. None of these children complained. None of them asked for anything, and they had so much more reason to ask and complain then he did. He might still be upset with his Guardian, but as he began to understand the task she had given him, his anger began to dissipate and as he stopped feeling angry, he could see her reasons, despite himself. With that in mind, he shook his mane, lifted his head and trotted over to the other children and began to tell them his stories.

Dr. Dillamond watched this with a smile. He too was being transported in a wheelchair, mainly because he was too old to travel far in anything else. But it gave him satisfaction to see the young ones together. This was how it was meant to be, younglings from all different places getting along. He smiled to himself as he drifted off to sleep in his chair.

**************88888888************8888888888

An old man sat in what was left of the once grand Wizard's chamber. He rocked back and forth, back and forth stiffly, his eyes wide and what was left of his hair was wispy and stuck out everywhere. The tears he had shed for hours had left tracks down his grimy face, that was withered from age and recent hardship. From the Doorway and equally old, but impossibly energetic and healthy woman stood with a nasty smile on her face. It wouldn't be long now. He wouldn't last long. No had seen him but her in the last few days, she controlled everything. And she pushed him over the edge little by little with reports of Liir and Elphaba's inevitable demises and captures. Well, it could still be true. She took a swig from the bottle she had in her hand. It might not give her eternal youth, but it kept her heart pumping and would revitalize her enough that she could keep living for an indefinite period of time. She hadn't noticed the side-effect it had caused as over the years the concoction slowly wore away at her ethics and conscience until there was nothing left of the woman that had once been Morrible the Hedge-Witch and teacher. She had been using it since before the Wizard had come on the scene. It was an addiction now.

Soon. Soon. When the war was over, she would assert herself as the Supreme Ruler of Oz. well, either that or she would find an easy puppet. One with the IQ of a nit. Dorothy was her intended choice. It would take some work to make her look the age Morrible wanted, but it would work out. She would stay in the shadows and more importantly, stay in power. That way she never had to take any of the responsibility if disaster struck. She was also rarely the subject of assassination attempts. Suddenly the so-called Wizard let out a long, mournful wail and jumped to his feet. He ran past her, dropping the paper that she had planted there. It described Elphaba's rather painful and heart-wrenching suicide that had followed the cruel, drawn-out death of her son. The old man looked at the vial of poison across from him for a moment and then snatched it, downing the contents in one gulp. It was over quickly. Morrible snapped her fingers and Grommetick came whirring in along with some of his fellow tick-tocks. Together the machines hefted up the pitiful body and disposed of it.

*********888888********8888888888******

"Fiyero, I think we're here." Elphaba panted, putting her hands to her knees. She winced, her hand going to her back. The Scarecrow loped over to her with concern, carrying the broom with one hand. The skies hadn't been safe the entire way, particularly since they were planning on keeping their little venture secret. The Witch smiled thinly at him through her aching back. It had been a little cold up there, and she was not as young as she used to be. Suddenly something struck him.

"Elphaba," he said "What if…what if I just go back to the way I was before." His Love looked at him

"Um, dearest, that's the whole point." She said as they began climbing again at her silent insistence

"No, I mean…what if I go back to being 24, instead of being in my late forties! I'll be so much younger then you." He exclaimed. She froze.

"Is that really a problem?" she asked, preparing herself for what she felt was almost certain rejection "I was always older then you." She added with a note of desperation. Fiyero blinked

"Elphaba, I'm not worried about me." He said. The Green woman at first didn't understand what he meant, but then she burst out laughing.

"Oh, you're so funny." She said as they started climbing again

"Well…its just, you have so many problems with people already, and I do love you, I just don't want to increase the reasons for other people to-"

"Fiyero, right now I'm seeing a Scarecrow who is the father of my children, one of whom is the sole Oracle that we are aware of and the other is a Mage of Legendary power. My skin is Green, I prefer to spend more time with Winged Monkeys then most others, yourself excluded of course. I am one of the few humans in Oz who still can't stand their beloved wizard despite the fact that I am his child and served as his Vizier for more then two decades. I have shut myself up in libraries and towers for days on end in the past and of course, I don't like Chocolate. There is nothing that could make me less strange and controversial at this point. So let's just get you back to your old self." She laughed. Her chuckle turned into a cry of surprise as they suddenly pitched into a large hole in the cliff-like hill that appeared seemingly out of nowhere. The two of them tumbled and rolled rather unceremoniously and landed in a heap. Elphaba was very careful as she disentangled herself from the scarecrow, worried about him loosing stuffing. She fretted about things like that a lot. Once they were both up and straightened their clothes, the couple looked wildly at their surroundings. They were in some sort of cave riddled with glowing stalagmites.

"Whoa." Fiyero exclaimed as the lights changed colours to form beautiful patterns. "They look like the Dancing Lights in the Land of Snow that Rhonaraye told us of."

"Shh." Elphaba shushed, "Do you hear that?" The scarecrow went silent

"Water." The Sorceress whispered. Indeed, there was the sound of running water. They followed it through a series of tunnels lit by the beautiful colours until they came to a large cavern. At the other end of it lay a large, shimmering pool fed by a small waterfall the spouted upwards…like a fountain. The two of them sprinted towards it and noticed the strange writing above where the water was coming from that was also on the rock holding the water in. The Witch examined them with an excitement and said to her companion

"We did it! We found the fountain of youth!" she exclaimed happily. The Scarecrow felt a grin spread across his face, except at that moment a drop splashed over from the surface of the water and landed on ELphaba's arm. She cried out in pain as it burned her skin.

"What is it?" he demanded as he immediately rushed to her side.

"I don't know! It-it burned me! The water burned me, that's never happened before!" she cried, "Maybe it means that I'm not meant to go near it, not worthy."

"Please don't talk like that." Fiyero begged, "This might still reverse the spell

"Go on, try it, but be careful." She said. He nodded. And reached a hand in. It felt wonderful at first-tingly. But then it was like the water was reaching for him. The pool seemed to deepen as it sucked him in and suddenly it didn't feel so amazing anymore. It felt painful. He cried out agony as a whirlpool formed in the water and began to slosh him around.

"Fiyero!" Elphaba cried. Forgetting about the way it had burned her, she dove into the water, reaching for her love. She barely felt the burning sensation, which gradually receded and turned to merely the touch of clean, gentle water as she grabbed hold of the Scarecrow, not registering just how much heavier he felt as she struggled to pull them back to the pool wall. She took a gasp of air before the water enclosed over her head…

The next thing Fiyero knew was that he was lying on a hard, rock floor. It was damp, and his side ached…his side ached? He coughed up water and brought a hand to his head-a hand?! He flipped it, looking at his palm and then the back of his hand. It was then that he realized the weight crushed his chest was Elphaba. He cried out her name and sat up, catching her as she slid down his chest. The movement seemed wake her up and she started coughing up water as well. She sat up with his help, first noticing the hands as he had. She looked up into his face and let out a weak 'ha' of amazement as her green fingertips toughed his cheek.

"You…you're you again!" she breathed joyfully. It was then that he realized that the water had done something to her as well. The lines of age and hardship on her face had smoothed, the few grey strands in her hair had turned jet black and her body had regained its youthful curves.

"Elphaba…you're-you're younger." He said. She looked at him curiously before looking at her reflection in a puddle. "We can start over." He said. The two embraced tightly, pulling back only enough to press their lips together. Their renewed hormone levels, increased by the fountain, took over very quickly then.

8888888888*********888888888888*******

It was the day of the attack. Liir stood along with many others, hidden in the trees. His armor, like that of everyone who wore it at that moment, was made of a strong material that was similar to leather in texture, though it was twice as strong and didn't come from dead carcasses. It wasn't shiny, to make things easier for their stealth missions, was lightweight and was far better at stopping bullets then normal metal armor.

On one side of him, there was the Captain Liir had served under who he had so respected and admired in the Gale Force. He was a good man; even most of the Animals liked him. He had a grim look on his face as he clutched his rifle. He didn't like war. He was a policeman who had genuinely joined the Force to try and keep the peace and meet out justice, then found himself trapped in the corrupt thing that the organization had become. On Liir's other side stood Charlane, the cat. Tall, and proud, she carried no weapons. She had no need of them. Her claws were long, thick and as sharp as any sword, as were her teeth. She could beat most of the human men in contests of strength, was lightening quick and a damn near impossible target. An army of mixed soldiers stood behind and beside them, well hidden amongst the trees and rocks of the valley, the Bear Ralima included. The young man shifted uncomfortably. He was terrified of course, but so was everyone. You could cut through the air with a knife it was so wrought with tension.

His thoughts immediately went to Candle, and the way they had clutched at each other before he had left to take his position. He couldn't loose her! He wouldn't! A movement of shadows broke through his thoughts as his sister removed her invisibility cloak and walked up to him.

"Everyone is in position. When you hear the signal, wait for the archers and gunmen to shoot first. They will fire three rounds and then the ground attack will begin." She said, getting the business out of the way first and then in a more personal manner, "Whatever happens, I am proud to have known and served with all of you. I hope when this is all over we can have that victory party we've been dreaming of for so long. Remember, don't let Charlane near the icing. There was a quiet titter of laughter from the troops, which helped them to relax their anxiety somewhat. With that Rhonaraye quietly went over to the Bear who had helped raise her.

"I want to say thank you, for all you've done for me. Be careful." She said as she briefly hugged the large Grizzly. Ralima told her,

"I love you little one. I always have and always will. And, don't fret about your parents. Fiyercrow maybe late sometimes, but he always pulls through. So does your mother." The mage smiled at her a little and went to her friend the Cat next, just as discreetly.

"If you die, I will kill you." She told her sternly. Charlane grinned

"A little confidence please. None of them will lay a shot on me." She purred aloofly. Raye rolled her eyes but smiled all the same and turned to Liir. She handed him a piece of paper. No spoken words were exchanged, but silently she instructed him not to read it until later. It was not the time now. With that she took hold of her staff, threw the cloak over herself and disappeared. Quiet whispered conversations had started up as others did the same as the mage, making sure they had at least one last conversation with their buddies around them while waiting.

Suddenly, a few minutes later, the signal sounded through the air—the pattern of screeches and caws made by a Golden Eagle and a Raven. Guns went off and arrows sang through the air for a few minutes. Liir waited for the flare…there it was. With a deep breath, his heart pounding in his chest, he transferred his rifle to one hand, unsheathed his sword and yelled for them to charge… …


	35. Part 3 ch 6 The Plunge

**Part 3 ch 6**

**_A/N: In the interests of time, I'm doing a similar style here to the one used when Liir was attacked in part two, but don't worry. In this case, all will be revealed in_ this _chapter. It's another long one._**

_Liir frowned as he opened his eyes slowly. Where was he? There was a bright light over head and he winced, shielding his eyes as they adjusted. He remembered being on the battle field…_

He was running with all his might as he saw Candle shoved into a stone building by a Goblin. His legs pumping and his lungs burning but he barely noticed them as the door closed. He wrenched it open and shot the creature standing over his love with a disgusting leer on his face. The two embraced quickly

"Are you alright?" he asked her. She nodded, her eyes wide with shock and fear as another shell went off outside. She gripped him tightly.

"We have to get out of here." She whispered. Another boom echoed, breaking glass this time

"I couldn't agree more." The two of them sprinted out of what had once been a house just before it exploded. He felt himself heave a sigh of relief. He'd done it. He'd saved her. Suddenly Candle shrieked…

_Where In Lurline's name was he? Liir wondered as he stood. It was odd, he could stand and yet there didn't seem to be any floor. There didn't seem to be any anything. All that he could see all around him was a golden light. Then suddenly he saw something in the distance…and there was only one person he knew with hair like that!_

_"Raye!" He called. She turned at the sound of his voice and walked over to him, her black-and-green-mottled dress contrasting sharply against the golden glow of their surroundings. He took her hand and exclaimed "Thank Lurline you're here! Where are we? Is this some kind of Land of Light or something? Have you ever been here before? What happened how do we get out? Wh-"_

_"Liir!" she interrupted, catching his attention. Her hair was down. She wore it up most of the time, but it usually escaped its pins. It must have done so in the battle, as when she had come to give them the final instructions the deep red curls had been pulled back and up into a dignified knot. "there is no such thing as the Land of light. Not in the world anyway." She said. Suddenly it hit him._

_"Are we…dead?" he asked hesitantly, not really wanting to know the answer. His sister thought for a moment, but as she opened her mouth to say something a familiar voice answered for her_

_"Yes and no." Liir whipped around. It was impossible…no it couldn't be…but there, walking up to them was Jack the Donkey._

_"Oh damn. We are dead." He groaned_

_"Actually, only one of you is." Said a voice that was unfamiliar to Liir, but was one Raye clearly recognized as a beautiful black Mare with a white star on her forehead and white tips on her ears similar to Zack's seemed to simply walk into existence._

_"Mirisee! Jack!" The mage cried as she ran up to them and hugged the two Animals tightly. "I did my best. I protected him as much as I could." She whispered_

_"We know. Thank You. Our son grew up with a loving protector." Just then a third figure appeared, this one looked much better then he had when Liir had last seen him_

_"Grandpa?" he asked._

_"Liir myboy! You guys did such a good job." Said the old man, "I just wish that I had done a better job myself. You and your mother were right all along."_

_"So we are dead." Liir repeated, still trying to figure out what was going on. He didn't feel dead, but then again, he didn't know what death felt like._

_"One of you is." Jack informed them. Liir looked over at Rhonaraye who was stepping back from her deceased friends._

_"You know." He said plainly. She nodded_

_"I think so. And I'm sorry." She said as the two of them linked hands and he remembered more._

Candle was screaming, not at the blood-soaked, ownerless arm draped over a tree not 8 feet from them, but at the Man of Metal walking towards them, tapping the wood of his axe against his hand threateningly.

"For nearly two and a half decades I wanted revenge on that woman. The woman who turned me into this. So I served Morrible, even though I wanted to serve the woman that had killed her, only to find out 20 years later that it was the same person! That they were protecting her! Well, since I can't find Elphaba, her beloved son will have to do!" He exclaimed as he brought down his Axe with all his might. Liir pushed Candle out of the way and dove to the ground himself, picking up the closest weapon he could find---a piece of wooden debris. Rolling to his knees, he swung at Boq's legs, knocking the Tin Man's feet from under him. This didn't deter the Metallic madmen who again swung his axe, albeit wildly. This time Liir snatched up a sword. He ducked a swing of his opponents weapon and brought the sword down on the wooden handle, severing the blade from it. He then kicked his opponent into a pit filled with mud and bodies where the Man of tin found himself caught in a broken piece of machinery that clamped around his leg like a bear trap. Liir decided not to wait around and see if he would get out of it and grabbed Candles hand. The two of them ran again until they made it to a deep trench from which soldiers were firing rifles at the enemy.

"Oh thank Oz you're alright. My vision didn't come true." He breathed as he held Candle tightly. "But why did you send Raye to give me that note?"

"What note? I didn't send you any note." Candle said, pulling back "What's in it?" Liir frowned as he took out the crumpled paper and re-read it.

"It just says, 'I'm sorry. I don't mean to hurt any of you.'" He read aloud. Suddenly pieces came together and he demanded "Does anyone know what a spell named 'Armageddon' does?" everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"I have to go." He told Candle, "I'll be back."

"Be careful." She implored, knowing she couldn't stop him. He nodded,

"You too." He replied. As he climbed over the wall, he saw her called to a Doctor's aid as a Soldier came with a chest wound.

So once again Liir forced his limbs to run. It was quickly apparent which one he should head towards. The highest tower overlooking the entire valley, mainly the side with Goblins, had light streaming out of its windows from lightening, fire snow and all sorts. He grabbed the leg held out to him by a golden eagle who dropped him off at the door. It was locked, predictably. He took out the pistol in the holster on his belt and shot the lock, kicking it in. There were stairs, a lot of them. He began to run up them. He didn't know how many flights he ran up until he reached another door. He put a hand on it to open the thing, then suddenly there was another explosion and he was tossed in the air like a rag doll…then he knew no more.

_"What happened with you?" Liir asked when he opened his eyes. She met his gaze and then bowed her head a little in concentration, allowing him to see some of her memories._

He briefly saw flashes of the research she did into the spell, Armageddon. He felt her fear of the spell, her hesitation to use it. If she ever was going to though, it would have to be perfect. He also saw things that he already knew. The love she felt for Zack, him, Candle, their parents, Charlane, Annette, everyone. Despite her reserved appearance and actions, she was a deeply passionate person. Why was it that he had to be right inside her mind for him to see that? Then he saw more of what went on between her and the other mage, Archimedes. The way she both hated him, but couldn't deny the attraction and connection they shared. However, the feelings she had for her friends as well as her sense of duty always overcame what small part of her loved him. This made him feel guilty. She was always an outsider, somewhat like his mother. Yet she spurned the one who offered her acceptance, and mostly for them.

However, she was to busy to let him dwell, for now he was watching what had happened during the battle, his abilities as an Oracle allowing him to see much more then just what she had thought and seen.

"Hello Nari." Archimedes said as he appeared in front of her in mid-air, the sunlight reflecting off his elaborate robes. It was an indecently, no, disgustingly beautiful day for such a bloody battle with not a cloud in the sky, save for the smoke from the armies.

"Don't call me that." She replied coldly even as she sent a torrent of fire and lightening at him. He easily countered with a "wizard" spell that caused ropes to erupt from the air and reach for her. She muttered a counter-jinx and the ropes turned to stone, falling to the floor and shattering. The lunged for her and the two grappled until they flew through the windows of the tallest mage tower where their battle commenced. They each fought fiercely, but for once, Raye was not the one on the offensive constantly. In fact, it was as though she was biding her time, waiting.

"You could end this Archimedes." She said to him as she threw up a personal shield against the wave of freezing air meant to incase her in ice.

"Yes, and I intend to. My army will win, and you will come with me."

"I'll never join you, not like this. You should know that by now. If you and your army surrender, then we will be merciful, I'll ensure that." She said, remaining extremely calm. There was none of the fire that she normally displayed in their battles. He took this as resignation to her defeat and acceptance to the life that lay ahead for her. He couldn't have been more wrong though. She allowed a few more counters and battles before she stopped and shook her head

"You always did underestimate the Powers you command." She said. He laughed

"I am one of the most powerful mages to walk the earth!" he said. She again shook her head and removed a pin from her hair-do, letting her dark red hair fall down past her waist. Twisting the pin slightly, she allowed it to drop to the floor in between the cracks, signaling her own little army.

"I'm not talking about you. I'm talking about nature. You do nothing for it. And the spirits of the elements are not happy. You should have realized where we were before you chose this as our battlefield. It is built over one of the meeting points. Where the water from the ocean meets with the earth of the cliff, the air of the skies, the fire from the sun. Restrain him." she commanded. To his utter shock, a swarm of tiny fairy-like creatures of a whole rainbow of colours burst from their hiding places and formed a wall between him and her. He looked around wildly as the swarm enclosed him in a small circle.

"Do you really think these things can hold me?" he demanded

"Not for long, but I don't need more then a few seconds of undisturbed time." She replied as she pointed her index fingers to the ground and moved them in large circular motions so that two half-circles formed and met each other. She then brought her hands up and uncurled her fingers so that five triangles moved out from the circle, one of them trapping Archimedes within it. Symbols began to form within the spaces in the pentacle and the markings on the Mage's body began to glow even through her dress. The spirit-creatures had fled the moment the Pentacle had reached their captive, their work now done. It wasn't until he heard her begin to chant that he began to panic

"You wouldn't seriously!" he gasped, wide-eyed "It's not your style, too gutsy!"

**Now I'm weak, am I? **she asked him mentally as her voice took on that echo-like quality where it sounded as though many were speaking at once

"You can't really do this! Stop! You can't! We are the same! We are meant to be tighter and rule together! Don't try it!" when she continued, her voice rising in volume and the irises disappearing from her eyes to be replaced by the symbols that were on various parts of her body he tried to attack. She couldn't really be doing this! Couldn't she see what would happen? Not just to him, but to herself! Already her nose had started to bleed, though when the red liquid had reached a certain it had evaporated with slight sizzling sound.

He couldn't allow her to do this! His magical assault was simply absorbed into the Pentacle. He looked at her incredulously. She was actually more powerful then him? She had been holding back all this time?

"Rhonaraye, please. Think of yourself if not me!" he implored, grasping at straws now, "Think about the ones you love." She finished the incantation and looked directly at him, her eyes shimmering like the Lights that brightened the skies of the far north, the symbols having replaced iris and pupil.

"I am." She told him, her voice more powerful then the others that echoed with it. She had to do this. Should have done it sooner. She had been selfish and cowardly not to. Those such as the Owl, Hermes, had made it very clear that she wasn't contributing what she should with abilities such as hers. Others had made comments all her life, those from the resistance who had passed through her home when she was a child, some of the refugees she had encountered, and other, more random people who thought they knew how to run the war or understood anything about magic. Deep inside, she had always known it would come to this however. It was one of the reasons she had tried to fit in as much traveling as she could, even if it was a subconscious reason.

A crimson pearl of blood formed at the corner of her mouth. This one did not disperse into the power-wrought air, but grew. They heard the sound of someone at the door and she whipped head around to look at it before moving her lips to hiss something. She then turned back to look straight ahead and tensed up with a wince and small cry, her back arching a little, her palms flying wide open at her sides with her arms tensed straight at a slight angle from her body as the spell erupted from her in an outward wave of sheer power. Those fighting outside stopped and several directly under the tower or close to it were flung backwards as the tidal wave of magic so raw and powerful that it was visible surged through. It didn't make any noise at first. It was so silent it was deafening, as though watching an explosion through a soundless Crystal Ball. Then the sound kicked in once more.

The tall stone building began to sort of collapse in on itself, the rubble spreading only as pieces of debris on a slippery pile until it was strewn everywhere. Within the tower, as it was collapsing, Archimedes felt the life being torn from his body, not by the collapsing building, but by the spell she had cast. As his vision began to blur, he looked at her again. Rhonaraye was crumpling to the floor in slow motion, her eyes closing and a small smile on her slightly parted lips.

Outside, debris didn't stay in a pile and it spread out. Pieces fell off the cliff, some landing in the water, others on top of the goblins beneath it where the King was sitting and watching the fun. There was no need to worry about the Enemy Monarch however, his heart had stopped and his body shriveled up a mere heartbeat before. The Goblins scattered. Similar fates had occurred to some of their Generals, whose lives the Goblin King had had tethered to his own, just as he'd had his life tethered to that of the Mage…

_"You didn't." Liir breathed, backing away from her. How could he not have seen that? There had been so many clues…he might have stopped her…She looked him right in the eye. It was then he realized, the Mage markings were still there, but the scar along her cheekbone was gone._

_"I did Liir. You are just in a coma; you aren't the one who is dead. I am."_

_"You were planning this. The whole time! Even when you talked about all the things you were going to do after the War was over!" he accused, feeling so incredibly stupid for not seeing through the show she had put on to throw them off her plan so that they wouldn't stop her! She sighed and confessed_

_"Armageddon is a spell that is never used more then once by any caster, because it drains every the life from them. I had to do it. Archimedes had to be stopped, and I was the only one with enough power. Especially when I found out why none of the assassination attempts on the Goblin King and generals never worked. He used one of the forbidden spells to tie their lives to his. He could terminate the link whenever it suited him, because his had to be the surviving heart. So I took action." When her brother looked like he was about to say something, she held up her hand to silence him "It's what I was born for Liir. Almost everybody in that tomb had to make the choice. Mine should have been made ages ago. Maybe if I'd just had more back-bone I would have gotten over with and avoided so many deaths!"_

_"No Back bone? You're one of the strongest people I've ever met! So stop with the melodrama! How could you do this to Zack? To our parents? To me!" he snapped_

_"Liir!" The Wizard cautioned, "Before you say anything else you might regret, remember that this the last time you'll have with your sister." Liir bit his tongue and bowed his head, squeezing Raye's hand tightly, feeling tears burn at the corner of his eyes._

_"Liir," Rhonaraye began, "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt anyone. I just wanted Zack to grow up safe and happy, for our parents, for you and Candle to have a chance at Happily Ever After. I wasn't born for the Rose, or the pearl. You two were." She looked over her shoulder at the door that was beginning to form._

_"I have to go soon. Will you…pass on a few messages for me? You have to admit, this is a unique opportunity." she said. He nodded and she took a deep breath "Tell everyone that I'm sorry- Our parents, I love them and don't let this damage their relationship. Candle is capable of so much if she'll let herself, if Charlane gets herself killed on one of those crazy schemes, I will never forgive her and Zack…" she glanced at the Mule's parents, "Tell him that I love him more then he could probably ever guess, and that I am so proud of him." She finished. However, before she finished she turned to the Wizard,_

_"I will never forgive what you did and condoned---but I can forgive you personally."_

_"I wish we had been able to know each other." The old man replied. She nodded._

_"It's not fair." Liir said, "I barely got to be your twin." The figure of Lurline was standing in the archway that had materialized, her hand extended to the red-head, a proud, a benevolent smile on her beautiful face._

_"You'll get your chance to be a big brother. And with any luck maybe a father in a few years. Take care of yourself Li." He embraced her once more, aware of the amount of hugging going on, but not particularly caring. She pulled away and nodded to the other spirits. They returned the gesture sadly, knowing that she would not be joining them, for the Great Mages were always 'On call' as it were, and their spirits remained bound to earth, residing in the tomb until they were needed again, only able to drift as ghosts on earth or make the briefest of trips to the afterlife. Raye sighed before standing up straight with her shoulders back and walked to where Lurline stood._

_"You did well." The Fairy Queen told her, surprising the young woman a little "More than worthy of the position you take among us." Upon seeing the way that Rhonaraye looked back longingly as they walked through the arch she added quietly, "You'll see them again, soon enough."_

_The Mare, Mirisee, walked over to him and gently shoved his shoulder in a very comforting way as an image appeared in front of them. It was a couple rushing onto a battle scene, and while both the man and the woman looked to be in their 20's, but the Emerald colour of the woman's skin made her instantly recognizable along with her broom and sorcery skill._

_"Are those…my parents?" the young man asked_

_"We thought that before you return, you might like to know what happened after you lost consciousness, but you need to see a little bit before that." Jack told him. He watched in open-mouthed shock as his parents kicked butt, working together like a well-oiled machine, proving deadly adversaries..._

He watched as his parents entered the battle and fought hard. Upon the collapse of the tower they hurried to the cliff and met up with others who had rushed to the scene.

"What happened?" Elphaba asked

"We…we thought you would know. None of us are versed in the ways of magic." Said a Gilikin General. The Witch shook her head. Candle suddenly appeared, having been dropped off by a large Bird. Akota had sent her incase there were wounded

"We have to look around, but be careful and if you see anything that looks magically dangerous, don't go near it and tell me." They nodded curtly and scattered, searching for whatever it was that had caused this. Before she did, however, she saw the Vinkus Monarchs

"Your majesties!" She exclaimed grabbing Fiyero's hand before he could slip away. His parents were dumbstruck. They stood numbly, silently before the old woman practically collapsed into his arms and hugged him tightly. His father clapped him on the back and wrapped his arms around the two of them. No words were exchanged, not yet. They knew there was still a duty to perform.

After a few minutes of searching someone called the green woman over

"Miss!" Called the G.F officer as he pulled back some debris "There's someone here!" Elphaba ran over and cried out when she saw the face

"No!" she screamed, pushing the man out of her way and digging wildly at the rubble, flinging it aside. "NO! Liir! Sweet Oz, no! Liir!" she sobbed pulling her son's shoulders out and cradling his upper body like a baby's as she desperately felt for a pulse, tears pouring down her cheeks. The Vinkus King and Queen were soon at her side. Candle was on her knees too, crying as well

"No, wait, a pulse-Sweet Oz, he's still alive!" Elphaba cried, hugging her son to her "Hold on Baby, hold on please…Fiyero Liir's-" But at that moment Fiyero, who had been walking toward them let out a terrible, heart broken cry at the sight of something else

"NO!" he yelled as he ran through the mess towards a body they had not noticed yet. He collapsed to his knees beside the form of a young woman. She lay on the ground, one hand draped over her waist and the other lying near her head which was cushioned by the mane of beautiful deep red hair that rippled over pieces of rubble under it, just like in Liir's vision, except with colour and clear features. Her eyes were closed, not open and staring like the man lying a few feet away from her, and her lips were parted slightly. She almost looked like she were smiling a little. There was a thin red track of dried blood from the corner of her mouth down to her chin. Fiyero felt along her stone-cold neck for a pulse yelling his denial the entire time. When he found nothing he moved to try and force air into her lungs, plugging her nose, but the Wolf stopped him with a trembling paw and shook her head.

"She's gone." The Wolf whispered. His lip trembled and he held the young woman's lifeless form to him, rocking back and forth as his body was wracked with quiet sobs.

"No, no, no, no!" he cried into her hair. "Please Rhona-Raye, I'm back to the way I was. You always wanted to see what I'd look like! Please." He whispered in a voice that shook. Elphaba sat numbly, unable to move out of sheer shock, still holding Liir. She'd lost her again. Again. Fiyero's father approached him and laid a hand on his shoulder

"It is alright my son."

"IT IS NOT ALRIGHT!" the younger man roared in his father's face, Raye's head lolling back limply "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT? SHE'S MY **DAUGHTER**! YOUR**GRANDDAUGHTER**!" He turned back to his dead child and clutched her to him.

"Our granddaughter?" the Queen asked ELphaba, who nodded dumbly. A medical team headed by Dr. Akota arrived with stretchers and medical supplies. He quickly attended to Liir, the medics gently prying Elphaba's fingers off him to put the young man on a stretcher and inject him with medicines that would keep his heart beating and began to hastily bandage some of his wounds to keep the bleeding minimal. Elphaba herself had her son's blood all over her. A nurse she didn't know wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and pulled her to her feet. By this time Ralima, who had come with Akota, had limped over to where Fiyero knelt, her paw now bandaged. She gasped tearfully at the sight of the lifeless young woman and turned her head away. A Gilikin man and a small Fox were pulling a sheet over the body of Archimedes.

Fiyero was more stubborn about letting go when people tried to pull him away from his daughter. He shook his head, having cried all his tears, now sporting the same shock-induced zombie look that his lover had on her face. Instead of surrendering his precious, if tragic burden, he kept one arm around her shoulders and lifted her knees up with the other, carrying her down himself…

_Liir started. He could hear music, and a voice…it was so very far away but he felt compelled to strain his ears to hear more, to follow it._

_"She's calling you back Li." Jack said. Liir didn't need him to elaborate on which she it was. Only one person could play a musical instrument that beautifully in his opinion. He smiled sadly at the group of ghosts before turning to the dark tunnel that he had just noticed and began journeying away from the light at the end of it…_

Opening his eyes was so difficult, but he could listen to that music forever. The melody paused a moment and he rasped

"Don't stop." That caused a small gasp to issue from the musician and he forced his eyes open to see Candle's face

"We…really must stop…meeting like this." He coughed. She let out a tearful laugh and gently kissed him.

_**A/N Okay, we've now got one chapter left and then an epilogue, I mean it this time! Sorry if I went overboard on Fiyero and Elphie finding their kids, but in my defense it was one of the first scenes I pictured when I started writing this thing and held off on putting it down so that I wouldn't get bored with it…if that makes any sense to you. **_


	36. Epilogue: Aftermath

_**Epilogue**_.

_**AN: Okay, a long wait, I appologise. I was having trouble with a subject at school and then got into the whole culminating/exam stuff. Plus, I actually started writing this chapter, looked at it, went "ew this sucks" and re-wrote it as the version that you are reading now. **__**Thanks to all of you who have stuck with me through this thing! It is mammothly long and you are all awesome!**_

9 months later

"Where are my gloves? And what happened to my new Gilikin Silk Gown? Oh this is hopeless! A Charity Ball and I haven't a thing to wear!" Glinda cried shrilly as she threw articles of clothing out the door of her closet. Her green friend rolled her eyes as something pink and frilly flew into her face. She pulled it off and looked at it a moment with disdain before tossing it away.

"And what are we going to do about _you_?" the blonde called out as more items of clothing flew out to add to the growing pile of fabric. Elphaba rolled her eyes

"After nearly thirty years of friendship and you still think there's any possibility of improving my looks?"

"What can I say? It's habit by now." Glinda replied lightly from her room.

"Ah, good one. You're getting better at those comebacks." Her friend replied, wincing slightly as her hand went to her lower back. Glinda chose that moment to walk out holding two different outfits on hangars and saw the look of discomfort on Elphaba's face.

"Sit down." She ordered. The green woman winced again and shook her head.

"If I sit down, I won't be able to get up." She replied with a groan, her other hand going to the large swell of her stomach. She shouldn't have long left to go, but she felt grotesquely huge. She prayed that it wasn't twins again...or more. But at this point, 4 would be better then 2 and even if it was twins, she wanted two boys or two girls. Thankfully, the chances of a multiple birth were slimmer simply by the fact that the baby was over-due.

The Blonde ground her teeth and tossed the outfits aside and went up to her friend

"Well if you don't sit, you'll fall over. And I don't think I can lift you." She said sternly before lightening her tone again, "Now, which do you think? The Gold, or the crimson lining?" Elphaba groaned and eased herself onto the somewhat vulgar pink bed to rest her feet.

Her friend, however, was glad to see her getting back to her old self. It hadn't been easy those first few weeks…

"_Come on Liir, you need to rest." Glinda reprimanded as he stumbled wearily. He was recovering, but slowly, and it chafed him. His mother and Godmother were helping him, mainly by toeing the line on how much he did. _

"_I'm fine." He growled _

"_Remember last time you pushed yourself too far, you ended up bed-ridden again." Glinda chided. Elphaba didn't say anything. In fact, she put her hand to her mouth and ran for the latrine. Her friend watched her go with a concerned look on her face and steered Liir towards his bed. She settled him in quickly an then hurried over to the washroom door and poked her head in_

"_Elphie? Are you alright?" she called in. She received a groaned curse in reply. The Witch of the north simply shook her head. Elphaba was incorrigible when she was feeling sick. Shaking her blonde head the woman walked back over to her Godson. _

"_What's wrong with Mom?" he demanded_

"_Oh, nothing's wrong." Glinda said cheerily. _

"_Then why is she hurling? Akota's cooking isn't that bad." His Godmother snorted at this. Akota had been wounded, but was recovering. While he did, he helped out with some of the cooking. It was a good thing he was devoted to medicine. _

"_NO, no, she's fine. She isn't sick." As if on queue the sounds of retching became audible as Elphaba vomited violently. _

"_Oh. __**Sure**__."_

"_I'm not sure I like sarcastic Liir." Glinda muttered_

"_Aunt GLinda, please tell me. What's wrong? Is it something terrible? Does my f…father know? Has he even noticed?" Liir added bitterly. Fiyero in particular had been hit hard by Rhonaraye's death. It had been 2 and a half months ago, but everyone was still hurting. The losses on both sides had been heavy. Little Zack was feeling the loss of his guardian particularly hard as well, especially after Dr. Dillamond had passed away peacefully the day after the war had been declared over. Thankfully it had been before the news of his young ward and prized pupil's death had reached him. _

_Elphaba herself was devastated 2 times over, for her beloved professor and for the daughter she seemed to have barely regained. She was also confused over her feelings about the Wizard's demise…she had hated him, but he was still her father. _

_One casualty that nobody really cared about was Morrible, found run-through by a Goblin sword in her room. Those who knew her all agreed that she had it coming. The rest didn't even know who she was. Sad, really, when you thought about it._

_The green woman stumbled out of the latrine a few moments later, looking very pale. _

"_Mom, maybe you should go back to bed, you don't look well." _

"_I'm fine Liir." She told him wearily. She didn't sound fine. However, at that moment she bolted back to the bathroom. The young man turned to his mother's best friend._

"_You know!" He accused_

"_Know what dear?" she asked him innocently_

"_You know what's wrong with mother." He said, "I've had enough rest, let's get going again." He got to his feet unassisted and started walking again, better for the short rest. At this point he was just building up his stamina again. However, he had learned his lesson about over-doing it. He had done that a month ago, opened up a wound and damaged the stitches, causing internal bleeding and leaving him bed-ridden for another 2 weeks. _

"_So what's going on?" he pressed. Aunt Glinda was loyal, but hopeless with secrets. The Gossip Queen part of her just never died. _

"_Nope. I'm sworn to secrecy." She said_

"_Please, if she's sick, I need to know." He pleaded_

"_She'll be fine. The doctor saw her 2 days ago. I made her go because I was worried about her, but she'll be fine." Glinda said, grinning. _

"_So why is she so sick?" he countered_

"_Nothing time won't cure." _

"_Time."_

"_Yes. 9 months. Oh! I shouldn't have said that." She giggled. At his confused look she giggled harder_

"_Oooh, I can't keep it in any longer! Elphie's going to have a baby!" she burst out, clapping her hand to her mouth afterwards. _

"_Way to keep a secret Glinda." Elphaba groaned, slouching with a hand over her stomach_

"_A…a _baby_?" Liir sputtered, shocked. "When? How?"_

"_Please, I went through the puberty talk with you once and that was more than enough." She told him snippily. _

"_Does…does father know?" he asked. She shook her head_

"_How can I tell him?" she asked, "He loved Rhonaraye more than anything…he's devastated! What if it's a girl? What if the child looks like her?" _

"_You'll get your chance to be a brother soon enough…" he murmured._

"_What?" Elphaba asked. Liir hesitated to tell her. Not everyone had believed him when he talked bout his conversation with the dearly departed. His father hadn't, but his mother had remained silent. _

"_Raye told me that when we…talked for the last time." He said quietly. She didn't respond to that, Glinda noticed. _

Thankfully Elphaba was doing better now. How the conversation between her and Fiyero went when she told him, the Witch of the North didn't know. Whatever it had been like, the two of them had each spent close to a week avoiding the other, but then very strangely seemed to suddenly come together, more strongly than before. Their friends and son had all been relieved that though the relationship had been tried, tested and taxed, it had come out stronger than ever before instead of crumbling-they'd even gotten married officially. Others had not been so lucky. Left and right there were arguments breaking out, couples splitting up…all sorts. From Glinda's perspective, it seemed that the war had one of two effects on a relationship; strengthen it or demolish it.

As for her, the last few months had brought something wonderful into her life…she had been known to have a thing for Vinkun princes, and Fiyero's older brother Ijiri was certainly a handsome fellow. She'd had over 2 decades to get over Fiyero and had done so. The two of them were just friends now. Thinking of Ijiri on the other hand sent shivers of excitement and anticipation racing through her and she felt the urge to check herself in the mirror once more. As if reading her mind Elphaba smiled coyly

"All this fussing wouldn't have anything to do with a certain in-law of mine would it?" she teased.

"Maybe it is, and maybe it isn't." Glinda replied cheerfully. She stopped upon closer consideration of her reflection. Her green-skinned friend might now for all purposes be 25 again, but the Blonde was not so fortunate. While her friend had developed crows-feet and slight wrinkles fairly early, the more popular witch hadn't had so much as an extra dimple until her forties, but that had changed with the war. Would Ijiri find her attractive anyway? He was as old as she was, in fact he was older, but many men still preferred younger women…

"Glinda, if you're worried, stop it." Elphie told her between grunts as she struggled to get up again "See what I mean? Now I can't get up!" She muttered, getting distracted from the topic before coming back to it, "Anyway, you are still the prettier of the two of us, don't bother arguing! Younger doesn't always equal prettier." The two friends smiled at each other, then suddenly Elphaba became aware that she was wet. Glinda also noticed the spreading stain on the comforter when Elphaba gasped, a hand going to her swollen abdomen.

****************************8888

Liir knocked on the door to Candle's room, "You nearly ready in there?" he called, "I've been waiting for ages!"

"You have not." His girlfriend replied from inside as she slid her earrings in. She was dressed for the first time in an evening gown. It was a big step for her. White, floor-length, spaghetti-strapped and fairly close fitting-certainly the most expensive and fancy thing she had ever worn. She felt more comfortable with her body these days, particularly after those who'd hurt her had been locked up…at least, those who had survived the war. The Goblins hadn't just taken their friends, they had also done some of the dirty work for them. Morrible was dead, found in her room with a knife in her chest—two of the most corrupt generals had also been killed on the battlefield. Other lives more precious to her had been claimed, both during and after the fight. Dr. Dillamond had thankfully passed away peacefully in his sleep, after the outcome of the war was announced, and _before_ the official casualty list was posted. It had all been very hard on Zack, the little Mule. Thankfully although Dr. Akota had been injured, he had made a full recovery, during which time he had helped them all grieve.

The Wizard's body had also been found of course. Emotions were mixed, though at this point, more people were concerned with who would take over Oz? The two Witches had been running things for the past few months, but it was hardly a permanent arrangement, and after all, there were rumors that the Vinkun Royal couple were going to step down in favor of their son and his wife, with him becoming the new King of the Vinkus. Liir and Candle had remained undecided on almost everything except for one matter—they were staying together.

As Candle mused over the outcome, she cautiously applied some lipstick and then stood back to regard herself in the mirror. Her dark hair had been swept up into an elegant bun and her earrings set off her eyes. She nodded in satisfaction and then went to the door and opened it.

"My, don't you look dashing." She said to Liir, who was in a dark green tux.

"You look exquisite." he breathed.

"Thank you." She said a little shyly, taking his arm. As they walked down the hall the couple stopped at a door which was slightly ajar. Familiar voices drifted out of it

"You're kidding! She looked like _that_? That is not her! What happened to the glasses?" Zack exclaimed

"No lie! Although she had no sense of style back then, look, here's your father!" said Annette. She had joined the fight early on, resuming her friendship with Rhonaraye and building a platonic one with Liir. Candle even liked her, and truth be told she was genuinely likable now, had been since Raye had become her friend. Cautiously, the couple walked into the doorway. In the room sat Zack, in a suit as well, Fiyero (also dressed up) and a now-black-haired Annette with a bright blue streak through it and wearing a sleek black gown. The former socialite had experimented with her hair a great deal, though she had never returned to Blonde. Strewn across the floor were old photographs. Upon noticing them Annette flashed a brilliant smile and beckoned them in enthusiastically, patting the floor beside her to indicate for them to sit.

"We're just taking a trip down memory lane." She said, holding out a picture to Liir.

"Whose that?" Candle asked. Liir felt tears sting at the back of his eyes, but they didn't show. It was an old photograph of Rhonaraye from high-school with her patched dress, military-like boots and large, round glasses. She was holding out a hand in front of the camera, but it only darkened part of the shot. The next picture was of him, Annette, Ray and Jack all together just before they had left for the emerald city. It was quite a funny picture actually, Liir had set the timer on the camera and then tripped in his rush to get back into the shot, tripping them all. He laughed in spite of himself. They had barely spoken of her in all the time since her death, or any of the people who had been claimed by the war--it had just hurt so much—but now here they were looking at pictures of them all.

"Look at the class picture!" he exclaimed, pointing to the large group one. He and Annette pointed people out to the other three and told them a bit about those they didn't know.

"This is how I want to remember her." The former-blonde said, handing them a shot taken at their last party only a month before the last fight. It was of Annette and Rhonaraye standing with Akota. She must not have realized the camera was there, for she was dancing on the floor with the disco-ball lights bouncing off the glittery decoration in her hair and laughing at something Dr. Akota had said, not to mention there was no sign of her trying to block the lense. The ornament had been a gift from Zack. Her dress was also very pretty, but simple. It was a beautiful royal purple that showed her shoulders and also had short sleeves.

"Yeah," Zack agreed sadly, looking down at a rare voluntary picture of his Guardian with her facing the camera directly. She was affectionately head-locking (or hugging, hard to tell with a Mule when he was on all fours) Zack and the two of them were grinning up at the Camera.

"I agree." Said Fiyero, passing them the only photograph in which they had managed to actually get a family picture with all four of them in it. Liir looked over at his father. Fiyero had taken the longest to even try and move on, understandably. No one was really sure how the news that Elphaba was pregnant had gone over with him, but after the green woman had started getting big enough that certain things were becoming more difficult, he was by her side constantly. They didn't really have to talk for them and their loved ones to tell that though they were both hurting, they would weather it together.

"Oh, I like this one." Candle said, pointing to the group shot of their friends in the resistance, or rather, he supposed, the army as it was during the War. Rhonaraye stood in the middle with her staff, her long deep red hair cascading down over her shoulders and down her back and Elphaba beside her with the broom. Fiyero had his arm around her shoulders. Liir and Candle were posed in an embrace to Raye's left. In the back was Akota holding Zack up high and the bear Ralima with two orphans on her shoulders. There were lots of other people in the picture, many of them dead, but while it hurt to remember the loss, it also felt…right somehow to remember the good times as well.

Just then Glinda sprinted by, catching herself on the doorway

"Aunt GLinda!" Annette cried happily, "Come join us! We have time before the party--"

"Elphie's gone into labor!" she gasped. Fiyero leapt to his feet

"She is? Is she okay? There's no complications so far are there? Oh no…I only left for a second! It's not a breech is it?"

"Fiyero, calm down! Dr. Akota told you it wasn't going to be. She's fine. The Doctor is with her, but you might want to hurry! This little one doesn't look like it's willing to wait very long!" she panted as the Vinkus prince rushed past her, throwing the blonde off balance. She stumbled and her hand flew to her signature (if somewhat silly) tiara to prevent it from falling off.

"Oh no, who's going to open the party? Everyone is expecting them to make the opening speech!" Glinda realized with a shock

"Well that seems a rather impractical move." Annette scoffed, "She's already like a week and a half overdue!"

"In any case, it seems that our hosts are going to be a bit busy. Well, there's nothing for it. Liir, you'll have to do it."

"_Me_? What about _you_? You're the famous figurehead!"

"Look, I missed your birth. I wasn't there for Elphie the first time and I'm her best friend! I am going to be there for her this time! Candle, we might need your help!" The Witch of the North said as she followed Fiyero, the Quadling on her heels.

"Great." Liir groaned.

**********************************

The guests were all gathered for the party in all their finery when Liir, well dressed but somewhat disheveled-looking burst in. They all looked up and he suddenly found that every pair of eyes in the room was on him. The feeling was not the most pleasant one he'd ever experienced.

"Uh…hi." He said somewhat awkwardly "Well, I can see you're all here—of course you're all here, sorry. Well, thank you for coming, we really appreciate it, and we've raised a lot of funds…at least, I think we have. Er, I know you were all expecting my parents, or at least the Lady Glinda, but they're a little, uh, occupied." He caught the eyes of his Grandparents in the crowd. Fiyero's mother was the first to figure it out, though the others didn't

"Where are they?" one of the thicker (or maybe less informed) guests asked

"Well…I'm going to be a big brother!" He said. Applause erupted.

Meanwhile in Elphaba's favorite tower room, the green woman clenched her teeth as her face screwed up in pain.

"It's alright if you want to scream." Dr. Akota told her

"Yes Elphie, let it out!" Glinda urged.

"No!" the woman replied, shaking her head "I screamed last time, the only screams I want this child to hear are the ones people make on a Roller Coaster…This isn't so bad…its not a breech—ugnhhh." She groaned as another contraction hit.

"You're doing great Elphaba." Fiyero said encouragingly, taking her hand in his. She smiled thinly at him and crushed his hand when she felt her insides clenching. She was also cutting off the circulation to Glinda's fingers, who sat on her other side. Suddenly she let out a short cry of pain.

"Alright Elphaba, you need to push now." Dr. Akota told her

"That much I'd figured out!" She snapped. He didn't take it personally of course. The birth went very quickly after that. The Green woman didn't scream once. Finally the healthy, loud wail of a baby sang through the air. Elphaba caugh a glimpse of a foot…a normally coloured foot and gasped in relief, sinking back against the cushions. She was exhausted, but not to the extent as she had been with the twins.

"Incredible Elphaba." Fiyero breathed as Candle handed him the infant wrapped in a blanket.

"Let me hold him." The tired mother said,

"Her." Candle corrected as Fiyero sat on the bed next to his wife and carefully handed her their child. The baby's howls had queited to indignant whimpers as she demanded nourishment.

"Her?" Elphaba asked a little nervously "I thought…I was sure it was a boy. Oh Fiyero-"

"She's perfect." He told her, moving back a section of blanket so that he could better see his daughter's face. "Liir was right, we get a second chance." Everyone looked at him. He hadn't spoken much since the war had ended, and when Liir had told them about his 'conversation' with his twin whilst he was comatose, Fiyero had certainly not believed him.

As if he had heard, at that moment there was a tentative knock on the door as Glinda (who had slipped out without anyone noticing surprisingly enough) walked in pushing her godson ahead of her. Candle sidled up to him and whispered in his ear, "You were right. Congradulations big brother."

"Guess that goes to show you, don't bet against an Oracle." Akota said to lighten the mood.

"I know just what to name her." Elphaba began, Fiyero nodded

"No Mom, Dad, you don't understand. It's not _her_. A second chance isn't a do-over." He told them, "This little girl is herself and only herself, if she has had any previous lives, it wasn't as my twin." They all noticed his casual reference to 'past lives' but didn't bother to comment on it.

"Well, I still know a good name." the green woman said after a few minutes silence.

"Not--" the Vinkus Prince began

"No, not that one. Not quite anyway."

A few hours later Fiyero returned down stairs. Most of the guests had enjoyed the party and then left, but there were two he needed to see. His parents were waiting at a bench. If his brother had stayed he didn't know

"How are they?" his mother asked, patting her silver bun. There were streaks in it that still had its former deep red colour, the same shade as…no. He wouldn't think about it. This was a happy time.

"They're both fine." He told them "Elphaba and our daughter are both resting."

"A little girl? Oh that's wonderful!" his mother exclaimed, embracing her son. She couldn't do this enough since he had been transformed and revealed that he was in deed alive to them.

"Yes, and with that strapping Liir as your heir--" his father began

"Liir has declined that particular honour." He informed them, much to their dismay "He has decided to remain in Oz, and assist Glinda in ruling here until someone more permanent is found. He and Candle may even take up the job someday—but at the moment they are both planning on a trip out to Quadling country and the twons to help the villages get back on their feet. Anari Rose will be our heir." To his surprise, they didn't say anything about a girl being the new heir to the throne after they stepped down in two months. In fact, their first comment was on the name

"Anari…that's an old Vinkun name. It means 'dawn' doesn't it?" the Queen asked

"Yes. We thought it fitting. We're starting again. I suppose, you could even say it's a new day."

Unseen by everyone, the transparent image of a woman revered as a godess by many in Oz smiled as she watched the scene below unfurl through a high window. Bowing her head, she conjured up the slightest of breezes which seemed to disintigrate her ghostly form, only to reapear miles below the earth by the gentle blow of the tiny twister.

Glowing brightly now, she glided over to the altar in the room. It size and grandeur was second only to hers. The body resting upon it was tall and slim with deep red hair cushioning her head and flowing over her shoulders. The scar along her cheekbone was gone and the markings on her body were complete, though only the ones on her face and clasped hands were visible.

"You did well." She told the motionless, "And you were right to convince me to allow them the fountain of youth. They value their second chance at this. But they might need you again…sooner then they think." With that Lurline faded into the darkness and retreated back to her own form for a rest as the red-head's mouth opened and she exhaled the same shimmering light audibly………

**THE END**

A.N: Wow. 162 pages on my Word Document. This is officially the longest thing I have ever written. As you can see I left myself open for a sequel but I will tell you now it is unlikely. Not only did this story get _way_ to long, but looking back I realize it was way too centered on OC's, two things that often loose me as a fan-fic reader. A sequel would only come up if there was a high demand for it, and I mean like very high so I'm pretty sure its not going to happen, but you decide.

Anyway, a great big thanks to those of you who reviewed and put the story on your favourites and alerts list. You guys are awesome. Don't forget to check out my other stories and review those too! Thanks again!


End file.
